Reencuentro, el destino nos une
by Dandia Melon Pepino
Summary: Luego de dos años fuera del país y un mal entendido, Darien vuelve, sin contar con las sorpresas que el destino y Serena le tienen preparado SxD.
1. El regreso

Sentado en una mesa ubicada en la esquina de un local llamado "Crown" tomándose un café con un periódico de la ciudad en la mano, pero con la mirada perdida viendo como la gente pasaba por la ventana que estaba ubicada justo al lado del, se encontraba un

Sentado en una mesa ubicada en la esquina de un local llamado "Crown" tomándose un café con un periódico de la ciudad en la mano, pero con la mirada perdida viendo como la gente pasaba por la ventana que estaba ubicada justo al lado del, se encontraba un joven alto, aproximadamente de 1.90 de ojos azul noche, pelo negro, vestido con pantalones negros y camisa blanca, bastante guapo y bien formado por cierto, con la mirada triste, recordando lo que algunos años atrás, mas bien hace casi dos años, había ocurrido en aquella ciudad, ciudad a la cual dolido juró no volver a pisar.

_**Flash Back**_

**Darien amor…** - una dulce voz se escucho a lo lejos.

**¿Serena que ocurre?** – respondió el joven a la hermosa mujer que se dirigía hacia el.

**Te eche de menos hoy** –le dijo la muchacha al con un gran abrazo.

**Yo también princesa, me moría de ganas de verte, pero ¿porque mejor no nos vamos de aquí? Vamos a comer algo ¿te parece?- **

**Claro!!** – Exclamaba alegremente la joven ante la propuesta de su adorado novio**- Ya me estaba dado hambre, además no es bueno que nos vean aquí juntos recuerda que mi padre aun no sabe que somos novios** –.

**Como? Yo pensé que ya les habías contado **– le dijo un asombrado Darien, quien creyó que después de casi un año juntos ya era hora de que los padres de su novia supieran de su romance y de sus intenciones, porque aunque ella solo tenia 17 años y era muy joven, el pretendía formar una familia y casarse con ella, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, eso si, lo del matrimonio tendría que ser dentro de unos años, primero el tenía que terminar sus estudios y su amada también.

**Es que…** - con una gota en la cabeza y su mano en la nuca, no supo que responder.

**¿Acaso te avergüenzas de esta relación****?** **¿Es porque soy mayor?** – le pregunto serio y un poco molesto.

**No!! Claro que no!! Solo es que me da un poco de miedo la reacción que mi padre pueda tener contigo, eres 6 años mayor que yo y no se si mi papá va a estar de acuerdo con esto** – le dijo agachando la cabeza para mirar el suelo – **Darien yo ****te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso y bueno si quieres hoy mismo le cuento a mi papá lo de nosotros, pero nunca pienses que me avergüenzo de ti eso nunca** – le confeso mirándolo a los ojos para luego propiciarle un beso en los labios– **aunque mi mama ya lo sabe.**

**¿si?** – pregunto curioso – **bueno y que te dijo?**.

**Que siempre me iba a apoyar y que mientras yo este feliz ella también lo estará, solo espera que cuando mi padre se entere te lleve a cenar jajaja ya sabes como es mi mamá –** le contesto sonriente.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, Darien se detuvo, ya habían llegado a su destino, el Crown, un pequeño café donde trabajaba el mejor amigo del joven, Andrew. Este lugar era testigo de las interminables charlas de Serena y sus amigas, de su noviazgo y de las platica estos dos amigos - **bueno entramos?** – la chica asintió sonriente con la cabeza, por lo que pasaron y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre, ubicada en un rincón del local al lado de una gran ventana donde se veía a toda la gente pasar, ese era su lugar favorito, siempre que iban se sentaban ahí.

**Darien, Serena!! Como están? Van a pedir lo mismo de siempre** – lo interrogo Andrew, el amigo de la infancia de Darien.

**Si lo mismo de siempre y bien y tu?** – respondió Serena muy entusiasmada.

**Bien también, pero con mucho trabajo** – y dirigiéndose hacia Darien – **y tu como has estado? Con mucho estudio**?-

**Más de lo que me gustaría jajaja, para ser el mejor doctor, que es lo que pretendo, hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios no crees Serena?- **le dijo mirándola, ya que esta no era muy dada al estudio lo que hacia que constantemente se sacara malas calificaciones.

**Aaaay!! Darien no tienes para que revelar nuestras intimidades**…- le respondió con un codazo y roja como un tomate.

**Jajaja no se peleen si para nadie es un secreto tus malas calificaciones Serena- **bromeo Andrew** - pero bueno ya les traigo sus pedidos** – y se fue dejando a la pareja a solas.

**Serena apropósito antes que se me olvide, dime que te gustaría hacer mañana? Recuerda que no se me ha olvidado que cumplimos un año de novios y me gustaría hacer algo especial**** o bueno lo que tú quieras **- le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano, para luego besarla.

**Cariño!! No se me había ocurrido, pensé que no le ibas a prestar atención a eso… y que tal si arrendamos una película y pasamos el día juntos en tu departamento?** –

**Como voy a pasar de largo el año más feliz de mi vida – **le dijo acariciando su rostro** - Entonces no se diga mas mañana pasamos el día juntos en mi departamento y te preparo algo para cenar te parece?** – le volvió a proporcionar otro beso, pero esta vez fue más largo, cuando termino, se acerco a su oído y le susurro – **todo para mi princesa.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Darien!! **– se escucho una voz muy alegre que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

**Andrew **– contesto un poco sobresaltado el joven

**Que estas haciendo aquí? No pensé que fueras a volver y menos que te iba a ver por aquí y sentado en ese lugar… - **le dijo mirando el lugar en que se encontraba.

**Pero ya me vez, estoy aquí en el mismo lugar de siempre…-** dijo tratando de evitar que continuara.

**Te fuiste muy rápido y sin decirle nada a nadie, no sabíamos donde te habías metido, te buscamos por todos lados, amy, lita, mina y rei estaban muy preocupadas dejaste a Serena sola de un día para otro… - **pretendía continuar y atacarlo con preguntas como ¿Dónde se fue?, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque no le dijo?, pero al ver que su amigo comenzó a molestarse cambio el tema, lo conocía y si quería seguir considerándolo su amigo mejor cambiaba el tema -** pero que alegría!! Espero que esta vez no te vayas, porque te vas a quedar cierto? **

**Si, ya no me voy a ir –**

**Me alegro, lo único que supe de ti fue que estabas bien y que te ibas a estudiar fuera.** – le dijo recordando que tiempo después de su partida recibió una carta que decía:

"_Andrew: _

_Se que me fui de golpe, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a hacerlo, hermano espero que me perdones por no haber confiado en ti, creeme es mejor así, solo te puedo decir, que me encuentro en perfects condiciones y estudiando fuera del país, ojalas tu tambien estes bien y no me sigas buscando. _

_Un abrazo Darien Chiba.!_

**Pareciera que te molesta que este aquí y que haya vuelto, se que me fui sin decirte nada, pero no tengo intenciones de contarte nada por ahora, espero que me entiendas** – dijo un poco molesto

**Por favor! Como me va a molestar claro que no! Solo es que me sorprendió yo te hacia perdido por ahí –** bromeo su amigo

**Jajaja ojalas pero como te dije en la carta me fui a estudiar fuera, pero ya termine y he decidido volver –**

**Te buscamos mucho y nadie supo de ti, Serena estaba destrozada poco supimos de ella después de que te fuiste** – dijo preocupado Andrew al recordar el estado de su amiga.

**Mira, estoy contento de estar aquí, pero no me interesa hablar de ELLA esta bien?, no volví para recordar malos tiempos eso quedo en el pasado y espero que ahí se quede** – respondió Darien triste al recordar todo lo sucedido, aunque tratando de fingir que nada sucedía.

**Malos tiempos??** – Pregunto sorprendido ante lo que escucho - **como puedes decir eso? si mientras estuviste con ella fue el tiempo que mas feliz te vimos**- termino de decir .

**Bueno ya no quiero seguir con el tema** – dijo culminando el tema para cambiar a otro – **me gustaría pedirte un favor, por eso vine hasta acá, espero no incomodarte y si no quieres lo entiendo, después de todo fui yo quien se fue sin decirle nada a nadie…** –

**No seas tonto!!... – **lo interrumpió** – Sigues siendo mi amigo no?? Por algo viniste hasta jaca… pero dime en que te puedo ayudar?** –

**Lo que pasa es que cuando me fui, me fui para no volver y por lo mismo vendí mi departamento, con eso logre pagar el pasaje y mi estadía allá, pero ahora que volví no tengo donde quedarme…** – Darien no logro terminar, ya que su amigo lo hizo por él.

**Y quieres pedirme si te puedes quedar conmigo no es así?** – le sonrió.

**Bueno si esa es una parte de mi favor, y es solo hasta que encuentre un departamento, esa es la otra parte de mi favor, me gustaría si me podrías ayudar a encontrar un buen departamento, que ojalas me quede cerca de la zona centro de la ciudad- **lo miro a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo

**Por supuesto, para que están los amigos si no es para salir a tomarse un trago o hacerle un favor – **bromeo** - jajaja, mmm… mira que te parece si me esperas un rato hasta que Unazuki me haga el cambio**** y te llevo hasta mi casa ya?–**

**Por lo que veo tu hermana también sigue trabajando aquí-**

**Aha no han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te fuiste, aah mira ya llego así que espérame un segundo, ya vuelvo** – sin decir mas se fue dejando a Darien sentado esperando a que volviera, para luego irse juntos.

"_**será tan así? Que las cosas no han cambiado mucho, que será de ella? Realmente sufrió tanto como dice? va!! No creo tiene que haberse quedado feliz con ese estupido!! Pero aun así porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza porque?"**_- pensaba mientras llegaba Andrew.

**Bueno ya nos vamos? – **dijo Andrew, ya había terminado de cambiarse.

**Si **–

**Y tus cosas?-** le pregunto el chico rubio a su amigo

**Están en el auto, nos vamos en el? –**

**Sip – **dijo mientras asentia con la cabeza –

Dentro del auto** – Darien cuando llegaste? –**

**Hoy en la mañana… - le respondio.**

**Pero y que hiciste toda la mañana?? – **le pregunto mirando el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca, ya que este daba las 5:30.

**Lo que pasa es que en el aeropuerto tuvieron problemas con el equipaje, ya saben como son de torpe, por lo mismo tuve que almorzar ahí y esperar a que solucionaran todo –** le contó recordando un poco molesto todo lo ocurrido.

El resto del camino no fue mucho lo que hablaron Darien se encontraba muy pendiente del volante, aun se acordaba de las calles y de donde vivía su amigo, había sido ahí donde pasaron muchas noches estudiando, conversando, jugando y también había sido ahí donde había conocido a la chica que le robo y rompió el corazón.

_**Flash Back**_

**Darien!! Apúrate ya van a llegar – **se escuchaba una voz desde la cocina.

**Quienes van a llegar??** – pregunto el joven, sin saber a quienes e refería su amigo.

**Las chicas, acaso no te acuerdas que te dije temprano que iban a venir, acuérdate que te dije que eran cinco y que las conocí en el Crown hace algún tiempo –** le recordaba Andrew.

**Aah verdad ya se me había olvidado, por eso estas tan arreglado jajaja –** bromeo Darien.

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, se escucho el timbre.

**Ya deben haber llegado, anda a abrir –** le pidió Andrew a Darien

**Esta bien, esta bien –** Darien se dirigió a la puerta a recibir a los invitados, cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo parecía un ángel, era una niña no le echaba más de 15 años o tal vez 16, pero se veía hermosa, llevaba puesta una mini rosada lisa y un top blanco con un conejito del mismo tono que la falda al medio, por zapatos llevaba unas sandalias, realmente se veía hermosa, no lograba dejar de mirarla, esos moños tan chistosos que tenia, su pelo rubio y esos ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo, no podía dejar de pensar lo realmente bella que era, de pronto la voz de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**Oye!! Oye!! Nos vas a dejar entrar??** – Dijo una pelirroja – **mi nombre es Rei mucho gusto…. –** lo miró esperando que le digiera su nombre.

**Eeh? Aah! Darien, me llamo Darien –**

**Hola yo me llamo Mina – le** dijo otra muchacha.

**Y yo Lita** – escucho a otra de las chicas **– y ella es Amy** – termino de decir apuntando a una peliazul que se encontraba a su lado.

**Pasen... siéntense –** le dijo un tanto nervioso y apuntando al sillón que se encontraba en el living del departamento de su amigo, esa niña lo había echo sonrojar,– **disculpa y tu como te llamas?** – dirigiéndose hacia aquel ángel que no se había presentado.

**Serena –** dijo la joven sonrojándose

**Gustan servirse algo –** pregunto Andrew entrando a la sala

**Yo quiero un jugo –** dijo lita

**Yo también –** dijo rei levantando un dedo.

**A pues yo quiero una cerveza –** dijo Mina

**Mina!! –** gritaron todas ante la petición de la muchacha, ninguna estaba acostumbrada a beber y menos frente a dos jóvenes.

**Hay chicas!! –** Reclamo mina **– es para entrar en confianza, además no creo que me haga nada una sola. – **

**Esta bien entonces dos jugos y una cerveza –** dijo Andrew dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Después de media hora, ya estaban todos habían entrado en confianza, sobre todo Mina que basto con una cerveza para perder lo poco que tenia de vergüenza y comenzar a hablar el resto de la noche siendo el hazmerreír de la jornada, entre chistes y bromas se paso el tiempo. Por su parte Darien no perdía la oportunidad de hablar a Serena o acercársele tratando de estar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella, a lo que la joven no presento molestia, no quiso decir nada por miedo a quedar como una coqueta, pero la verdad era que el chico que le abrió la puerta la dejo encantada, era muy guapo y a medida que pasaba la noche y lo conocía, más interesante se hacia, se veía que era un chico muy centrado he inteligente y muy estudioso por lo que pudo apreciar, a rato un poco irónico y serio, pero de todas formas sumamente atractivo, era todo lo contrario a ella, ella era lo menos estudiosa, seria, centrada que había, a ratos un poco ridícula e ingenua, pero aun así había algo que hacia que estos dos no perdieran tiempo de estar juntos, lo que logro que se hicieran muy amigos y tiempo después novios.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Por su parte Andrew no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, no se atrevía a realizar todas las preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza, de cierta forma el no era el mismo que hace años, su mirada lo delataba, era una mirada triste llena de melancolía, como si algo realmente malo hubiese ocurrido en su vida, su cara no mostraba la misma alegría, no se parecía a aquel chico que le gustaba pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos y su novia, a la que consentía en todo. Nadie nunca supo cual fue el motivo por el cual el se fue, solo desapareció un día sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera el portero de su edificio sabía donde se había metido, cuando fueron a preguntar por él, el portero lo único que supo responder fue que el departamento había sido vendido y que el había viajado lejos de ahí, meses después lograron saber algo del gracias a la carta que envió él, pero no tenia remitente ni nada que ayudara a encontrarlo.

**Llegamos –** le dijo Darien a Andrew el cual solo asintió con la

Dentro del departamento el joven rubio le señalo la habitación en la que se quedaría y le mostró los cambios que había echo durante este tiempo no eran mucho, pero el baño que en un principio era muy pequeño y solo alcanzaba para el retrete, el lava mano y una bañera en la que no cabía más que una persona de pie, ahora había una tina, dos muebles, en uno se guardaban las toallas y las cosas de limpieza y en el otro guardaba los utiles de aseo junto con un secador de pelo y cosas por el estilo, había achicado la habitación continua para dejarla como una oficina. La cocina tambien había sufrido algunos cambios junto con el living, muebles y adornos nuevos se encontraban por toda la casa. Se notaba que su amigo maduro en estos años, ya no era un departamento sucio y desordenado ahora todo estaba limpio y bien arreglado, eso si algo en algo no hubo cambio no había prácticamente nada para comer, pues aprovechaba su trabajo para almorzar y para la cena se iba donde su amiga Mina.

**Te gustaría servirte un café o algo para comer, la verdad no tengo mucho para la cena, no sabia que ibas a venir si no me hubiera preparado jajaja** – bromeo Andrew.

**No, no te preocupes no tengo hambre pero si gustas mas tarde voy al súper y compro lo que te haga falta, con algo tengo que cooperar mientras este aquí no crees? Jajaja además parece que no tienes nada para ofrecerme jajaja**– respondió con una sonrisa, después de todo aun podía bromear con su amigo.

**Tu no cambias verdad?** – dijo cambiando visiblemente su cara de alegría a una de confusión, la cual no paso desapercibida por el joven que ya se encontraba instalado y sentado en el sillón de la sala, muy cómodo por cierto, le pregunto - **¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabes? Por más que trate de entenderte y de cierta forma perdonarte, no lo logre nunca entendí porque no me lo dijiste era, soy tu amigo, estoy seguro de que si lo hubieses planeado me lo habrías contado y no lo hiciste, me senti como un idiota, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de batallas, mi hermano, tu siempre fuiste parte de mi familia y no confiaste en mi, siempre me pregunte que te hizo tomar esa decisión, Serena… - **trato de terminar pero Darien al escuchar ese nombre no lo dejo.

**Serena nada!!... mira se que probablemente tengas muchas dudas… -**

**Probablemente?? Darien tengo tantas dudas que podríamos estar un mes sentados resolviendo mis preguntas- **Dijo Andrew un poco alterado

**Si lo se y te entiendo, pero hay cosas que prefiero no decirte y si ni tu, ni Serena, ni nadie supo nada fue porque así lo preferí, de verdad, estoy bastante grandecito como para tener que dar explicaciones, te agradezco tu ayuda y entiendo tus dudas, pero no quiero hablar de eso, entiende que si me fui no fue por estudios ni siquiera por gusto, solo así lo decidí, no fue fácil, tenía mi vida entera en esta ciudad, aquí tenia a mi familia e irme fue muy doloroso, sobre todo por los motivos que tuve, y ya no quiero hablar del tema.- **sentencio Darien.

**Serena…- **

**Ya te dije que Serena nada!! – **ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, como era posible que no entendiera que no quería hablar?.

**Mira te guste o no te lo voy a decir, sigues siendo mi amigo, pero lo que le hiciste a Serena no tiene nombre, sufrió mucho por ti, quedo destrozada gracias a ti y tardo mucho tiempo en reponerse incluso fue a parar al hospital, no quería recibir visitas, por mas que tratamos de ayudarla no quiso, sus papas tuvieron que llevársela lejos para que olvidara todo, eres mi hermano pero lo que hiciste no tiene nombre – le recriminaba Andrew.**

**Así pobrecita – **dijo sarcásticamente **– mira para que tu sepas la pobre de Serena como tu le dices, fue la causante de todo así que deja las cosas en paz, quizás mas adelante sepas lo que paso, pero ahora no ya? – **termino de decir, para dirigirse a la cocina a servirse un café, dejando muy sorprendido a su amigo.

**Esta bien mejor ya cambiemos de tema, dime y tu que piensas hacer?? Donde piensas trabajar?? – **pregunto curioso

**Voy a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio, en la especialidad de pediatría, me trasladaron para acá debido a que el pediatra de aquí se cambio de ciudad y dejo la vacante libre y como en el hospital de Estados Unidos estaban al tanto de que yo provenía de acá me mandaron a mi, por eso es el motivo de mi regreso. Por ahora tengo 3 semanas libres para buscar un lugar fijo donde quedarme y comprar todo lo necesario, así que a penas puede voy a ir a buscar un departamento – le contó Darien.**

**Ya veo así que estuviste en Estados Unidos? Nuca me lo hubiera imaginado –**

**Pues si, pero y tu a que te dedicas?? Digo aparte de trabajar en el Crown?? No creo que en eso te hayas quedado o si??. –**

**La verdad es que no, ya me titule y soy un estupendo abogado** – bromeo Andrew – **pero mi trabajo no me demanda todo el tiempo, asi que por la mañas soy abogado y por las tardes, hasta que tenga mi propio despacho de abogados, trabajo en el Crown –**

**Me alegro por ti y estoy seguro de que eres un excelente abogado, pero dime…**- dudo por un instante, aunque de todas formas continuo – **que paso con el resto de las chicas?-**

**Mmm… bueno Rei trabaja en el templo Hikawa ayudándole a su abuelo, después de terminar la secundaria decidió quedarse ahí, pues como ya sabes ese templo es el legado que su abuelo le piensa dejar cuando ya no este con ella, por lo ella decidió quedarse ahí, para hacerlo surgir y de verdad que le esta yendo muy bien. Por su parte Lita esta haciendo un curso de cocina, quiere montar un restauran en un tiempo mas cuando lo termine y se haya perfeccionado. De Amy sabemos que esta estudiando para ser doctora aun le falta mucho y sigue igual de estudiosa que siempre jajaja, pero le ha ido muy bien, cuando puede viaja y nos visita. En cuanto a Mina esta estudiando actuación, siempre fue muy buena y no lo ha dejado de ser, ya esta montando una abra, trabaja en el teatro de Tokio en sus tiempos libres, es muy solicitada y mmm bueno si quieres saber algo de Serena – **lo miro de reojo para ver su reacción, al darse cuenta de que si le importaba continuo -** después de que te fuiste desapareció por casi 8 meses cuando volvió, llego muy cambiada mas madura, ya no era la misma chica alegre e ingenua, su mirada es muy triste, cuando puede nos va a visitar al Crown ahí nos juntamos casi todos los días cuando podemos, bueno y al templo tambien va, pero solo cuando puede y no deja que le preguntemos nada de su vida personal, solo nos ha contado que trabaja en un jardin cuidando niños pequeños, pero nada mas, ni siquiera conocemos su casa, ya no vive con sus padres por lo que tengo entendido -**

**Ya veo – **dijo para luego cambiar el tema** – oye que te parece si me haces una lista con lo que necesitas para la cena y la semana, espero que no te moleste que me quede una semana, quizas menos depende de que tan luego encuentre un lugar, yo por mientrs voy a desempacar y a ducharme si? **– le pregunto Darien mientras se dirigia al que iba a ser su cuarto.

**Ok, como tu quieras, a todo esto tengo entendido que unas cuadras mas aya hay un edificio con departamentos a la venta es como lo que buscas, queda cerca del hospital, del centro y sobre todo de mi casa para que me vengas a visitar **– rió Andrew** – eso si es un poco caro por lo que se.**

**Por el precio no importa tengo lo suficiente como para comprar un buen departamento y mubles para empezar, pero de eso mañana me encargo, luego me das la dirección**- dijo para luego dirigirse a la ducha. Después de bañarse Darien se alisto, le pidió la lista para realizar las compras y se dirigió al supermercado caminando, no era muy lejos quedaba a 7 cuadras de ahí así que aprovecho de recorrer un poco las calles que hace tiempo era pare de su rutina.

Holaa primero que nada quiero agradecerles que lean este fics espero les guste, es el primero que escribo así que disculpen si tiene algunas fallas y me gustaría que si algo no les parece o tienen algunas dudas o sugerencias me las digan.


	2. Mi vida

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraban tres chicas conversando

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraban tres chicas conversando.

**Mina, ya dinos que se siente besar a Yaten, el actor más guapo de todo el país **– dijo Rei muy emocionada ante lo que su amiga les acababa de contar.

**Ya te dije que nada, estoy actuando, seria diferente si tuviera que besarlo en la vida real** – respondió Mina lamentando que todo fuera parte del próximo estreno que presentara y no parte de su vida – **Además si les conté que me toca hacer de pareja de Yaten en la obra y darle un beso, no fue para que me preguntaran como besa –**

**Entonces para que?, no te hagas si nosotras ya sabemos que te mueres por el y aunque no puedas hacerlo en la vida real, disfrutas actuando junto a él y sobretodo besándolo **- dijo Serena, se encontraba al lado de Rei tomando un te, para luego sacarle la lengua – **miran hagamos un juego les parece** – todas asintieron emocionadas, les encantaba las ideas de Serena, aunque la mayoría del tiempo es como si una gran tristeza la inundara, de vez en cuando solía divertirse e inventar juegos que en más de una ocasión habían sacado a flote recuerdos y secretos - **se trata de que una le pregunta algo a la otra, ojalas no muy comprometedor y la otra responde lo más sinceramente posible, bueno y así con todas, después las demás dicen si le creen o no, esta bien? **– termino de decir muy entusiasmada.

**Ya!! – **gritaron las dos ante el juego que su amiga les propuso – **pero tienes que responder con la verdad, ya mina? Después no te hagas la tonta, como eres actriz sabes fingir muy bien –** dijo Rei ante la posibilidad de no conseguir que su amiga contara la verdad, aunque ya todas sabían que Mina no era de las que se quedaba callada y guardaba secretos – bueno pero y quien va a partir? – pregunto Mina

**Serena ella propuso el juego, así que ella empieza y decide con quien quiere empezar **- dijo Mina

**Esta bien, entonces comienzo con…… ti Mina, jajaja bueno y dime que es lo que realmente sientes por Yaten**? – pregunto Serena imaginando la respuesta de Mina.

**Mmmm… siento…. Siento que me derrito por el, que odio tener que actuar en esa obra y no por que no quiera sino porque yo quisiera que todo lo que el me dice en el papel me lo digiera a mi, pero en la vida real y no se que hacer para que se fije en mi!!– **lo ultimo Mina lo termino diciendo entre gritos, pucheros y lagrimas.

**Jajaja ya cálmate Mina, no hagas teatro jajaja– dijo Rei riéndose – Ahora me toca a mi preguntarte – y mi pregunta es… que le harías si es que el te dijese que quiere estar contigo y que te ama con todo su corazón** – al terminar de elaborar su pregunta la miro de forma picara, ante lo que Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabia a lo que su amiga se refería.

**Menos mal que las preguntas no iban a ser comprometedoras – **ironizo Mina– **si quieres que te responda sinceramente, le haría de todo –** rió un poco antes de continuar – **la verdad es que realmente me gusta y me encantaría estar con él, pero no se como hacerlo, el tiene muchas fans y yo no quiero ser una más, estoy segura que no me tomaría en serio y es lo que más me duele, además el me ve como una amiga no más** – dijo mirando hacia el suelo un poco triste.

**Bueno yo creo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, además si tú te atrevieras a decirle lo que sientes quizás las cosas son diferentes y si por lo menos eres amiga del ya tienes algo, acércatele más habla con el, conócelo mejor, tú no sabes lo que el siente, no estas en su cabeza como para saber si el te considera una más de sus fans **– opino Serena.

**Creo que eso voy hacer, me voy a acercar a el, tengo la excusa de la obra** – le guiño el ojo a sus amigas – **ahora te toca a ti Rei y yo voy a partir, mmm… yo quiero saber si Nicolás y tu ya dieron el siguiente paso? **– Mina se rió al ver la cara de sus dos amigas, Rei estaba colorada hasta lo pies y Serena la miraba con cara de ESO NO SE PREGUNTA.

**Mina!! Eso no te lo pienso responder!!** – le grito enfurecida Rei ante la pregunta de su amiga.

**Pero si tu me hiciste una pregunta muy similar, no entiendo porque ahora te haces la tonta **– respondió ante la molestia de Rei

**Bue.. bue… bueno, pero era diferente, eso era una suposición no mas, no la realidad **– se trato de defender.

**Hayyy! Somos amigas o no?? Acaso no confías en nosotras?? Somos puras mujeres ya di no seas mala** –

**Bueno… en todo caso entre el y yo no ha ocurrido nada más allá de los besos y abrazos** – Rei aun seguía colorada – **además recuerda que hace muy poco que somos novios** – termino de decir Rei, al recordar que hace apenas 7 meses estaba de novia con Nicolás, el eterno discípulo de su abuelo, siempre supo que el estaba enamorado de ella y constantemente le pedía que fuera su novia, aunque ella nunca quiso decir que si, quizás por vergüenza o tal vez por miedo a sufrir, desde el primer día que su amado llego al templo, sintió cosas por el, y solo hasta hace un par de meses se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimiento y a aceptar su pericón.

**Y tu que piensas sobre eso, es decir, te gustaría que pasara con él??** – pregunto seria y tímidamente Serena que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen ya que ese tipo de temas no le gustaba hablar, el amor para ella había dejado de ser tema desde hace mucho tiempo, después de que Darien se fue nunca quiso volver a rehacer su vida y aunque tenia un par de amigos no volvió a tener un romance con nadie, además tenia otros motivos y preocupaciones.

**No se, es que yo pienso que ese es una acto tan lindo y de mucha entrega, no me gustaría que pasara y después termináramos, por ahora yo prefiero esperar un tiempo más – **respondió Rei.

Ahora te toca a ti Serena – dijo Mina un poco dudosa, no era mucho lo que se le podía preguntar después de la partida de Darien cambio mucho y no permitía que se involucraran con su vida privada, cuando trataban de hacerlo o cambiaba el tema o se disculpaba y se marchaba.

**Yo quiero empezar** – dijo Rei –**y me gustaría saber cual fue el motivo de tu partida?? **– mas que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

…**. –** Serena no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado, toda sonrisa o insinuación de esta se esfumo por completo, su cara cambio drásticamente, por lo que no paso desapercibido por la chicas

**Serena, nosotras entendemos tu tristeza y somos tus amigas, entendemos que el que Darien se haya ido te dolió mucho, pero la vida no se acaba ahí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y es hora de que tu cara cambie, que tus ojos dejen esa amargura que no te deja ser feliz, si él se fue es problema de él, a veces es bueno que te desahogues…**- Rei no logro terminar, ya que fue interrumpida por la muchacha en cuestión.

**Yo entiendo que se preocupen y si ustedes estuvieran en mi lugar yo estaría igual que ustedes, pero entiendan que hay cosas que no voy a contar NUNCA** – esta ultima palabra la recalco mirando a los ojos a ambas – **mi vida no solo dio un giro cuando Darien se fue si no que se transformo completamente, hay cosas que aun me duelen y me lo recuerdan, pero eso ya no es importante existen otros motivos que me hacen seguir, motivos que si he decidido no contarles no es porque no confíe, simplemente lo prefiero así y como ya les he dicho un montón de veces, ya no soy la misma niña tonta de antes y saben mejor ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y hablar de mi no es lo que más me gusta –** dijo Serena levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Mina la detuvo.

**Serena ya basta!! Siempre hemos confiado en ti, porque tu no lo puedes hacer una sola vez en tu vida** – se comenzó a enojar ante la evasiva de su amiga, hasta cuando iba a seguir de la misma forma, no le hacia bien y no lo quería entender.

**Mina déjala** – trato de evitar la pelea Rei

**No, no la voy a dejar, se jacta de ser nuestra amiga y esta bien que tenga sus secretos, pero no cuando le hacen daño, Serena, tu siempre has estado cuando te hemos necesitado porque no nos dejas a nosotras ayudarte, acaso no te das cuenta que nos preocupamos por ti? **– Mina ya había perdido la paciencia con ella y le estaba gritando.

**Les agradezco su preocupación y no es mi intención hacerlas sentir mal al no contarles, pero yo decidí que las cosas fueran así y así quiero que se queden ya sufrí lo suficiente como para abrir heridas que no quiero, y como ya te dije mejor me voy.-**

**Siempre pensé que Darien era el culpable de que tu te convirtieras en lo que eres ahora, pero sabes una cosa?? me alegro que te haya dejado, no creo que el hubiese seguido enamorado de eso que tengo en frente, esa no es mi amiga, no es la Serena que conocimos y si te hemos tenido paciencia, a mi ya se me acabo, no quiero como amiga a una persona que apenas es capas de sonreír y lo peor de todo que no es no fueras feliz sino que no confías en TUS amigas esas nunca te han dado la espalda y que siempre han estado a tu lado a pesar de todo** – dijo mina sin pensar en lo que le acababa de decir producto de su enojo, lo que provoco que Serena tomara sus cosas y se fuera sin decir nada solo con dos lagrimas en sus ojos por lo que había escuchado.

**Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer y decir?? –** le reprocho Rei, al darse cuenta Mina trato de salir tras Serena para pedirle disculpas, pero no la alcanzo, su amiga ya se había marchado, por lo que volvió al templo con Rei.

**Mina no debiste hablarle de esa manera** –

**Lo se, es que no entiendo, no entiendo si somos sus amigas porque?? Porque no puede confiar solo un poco, quedarse con todo eso no le hace bien, a nadie le hace bien** – Mina no entendía ese afán de querer sufrir de Serena.

**No te preocupes, Serena nunca ha querido hablar y aunque tratemos no se si algún día lo va a hacer, ahora dale tiempo, espero que se olvide de este incidente luego, no me gustaría que siguieran peleadas** – dijo Rei

**Esta bien, mejor yo también me voy** – dijo Mina para luego marcharse del templo.

Lejos del templo se encontraba Serena, sentada en la banca de una plaza muy pensativa, si que le habían dolido las palabras de su amiga y no solo por el hecho de decirle que no quería ser su amiga, sino porque tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, ella nunca les quiso contar nada, no confió en las personas que estuvieron todo el tiempo con ella, a pesar de su ausencia, a pesar de su silencio, nunca la dejaron siguieron a su lado respetando su silencio, hasta ahora y era entendible que estuviera cansada y dolida ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun así seguía guardando silencio, pero si ellas supieras, además que derecho tenia ella al mencionar a Darien, si ni se imaginaba por todo lo que paso gracias a él, lo que se su vida se había convertido, no se arrepentía, pero no era lo que ella soñó, sus padres ya no la hablaban y aunque su madre de vez en cuando la iba a visitar ya nada era lo mismo, sus sueños se habían esfumado, tuvo que crecer tan rápido, dejar de estudiar para poder mantenerse, alejarse de sus amigos y sobre todo guardar silencio, silencio que aun no entendía porque guardaba si nadie la iba a crucificar, no es la primera ni la ultima, pero no, no iba a cambiar su decisión, si ellas supieran todo lo que sufrió, el tiempo que lo busco, nunca le dijo a nadie donde se había ido, nunca nadie supo cuanto trato de ubicar a darien, los malos entendidos que hubieron y nadie se imagina si quiera el motivo por el que este se marcho, Serena lo sabia muy bien, pero prefirió callar, nunca hizo nada malo, después de mucho tiempo logro entender que si el no dejo que ella le explicara las cosas, no fue su culpa, sino del que no confió en ella.

Estuvo como 2 horas sentada llorando, recordando, las palabras de su amiga no se le iban de su cabeza _**"si te hemos tenido paciencia, a mi ya se me acabo, no quiero como amiga a una persona que apenas es capas de sonreír y lo peor de todo que no es no fueras feliz sino que no confías en TUS amigas esas nunca te han dado la espalda y que siempre han estado a tu lado a pesar de todo" **_una y otra vez las escuchaba, de verdad que las entendía, pero no podía ni quería contarles nada. De pronto se acordó que tenia que ir hacer algunas compras y se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le había pasado volando, no podía tardarse mucho, la esperaban en casa, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a un supermercado que estaba cerca.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, de verdad que me dio gusto y bueno a qui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste chauu.


	3. Cosas del destino, un choque

15 minutos camino Darien antes de llegar al supermercado, observando como algunos lugares habían cambiado totalmente y otros permanecían igual, se detuvo automáticamente en un parque, como si algo mas fuerte que el lo condujese hacia un árbol que se encontraba junto a una banca, conocía muy bien ese lugar, pero sobre todo aquel árbol, lo miro y vio lo que se encontraba tallado en el, un corazón y dentro de este estaba escrito Serena y Darien, no podía creer como aun conservaba esa muestra, de amor que el con sus propias manos había grabado para la que entonces era su razón de ser, se quedo un instante ahí, pero luego continuo su camino, no volvió para recordar esos tiempo, se repitió una y otra vez eso como si se tratara de convencer. Ya en el supermercado, no sabia donde se encontraba cada cosa, así que decidió tomar un carro para echar las cosas que pretendía comprar, camino tranquilamente por cada pasillo de este viendo lo que necesitaba y algunas otras cosas, ya que se había percatado que su amigo no tenia casi nada en su refrigerador, por lo que se preocupo de echar café, frutas, pan de molde, mermelada, en fin lo que en la lista aparecía, no quería que faltara nada en casa, por lo que fue muy minucioso en no olvidar nada y echar un buen poco de cada cosa.

Mientras en otra parte del supermercado se encontraba una chica muy guapa, no muy alta, con un largo cabello rubio peinado con dos moños, uno a cada lado. Después del incidente con Mina, Serena aun seguía muy confundida, por más que trataba de prestar atención a las compras, no podía las palabras de su amiga si que la habían marcado, será que todas sienten lo mismo? Se preguntaba uno y otra vez, mientras echaba lo que necesitaba, se encontraba contra el tiempo, ya no se podía tardar más, iban a dar las 6:30 de la tarde y la señora que cuidaba su más preciado tesoro, solo estaba ahí hasta las 7, por lo que decidió apurarse, ya tenia la leche, los cereales, las frutas, unas bolsas de arroz, ya que se le había acabado, fideos. No recordaba que más necesitaba, algo en ella a pesar del tiempo y sus responsabilidades no había cambiado y eso era lo despistada y desordenada que era, su casa siempre estaba limpia y ordenada, pero no gracias a ella, sino a la señora Tashimura que era la que se encargaba de eso. Se encontraba tan pendiente de no olvidar nada para no tener que volver, vivía muy cerca, pero no gozaba de mucho tiempo para realizar compras y tampoco era mucho lo que le gustaba salir con suerte de vez en cuando lograba ir a visitar a sus amigos. Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que sintió de pronto que su carro chocaba fuertemente con el de otra persona.

**Hay!!... – **se quejoSerena** - disculpe no fue mi intención** – termino de decir la muchacha sin mirar con quien se había estrellado

**No se preocupe** – dijo el joven sobandose, ya que el carro le dio justo en el estomago, para luego girarse hacia donde se encontraba la persona culpable, quedando sumamente impactado al ver quien era esa persona. No lograba salir de su asombro y menos pronunciar palabra, cuando por fin lo pudo hacer.

– **Tu?!... – **dijo aun sorprendido** - pero que haces aquí?? **- pregunto al ver que la mujer que se encontraba en frente aun no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada siquiera para expresar las disculpas de forma correcta por lo que decidió continuar -** vaya mi suerte!! Mi primer día de regreso y ya me encuentro con sorpresas desagradables, fíjate mejor por donde andas que a nadie le gusta que lo estén chocando** – ya se había comenzado a enojar.

**Perdón?!-** grito enfurecida la muchacha al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que tenia enfrente, no bastaba con la pelea que había tenido con su amiga gracias a el, sino que ahora tenia la mala suerte de topárselo, siempre se imagino que si alguna vez lograba reencontrarse con el iba a ser de otra forma, pero al verlo tan de sorpresa y recriminándole un estupido choque, no atino a decir nada mas que – **mira, mejor fíjate TU por donde andas yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no seas capas de mirar hacia delante y fijarte que alguien más viene, idiota –**

**Idiota yo?? Y tu sigues siendo una… - **Serena no lo dejo terminar, no quería ni imaginarse lo que el pensaba de ella, no quería saber ya nada de él, sabía que si se quedaba iba a **comenzar a reprocharle cosas que no venían al caso.**

**Sabes?? No me interesa saber que es lo que soy para ti, mejor me voy que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí –**

**Serena!!** – grito Darien al darse cuenta que esta se marchaba, no entendía porqué, pero algo dentro del no quería dejar de verla y menos que se fuera.

**Que?? – **dijo Serena dándose vuelva para mirarlo muy molesta, de verdad que ya no quería estar cerca de él -**Que me vas a decir ahora?? Que soy una cabeza de chorlito que sigo siendo una niña tonta que no se fija por donde camina? –** había pasado de molesta a furiosa – **bueno ya te pedí disculpa que mas quieres?! –**

**Bueno disculpa no fue mi intención tratarte mal, me pillaste de sorpresa, no pensé en volver a verte, además el golpe me dolió** – trato de calmarla, hablando en tono un poco más suave, pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

**Disculpa, de verdad que fue sin intención, además si hubiese sabido que al que iba a chocar eras tu, lo habría echo más fuerte – **trato de esbozar una sonrisa **– de todas formas ya me tengo que ir, no me interesa seguir con esta platica** **en serio** – dijo tajantemente para luego dirigirse a una caja y pagar por lo que llevaba, sin dejar que Darien pudiese detenerla, decirle algo o seguir tras de ella, ya había suficiente por hoy.

Ya fuera del supermercado Serena había quedado muy pensativa, no pensó que lo fuera a volver a ver, siempre tuvo la esperanza, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, pero nunca pensó que ocurriese, ya lo había borrado, es decir nunca lo iba a poder borrar, pero ya no lograba afectarle, le había costado mucho olvidar todo lo sucedido, como para que el volviera y más encima la gritoneara.

"_**que fue todo esto? Porque? Porque? Porque?... – **_no paraba de preguntarse _**- No le basto con hacerme todo el daño que me hizo? No fue suficiente castigo con dejarme sola? Porque? Si ya me había resignado a no volver a verlo, a no saber de él, ya ni me acordaba de el – **_mentira, absolutamente mentira, aun seguía muy dolía y no dejaba de maldecirlo ni _un solo día __**- pero no!! El llega aquí como si nada, y mierda!!...- **_interrumpió sus reclamos_**- el no se puede enterar de nada, de nada!! Nada de lo que ha ocurrido estos 2 años, si se entera me mata, aunque yo no tengo la culpa que el se haya ido y no haya confiado en mi**_"

La muchacha siguió caminando hacia su departamento, se encontraba muy cerca, solo a 5 cuadras de ahí, por lo que no tardaría en llegar, lo único que quería era llegar a refugiarse a su nido, tirarse en su sillón y olvidarse de todo, por lo menos en su casa había alguien que la esperaba y se alegraba de verla, pero sobre todo no le reprochaba nada, no la juzgaba, quizás por su edad, aun así se sentía tan feliz junto a ella.

Cuando llego a su hogar, abrió rápidamente la puerta y escucho lo que necesitaba y se moría por oír.

**Mami… mami – **la voz de una pequeña se escucho hasta la entrada

**Mi amor ya regrese, espero que te hayas portado bien** – le dijo dándole **un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente.**

**Si –** respondió la muchachita correspondiendo al abrazo, la había echado mucho de menos – **porque te demoraste tanto?** – continuo, la niña no llegaba al año y medio, apenas caminaba sola, pero ya hablaba bastante bien para su corta edad, lo que tenía muy orgullosa a Serena.

**Lo que pasa es que tuve a hacer algunas compras… –** recordó lo sucedido en el supermercado y abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña, que aun seguía en sus brazos, un sentimiento extraño le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no sabia si era miedo, angustia, rabia, lo único que tenia claro era que no quería que el pasado volviera.

Luego de dejar las bolsas en el mesón que se encontraba al frente de ella, dejo a Rini en el suelo para que siguiera jugando como lo estaba haciendo hasta antes que ella llegara, para así mirar a la señora que se encontraba recargada en la puerta que daba a la cocina y quedaba justo enfrente del living mirando como continuaba el juego la pequeña - **- como se porto hoy mi angelito?-**

**Muy bien – **sonrió la señora** - no hizo dio ni un solo problema, solo que estuvo muy inquieta, sobre todo un rato antes que usted llegara, pregunto mucho por usted, como si creyese que algo malo le fuese a ocurrir **– al escuchar esto Serena se quedo muy pensativa.

"_**Será que mi pequeña puede intuir lo que me sucede, se habrá imaginado que el destino me tenia preparado aquel encuentro?, encuentro al que le temí todo este tiempo y que pensé que nunca ocurriría, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no entiendo porque, esos ojos azul tan profundos que llegaron a profesarme tanto amor y tanto odio a la vez, si tan solo hubiese podido explicarle, que no fue mi culpa, que yo no quería, solo un par de minutos, si hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes, todo esto sería diferente…"-**_

**Serena… Señorita serena… Señorita!! – **se escucho una fuerte voz que interrumpió los pensamientos, en los que se había sumergido.

**Ah?? Si?' disculpe Sra. Tashimura, es que me quede pensando en lo que me dijo jejeje- **rió la joven.

**Ya veo… pero se ve un poco preocupada, acaso paso algo en el camino? – **

**No nada, solo un impas sin importancia – **trato de sonar despreocupada, pero la verdad, era todo lo contrario, estaba sumamente perturbada.

**Ojalas que ese impas, como lo llama usted, no haya sido nada más que algo sin importancia, porque aquí entre nos, no le creo nada – **le dijo la señora Tashimura, si algo la caracterizaba era su sinceridad, obviamente después de prácticamente un año y medio ya conocía a Serena y sabia cuando algo le molestaba, le preocupaba o perturbaba.

**Jajaja veo que me conoce bien – rió Serena – pero no se preocupe son tonteras mías, de verdad – trato de sonar convincente.**

**Bueno como usted diga mi niña, sabe ya se me esta haciendo algo tarde así que ya me voy – dijo la señora dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – cuídese mucho nos vemos mañana temprano**

**Si señora Tashimura, usted también cuídese mucho, nos vemos mañana – **

La señora Tashimura era una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de estatura mediana, no media más allá de 1.65, de ojos grandes color turquesa, gracias a ella Serena podía ir a trabajar tranquilamente, ya que llegaba antes de que se fuera a su trabajo y no solo se dedicaba a cuidar a su tesoro, sino que le ayudaba con el aseo de la casa, de lo contrario su departamento estaría todo patas pa riba.

Además solo con ella se daba su pequeña hija, ya que la ha cuidado toda su vida, desde el primer día, cuando la trajo al mundo, pues si, fue ella quien atendió el parto y la recibió después de un arduo trabajo. Su abuela la había contratado 2 meses antes de dar a luz, para que cuidara de ella en su último trimestre. Debido a que eran muy buenas amigas y necesitaba trabajar. al principio solo era para que la cuidara en su ultimo período, pero cuando Rini nació, Tashimura siguió con su labor ayudándola a criar a su mas preciado tesoro, ya que cuando Serena decidió volver, para continuar con su vida y encontrar trabajo, su pequeña tan solo tenia 2 meses de vida y no existía una sala cuna que la recibiera tan pequeña, por lo que la señora Tashimura se ofreció a seguir a su lado el tiempo que fuese necesario, le había tomado un gran aprecio, la quería como una hija y Serena la veía como una segunda madre.

No sabia muy bien los motivos por los que la joven madre, no tenia al padre de su bebe al lado, pero algo intuía, Serena nunca quiso hablar sobre el tema, pero constantemente se le veía observando una foto y una cadenita de oro de la que colgaba una luna, cada vez que ella miraba esta foto las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro y una gran tristeza inundaba sus ojos color cielo.

Por su parte Rini tenia 1 año y 3 meses, físicamente su cabello era color rosa y sus ojos azul noche como los de su padre, de facciones idénticas a las de su madre, si a alguien se parecía la pequeña, era a su madre, la copia bielde ella, solo los ojos las diferenciaban, esos ojos que tanto hubiese deseado olvidar y que la luz de su vida heredo, pero no solo en lo físico se parecía a su madre, sino en lo testaruda, optimista e ingeniosa, para ser tan pequeña tenia ciertas cualidades muy marcadas, de su padre había heredado lo retraída y solitaria, no le gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente, se divertía yendo al parque a jugar con Reika, la señora Tashimura, pero solo con ella, aunque es muy pequeña para decirlo pareciera como si le diera miedo relacionarse con los demás niños. La pequeña era muy inteligente y dulce para su edad.

Por otro lado, Serena vivía sola en un edificio llamado "Your Dream", ubicado muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, trabajaba por las noches los días viernes y sábados en un bar, cantando en solitario y a dúo con un compañero y amigo del local, Seiya, nunca fue su sueño cantar, pero había que admitir que tenia una voz prodigiosa y de algo le tenía que servir, además necesitaba el trabajo. Por las mañanas, de lunes a viernes trabajaba en un jardín infantil cuidando a niños menores de 5 años y, teniendo 19 años y sin estudios superiores no era mucho a lo que podía aspirar a trabajar y recibir un buen dinero, por suerte la madre de su amiga Molly era directora del jardín y conociendo a Serena sabia que se iba a desempeñar muy bien ahí. Al volver con su pequeña en brazos, se vio un tanto desesperada por encontrar trabajo y a la única que acudió fue a ella, la que se encargo de hablar con su madre para que le dieran el trabajo. Su abuela le había dado un poco de dinero para mantenerse ella y su hija, del pago de Reika, no se debía preocupar hasta encontrar un trabajo, pues la madre de su progenitora se encargaría de ello, con ello logro sobrevivir hasta que por fin, le dieron trabajo, aunque fue gracias a su amiga que entro al puesto en el que trabaja, su labor la hizo permanecer y ganarse la confianza y el respeto de sus compañeras.

Por las tardes se dedicaba a su hija, aunque de vez en cuando iba a el Crown a visitar y saber de sus amigas, nadie sabia de su hija, ya que había decidido no contarles y mantenerlo en secreto, solo Molly, Seiya y sus padres sabían de esto, no sabia porque pero lo creyó mejor así.

Después de enterarse de su embarazo, al tercer mes, producto de una decaída que la llevo al hospital, sus padres decidieron mandarla a las afueras de la ciudad, no por vergüenza, sino por el deplorable estado de su hija, que producto de la partida de su novio y padre de su bebe, había dejado de querer comer y vivir, por lo que pensaron que estando lejos de los recuerdos se iba a reponer y de esta forma llevar un embarazo saludable.

Obviamente Darien nunca se entero de este acontecimiento, por lo que se mantenía al margen y eso era el más grande miedo de Serena, que algún día se enterara y la odiara aun más por no decirle, cosa que la muchacha no pudo evitar, ya que nunca se entero de su paradero, por más que lo busco. Pero ahora con su regreso, el miedo crecía en su interior, temiendo por las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.

Los padres de Serena, después de haber mandado a su hija lejos compraron el departamento en el que vive la muchacha, dejando que por lo menos tuviera un techo en su nueva vida.

-

Por otro lado, en la casa de su amigo se encontraba un Darien muy pensativo, aquel enfrentamiento le había provocado remover heridas que pensaba ya sanadas.

"**Porque? Porque tener que remover lo que creí, que ya era parte del pasado, porqué volver a verla?, pero sobre todo porque la detuve cuando se estaba por ir, no fui capas de decirle nada, mi corazón se paralizo, el miedo de tener que enfrentarme a ella me gano, esos ojos llenos de rencor y rabia, cual es el motivo?, si fue ella la que me mintio, la que me engaño, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?..." -**

**Que te sucede? –** dijo Andrew, revisando las bolsas – **Darien?? Que te sucede?? **– Repitió – **Darien!! – **termino por gritarle

**Ah?? Que?? Que paso?? – su amigo lo había sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.**

**Que, que te sucede? Desde que llegaste no has hablado, lo único que has hecho es estar ahí sentado mirando hacia ningun lado, dime que te paso, porque llegaste así? – **pregunto un poco preocupado.

**Ah? No nada no me pasa nada, tonterías no más **– aunque trato de mirar hacia otro lado, para que su amigo no notara su desconcierto, no lo logro.

**A ti te sucede algo y no me digas que no o que no es nada, yo se que han pasado ya 2 años, pero te conozco toda una vida y se cuando te pasa algo, recuerda que eres como mi hermano, además tu cara me dice que algo te ocurre… - **le dijo y mirándolo a los ojos **- confía en mi soy tu amigo y te puedo ayudar… de verdad **- al ver que la preocupación de su amigo era sincera, y aunque quisiese, sabia que a el no iba ser fácil ocultarle lo que le pasaba, después de todo tenia razón al decir que lo conocía de toda una vida.

**Esta bien, se que de todas formas no me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te diga cierto? –**

**Tienes toda la razón –**

**Lo que pasa es que cuando estuve en el supermercado me encontré con Serena… - **hizo una pausa, para ordenar un poco sus ideas** – y… no se… me dejo muy confundido… muy pensativo… cuando me fui,… me fui odiándola, sin querer volver a ver**l**a,… rogando por olvidarla y creí que lo había logrado, sino no hubiera vuelto, pero ahora que la vi… no se… la sentí diferente… con mucha rabia… estaba muy cambiada… no es la mujer de la que yo me enamore. – **Andrew no sabía que decirle, entendía a Serena, el vio y trato de ayudarla cuando su amigo se fue, por lo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que sufrió.

**Es comprensible, yo te dije que ya no era la misma, ella sufrió mucho, ya no es la chica alegre, soñadora y llena de vida que todos conocimos, de cierta forma igual fue bueno su cambio como te dije temprano, volvió mas madura, pero triste, nunca nos quiso decir que fue lo que paso en esos 8 meses ni porque desapareció, aunque yo me imagino que fue para olvidar todo lo que esta ciudad le recordaba – **se acerco a su amigo, sentándose a su lado tocándole el hombre **– si ella cambio, fue gracias a ti, ahora solo sabemos de ella cuando nos va a visitar, no permite que lo hagamos nosotros, nunca ha dicho porque y tampoco hemos querido insistirle – **hizo una pausa para luego continuar** – yo no se los motivos de tu partida y menos porque dejaste a Serena de esa forma, no te pido que confies en mi, porque se que por mas que te insista no lo vas hacer, por lo menos no en ese aspecto y esta bien, no puedo estar al tanto de toda tu vida, pero si algo se y te puedo asegurar, es que tu no las has olvidado ni ella a ti, se aman, nada tan terrible pudo ocurrir, como para que se alejaran tanto, más que un bien para los dos… parece una tortura – **termino de decir Andrew mirando a los ojos a Darien.

Cada palabra que escuchaba Darien de parte de su amigo, le hacían darse cuenta la preocupación que este tenia hacia el, sentía que era verdad todo lo que dijo, pero su orgullo, era más fuerte y jamás iba dar su brazo a torcer, por lo menos era lo que el creía.

**Gracias por preocuparte, pero no hice las cosas porque se me antojo y Serena sabe porque me fui, no se porque sufrió tanto, para mi que es la conciencia que la tiene tan sucia y sabes? Ya me dio hambre, además me quiero acostar temprano, mañana voy a ver los departamentos que me mencionaste –**

**Esta bien, voy a cocinar algo te parece? –**

**Si-**

El resto de la noche se pasó entre chistes y anécdotas, al terminar la cena ambos se fueron a dormir, ya que era jueves y Andrew tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y Darien tenia que ir a ver el departamento. También pretendía ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, aunque ya la conocía quería saber que tanto había cambiado en todo este tiempo.

Al otro día Darien se levanto muy temprano, se ducho y vistió, luego hizo su habitación, y se preparo el desayuno.

**mmm.. que huele tan rico**?- Andrew se había levantado gracias al exquisito olor que salía de la cocina.

**El desayuno hice tostadas y café, quieres?- **pregunto Darien

**Si esta igual de rico como huele, me encantaría –**

**Jajaja bueno hice lo mejor que pude, oye Andrew me podrías dar las indicaciones de cómo llegar al edifico que me dijiste ayer?-**

**Por supuesto!!, mira te la voy a anotar aquí, en todo caso en el periódico sale el aviso-** tomo el periódico, recorto el aviso donde salían las indicaciones para llegar, además del numero de teléfono y la pagina web yse lo entrego a su amigo **.**

**Muchas gracias, ya me voy- **dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pretendía dejar listo ese asunto hoy mismo si era posible.

**Pero tan luego, es muy temprano todavía y quedan platos por lavar** – bromeó Andrew

**Mira que pena, pues yo hice el desayuno, tu ahora lava los platos**- Darien abrió la puerta para salir luego se despidió **– adiós, no me esperes a comer jajaja**-

**Esta bien –** no pudo decir más, ya que Darien se había marchado.

Darien siguió las instrucciones del papel que su amigo le había entregado y llego al edificio que buscaba. Se detuvo un instante fuera el lugar, miro el nombre del edificio y pensó

"_**vaya si que es bonito este lugar, ojalas el nombre sea verdad, mi sueño…, espero que haya algún departamento para mi"- **_

Después de quedarse un rato en la puerta, decidió entrar, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en un escritorio, ordenando algunos papeles, la mujer tenia el pelo corto y rubio, ojos color miel, a simple vista parecía que era muy amable por lo que le dio confianza y le pregunto.

**Disculpe, me podría decir con quien tengo que hablar para ver los departamentos? –** la señorita lo miró y le respondió con una sonrisa.

**Buenos días, mi nombre es Mimet y es conmigo con quien tiene que hablar –**

**Perdón, mi nombre es Darien Chiba – **se presento **- me gustaría pasar a ver como son los departamentos que tiene -**

**Bueno Sr. Chiba la verdad no me están quedando muchos, pero si gusta podríamos pasar a verlos por si alguno le gusta, pero antes dígame para cuantas personas quiere? –**

**Solo yo –**

**Aah entonces mejor todavía – **dijo la mujer

**Porque lo dice? – **pregunto sorprendido.

**Lo que para es que a la gente le han gustado mucho y los compra prácticamente al tiro, entonces al ser usted solo, no necesita una cantidad especifica e habitaciones, me entiende?**.-

**Ya veo, en todo caso me han dicho que de por si son bien amplios y acogedores **– le dijo sonriente.

**Entonces ahora veremos si lo que le han contado es cierto – **la mujer se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió hacia el elevador que se encontraba al al lado - **acompáñeme al 5to piso ahí me queda uno muy bonito y amplio con una excelente vista a la ciudad, podremos partir por ese** – Darien la siguió sin decir nada.

Cuando ya estaban en el lugar, Mimet saco un set de llaves que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.

**Aquí es, el departamento nº 325, pase** – le hizo una seña para que entrara **– tiene una cocina bastante amplia, consta con 3 habitaciones un living comedor con mucho espacio** – le dijo la mujer, mientras Darien observaba el lugar y corroboraba lo que le decía. **– además tiene 2 baños, uno en el pasillo – **le apunto hacia el pasillo donde quedaban las 3 alcobas y el baños - **si pasa a las habitaciones podrá ver que la de al fondo es la principal y tiene el baño a un lado, cada pieza tiene un guardarropa incluido – **Darien seguía mirando sin decir nada** - y dígame que le parece?**

**Me gusta es muy bonito y amplio, además es lo que necesito, un lugar cerca del hospital, sin dejar de lado la hermosa vista que tiene – **dijo dirigiéndose hacia un ventanal que estaba ubicado en la entrada al frente de la puerta, desde ahí se lograba ver toda la ciudad y tenia un balcón para salir a tomar un poco de aire junto a la hermosa vista.

**Me alegro que le haya gustado, eso quieres decir…-**

**Eso quiere decir que compro – **Darien término por ella

**Esta seguro? No quiere ver otro? **– Pregunto la mujer para estar segura de que no se arrepentiría

**Estoy seguro de verdad, me quedo con este -**

**Siendo así, entonces me acompaña abajo para firmar los documentos y poner todo en orden?-**

**Por su puesto, la sigo – **y así se dirigieron hacia a la oficina de la señorita Mimet, para firmar el contrato y darles las reglas de aquel lugar.

Después de los papeleos correspondientes, todo quedo listo, el departamento nº 325 ya era suyo y en 3 días más, es decir el lunes, se podía instalar ahí. Por ahora tenía que ir a comprar los muebles que iba a necesitar, por lo que decidió ir al centro comercial, para dejar todo listo ese mismo día.

Entro a una multitienda y compro lo justo y necesario, lo demás como adornos los iba ir viendo en el transcurso de la semana, por ahora ya tenía la cocina, los sillones, un comedor para seis personas, una cama de dos plazas, muebles para la cocina, un escritorio, estantes, veladores, en fin todo lo necesario para la casa.

Después de terminar las compras y dejar encargados los muebles para que se los enviaran a su nuevo hogar el día lunes, decidió ir a visitar a su amigo al Crown, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, por lo que opto por ir a comer algo alla.

**Darien!!... como va lo del departamento?** – pregunto intrigado Andrew

**bien, ya termine todo, el lunes me puedo mudar, también aproveche de comprar los muebles necesarios y como ya termine decidí venir a verte – **

**que bueno por lo menos te acuerdas de mi – **bromeo Andrew – **quieres comer algo? Supongo que no has almorzado nada –**

**La verdad es que no y me muero de hambre –**

**Entonces siéntate y yo te sirvo algo **– Darien hizo caso a su amigo y se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, a los 10 minutos ya tenia un exquisito plato de ravioles.

**Y que piensas hacer más tarde?** – pregunto Andrew que estaba sentado frente a el, mientras su amigo almorzaba.

**Descansar, supongo, no tengo nada en mente, por? - **

**Es que podríamos salir en la noche, a dar una vuelta, no se, más rato van a venir las chicas, podríamos planear algo, de todas formas hay que celebrar tu regreso – **

**Mmm… no se, no quiero que me interroguen, tu sabes como son ellas y si voy no van a dejar de preguntarme los motivos por los que me fui y ya sabes que no quiero hablar del tema –** dijo un poco molesto, al pensar en todo lo que las chicas, de seguro, le iban a decir.

**Mira piénsalo de aquí hasta la noche, si te animas vienes con nosotros, además yo puedo hablar con ellas y decirles que tu no quieres hablar del tema y punto, no te dirán nada.**

**En serio tu lo crees? – **pregunto Darien imaginándose la respuesta, ambos sabían que las chicas no eran de quedarse calladas y de seguro no se iban hacer de esperar, antes de gritarle todo lo que pensaban de él.

**En realidad no, pero eso es lo de menos, anda anímate si la vamos a pasar bien –**

**No se, en serio** – dijo Darien, que ya había terminado de comer su plato.

**Bueno ya sabes tienes de aquí hasta la noche para ver si quieres venir o no, además al lugar donde vamos siempre hacen show y hay karaoke, te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro -**

**Esta bien lo voy a pensar, ahora me voy a ir a la casa a descansar un rato, tanto caminar y la comida me bajo el sueño –** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguido por su amigo.

OK, te aseguro que si vas no te arrepentirás –

Como tu digas, pero recuerda que aun no te he dicho que si, nos vemos más tarde en casa - justo cuando se había despedido y se dirigía hacia la salida choco con una mujer, muy conocida por el joven en cuestion, seguida por tres amigas.

Disculpa, no te vi – dijo serio Darien, al ver a quien tenia en frente, mirándolo muy confundida.

**Darien!! –** gritaron las tres jóvenes que estaban atrás.

**Que haces aquí?–** pregunto Amy, ya respuesta por el golpe que Darien le proporciono sin intención.

**Como que, que hago acá?-**

**Me refiero a que cuando volviste?** – aclaro Amy

**Ayer** - contesto de mala gana, bastaba con mirarlas para darse cuenta de que querían matarlo.

**Y porque? –** pregunto Rei

**Volví por trabajo – **Darien solo se limitaba a responder secamente, lo justo y necesario, ni una sola palabra extra.

**Pero, porque te fuiste? – **estaba vez la que pregunto fue Mina, que se encontraba al lado de Rei.

**Oigan chicas me da gusto verlas, pero no tengo intenciones de responder sus preguntas, no por ahora así que déjenme tranquilo, si vine hasta acá no fue para verlas a ustedes, así que yo ya me voy –** y dirigiéndose a Andrew** – nos vemos en casa – **así sin decir nada más, dejando a las cuatro chicas muy sorprendidas, se fue.

**Pero a ese idiota que le pasa?** – dijo una muy enfadada lita que se dirigía hacia Andrew.

**No tengo la mas mínima idea, volvió así, cada vez que le pregunto por los motivos de su partida, se enoja y simplemente no me responde o cambia de tema –** dijo Andrew, el único que no estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

**Oye si no me equivoco, dijo que se verían en casa no es así??** – pregunto Amy, a la que por cierto no se le escapaba una.

**Este… mmm…** - decía el joven de cabellera rubia, con la mano en la nuca, no sabia que responder – **lo que pasa es que como no tenia donde quedarse yo le ofrecí mi departamento y se esta quedando ahí, por mientras, hasta que encuentre uno** –

**Dijo que volvió por trabajo, a que trabajo se refería?** – pregunto Mina.

**Lo que pasa es que va a trabajar en el hospital,** **en el área de pediatría-**

**A todo esto Serena sabe?-** pregunto Rei.

**Si, pero no han hablado, se topo con ella ayer, cuando fue al supermercado, pero no sabría decirte muy bien lo que paso** –

**Dijiste ayer? –** volvió a preguntar Mina, recordando la pelea que había tenía con Serena –

**Si, ayer –** respondió el joven.

**Pobre, si que la tiene que haber pasado mal, primero yo le reclamo por no querer confiarnos lo que le había pasado con el y después va y se lo encuentra en el supermercado** – Mina se sentía verdaderamente mal, su intención no fue hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pero no lo pudo evitar, la rabia del momento la hizo decir cosas de las que, si bien sabia que eran verdad, se arrepentía, no era quien para juzgarla.

Bueno pero vamos a sentarnos – dijo Lita, habían estado todo el rato en la entrada.

**Tienes razón –** dijo Amy, dirigiéndose hacia una mesa donde se sentaron las cuatro junto a Andrew.

Ya en la mesa, se pusieron a armar panorama para la noche, era común en ellos juntarse los días viernes o sábados, en la noche, siempre que podían lo hacían y ahora con mayor razón, pues su amiga Amy estaba de vacaciones en la ciudad.

**Entonces, nos juntamos a las 10 de la noche en el "torbellino"** – dijo Mina, siempre era ella la que armaba los panoramas y el "torbellino", era su lugar favorito, en realidad de todas, ya que tenían karaoke y siempre había alguien cantando o realizando algún tipo de show.

**Oigan chicas, saben se me había olvidado decirles que invite a Darien **– dijo Andrew, con la mano en la nuca y una gota en la cabeza.

**A Darien??** – exclamaron todas.

**Bueno si, es que de todas formas hay que celebrar su regreso –**

**Vaya regreso – dijo** Rei, con cierto grado de ironía.

**No creo que haya nada de malo en que vaya, si es que quiere –** dijo Amy

**En todo caso me dijo que lo iba a pensar, no estaba muy convencido que digamos, así que no es nada seguro –**

**Vaya o no vaya, da lo mismo si lo que importa es pasarlo bien, no creen? –** dijo Mina tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

**Estoy de acuerdo –** dijo Lita.

**Que puedo decir –** Rei no estaba muy convencida, no lograba olvidar lo que le Darien le había hecho a su amiga, pero si todas las demás estaban de acuerdo ella no podía hacer nada, si total iban a divertirse no a pasar un mal rato.

**Entonces voy a tratar de que me acompañe, aunque como ya les dije no es seguro de que vaya** – así quedaron de juntarse los 5 en la noche.

-

Ya era de noche y en casa de serena se escuchaba el sonido del timbre.

**Ding dong, Ding dong -**

**Yo voy señorita Serena - **dijo Reika abriendo la puerta.

**Buenas noches –** dijo el joven que tocaba el timbre.

**Pase joven Seiya, Serena ya viene, esta haciendo dormir a Rini –**

**Bueno entonces la espero aquí en el living –** dijo Seiya sentándose en el sofá, mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegara.

**Ya, por fin se durmió –** dijo Serena que había logrado que su hija se durmiera, era muy difícil, sobre todo los fines de semana cuando ella se iba a trabajar.

**Nos vamos? –** pregunto el muchacho

Vamos – respondió Serena

**Cualquier cosa la llamo a su celular, cuídese mucho y que le vaya bien** – dijo Reika.

**Usted igual cuídese y llevo mi celular por cualquier cosa –** dijo Serena antes de salir.

Seiya era un compañero de trabajo y un muy buen amigo de Serena, lo había conocido en el "mirando las estrellas" el bar donde cantaba junto a Seiya los fines de semana, ahí se habían muy buenos amigos, por lo que de vez en cuando cantaban a dúo. Eran muy popular entre las personas que iban, a todos les gustaba la hermosa voz de Serena y la grandiosa interpretación de él.

Producto de que trabajaban en las noches y el joven vivía muy cerca de ahí, todos los viernes y sábados la iba a buscar, para irse juntos, de esta forma Serena se sentía mas segura y no le daba miedo el trayecto.

Como no podía dejar sola a su pequeña, había optado junto a Reika, que esta última se quedaba a dormir los días en que ella trabajaba de noche, así Rini no se sentía tan sola y estaba cuidada por alguien de confianza, por lo que Serena se sentía más tranquila al momento de irse a trabajar.

-

Por otro lado en casa de Andrew, este hacia todo lo posible para que su amigo aceptara salir con el, a lo que Darien se resistia.

**Por favor… si nos vamos a divertir –** trababa de convencer a Darien.

**No tengo ganas –**

**Hay mira vamos, y si no te parece te vienes –**

**No quiero, ya te dije –**

**Si sigues así te vas a volver un amargado –**

**Prefiero ser un amargado, esa es mi forma de ser feliz –**

**Pero a quien le gusta vivir encerrado, no te vas a arrepentir, además ya van a ser las 10 y si no llego luego las chicas me van a matar –**

**Sobre todo Lita no es cierto? –**

**Que dices?? –** Andrew se había sonrojado ante el comentario de su amigo.

**Hay si ya todo el mundo sabe que estas vuelto loco por ella –**

**Nada que ver, son ilusiones tuyas –**

**Ilusiones?? Has estado enamorado de ella desde antes que me fuera –**

**Jajaja tanto se me nota? **– aun seguía ruborizado.

**No ni tanto, pero eres como mi hermano y te conozco, yo pensé que hasta estas alturas ustedes ya estaban casados –** bromeo Darien.

**Ya quisiera yo, pero no me atrevo, me da miedo que me diga que no le intereso** – confesaba Andrew

**Yo pienso que no pierdes nada intentándolo –**

**Lo mismo digo yo, no pierdes nada yendo conmigo al bar** – le dijo a Darien cambiando el tema.

**Aaaay!! Vas a seguir con lo mismo ya te dije que no –**

**Si tu lo dijiste no pierdes nada –**

**Tiempo – **

**Y que vas hacer solo aquí?? Mejor perder el tiempo haciendo algo entretenido que viendo tele –** seguía luchando por convencer a su amigo.

**Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas – **Darien se dio por derrotado.

**En serio??, entonces apúrate que ya es tarde –**

**Mira hagamos una cosa, ándate tu y yo llego después, total a mi nadie me espera – le guiño el ojo a su amigo –** y tengo que ducharme y arreglarme todavía –

**Mmmm – **Andrew dudo un momento – **bueno, pero llegas verdad? No me estarás engañando para que me vaya y te deje tranquilo?**

**Aay no! En serio, dame la dirección y yo llego en un rato más esta bien?** –

**Bueno, mira el local se llama "torbellino" y queda en la ****avenida plutón****, te acuerdas donde queda?- **

**Si, si me acuerdo si no me fui por tanto tiempo, ya ándate mejor será, yo te alcanzo allá en un rato más –**

**Esta bien, nos vemos entonces, no me falles** – le dijo Andrew antes de salir.

Media ora mas tarde Darien ya estaba bañado y vestido listo para salir, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, camisa celeste y un chaleco de hilo con cuello en v del mismo color del pantalón. Así que tomo su billetera y partió hasta donde su amigo le había indicado.

Ya en la avenida plutón, comenzó a recorrer los distintos locales que se encontraban.

**Donde fue que me dijo? –** no lograba acordarse del nombre del lugar que le había dicho su amigo. De pronto vio un cartel que decía "karaoke en vivo" y recordó que su amigo le había mencionado que al lugar que iban tenía karaoke, así que miro el nombre del local y decía "mirando las estrellas".

**Este tiene que ser el lugar – **así que sin esperar más decidió entrar.

-

-

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, disculpen por la demora voy a tratar de subir capitulos una vez por semana y si es que puedo más de uno mejor.

espero que se les haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas, aun quedan muchas cosas por saber y vamos a ver que pasa en el bar en el proximo capitulo.

cuidense mucho y dejen reviews.

chauu


	4. Una canción, la despedida a nuestro amor

Dentro del local trato de encontrar a su amigo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, como ya estaba dentro decidió sentarse en una mesa y tomar algo, de todos modos su celular se le había quedado en la casa y no tenia como ubicarlo, además estaban anunciando que en un rato mas iba a comenzar el show.

**Disculpe, desea servirse algo? **– le pregunto una camarera del lugar.

**Si, un wisky doble con hielo por favor – **le respondió

**Muy bien, se lo traigo enseguida, no desea algo más? –**

**No muchas gracias, por ahora solo voy a pedir eso –**

**Ok –**

A los 2 minutos ya tenía su trago en la mesa y animador esta a punto de presentar a las estrellas de la noche.

**El tiempo de espera ya se ha **terminado – anunciaba el animador mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar – **lo que tanto hemos anunciado llego, dejo con ustedes, lo que tanto han esperado y pedido, esta vez se presentaran en duo, las estrellas del momento, Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino.**

Darien se llego ahogar al escuchar el ultimo nombre, no lo podía creer, desde cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas, no atino a nada más que quedarse a ver mientras ella y su compañero subían al escenario y comenzaban a cantar. Mientras cantaba la miraba fijamente, se veía diferente, quizás era por el papel que ejercía al estar ahí frente a todos, aun así, no entendía, era algo más, algo que le hacia remover sentimientos, que tenia muy bien guardados muy dentro de su corazón.

**Serena**

_Si tu no vuelves, se secaran todos los mares_

_y esperare sin ti_

_tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

_si tu no vuelves, mí voluntad se hará pequeña_

_me quedare aquí_

_junto a mi perro espiando horizontes..._

**Seiya**

_si tu no vuelves, no quedaran mas que desiertos_

_y escuchare por si_

_algún latido le queda a esta tierra_

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo trabajando en ese lugar y estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se le quedaran mirando mientras se presentaba, al principio era algo incomodo, pero ahora nadie la intimidaba, para ella era solo un trabajo, así que no le tomaba la mayor importancia aquellos hombres que la veían con deseo o simplemente admiración.

Seguía cantando como si nada, pero de pronto sintió que alguien no le sacaba el ojo de encima, era distinto, no era como todos, lograba asustarla e incomodarla, algo que disimulaba muy bien, tenía una sensación extraña, ni ella misma entendía porque se ponía tan nerviosa y lo peor de todo era que no lograba encontrar al causante.

**Serna y Seiya**

_que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_era tan bonita, era así de grande y no tenia fin..._

_y cada noche vendrá una estrella hacerme compañía_

_que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay_

_dime amor, amor, amor estoy aquí no ves?_

_si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que haré_

Escuchaba su voz como tantas veces la escucho cantar y había que decirlo, lo hacia sumamente bien, ya había olvidado todo lo que esa voz le provocaba no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos celestes, los mismos que lo enamoraron el día que se conocieron en la casa de su amigo y que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que se veían y esos labios carmín, tan dulces como la miel, que un día fueron suyos, esos que tantas veces le profesaron amor, tenía que admitir que lucia hermosa, como un ángel.

**Seiya**

_no se lo que are...no se lo que are_

**Serena y Seiya**

_si tu no vuelves, no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada_

_caminare sin ti_

**Serena**

_con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

**Serena y Seiya**

_que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_erea tan bonita, era así de grande y no tenia fin..._

sintió que las piernas le temblaban, por un instante no logro sacar la voz, había encontrado al causante de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba ahí sentado en la mesa del fondo, mirándola fijamente, ¿que hacia ahí?, no podía creerlo, se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada ocurriese, tan varonil, con esos ojos tan penetrante, los mismos ojos que su hija había heredado y que le hacían recordarlo todos los días, no la dejaba ni un solo segundo la seguía con la mirada, pensó en dejar de cantar y salir corriendo como una niña, pero no, siguió y lo miro de frente.

**Seiya**

_y cada noche vendrá una estrella hacerme compañía..._

**Serena **

_que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay..._

**Serena y Seiya**

_dime amor, amor, amor estoy aquí no ves?_

_si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que are_

_y cada noche vendrá una estrella hacerme compañía_

_que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay_

_dime amor, amor, amor estoy aquí no ves?_

_si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que are..._

Se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lo notaba porque lo miraba fijamente, como si algo quisiera decirle, pero no entendía que. Logro, por una segundo, olvidarse de toda la rabia que le tenia, quisa subir al escenario y llevársela con el, ¿a donde? Daba lo mismo, lo único que quería era volver a sentir esos labio, volver a tocar su piel, esa piel tan suave, tan solo con pensarlo se le erizaba la piel, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía, las cosas ya no eran igual y no podía tener ese tipo de arrebatos, así que se quedo ahí y siguió tomando su trago.

**Serena **

_no se lo que are, no se lo que are..._

_si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que are_

_no se lo que are, no, no, no, no_

_si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que are_

_no se lo que are, no se lo que are_

_si no vuelves no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que are..._

Al terminar la canción, Serena ni siquiera dio las gracias por los aplausos que llenaron el local y que iban dirigidos a ella, bajo como pudo y se fue al camarín, estaba sumamente confundida, esperaba que todo fuese un sueño, que mañana despertaría y todo seguiría igual, pero sabia que no era así, el estaba ahí, a solo unos metros de ella, ¿a que había ido?¿porque estaba ahí?, tenia un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, preguntas que solo él podía responder y que ella no se atrevía hacerlo.

Seiya noto el comportamiento extraño de su amiga, no tenía la menor idea de porque había reaccionado de esa forma por lo que dio las gracias y salio tras ella.

**Serena que fue eso?-** pregunto preocupado.

**Nada –**

**Como que nada, prácticamente saliste corriendo –**

**Solo me sentí un poco mal –** metió, aunque no del todo ya que se había sentido mal producto de la presencia de Darien.

**En serio y ya te sientes mejor?-**

**Si, ya estoy mejor, solo tenía que descansar un poco –** volvió a mentir.

**Que bueno porque después de Berjerite te toca salir actuar en solitario** – le recordó Seiya

**Verdad, pero quiero cambiar mi repertorio, ya no voy a cantar lo que tenía pensado –** dijo buscando una letra que tenía escrita en un papel y la música que tenía en un cd – **toma entrega esto, por favor es lo que voy a presentar –** le paso el cd con la pista.

**Esta bien, pero ya prepárate que te están por anunciar –**

**Ok, gracias -**

En el escenario, después de hacer los cambios pedidos por Serena, el animador la estaba por anunciar.

**Bueno y ahora como ultimo numero de la noche, vuelve a subir al escenario, pero esta vez en solitario, la grandiosa…** - hizo una pausa para luego nombrarla – **Serena Tsukino!!.**

Serena tomo el micrófono y antes de comenzar a cantar dijo.

**Me gustaría dedicar esta canción a una persona, la cual no necesito nombra, ya que estoy segura de que el sabe quien es -** Dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo donde se encontraba Darien y comenzó a cantar.

_No, no intentes disculparte_

_No juegues a insistir_

_Las excusas ya existían antes de ti_

_No, no me mires como antes_

_No hables en plural_

_La retórica es tu arma más letal_

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

Darien al escuchar las palabras de Serena entendió de inmediato que la canción iba dirigida a el, más aun cuando esta lo miro fijamente. No entendía muy bien lo que le ocurría, no era capas ni de moverse, a lo único que atinaba era a mirarla. Ahí estaba, frente a el, cantando, como un ángel, su ángel, tan delicada e inocente, pero a la vez tan mujer, tan decidida, entendía a la perfección el mensaje que le estaba dando con esa canción, le dolía en lo más profundo y lo peor de todo era que había sido él el que lo decidió así cuando se fue cegado por el dolor y la rabia, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba instalado en otro país lejos de la persona, que a sus ojos, lo había engañado, ni tiempo le dio de dar explicaciones, quizás realmente no era lo que el pensaba, pero sus ojos no lo podían engañar, todo lo que se había negado a creer sus ojos se lo habían demostrado.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,_

_La esperanza que me da tu amor_

_No me la dio más nadie,_

_Te juro, no miento_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar el alma_

_A acumular intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

Cada palabra que le dedicaba, le provocaba un eco en su corazón, tenia claro que era lo mejor, con esto se estaba despidiendo, si alguna vez soñó con su regreso, con volver a estar juntos, en formar una familia con él y su pequeña hija, ahora le decía adiós, adiós a todos esos sueños que un día compartió con él. Por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar, que las fuerzas no la acompañarían esta vez, los recuerdos iban y venían, sentía que la cabeza y el corazón le iban a estallar, pero aun así continuó, tenia que terminar con esto de una vez por todas y si no era capaz de decírselo a la cara por lo menos lo era de esta forma.

_Espero, que no esperes que te espere_

_Después de mis 26_

_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies_

_Y voy deshojando margaritas_

_Y mirando sin mirar_

_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas_

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

Serena no le apartaba la vista ni un solo momento y él, él le seguía cada paso, cada movimiento que proporcionaba, tan sutiles y delicados, cada palabra que emitían esos labios le llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, en ese momento, los motivos por lo que estaban separados daban lo mismo, no le importaba haberla visto con otro, no le importaba si le había mentido, que más daba si las cosas ya estaban echas y ahora eran parte del pasado, pero lo que sentía por ella ¿realmente era parte del pasado? Su corazón le decía que no, que ella era su pasado, su presente y su futuro, comenzó a vivir el día que la conoció y murió el día en que la vio en brazos de otros, fue ahí cuando comprendió que todas sus palabras de amor eran mentira, al fin y al cabo las palabras se las lleva el viento. Aun así con toda la rabia que sentía por dentro, no lograba dejar de mirarla, ese desplante resaltaba su figura y su elegancia, se daba cuenta como lo miraba, no era odio lo que transmitía era dolor, pero dolor porque? por haberlo engañado o por tener que despedirse? Solo ella lo sabe.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor_

_No me la dio más nadie_

_Te juro, no miento_

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar el alma_

_A acumular intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

No podía creerlo, seguía ahí, sin moverse ni decir nada, como si le diera lo mismo, acaso nunca la iba a perdonar? Si ella no tuvo la culpa, todo fue un mal entendido, sabia a la perfección porque el la había abandonado, pero no lo entendía, no es que no hubiesen sido motivos suficiente a los ojos de el, pero todo lo que el vio no era cierto y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para explicarle, no confió en ella cuando le grito que no era lo que parecía. Mientras estuvieron juntos no hubo un solo días en que no le digiera lo mucho que lo amaba y se lo demostró la noche en que concibieron su amor, su única noche, la que tuvo el fruto más bello del mundo y que ahora era su único consuelo. Cuantas lagrimas derramo por el, cuanto sufrió el día que se dio cuenta que se había marchado, tanto fue su dolor que se dejo morir, lo busco por tanto tiempo para volver a su lado, para explicarle todo y ahora que estaba frente a ella era tarde, su decisión estaba tomada y con esto daba por concluido lo que pudo y nunca llego a ser.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_no, no_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

La vio bajar del escenario y desaparecer tras el, su mente estaba en blanco ya no quería pensar en nada, hasta eso le dolía. La cabeza le daba vueltas producto del alcohol, llevaba el quinto vaso de wisky, no supo en que minuto se tomo los demás, tampoco le importaba, quería olvidarse de todo, del mundo entero si fuese posible, le dolía mucho su pecho, más específicamente el corazón, ¿como una simple canción podía provocar tanto sufrimiento tanto dolor? Sabia muy bien la respuesta, no era la canción como tal lo que le provocaba todo esto, sino su significado, le dolia más de lo que hubiese querido, si pensó que existía alguna posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo, por pequeña que fuera, con esto se había esfumado, este era el adios.

El karaoke inició, la gente comenzó a subir al escenario para cantar lo que quisiesen, era cuestión de elegir la pista y tomar el micrófono, para comenzar a cantar, algunos lo hacían por diversión otros producto del alcohol.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Serena bajo del escenario y todavía permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos, sus compañeros de camarín la hablaban, pero ella no respondía, no le importaba que le gritaran tratando de llamar su atención, simplemente continuaba con la mirada perdida ni siquiera Seiya logro captar su atención, aunque la zamarreo un poco, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de esta. De pronto una voz a lo lejos proveniente del local logro sacarla de su transe, era él, su corazón se agito y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del camarín que daba al escenario.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia subió al escenario, para ese entonces ya tenía nueve vasos de wisky en el cuerpo y la conciencia muy lejos de ahí, tomo el micrófono, pero antes de ponerle play a la pista para comenzar a cantar pronuncio unas palabras.

**Se que me estas escuchando y te quiero decir que entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir hace un momento, así que aquí tienes mi respuesta** – puso play y comenzó a cantar dejando a todos los presentes sin entender nada.

_Tan sólo olvídame_

_no fue cuestión de tiempo_

_no te logré entender_

_me equivoqué pensé_

_que pude serlo todo y todo no puede ser_

_tus manos me soltaron lentamente_

_mis ojos no te saben encontrar_

No supo en que minuto llego hasta ahí, pero lo estaba mirando, tenía su mirada fija en el, se percato de su evidente estado de ebriedad, pero no fue capas de hacer nada solo se quedo ahí, a un lado del escenario.

El se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acerco, le tendió la mano y la hizo subir quedando frete a frente. El publico quedo impactado ante la reacción de la muchacha, nunca nadie pudo acercarse a ella, no aceptaba la invitación de nadie, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran, solo se limitaba a cantar y ahora estaba frente a todos escuchando a un desconocido según los clientes más recurrentes.

Observando todo se encontraba un joven que miraba incrédulo a su amiga, tantas veces le había confesado su amor, le ofreció comenzar una vida de cero junto a él y a su hija, pero ella nunca lo acepto solo se limitaba a decirle que eran amigos, que así lo prefería. Y ahora, ahora estaba frente a un hombre que nadie conocía, ni siquiera el, su confidente, lo miraba de una forma distinta, con melancolía, dolor, pero sobre todo con amor.

_Amarnos no es suficiente_

_hablar es tan solo la mitad_

_debo aceptar no te puedo enamorar_

_no puedo ser diferente_

_no puedes negarte la verdad_

_no fue jamás_

_no te puedo enamorar_

Hizo una pausa dejando que la música fluyera, la tenia ahí frente a el, le acaricio la cara, toco sus labios, para luego tomarla de la barbilla, hubiese querido abrazarla y decirlo que ya nada importaba que empezaran de nuevo, pero no tuvo valor, esta era la despedida así que se acerco a su oído, sintió como la piel de su acompañante se erizo por completo al percibir su respiración tan cerca de su oido.

**Nunca tuvimos una despida, me fui sin decir nada y ahora sin importar los motivos de mi partida, quiero que sepas que te ame, te ame más de lo que imaginas y ahora, ahora te digo adiós para siempre, eres libre de mi como yo de ti –** continuo sin soltarla ni dejar e mirarla, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, era más dificil de lo que imagino.

_Te soltare y se que_

_te iras con el viento_

_y el viento no va a volver_

_amaneciendo sin tu amor_

_tendré que convencerme_

_que todo será mejor_

_en mi vida quedas para siempre_

_aunque hoy me tenga que alejar_

Aun la tenía tomada por la barbilla, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus piernas no le hacían caso y las palabras de aquel muchacho no dejaban de resonarle en la cabeza, "**, **_ahora te digo adiós para siempre, eres libre de mi como yo de ti_", hasta ese minuto no había caído en la cuenta de todo lo que ello implicaba,¿sería capaz de dejarlo ir?, pero sobre todo, ¿sería capaz de ocultarle lo de su pequeña?, antes tenía una excusa no sabia donde estaba, pero ahora, ahora lo tenia al frente, realmente era capaz de dejarlo ir??, no pudo hacer nada, quería pedirle que huyeran juntos, que la abrazara y que no la soltara nunca más, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder explicarle todo, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, ya que sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir solas sin ser capaz de detenerlas.

_Amarnos no es suficiente_

_Hablar es tan solo la mitad_

_Debo aceptar no te puedo enamorar_

_No puedo ser diferente_

_No puedes negarte la verdad_

_No fue jamás_

_No te puedo enamorar..._

Se le estrujo el corazón al verla llorar, sabía que el causante de esas lagrimas era el. Las miradas del publico eran de confusión nadie entendía que hacia esa pareja ahí y porque la muchacha lloraba, pero a ellos no le importaba, todo el mundo había desaparecido, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

_Amarnos no es suficiente_

_Hablar es tan solo la mitad_

_Debo aceptar no te puedo enamorar_

_No puedo ser diferente_

_No puedes negarte la verdad_

_No fue jamás_

_No te puedo enamorar_

Al terminar, como pudo Darien coloco el micrófono en su lugar, le costaba caminar, el alcohol todavía estaba presente en cada parte de su cuerpo, se acerco a la caja y pago su cuenta, para luego salir del lugar sin decir nada más. Por su parte Serena se quedo estática en el mismo lugar done el la dejo, se quedo así por varios minutos, lo vio marcharse, su mente estaba en blanco y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, de pronto sus piernas reaccionaron, sabia que tenia que ir de vuelta al camarín y eso pretendía hacer, pero algo fue más fuerte, su piernas no reaccionaron para hacerle caso a lo que su cabeza le decía, sino para lo que su corazón le indicaba.

Así corrió tras el dejando a todos mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaban, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no lo veía por ningún lado, ¿acaso ya todo había acabado? ¿Ahora si?, cuando se estaba a punto de darse por vencida, vio una sombra a lo lejos, caminaba con dificultad tambaleándose de un lado a otro, lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el, como pudo aumento la velocidad, sus piernas no le ayudaban mucho, estaba cansada, pero no le importo, lo siguió sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde hasta que lo alcanzo.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, todo se veía muy borroso y apenas se lograba mantener en pie, tenia la cabeza en blanco lo único que quería era llegar a la casa de su amigo, para olvidarse de todo y poder dormir, pero de pronto sintió como una mano lo detenía, de forma inmediata se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente, como hace unos minutos, con Serena, no dijo nada y ella tampoco solo se miraron y sin pensarlo se fundieron en un beso, el beso mas largo de toda su vida, lleno de pasión, anhelos, recuerdos, amor, pero sobre todo de necesidad, necesidad del uno por el otro, el beso era eterno ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, pero la necesidad del aire fue mayor y tuvieron que parar.

No era necesario decir nada bastaba con mirarse para darse cuenta de que era lo que sentía el otro, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia un parque que se encontraba cerca para sentarse sobre el césped, ninguno de los dos hablaba el silencio se había apoderado de ellos, continuaron por un instante hasta que Darien interrumpió aquel silencio.

**¿Porque viniste? –** estaba confundido

**Por la misma razón que me besaste –**

**No te resististe –**

**No – **

**¿Por qué? –** estaba intrigado, no entendía el comportamiento de ella, ni siquiera entendía el del, se podría decir que era producto del alcohol, pero este ya se le había pasado, no del todo, pero era conciente de todo lo que hacia y no quería alejarse de ella.

**No pude, no puedo contra mi corazón **– lo miro a los ojos, su mirada era la misma que años atrás, la misma que le decía que la amaba, pero realmente era así, ¿aun la amaba? **– Darien… yo nunca te engañe… te lo juro.**

**No me puedes decir eso, te vi, te vi con el y tu lo sabes –**

**Nunca me dejaste explicarte las cosas, ese día yo…** - Darien no la dejo terminar, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta la tenia debajo, **presionándola con su cuerpo para que no se escapara –**

**No quiero explicaciones y nos porque no las necesite – **le dijo al oído y en casi un susurro – **sino porque no te voy a creer.**

**Pero porque? **– no lo podía creer, no entendía, sabia que el era orgulloso, pero ¿tanto así? –** acaso tu orgullo es más grande?.**

**Entiende que no se trata de orgullo, es algo más – **le dijo mirándola a los ojos, aun la tenía debajo y no tenia pensado cambiar de posición.

**Que es? – **

**Serena…-** hizo una pausa antes de seguir – **olvidémoslo todo, por favor, solo esta noche, entiende, no se que es lo que suceda mañana, no se si te vuelva a ver, no se si sea capas de ir de nuevo a ese bar, no sabiendo que tu estas ahí** – lo miraba confundida, podía ver todas las interrogantes en sus ojos así que decidió continuar – **esto no es una reconciliación y se que te preguntas que es, según yo la verdadera despedida, a lo mejor soy egoísta, pero te necesito esta noche, te quiero conmigo, solo por hoy, veo en tus ojos que quieres saber si es que aun te amo…-** hizo una pausa que duro algunos minutos, por la cabeza de la muchacha no solo pasaba esa pregunta sino muchas más, pero ya tenia la respuesta de dos de ellas, no era una reconciliación, no es que esperara que lo fuera, pero era bueno saberlo, ¿entonces que es lo que era? El lo dijo muy claro era la despedida, esta era la verdadera despedida y ella así lo sentía también, la despedida cara a cara, la mas difícil de todas, pero la definitiva. Aun había algo más ¿acaso el aun la amaba? De todas las preguntas que se formulaba esa era la única que no quería escuchar su respuesta, tenía miedo a lo que el pudiera decir, tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofrió, por lo mismo antes de que el pudiera responder lo callo, dándole el beso más efusivo de su vida, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Por su parte Darien entendió el mensaje, sabia que su respuesta podía herirla en lo más profundo, ya sea con una afirmación o con una negativa, así que decidió continuar el beso, si esta era el adiós quería recordarlo de la mejor manera, por lo que concluyo el beso y se levanto tomando de la cintura a Serena para que lo hiciera junto con el.

Por la hora ya nadie transitaba por las calles, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido ni siquiera el de algún auto, además estaban en un parque un poco escondido, por lo que la luna era su único testigo.

Darien guió a Serena hasta un sector aun más escondido, detrás de un árbol, la recostó en el suelo admirándola por varios minutos, no decía nada, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo lo ultimo que deseaba era no poder recordar al ángel que tenia frente a el, tan hermoso y delicado.

De pronto Serena comenzó a tiritar, no era frió lo que tenia sino miedo, miedo de volver a estar en esa situación, miedo de pensar que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver, no sabia que hacia de nuevo en Tokio, tampoco por cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar, tal vez solo era por unos días, tenía miedo de despedirse del hombre que la hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo y a la vez la más desdichada.

Como si supiese lo que le pasaba la abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que todos sus miedos se fueran, ella correspondió a su abrazo y lo comenzó a besar, era un beso dulce, delicado, que luego se comenzó a encender, con una mano el le acariciaba su rostro y con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a lo que Serena no puso objeción, finalizo el beso para bajar hacia el cuello, le daba besos cortos, tenía intenciones de comenzar a sacarle la ropa, cosa que no iba a ser difícil ya que ella solo llevaba puesto un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos del mismo color rosa del vestido, introdujo una de sus manos debajo de este mientras que con la otra bajaba el cierre del vestido para luego sacarlo, dejándola solo con la tanga.

Serena no quiso quedarse atrás, pero al encontrarse debajo, el trabajo se le hacia un poco más difícil, por lo que lo hizo a un lado y se hinco frente a el, dejándolo desconcertado por un instante, pero luego el joven entendió el propósito de esto, Serena tomo el chaleco que llevaba puesto y se lo saco, hizo lo mismo con la camisa, para luego continuar con los pantalones, en ningún minuto dejaron de mirarse, cuando Darien ya solo se encontraba en bóxer, se volvieron a recostar quedando nuevamente el arriba, le acaricio uno de sus pechos y luego comenzó a besarlo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, de a poco fue bajando dejando un camino de besos, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su intimidad, subió hasta sus labios, tomando una de sus piernas para acomodarla mejor. Por su parte Serena se aferraba a su espalda tan fuerte como fuese posible, comenzó a besarle el cuello y luego el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como la respiración de Darien aumentaba, lo que la hacia inmensamente feliz, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se despojaron de su ropa interior. Darien con una de sus piernas separo las piernas de Serena para comenzar su unión, ya no aguantaba más quería ser uno con ella, así que con sumo cuidado se introdujo dentro, estando completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse, a ratos lento, a ratos un poco más rápido, sentía la respiración entre cortada de Serena y lo hacia excitarse aun más, esa mujer lo volvía loco tan solo con mirarla y ahora la tenia junto a el haciéndole el amor como a ella no más se lo puede hacer, se sentía feliz no le importaba nada ya que por esa noche ella era del, no existía un pasado, no existía un futuro solo disfrutaba del presente y ese presente era ella, ahí debajo del aferrándose a su espalda, pronunciando su nombre, "Darien" sonaba tan lindo cuando salía de sus labios, no le dolía que le enterrara las uñas de echo le gustaba, era tan perfecta, en todo sentido, volvió a mirar esos ojos, nunca pudo olvidarlos, quiso cegarse por la rabia, para lograr olvidarla, pero no lo consiguió.

Todo era tan mágico, tan lindo, lo escuchaba nombrarla y más se aferraba a él, no quería que esto terminara parecía un sueño, el sueño más lindo del mundo, no le importaba estar en plena vía publica sabia que era algo incorrecto, pero que importaba lo correcto en este minuto, quizás mañana no lo iba a tener cerca, puede que ya nunca más lo vuelva a ver, daba lo mismo si esta era la despedida, se sentía tan llena junto a el, que lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, era esto lo que estaba sucediendo, este era el hoy, solo ellos dos, no importa si alguna vez sufrió por el, no importa si no había confiado en ella, si no le había creído o si nunca le iba a creer, ahora lo tenia ahí arriba, haciéndola suya, ella era solo del de nadie más, volvió a besar su cuello y subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un escalofrió le rodio toda la espalda, ¿que tenia ella que le provocaba eso?, aun más cuando le mordía la oreja, se dio cuenta que pronto culminaría, así que aumento los movimiento, hasta sentir que habían terminado, al mismo tiempo, se dejo caer encima de ella procurando no hacerle daño y sin darse cuenta el miedo lo envolvió, le dieron ganas de llorar, llorar como un niño pequeño al que le quitan un dulce o le niegan algo, no quería que todo esto terminara, pero si le pedía que se fuera con él, se harían más daño del que ya se habían echo, comenzó a tiritar no había forma alguna de controlarse, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Al sentir su llanto Serena se aferro más a el, no quería soltarlo entendía su llanto a la perfección, ella también sentía miedo, angustia, como hubiese querido que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, que nada de esto acabara así que lo abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte como pudo, se hundió en su hombro y comenzó a llorar junto a él.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que todo pasó, se vistieron y se abrazaron, se quedaron así todo el resto de la noche, vieron como amanecía, el sol le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, ninguno de los dos esta cansado, podrían pasar años así y ninguno de los dos se agotaría del otro.

La gente comenzó aparecer, por lo que Darien miro el reloj, no tenía idea de la hora que era, tampoco le importaba, pero tenía que volver a casa, lo mismo que Serena, aunque eso significase que todo esto se daba por concluido.

**¿Que hora es?** – pregunto Serena.

**Son casi la ocho, ¿ya te tienes que ir? –**

**¿Las ocho?! –** estaba horrorizada en que minuto, se paso tan rápido el tiempo.

**¿Porque te asustas tanto o que acaso todavía creías que eran las 10 de la noche o es que tus papas te van a retar? –** se burlo de ella.

**Como crees, no, no es eso –**

**¿Entonces? –** se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso** – buenos días princesa.**

_**¿Princesa?, ¿me dijo princesa?¿que significa eso? **_**–** pensó **– buenos días **– dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

**No me respondiste, entonces que es, ¿porque te asustaste por la hora? –**

**Es que ya es tarde, o mas bien dicho temprano –** hizo una leve sonrisa

**Ya veo, ¿es hora de volver al mundo real no es cierto? –**

**Si-** dijo con pesar.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron unas cuadras de la mano.

**Creo que hasta aquí no más podemos seguir juntos –** dijo Serena

**Así parece –** le dijo el.

**Entonces… **- no pudo continuar ya que Darien la callo con un beso, el beso más tierno y dulce del mundo.

**Serena… ya es hora –** dijo mirando hacia delante mientras ella estaba abrazada a su pecho.

**Si** – se separo del – **yo me voy por aquí** –le dijo apuntando el camino

**Esta bien, cuídate mucho –**

**Tu también –** le proporciono un beso en los labio y comenzó a caminar.

**Serena!!** – le grito, a lo cual esta se giro para mirarlo – **es necesario que sepas la respuesta – **Serena lo miraba confundida, no sabia bien a que se refería, mientras el caminaba hacia ella, la tomo de la barbilla y continuo - **¿si es que acaso te sigo amando? La respuesta es no, no te amo** – bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar dejándola ahí parada mirándolo, sabia que con esto le partía el corazón, pero era la verdad no la amaba, no quiso mirar hacia atrás solo le limito a continuar su camino a casa de su amigo.

Un dolor en todo el cuerpo la invadió, quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer, ella sabia muy bien que esto pasaría, después de todo con el tiempo se logra el olvido y lo que horas atrás había ocurrido el muy bien se lo dijo, era la despedida. Como un zombi camino hasta su departamento, nunca había llegado a esa hora, por lo que la señora tashimura la estaba esperando.

**Señorita Serena!! Se encuentra bien?** – estaba preocupada, no la había sentido llegar en toda la noche y en la mañana no la encontró cuando fue a ver a Rini que lloraba.

**Si, solo estoy cansada – **dijo con un hilo de voz.

**Me alegro, supongo que esta cansada se va acostar? **– se dio cuenta de la profunda tristeza que emanaban sus ojos así que no quiso hacerle ninguna pregunta sobre porque no había llegado a casa la noche anterior.

**Si, por favor cuide de mi hija por favor, solo voy a dormir un par de horas –**

**No se preocupe, la pequeña se despertó temprano, pero se volvió a quedar dormida, eso si pregunto donde estaba usted y le dije que había ido a comprar algo temprano, por eso no estaba –**

**Ya veo gracias y disculpe por no llegar anoche –**

**No me pida disculpas si esta es su casa usted ve lo que hace – **le dijo con una sonrisa, lo que tranquilizo a la muchacha.

Serena se fue directo a su habitación, ahí estaba su pequeña, al parecer había decidido dormir en su cama y no en su propia habitación, se veía tan tranquila, tan linda, ese era el fruto del amor entre ella y Darien, el mismo que le había dicho que ya no la amaba, se sentía tan mal por todo así que se acerco a su pequeña y la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte como si se le fuese a ir la vida, no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, lloro hasta que ya no pudo más y el sueño la venció.

Por su parte Darien había llegado a la puerta de la casa de Andrew, se detuvo un momento antes de abrir, pero luego entro encontrándose con Andrew que a pesar de que anoche el también había salido ya estaba en pie, lo miraba de forma acusadora se notaba que estaba enojado y que de seguro le iba a reprochar que no había llegado anoche.

**Miren quien se digna a aparecer –** dijo Andrew irónicamente al ver que su amigo recién llegaba.

**Perdón? –**

**¿Acaso estas son horas de llegar? –**

**Creo que ya estoy bastante grandecito para saber a la hora que llego –** dijo Darien dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**Supongo que me vas a decir donde demonios te metiste anoche! –** dijo molesto

**Por ahí – **

**Por ahí? Eso es lo único que me vas a responder? –**

**Si es lo único y ya déjame en paz que me duele la cabeza –** le respondió Darien también molesto.

**Bueno y me puedes responder porque no respondiste a las mil llamadas que te hice anoche? –** le reprochaba a su amigo

**Se me olvido el celular –** le dijo tranquilamente, lo que hizo que Andrew se enojara más, no es que lo fuese a retar como a un niño, pero lo había estado llamando toda la noche y le había prometido que llegaría, lo cual nunca hizo.

**Y me respondes así como si nada, entonces me puedes decir porque no llegaste o donde estuviste? Porque me prometiste que irías y no llegaste –**

**Esta bien, si fui, lo que paso es que olvide el nombre del local que me dijiste, así que como lo único que recodaba era la dirección y el karaoke busque un lugar que tuviera uno y entre, como no te vi y no llevaba el celular decidí quedarme ahí –**

**mmm… te creo pero supongo que el local no lo cerraron recién, así que dime, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato? – **ya no estaba enojado, pero si muy intrigado, quería saber donde y con quien había estado su amigo.

**Jajaja no te lo pienso decir –** no dejo que su amigo le preguntara nada, ya que se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

-

-

Las canciones son:

**Si tu no vuelves **Miguel bose con Shakira

**No **Shakira

**No te puedo enamorar ** Ha Ash

Bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste, aunque se que a muchos no le va a parecer lmu buena la idea de una despedida entre Serena y Darien, pero es lo que tiene que ocurrir, ahora solo nos queda ver que va a pasar mas adelante haber que es lo que se le ocurre al destino, jajaja.

quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews me gusta mucho leerlos, me dan mas animos para seguir escribiendo y tambien me dan ideas, asi que espero que me dejen muchos más con sus ideas para ver que es lo que sucede más adelante aunque ya tengo algunas, pero me estoy quedando sin imaginacion jajaja

Por ultimo me queda dar las gracias a todos los que lo leen de verdad, ya los dejo cuidence mucho nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y dejen ideas porfa jaja

chau...


	5. Trato, pero no puedo

El fin de semana paso, el día lunes Darien recibió su departamento y paso a instalarse en el, estuvo toda la semana acomodando muebles, ordenando todo, comprando lo que le hacia falta para comenzar su nueva vida, cuando ya todo estuvo listo decidió ir a visitar a Andrew.

**Andrew!! – **le grito Darien al llegar al "Crown"

**Hola tanto tiempo –**

**Jajaja si lo que pasa que con el tema de la mudanza no he tenido tiempo para venir a visitarte – **

**Bueno y cuéntame ¿como te ha ido con todo eso? – **

**Bien ya termine, por eso pase a visitarte –**

**¿En serio? Me alegro, oye pero mira las chicas están aquí, vamos a sentarnos –** le dijo apuntando a la mesa donde se encontraba Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy,

**Esta bien –** fue lo único que le respondió, no era una idea que le agradara mucho, pero tampoco se iba a negar.

**Darien!! –** exclamo Lita al verlo **– como estas?**

**Bien y tu? –**

**Bien también –**

**Y que haces por aquí? –** pregunto Amy

**Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes, vengo a ver a Andrew –**

**Aaah, el otro día te estuvimos esperando en el "torbellino" –** dijo Mina.

**Si, si me dijo Andrew, lo que paso fue que me perdí y no pude llegar – **

**Si y todavía no me ha querido decir, donde paso la noche porque llego como a las 9 de la mañana del otro día –** dijo Andrew antes de que Darien pudiese seguir, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del aludido.

**Ya te dije que me quede por ahí –**

**Pero no me dijiste con quien – **

**Y no te lo pienso decir tampoco, así que ya déjame en paz con ese tema – **dijo un tanto molesto, ya que Andrew vez que podía le sacaba el tema tratando de averiguar algo más, pero por más que trataba Darien no le decía nada.

**Bueno, pero mejor cambiemos de tema –** los interrumpió Amy tratando de evitar una pelea **– Andrew nos contó que vas a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio, como pediatra ¿es verdad? – **

**Si así es, pero aun me queda una semana para empezar a trabajar –** le respondió no muy animado

**Supongo que esta vez te vas a quedar y no vas a salir corriendo como la otra vez, sin decirle a nadie –** lo increpo Mina

**¿Perdón? Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni a ti ni a nadie –** se defendio bastante molesto ya que no le había echo mucha gracia su comentario.

**¿Como que no? Tú no tienes idea todo lo que sufrió la pobre de Serena –**

**¿La pobre de Serena? Te aseguro que no tiene nada de pobre – **ironizo

**Ella sufrió mucho, ni te imaginas como estuvo –** esta vez la que hablo fue Amy

**Ese no es mi problema –** todas lo miraban confundidas inclusive Andrew, nadie entendía el porque de ese comportamiento. Cuando Lita le estaba a punto de reclamar por lo que había dicho, Mina interrumpió.

**Serena!! ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto sorprendida

**Hola, vine a visitarlas ¿por?** – Serena aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Darien ya que estaba sentado de espalda a ella. El al escucharla se puso de pie y la miro acusadoramente, estaba al frente de la causante de todos sus problemas, según el.

**Miren a quien tenemos aquí – **dijo sarcásticamente, mirando fijamente a Serena que estaba sumamente sorprendida, primero por encontrarlo ahí cuando pensó que ya no lo volvería a ver y segundo por su forma de actuar, no entendía porque esa reacción.

**¿Que pasa aquí? – **dijo tímidamente, no sabia como actuar -** y tu ¿Por qué me hablas así que yo sepa no te he hecho nada o si? – **esta vez se dirigió a Darien.

**¿Qué no me has hecho nada? Tu eres la causante de todos mis problemas, pero sobre todo de lo reproches de tus amigas, que por lo que veo no saben nada – **le respondió

**De que hablan, no entiendo nada – **

**Haber no crees que ya es suficiente? Mira Darien tu no te imaginas por todo lo que paso Serena después de que te fuiste, ya sufrió demasiado como para que ahora vuelvas como si nada y sigas reprochándole cosas, déjala en paz de una vez por todas!! – **la defendio Rei que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, pero al ver la reacción del muchacho no aguanto más y decidió parar con todo esto.

**Si Darien por favor, además aquí la única inocente es Serena –** reafirmo Lita.

**Inocente?! Por favor, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, se preocupan mucho de lo que paso Serena, ¿pero ustedes se imaginan el calvario que yo viví? No tienen idea y ¿saben que es lo peor de todo? Es que me juzgan sin tener idea del motivo por el que me fui **– Darien ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando, si bien quizás era el culpable de dejar a Serena nadie sabia lo que el realmente sufrió – **Diles, diles porque me fui** – mirando fijamente a Serena – **diles que te deje porque te vi en brazos de otro!! –** Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina y Andrew estaban atónitos, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pero lo peor de todo es que la aludida no decía nada. Serena no supo como contestar, el Darien que estaba parado frente a ella, no era el mismo muchacho tierno y dulce que ella había conocido, no era el hombre del cual se enamoro, su mirada era fría y el más aun, la rabia, la pena y sobre todo el dolor se apoderaron de ella, si bien el la había visto con otro no era lo que el se imaginaba, pero aunque quisiera el no lo entendería, no supo que decir, a lo único que atino fue a salir corriendo dejando aun más perplejas a sus amigas, al parecer Darien si tenia la razón.

**¿lo ven? Salio corriendo, porque sabe que es verdad lo que digo – **

**Mira Darien a lo mejor es verdad todo lo que estas diciendo, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí para escucharte, tengo una amiga que de seguro no la esta pasando nada bien y si quieres saber mi opinión yo creo que todo esto tiene una explicación, tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que te amo Serena, hubiera dado la vida por ti, ¿acaso alguna vez la escuchaste aunque sea para saber que es lo que tenia que decirte? –** al ver que no respondía continuo –** me lo imagine, a lo mejor las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, yo no creo que ella te haya dejado de amar, tampoco creo que tu lo hayas echo, al final, lo dos lo han pasado mal, quizás si te hubieras detenido a escucharla antes de salir corriendo, las cosas serian diferentes, porque lo que tu hiciste fue una cobardía, ni siquiera te atreviste a enfrentarla como lo haría un verdadero hombre, deberías detenerte a pensar un poco antes de ser tan impulsivo – **dijo Mina antes de salir tras Serena junto a las otras 3 chicas, quizás la actitud de Serena no es la que ellas hubiesen esperado, pero de todas formas era su amiga y no la iban a dejar sola.

Las palabras de Mina le quedaron dando vuelva en la cabeza, era verdad que el nunca quiso escucharla y que huyo, porque eso fue lo que hizo, huir, huyo por miedo a saber la verdad, tuvo miedo de imaginar que la mujer por la que el lo hubiese dado todo no lo amaba como el pensaba, que no era correspondido, pero sobre todo que prefería estar en brazos de otro en vez de los suyos, pero las cosas ya estaban dichas y no daría marcha atrás, no quería volver a verla, no por ahora.

Andrew que se encontraba perplejo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía si ayudar a Darien o consolar a Serena, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero decidió enfrentar a su amigo, después de todo las chicas habían ido a socorrer a Serena y alguien se tenia que quedar con él.

**¿No crees que estuvo mal lo que hiciste? –** dijo Andrew cortando el silencio que había quedado.

**Puede ser –**

**Darien, tu eres mi amigo y siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, pero lo que dijo Mina es cierto, ¿tu le diste oportunidad a Serena de explicarte todo? A lo mejor solo fue un mal entendido – **

**Andrew gracias por todo pero no quiero hablar no ahora, otro día vengo, ahora tengo que solucionar los problemas que tengo conmigo mismo –** Sin decir más Darien salio del local sin rumbo fijo, se sentía como un miserable, tal vez era cierto y todo fue un mal entendió, pero el vio con sus propios ojos a Serena, estaba demasiado confundido y necesitaba un poco de paz, realmente se sentía mal.

Serena trato de correr lo más lejos posible, no sabia donde ir, solo corrió, corrió lo más que pudo hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, dejandose caer en el pasto de un parque, no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, al principio era un sollozo medio ahogado, pero mientras transcurrían los minutos el llanto se volvió más fuerte y desgarrante, lo ultimo que había esperado era encontrarse a Darien y peor aun escuchar los reproches frente a sus amigas, nunca le dio oportunidad, ni siquiera cuando volvieron a estar juntos, de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, estaba muy confundida y dolida. De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y le pedían que se calmara que todo iba a estar bien, cuando se tranquilizo logro ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver que las personas que estaban al lado suyo eran sus amigas, la estaban consolando, después de todo, nunca les contó nada y aun así estaban a su lado, las miro incrédula y cuando ya se encontraba mas calmada una de ellas corto el silencio.

**Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿porque saliste corriendo?** – hablo Rei

**Yo… ya no puedo más –** contesto Serena aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Serena no te vamos a obligar a hablar, pero a veces es bueno desahogarse y tu ya llevas mucho tiempo guardándote las cosas, eso no te va hacer bien, algún día vas a terminar explotando –** dijo Mina.

**Lo se.. y ya no aguanto no puedo con todo esto, Darien no tiene idea lo que esta hablando, yo nunca lo engañe, eso lo puedo jurar –**

**¿pero porque dijo eso? –**pregunto tímidamente Amy

**Yo les voy a contar todo –** todas las chicas se acomodaron para escuchar el relato de Serena, les contó como sucedieron las cosas y que ella trato de explicarle a Darien lo ocurrido pero el se fue sin decir nada y sin querer escucharla

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, ninguna podía creer que Serena hubiese pasado por todo lo que paso sola, si bien ellas trataron de ayudarla, ella nunca se dejo y cuando se fue ya nadie pudo hacer nada,

**¿Porque nunca confiaste en nosotras?, te hubiéramos apoyado y tu lo sabes, somos tus amigas – **pregunto Lita

**Me dio miedo –**

**¿Miedo de que? Si que te podríamos hacer nosotras –** la interrogo Rei.

**Es que hay algo mas –**

**¿Qué es? – **pregunto Mina aún sorprendida por todo lo que Serena había confesado.

**Lo que pasa… es que… yo… hubo algo entre Darien y yo… -**

**¿Qué cosa? –** Amy estaba muy intrigada.

**Es que… tengo una hija –** confeso tímidamente.

**¿Qué?!- **gritaron todas ante la confesión de Serena

**¿Pero como? ¿y aun así te trata de esta forma? No entiendo como es que lo ocultaste Serena eso es más grave de lo que aparenta** – dijo Amy.

**Es que el no sabe, yo me entere cuando el ya se había ido, por eso me fui, mis papas me mandaron donde mi abuela, ahí fue donde tuve a Rini –**

**Así que se llama Rini, pero ese es el diminutivo de tu nombre, le pusiste igual que tu –** a Rei le pareció gracioso que su hija también llevara su nombre.

**Si, mi abuela se lo puso, dijo que era igual que yo así que no me opuse, de todas formas nunca pensé en el nombre –**

**Esto es demasiado –** se quejo Mina

**Eso no es todo, todavía me queda algo por contar – **

**¿Qué? ¿Todavía? – **Lita ya no daba más de la impresión.

**Lo que pasa es que yo los fines de semana trabajo en un bar, como cantante –**

**¿Cómo cantante? Es por eso que nunca podías salir con nosotras el fin de semana –** dijo Lita.

**Si, es por eso, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que pasa es que, el fin de semana pasado, fui como siempre a trabajar y cuando salí a cantar Darien estaba entre el publico y me vio –**

**Espera – **la interrumpió Mina** – tu eres la mujer con la que Darien paso la noche ¿no es cierto? –** al ver que su amiga no entendía continuo – **si, lo que pasa es que ese día nosotros íbamos a salir con el y nunca llego, Andrew estaba muy enojado por eso, ya que dijo que iba a ir, hace poco nos explico que Darien se confundió de local y no llego hasta el otro día, pero no le dijo con quien había pasado la noche –Bueno… si la paso conmigo **– confeso mirando el suelo.

Serena se quedo junto con sus amigas por el resto de la tarde, respondiendo las mil preguntas que sus amigas tenían, termino de contarles lo que fue de su vida estos dos años, le hablo de su hija y lo mucho que la amaba, lo importante que fue saber de ella cuando mas mal lo paso y también les contó, eso si sin muchos detalles, la despedida entre ella y Darien, las canciones que se habían dedicado y como ella salio corriendo tras el.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Darien se encontraba muy consternado por todo lo ocurrido, las dudas no lo dejaban ni un solo instante, se sentía fatal, sabia que necesitaba de una explicación y que había sido un tonto, pero lo que sus ojos vieron, no fue mentira, ella estaba con otro, que explicación podía tener, su corazón estaba tan confundido que lo único que quería era caminar.

Después de caminar cerca de una hora, llego a un lugar muy conocido por el, el parque nº 10, el mismo que días atrás había presenciado su despedida con Serena, se acerco a un árbol también muy conocido por el, el mismo que tenía tallado su nombre junto al de aquella dama de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo, no había prácticamente nadie en el, solo una señora y una niña de no más de un año y medio o quizás dos, se detuvo a mirar un instante como jugaba aquella pequeña se veia tan feliz, la miro por aproximadamente 10 minutos, luego camino hacia una banca que estaba ubicada debajo del árbol, se sentó con las manos en la cara apoyándose en las rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo, recordando lo que años atrás había ocurrido ahí.

_**Flash Back**_

**Serena –**

**Si Darien? –**

**Tu me quieres? –** mirándola a los ojos **– dime me quieres?**

**Porque me haces esa pregunta? –** le pregunto sonrojada

**Responde… por favor –**

**Darien yo te quiero mucho, somos amigos – **

**Pero yo no me refiero como amigo –** le dijo acercándose a su cara y dándole un beso en la boca

**Da… Darien… - **dijo muy sorprendida la muchacha, no esperaba que su amigo hiciera eso.

**Que paso? No te gusto? – **le dijo mirándola a los ojos

**No, no es eso, solo que no me lo esperaba, creí que me querías como tu amiga –**

**Yo te quiero, pero no como una amiga, sino como algo más, yo no se que me hiciste, pero me encanta estar contigo, disfruto verte reír, me alegra saber que me voy a juntar contigo, amo tu sonrisa y tu mirada, dime ** **te gustaría ser mi novia? – **

**Yo no entiendo… - **la mucha se notaba muy confundida

**Entonces eso quiere decir que no? –** le dijo con sin disimular la tristeza en su rostro.

**Darien!! Me encantaría ser tu novia, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… yo pensé que tu no me veías mas que una niñita – **dijo apenada.

**Lo hago, pero quiero que seas mi niña –**le volvió a dar un beso, esta vez con su permiso – **serena, quiero que mires bien este lugar, este parque va a ser nuestro parque, el testigo de nuestro amor y confesiones, aquí por primera vez te digo que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser princesa.-**

**Y yo a ti Darien, y yo a ti –**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

De pronto las pequeñas manos de una niña de cabello color rosa, lo hicieron salir de sus recuerdos, no entendía muy bien porque la niña se le acerco, era la misma niña que hace unos minutos se había detenido a ver, le pareció muy linda y tierna, le recordaba a alguien muy cercano, pero no estaba muy seguro de quien, de todas formas no presto mucha atención, lo que si lo hizo fue ver como la pequeña se le acercaba tomaba su mano y le secaba la lagrima que sin darse cuenta había dejado caer, nunca antes la había visto, así que no comprendía su comportamiento, lo cual no le importo mucho, la pequeña lo guió hasta el centro del parque y lo abrazo, cosa que lo confundió aun más.

**No llore** – dijo dulcemente la niña.

**Yo no lloraba, solo estaba triste –** le respondió junto a una sonrisa.

**Yo te vi, así que no mientas, eso no es bueno, mi mamá cuando lloro me abraza y juega conmigo, para que no este triste –**

**Tu mamá tiene que ser muy linda, si hace eso contigo –**

**Si –** la pequeña tomo la pelota y se la entrego – **juguemos para que no estés más triste** – termino de decirle devolviéndole la sonrisa que hace un rato el le había entregado.

**Esta bien** – Darien encontró tan tierno el gesto de la niña que no pudo decirle que no, así que se puso a jugar con ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Unos metros más allá una mujer miraba incrédula a la pequeña, nunca le había gustado compartir con nadie y de pronto Rini estaba, al parecer, consolando y jugando con aquel hombre que jamás había visto, no entendía para nada la situación, pero le pareció tan dulce la escena que no quiso interrumpirla.

Dos horas después Darien aún jugaba con la pequeña, estaba tan concentrado y divertido que se olvido por completo de la hora, hasta que una señora no muy mayor, aproximadamente de unos 40 años se acerco, llamando a la niña con la que jugaba.

**Rini, Rini!! –** la llamo Reika.

**Si? –** respondió Rini.

**Ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir, tu mamá se va a preocupar –**

**No me quiero ir –** le dijo haciendo pucheros.

**Pequeña, ya es tarde la señora tiene razón –** intervino Darien.

**mmm… pero quiero seguir jugando contigo – **

**Mira hagamos una cosa, mañana vienes y jugamos de nuevo, ¿te parece? –** trato de convencer a la pequeña.

**Bueno, nos vemos mañana ¿ya? –** le dijo muy entusiasmada la niña.

**Muchas gracias joven –** le dijo Reika

**No se preocupe, de todas formas nos vemos mañana cierto? –**

**Si, a la misma hora –**

**Las voy a estar esperando –** dijo Darien dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Rini.

**Nos vemos **– se despidió la señora.

Darien se quedo viendo como las dos se iban, Rini le hacia señas mientras la mujer la cargaba, después que se fueron decidió irse a su casa, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, la pequeña si que lo había echo olvidar todo por un instante, se sintió tan feliz mientras jugaba con ella que deseo de verdad tener un hijo.

**Como desearía que mi hijo fuera como ella, tan linda y** dulce – pensó en voz alta antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

Los días pasaron y Serena cada vez que podía iba a visitar a sus amigas, ahora que ya sabían toda su historia y la entendían se habían vuelto sus más intimas confidentes, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellas, ya les había presentado a su pequeña y tenían estrictamente prohibido comentar sobre ella a Andrew o a Darien, no quería que por ningún motivo este ultimo llegase a saber la verdad, por su parte él ya no había vuelto al Crown, no quería volver a encontrarse con Serena o sus amigas, no quería más reproches por parte de ellas. Cada vez que podía iba al parque nº 10 a jugar con Rini, se habían vuelto muy amigos y la señora Reika su confidente, no sabia muy bien porque, pero con ella se desahogaba, le había contado toda su historia y estaba muy conmovida con ella, pero más aun con el comportamiento que tenia con la pequeña, realmente parecía su padre, le llevaba regalos y le compraba dulces, jugaba toda la tarde con ella, el tiempo que él pasaba con ella la miraba de una manera diferente, no como una niña cualquiera, le entregaba todo el cariño del mundo de la forma que solo un padre lo haría y Rini se había apegado mucho a él, pasaba todo el tiempo preguntando si ya era hora de ir al parque, para jugar con su "amigo grande" como lo llamaba ella. Serena no se había percatado de nada, sabia que su hija tenia un amigo mayor, pero no tenia idea de quien realmente era y aunque muchas veces trato de conocerlo, las circunstancias nunca se lo permitieron, siempre ocurría algo que hacia que ella no pudiese ir.

Por otro lado Darien estaba por comenzar a trabajar, era domingo y mañana era su gran debut como pediatra, por lo que decidió que al terminar su jornada con Rini iría al hospital a ver que todo estuviera en orden para el otro día.

Ya en el hospital, más específicamente en la recepción.

**En que lo puedo ayudar? –** pregunto la recepcionista del hospital

**Donde puedo encontrar al doctor Urawa?-**

**Tiene cita? –**

**No –**

**Entonces me temo que no lo puedo ayudar –**

**¿Por qué? –**

**Necesita una cita para poder hablar con él – **respondió hostilmente la mujer

**Disculpe, lo que pasa es que no me he presentado Darien Chiba, el nuevo pediatra del hospital, mucho gusto** – se presento Darien, un poco molesto por la actitud de la recepcionista.

**Dr. Chiba!! Como no me lo dijo antes? Yo soy Setsuna Meiou, sígame por favor lo llevo altiro donde el doctor –** le dijo guiándolo por un pasillo hacia donde se encontraba el Dr. Urawa

**Dr,? –**

**Si? Señorita Setsuna que desea? –**

**El Dr. Chiba lo busca – **dijo dejando pasar a Darien

**Dr.!! Lo esperábamos mañana – **le dijo sorprendido por su visita

**Pues si, pero quise pasar antes para ver que todo este listo, si no es mucha molestia.**

**No para nada, mira la consulta que esta aquí al lado es la de pediatría, por ende la que vas a utilizar, entra y vela – **le dijo mostrándole el lugar** – te gusta?**

**Si esta perfecta-** dijo mientras observaba el lugar – **entonces esta todo listo para mañana? **

**Si, todo listo – **le corroboro

**Me parece estupendo, entonces mañana nos vemos cierto? **

**Claro – **

Al día siguiente Darien se levanto muy temprano, pues no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, no quería dar mala impresión, así que se bañó, se vistió, con un jeans claro y una camisa azul no muy oscura, se veía muy sencillo, pero para que más si total después se iba a poner una bata que no iba a dejar ver que es lo que traía puesto. Luego de vestirse se preparo el desayuno, lavo los platos hizo su habitación y salio de su hogar, para dirigirse al ascensor, cuando llego a este apretó el botón para bajar, se dio cuenta de que una muchacha se paro a su lado a esperar el ascensor y cuando se giró ha ver quien era, no lo podía creer el destino los volvía a poner frente a frente.

**Tu?! –** se dirigió hacia la muchacha

**Que?! Pero tu de nuevo? Que haces aquí? Pensé que ya no te iba a volver a ver**- le respondió muy enfadada.

**Te aseguro que no era mi intención encontrarme contigo de nuevo, pero ¿que haces aquí? –**

**¿Como que hago aquí? Aquí vivo, en el 245** – le dijo sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dicho el numero de su departamento ya era tarde, así que decidió continuar y averiguar cual era el motivo por el que él estaba ahí - **¿y tu que haces aqui? –**

**Bueno yo también vivo aquí para tu información, en el 225 – **le esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su cara de desconcierto ante su confesión.

**¿Pero si ese no es... el departamento que queda en frente del mío?-**

**El mismísimo, al parecer el destino nos vuelve a unir mi querida Serena** – ironizo Darien.

**Eso te gustaría no es cierto? –**

**Me da igual, no me interesa** – de repente el sonido de las puertas del elevador sonaron y los dos entraron, el resto del viaje fue en silencio cada uno mirando hacia un lado, opuesto al otro como dos niños que se pelean. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron los dos se fueron hacia sus respectivos destinos, Darien al hospital y Serena hacía el jardín infantil.

En este ultimo.

**Serena!!... Serena…-**

**Ah?? Disculpe Mónica me decía algo? – **dijo algo apenada

**Te decía que fueras a ver al pequeño Rioco, no quiere salir a jugar y tu eres la única que lo puede convencer –** le dijo señalándole al niño que estaba sentado en un rincón**- pero Serena dime que te ocurre estas como en otro mundo? –** la miro preocupada.

**No, no para nada solo es que en la mañana tuve un pequeño incidente, pero nada grave, mejor voy a ver a Rioco, debe estar echando de menos a su madre de nuevo-**

**Bueno espero que tu incidente no te siga atormentando, te necesitamos aquí en la tierra – **le termino de decirdirigiéndose hacia la otra parte del salón.

"_**Esto no puede ser, las cosas cada día empeoran mas, ahora vivo justo al frente de Darien y lo peor de todo es que no voy a poder ocultarle a Rini, se va a enterar y me va a querer matar, Serena en que te fuiste a meter…"**_ – pensó Serena antes de ir a ver al pequeño.

Estaba sumamente confundida el encuentro de la mañana, no solo le había provocado el miedo de que Darien supiera sobre su hija, sino que también le daba miedo el tener que toparse con el, el tener que verlo y no poder borrar los sentimientos con los que luchaba cada día, le había costado mucho olvidar el incidente en el Crown, aunque gracias a eso recupero a sus amigas y estaba comenzando a sonreírle a la vida, pero ahora justo ahora cuando todo parecía ir bien sale con esto, vivir al frente de él, si que la vida no era justa con ella, algún pecado muy grande debió haber cometido, para tener que pagar de esta manera, de todas formas la vida continuaba y no se iba a echar a morir por algo así, había sido muy valiente en su vida y esto de alguna forma lo iba a superar.

Más tarde en el hospital de Tokio en el área de urgencia.

**No!! No!! No puede ser – **gritaba un joven desesperado.

**Darien no te sigas echando la culpa –** lo consolaba Richard, el Dr. Urawa.

**Es que si es mi culpa, no llevo ni un día acá, no pude ayudarlo, no pude salvarlo – **gritaba con lagrimas a punto de caer.

**Mira, estas cosas pasan y tienes que dejarlas pasar, el niño llego grave ya no había nada que hacer, si lográbamos calmarle la hemorragia no iba a sobrevivir mas de 24 hrs., por favor Darien, se que no es facil, pero tienes que calmarte -**

**Pero pude haber echo algo, por ultimo dejarlo vivir esas 24 hrs. más!! –** continuaba muy exaltado.

**Darien será mejor que te vayas a descansar a tu casa, estas muy nervioso y aquí no vas a ser un aporte, mejor vete y descansa, mañana vuelves, tienes que entender que estas cosas pasan –**

**Pero no en el primer día de trabajo!! –**

**Te puede pasar el primer día, el segundo o el tercero, esta no va a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que pase, tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones y a entender que esto puede ocurrir, mejor vete – **le ordenó el Dr. Urawa

**Esta bien –** dijo resignado, sabia que de todas formas no lo iban a dejar quedarse más tiempo ahí, pero el shock de haber visto a ese pequeño morir, lo descontrolo, dejandolo muy afectado.

Así Darien decidió irse del hospital, quería caminar, dejar de pensar olvidarse de todo un poco, así que se fue hasta el parque numero 10 y se sentó en la en el mismo lugar de siempre, la pequeña Rini no estaba y de cierta manera era mejor así, ver a un niño no le iba ayudar mucho en este momento, echo un vistazo el paisaje fijando su mirada en el lago que ahí se encontraba, había un barandal que lo separaba del parque, por lo que solo se podía mirar a través de este.

Por más que trataba de olvidar a cada minuto se acordaba del pequeño y de la cara que había puesto su madre cuando le habían dado la noticia, era lo más duro que le había tocado vivir en toda su vida, el corazón se le oprimía con cada recuerdo, lo único que deseba era que por un minuto su cabeza quedara en blanco, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, le hubiese gustado ir donde Andrew, pero prefirió no hacerlo, temía poder encontrarse con alguna de las chicas ahí, por ahora lo mejor era estar solo, aunque realmente necesitaba a alguien a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió solo.

No muy lejos de ahí iba una chica, de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo, caminando hacia su casa, ya había terminado su jornada laboral y echaba mucho de menos a su pequeña hija, por lo que caminaba muy rápido para llegar luego, cuando de pronto se fijo que iba pasando por un parque muy conocido por ella, no pudo evitar detenerse ante el, lo quedo mirando un instante.

"_**Aquí nos dijimos por primera vez, cuanto nos amábamos, aquí fue donde me pediste que fuera tu novia y aquí mismo fue donde nos despedimos, los momentos más felices y tristes lo viví aquí, ¿Cómo un lugar puede guardar tantos sentimientos y recuerdos?"**_, sumergida en los recuerdos Serena se acerco a una banca y se sento, sin percatarse de quien se encontraba al lado.

**Parece que es verdad que el destino nos quiere unir –**

**Darien!...disculpa no me di cuenta que estabas aquí –**

**No te preocupes, parece que vienes a recordar viejos tiempo o no?** – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con un cierto tono irónico

**Pues no, solo pase por aquí y quise descansar un poco ¿y tu recordando viejos tiempos?** – le respondió con el mismo tono

**Algo por el estilo, solo quería olvidarme del mundo un rato y aquí es el único lugar que lo puedo hacer, aunque parezca ilógico –**

**Arto ilógico te diré, aunque si te soy sincera a mi también me sucede a veces** –de pronto se percato de que algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro. – **que… que te sucede?... ¿porque lloras?- **le preguntopreocupada y mirándolo a la cara

**Eso no te importa –** dijo girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado

**A veces hablar hace bien – **

**Pues ese no es mi caso, además no me pasa nada - **

**No creo que estés llorando por nada, la gente no lo hace porque si, pero te entiendo si no me lo quieres decir –** cuando se estaba preparando para irse, sintió que el comenzó hablar así que decidió quedarse.

**Hoy fue mi primer día en el hospital-**

**Y eso que? Tan mal te fue que te quieres olvidar de todo? **– bromeo para ver si le levantaba el animo un poco

**Si-** contesto serio y cortante lo que asusto un poco a Serena.

**Bue… bueno ¿y que paso?… no creo que haya sido tan terrible ¿o si?– **no sabia que decirle, realmente parecía que algo malo le había ocurrido.

**Murió un niño –** las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo **– no pude hacer nada, nada!!-** golpeando el banco, la rabia y la desesperación se apodero de nuevo de él** - es mi primer día… y no pude hacer nada!!… -** volvía a golpear el banco **– no lo puede ayudar, por más que trate no pude!! –** por más que trataba las lagrimas no dejaban de caer **- te imaginas si este fue mi primer día, lo que van a ser lo siguientes?? Parece que no sirvo para esto, no estudie tantos años para que al final no pueda hacer nada, estudie para ayudarlos entiendes?? Para ayudarlos!! No para perderlos, soy un fracaso, como puedo esperar que la gente confié en mi? –**

**No digas eso, estoy segura de que puedes ayudar a esos pequeños –** Serena no sabia que decir, realmente era algo horrible, se imaginaba como se podía estar sintiendo Darien, pero se imaginaba como ayudarlo

**Serena hubieras visto la cara de su madre… - **

**Darien tu siempre quisiste ayudar a las personas y te aseguro que lo vas hacer, las cosas pasan, no es tu culpa, solo mira hacia delante y preocúpate de poner tu mayor esfuerzo en que no vuelva a pasar, tienes que ser fuerte y aprender a soportar este tipo de cosas, piensa que suceden todos los días y no te puedes hacer responsable de todo, estoy segura de que eres un excelente medico y vas a ayudar a mucha gente –** sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo **– yo confió en ti –** le susurro en su oído**.**

**Gracias… de verdad es bueno saber que por lo menos alguien confía en ti –** le sonrió, esas eran la palabras que el necesitaba escuchar **– ya me siento mejor gracias por el abrazo –** le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**Bue… bueno de nada… - **estaba roja como tomate, no se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, pero al verlo tan frágil, no se resistió y lo abrazó.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o que hacer, lo que provoco que un silencio un poco incomodo se apoderara de ellos dos.

**Serena?- **decidió interrumpir el silencio

**Si?-**

**Porque lo hiciste? Porque? Si juntos éramos tan felices…-**

**Que? A que te refieres?-** no sabía a que se refería.

**Porque tu engaño, porque? Que te falto? Acaso no te fue suficiente con todo el amor que te di** -

**Perdón?? – **se sorprendió de lo que dijo Darien lo que hizo que se empezara a enojar** – yo nunca te engañe!!...** – trato de decir pero el la interrumpio.

**No mientas te vi!! Por Dios te vi!! –**

**Que sabes tu lo que paso?! Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte nada, te fuiste como un cobarde, tu celos no te dejaron que te explicara!! –** le reclamaba **– sabes?? No puedes llegar aquí y empezar a reclamarme lo que no tienes idea, por mucho tiempo te busque y trate de explicarte las casos, pero no pude y ahora es tarde, las cosas simplemente ya pasaron y no quiero hablar de eso, no es lugar ni el momento, además ya me tengo que ir a casa, así que mejor me voy de aquí-** dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse

**No… no te vayas…-** se lo impidió tomándola por el brazo.

**Mira si vine para acá no fue para estar contigo, ni para tener este tipo de conversación, solo fue casualidad, aparte tengo cosas que hacer –** le dijo recordando que tenia que ir a ver a su pequeña y que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Serena trato de forcejear un poco para poder safarse de su agarre, pero le fue inútil el era más fuerte y no la quería soltar, en un intento nuevamente por soltarse perdió el equilibrio y el la tomo por la cintura apegándolo contra su cuerpo quedando sus bocas muy juntas.

_**Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría  
Quererte un poco menos  
Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin ti**_

**No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas –** le suplico Serena

**¿Hacer que? – **

**No me beses –**

**¿Quién te dijo que lo iba hacer? –**

**Sabes que no es necesario que lo digas –**

**¿Y porque no lo debería hacer? –**

**Porque trato de olvidare y si lo haces no lo voy a poder hacer –**

**¿Y si no quiero que lo hagas? –**

**¿Y porque no querrías hacerlo? –**

**Porque eres mi vida, a pesar de todo lo sigues siendo –**

_**Pero no puedo  
Siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor**_

**¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete que lo tomas cuando se te antojas y lo tiras cuando te aburre? ¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño?** – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotas por los ojos de Serena

**¿Y tú? ¿no te das cuenta que no puedo olvidarte? que trato de odiarte, pero te veo y se me olvida todo, que lo único que deseo es verte, que me duele saber que te hago daño, me duele no estar contigo, no poder besarte, por más que trato no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza – **

**No te imaginas todo lo que he sufrido por ti, no tienes idea –**

**Y tú no tienes idea, como quisiera borrar todo y comenzar de nuevo contigo, pero no puedo –**

**Ya es tarde para los dos, el tiempo paso y ya no hay nada que hacer acuérdate que ya tuvimos nuestra despedida, esto se acabo –**

**¿De verdad lo crees? –** le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

**Si –** le respondió en casi un susurro.

**Entonces dime una sola cosa y yo no te vuelvo a molestar nunca mas –**

**¿Qué cosa? –**

**¿Me amas? –** le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – **Si me dices que no, hasta acá quedo todo, te lo juro –**

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón**_

Serena por mas que trato de decirle que no, fue imposible ¿Qué tenia ese hombre que la hacia doblegarse tan solo con mirarla? ¿Porque las cosas no podían ser más fáciles? Un rotundo si fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios, seguido de un intenso beso, ¿Qué significaba eso? Ni el mismo Darien lo sabia, a pesar de todo la felicidad se apodero en los dos, pasara lo que pasara algo más grande que el mismo amor por lo dos los unía, algo más grande que su hija, ¿Qué era? Ninguno de lo dos podía decirlo.

_**Como pudiera  
Un pez nadar sin agua  
Como pudiera  
Un ave volar sin alas  
Como pudiera  
La flor crecer sin tierra**_

A pesar de que ambos luchaban contra el amor que se tenían, era cosa de verse y saber que querían estar al lado del otro, un beso lo podía borrar todo, una caricia los podía llevar al cielo, un abrazo lograba sanar cualquier herida, solo una mirada bastaba para saber cuanto se amaban, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia podía borrar un amor verdadero, ni las mentiras, ni las traiciones, ni siquiera un engaño conseguía evitar el querer estar juntos, nada era más fuerte que ellos dos juntos.

_**Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin ti  
Pero no puedo  
Siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor**_

Cuando lograron separarse a falta de aire, se quedaron mirando por un momento, en los ojos de ella, se podía ver cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba, en los ojos de el se podía ver se podía ver que el tiempo no había pasado, el mismo amor que le profeso hace 2 años atrás seguía ahí presente, ella era su vida como el bien lo dijo, ella lo era todo, sin ella la vida no tenia sentido, no lo había tenido esos dos años que pasaron lejos y no lo tenia ahora, que aun estando juntos en ese momento, no era lo que pasaría cuando cada uno partiera a su departamento, el destino unía sus caminos, pero ellos sin darse cuenta lo separaban.

_**Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón**_

**Esto tiene que terminar** – fue lo único que pudo decir Serena tras terminar el beso y dejar de verse.

**¿Porque? –**

**Nos hacemos daño, aunque no queramos nos hacemos daño –**

**Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, Serena no se que tienes que me haces desearte, necesitarte y amarte cada vez que te veo –**

**Por favor Darien, acabemos de una vez por todo con este sufrimiento, no nos hace bien –**

**Esta bien, te prometo que voy a evitar volver a verte princesa – **esta era la promesa más difícil y dura que alguna vez había tenido que hacer, podría prometer todo, pero no dejar de verla, aun así lo iba a intentar.

**Gracias, yo también –** le dolía tan solo imaginarse que no lo volvería ver, pero era lo mejor y los dos lo sabían – **ya me tengo que ir a casa, es tarde**.

**Te puedo acompañar?... no quiero irme solo además vivimos en el mismo lugar – **Darien quiso aprovechar hasta el ultimo instante para estar con ella

**Bueno –** fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de empezar a caminar, el edificio donde vivían no quedaba muy lejos, así que caminando no se tardarían más de 10 o quizás 15 minutos en llegar, esos era los últimos minutos que pretendían estar juntos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra alguna, el trayecto no se hizo incomodo, a pesar de todo, el silencio entre ellos no era algo desagradable, lo disfrutaban. Cuando llegaron se quedaron mirando un instante nuevamente, fundiéndose en el último beso, después cada uno se dirigió a su departamento, prometiendo no volver a verse.

_**Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido  
Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón  
Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido  
Me encantaría cantar esta canción**_

-

-

Cancion:

**Vivir sin aire ** Mana

Primero que nada pido mil disculpas, trate de subir el capito ayer pero no pude, de verdad lo siento.

Ahora si quiero dar gracias por todos los reviews de verdad los leo todos y me encanta hacerlo, tambien doy las gracias por sus sugerencias, trate de tomar la mayoria, asi que asi quedo el capitulo espero que les guste y ojalas pueda subir uno pronto.

Por fin Darien conoce a su hija, aunque todavia no sabe quien es ella, Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina, ya saben la verdad asi que tambien soluciones ese problema y Serena y Darien se volvieron a ver jajaja.

Tengo que decir que me costo mucho desarmar el enredo del capitulo anterior pero aqui esta ojalas les guste y sigan dejando reviews.


	6. Un encierro, la verdad

Cuatro mese pasaron y no se volvieron a topar, Darien recupero la confianza en su trabajo, ya que logro ayudar a muchos niños y se sentía conforme, seguía yendo a ver a Rini al parque vez que podía, cada día la quería más, un inmenso amor por la pequeña se iba apoderando de el, no entendía porque, trataba todos los días con niños, pero ella era especial, era diferente, además su cara se le hacia familiar, sus gestos, los conocía de otros lados, pero aunque trataba de recordar de donde nunca lo lograba, ella era su vía de escape a todo, lo hacia olvidar los problemas en el hospital y en su propia vida, se sentía tan cómodo con a su lado aun no conocía a su madre, más de alguna vez le había preguntado sobre ella a la señora Reika, pero al parecer algo siempre ocurría, lo que hacia suponer que su destino no era el conocerse, por lo menos no ahora, quien sabe si después si.

Había vuelto a visitar a Andrew, este decidió no hacerle más preguntas sobre Serena, entendía que era un asunto entre los dos y que el no tenia porque meterse, por su parte gracias a los consejos de Darien se le había declarado a Lita y eran novios, Lita ya había terminado su curso de gastronomía y junto a él tenían pensado inaugurar un restauran el que iba a tener por nombre "el bosque de Júpiter", aun faltaba un poco para que el día de la inauguración llegara, por mientras se encargaban de los preparativos, ya tenían el local, solo faltaba arreglarlo y acomodar lo necesario, con respecto al trabajo de Andrew como abogado, ya estaba por terminar de instalarse con su despacho, pero eso era punto aparte, por ahora estaba concentrado en lo del restauran.

La obra que Mina ya había acabado y ella al igual que Andrew le había expresado sus sentimientos a Yaten, el cual le confeso que también sentía lo mismo por ella, desde ese día los dos eran oficialmente novios y no se separaban por nada en el mundo, según Mina ya había perdido mucho tiempo como para ahora estar lejos de su bomboncito. después que la temporada de teatro Mina decidió darse un descanso por un tiempo para dedicarse a la universidad, aun le quedaban 3 años y la temporada de exámenes había llegado, por lo que quería dedicarle a eso.

Rei por su parte seguía muy bien con Nicolas, al templo le estaba yendo excelente así que estaba concentrada en eso, las noches de viernes o sábados aun estaban vigentes, vez que podían salían todos juntos al "torbellino", bueno todos menos Amy, que ya no esta en la ciudad ya que sus vacaciones se terminaron y tuvo que volver a estudiar fuera, Serena tampoco podía acudir, producto de su trabajo en el "mirando las estrellas" esos días, más de una vez sus amigas le habían dicho que les gustaria ir a verla cantar, pero ella no quería, decía que le daba vergüenza.

Al igual que Darien, Serena también iba de vez en cuando al Crown, a ver a sus amigas, pero estos nunca se encontraron y eso era lo mejor ambos trataban de seguir con sus vidas lo mejor que podían. Serena se sentía muy bien en su trabajo, llevaba bastante tiempo en este así que no tenía problemas, se levantaba muy temprano esperando no volver a encontrarse a Darien, después de su encuentro y su "acuerdo", si es que así se puede llamar, esta no quería volver a verlo y aunque sabia que lo más probable es que en más de alguna ocasión se volvería a topar con el, prefería evitarlo mientras pudiera, por lo menos hasta ahora le estaba funcionando. Luego del trabajo se iba directo a su departamento a ver a su pequeña que cada día crecía más y más, se estaba volviendo muy inteligente y linda, definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito era estar con ella, consentirla y jugar, con respecto a su "amigo grande", esperaba conocerlo luego, las dos veces que había logrado acudir con ella al parque el no se había presentado, así que ese encuentro se tendría que posponer.

Era lunes a eso de las 8:00 de la mañana.

**Mierda!!... –** gritaba Serena dentro de su departamento **– me quede dormida, no voy a alcanzar a llegar.-**

**Señorita cálmese. –**dijo la señora Tashimura, que ya había llegado y trataba de tranquilizar a Serena.

**Hay, pero es que no sentí el despertador, me van a matar!!-**

**Bueno entonces apúrese, para que no se demore más –**

**Si, si ya no alcanzo a tomar desayuno me voy chau.. chau pequeña recuerda que te amo** – se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba Rini un poco asustada por la reaccion de su mama y le deposito un beso en la frente.

Serena salio corriendo de su departamento para dirigirse al elevador, cuando de repente.

**Auch!! –** se quejo, había chocado con alguien por culpa de su apuro.

**¿Pero tu sigues chocando a la gente?!- **dijo el joven muy molesto por el golpe que le habían proporcionado.

**Discúlpame!! –** el encontrarse con el había terminado por arruinar su mañana **– no fue mi intención voy apurada.**

**Bueno, pero eso no es culpa mía mejor fíjate por donde vas. –**

**Mira Darien… -** no alcanzo a terminar debido a que las puertas del elevador se abrieron **– mejor entremos que ya voy bastante atrasada como para perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo –** los dos entraron, cuando ya se habían cerrado las puertas y se preparaban para descender sintieron un enorme temblor dentro del ascensor, provocando que las luces de este se apagaran.

**Pero que paso ahora!! Alo!! Alo!! – **dijo Serena apretando un botón del elevador para llamar a alguien que los pudiera ayudar, se habían quedado atrapados.

**No puede ser!! Nos quedamos atrapados!!- **se quejo Darien– **ayuda por favor – **dijo oprimiendo el mismo botón que su compañera.

**No puede ser, no por favor!!- **suplicaba Serena

**Parece que ya no llegaste mi querida Serena –** ironizo.

**Primero que nada no me digas querida que no soy nada tuyo!! Y segundo así veo, parece que ya no llegue – **estoúltimo lo dijo con un cierto tono de resignación y un poco asustada, no había luz y el joven a su lado no era la compañía que hubiera deseado para este tipo de accidente.

**No te preocupes, supongo que esto no va a durar mucho o por lo menos eso espero – **trato de relajarla

**Que no me preocupe?? Como me dices eso si no hay luz, más encima tú no eres con quien hubiese deseado quedarme atrapada –**

**Mmmm… mira lo de la luz te lo puedo solucionar, lo otro no… mmm… haber…. –** dijo registrando su bolso**- aquí esta –**

**Aquí esta que?-**

**Esto –** prendió una pequeña linterna que tenia en su bolso.

**Parece que venias preparado como si esperaras que esto ocurriera.-** ironizo la muchacha

**No seas ridícula, acuérdate que soy doctor y siempre ando con este tipo de cosas, además si quisiera quedarme encerrado con alguien te aseguro que no hubiese deseado quedarme contigo –**

**Como si a mi también me gustara la idea – **de pronto el elevador se movió como si se fuera a caer **– hay!! Que no se caiga!! –** grito desesperada abrazando a Darien que no estaba muy lejos.

**No te preocupes si no va a pasar nada – **dijocorrespondiendo a su abrazo también un poco asustado **– mira mejor sentémonos y tranquilízate un poco-**

**Esta bien, pero no o se como puedes estar tan tranquilo estando acá encerrado y con esta cosa apunto de caerse **– los dos se sentaron muy cerca, ambos estaban asustados, solo que Darien trataba de no aparentarlo para no asustar mas de lo debido a Serena.

**Lo que pasa es que no es primera vez que me sucede, cuando me fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos, la universidad era muy grande, de varios pisos y una vez también me paso que me quede encerrado en un elevador por 6 horas con una tipa que no paraba de gritar y pedir ayuda, al principio yo también me asuste y me desespere por un instante, pero después de escucharla gritar tanto, se me olvido el miedo y me empecé a preocupar por ella que parecía que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso ahí mismo, por lo que trate de tranquilizarme para poder tranquilizarla a ella, por eso que no me da tanto susto, aunque igual me preocupa y me da miedo que se vaya a caer y nos pase algo.-**

**¿En serio? – **Ya se encontraba un poco mas relajada **– ¿así que te fuiste a estados unidos? – **le dijo en prácticamente un susurro, el cual fue escuchado por Darien

**Si… me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar allá por lo que tome mis cosas y me fui – **le respondió secamente, no era un tema que quisiera abordar justamente ahí.

**Nunca me dijiste nada – **su tono de voz era triste.

**No, es que no tenia pensado aceptarla, no quería alejarme de ti, pero después de verte con ese tipo, me di cuenta que no valía la pena quedarme aquí- **estaba serio.

**No valía la pena?? Darien yo te amaba, lo hubiera dado todo por ti incluso mi vida –** le dijo molesta y subiendo el tono.

**Fíjate que bien rara tu forma de amar.-** le respondió con el mismo tono con sarcasmo

**Todo fue un mal entendido, que TU no quisiste que te explicara!! –**

**Me basto con lo que vi, te aseguro, o según tu ¿¿que fue lo que paso?? Dime ¿que fue lo que paso?-**

**Ese día me había quedado sola en casa, mis papas habían tenido que viajar fuera ¿te acuerdas?**

**Como no lo voy hacer, si por la misma razón decidí ir a verte para darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la di yo-**

**Ya te dije que fue lo que viste o sea si pero no como tu crees-**

**O sea que verte prácticamente desnuda delante de un tipo no es lo que yo creo o que ¿le estabas enseñando biología? – **a estas alturas la rabia y la ira se habían apoderado del y se encontraba gritándole, cosa que asusto a Serena e hizo que se parara y se alejara de el. - **¿Por qué te alejas, acaso te doy miedo?**

**En este estado, claro que me das miedo, Darien no te imaginas lo que sufrí por ti!!-**

**Y yo?! ¡¿Como mierda crees que me sentí?! ¿Como?!-** la tomo fuertemente por lo hombros y continuaba gritándole.

**Darien cálmate por favor, me duele-**

**¿Cómo quieres que me calme? me recriminas que sufriste por culpa mía sin imaginarte todo lo que pase yo, o dime ¿acaso tu piensas que yo estuve feliz al irme? Me sentí solo un millón de veces y no vengo aquí para gritarte todo lo que pase, que por cierto fue gracias a ti!! – **hizo una pausa, para poder calmarse, pero no pudo - **también lo hubiera dado todo por ti, creí mil veces en ti y lo peor de todo es que lo sigo haciendo, no tienes idea de lo mal que estoy por culpa tuya, no tienes la mínima idea de cómo me siento, por más que trato no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón y aunque quisiera correr a donde estas tu no puedo, tu imagen con ese hombre no me deja ni por un solo instante!!-** tras terminar de gritarle la soltó y se sentó de nuevo en una esquina, después de mucho tiempo por fin había logrado desahogarse, no esperaba que fuera de esta manera pero ya no aguantaba más, la rabia pudo con todo el aguante que había mantenido hasta ese momento e hizo que explotara diciéndole todo lo que sentía, inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de ambos, Serena no sabia que hacer siempre se preocupo por todo lo que ella había sentido y lo mal que lo paso por culpa de él, no le restaba importancia al hecho de que el a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella no la dejo explicarle nada y tampoco fue capas de confiar en ella, pero verlo ahí tan indefenso, llorando, hizo que se estremeciera, lo conocía muy bien, aunque el tiempo había transcurrido, el seguía siendo el mismo y sabia muy bien que él nunca había sido muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, y si había explotado de esta manera era porque realmente ya no daba más.

**Haruka **– dijo Serena tras un largo silencio entre los dos.

**¿Qué?-** estaba confundido, no entendía porque mencionaba ese nombre.

**Huruka, la persona con la que me viste era Haruka –**

**¿Pero como te atreves? ¿Acaso crees que me importa el nombre de ese imbecil? –**

**No un imbecil –**

**Más encima lo defiendes!!-** volvió alzar la voz

**Cálmate!! Haruka no es ningún imbecil, primero porque no hizo nada conmigo y segundo porque es un MUJER** – al escuchar esta declararon, Darien quedo estupefacto.

¿**Qué me crees idiota o que? Yo mismo lo vi era un hombre, su forma de actuar y de vestirse lo delataban, así que no me digas que no es así –**

**Esa es su forma de vestirse, a simple vista parece un hombre, pero no lo es y si me viste en las condiciones que estaba fue porque venia saliendo de la ducha, ella llego mientras yo me bañaba, mi mamá le pidió que me fuera a ver por si necesitaba algo, porque por si no lo sabias es mi prima y la quiero mucho** – hizo una pausa antes de continuar ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila, al contrario de el que se le veía totalmente consternado y confundido, por lo que Serena trato de aclararle aun más las cosas – **yo me estaba preparando para ir a verte y darte una sorpresa, cuando llegaste no supe que decir, te encolerizaste y no dejaste que te digiera nada, le pegaste a mi prima y saliste corriendo!!, trate de salir tras de ti, pero Haruka no me dejo, estaba tan solo envuelta en una toalla, me vestí como pude y salí detrás de ti, pero no te encontré –**

**Me fui lejos, no quería verte –** Darien no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, estaba confundido, quería pegarse un tiro ahí mismo, todo el mundo tenia razón, el era una basura que no hizo más que destrozarle el corazón a Serena, la cual no tenía la culpa, no era capas de decirle nada, si se hubiera encontrado en otra situación y no atrapado como estaba, hubiera corrido, se hubiera ido lejos, no para arrancar de ella, si no para pensar, necesitaba estar solo, pero no podía y no sabia cuanto tiempo más iba estar ahí.

**Te busque por todos lados, nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto –** las lagrimas volvían hacer su aparición, tan solo recordar la desesperación que sintió en ese momento **– fui a tu departamento, al Crown, al parque, a todos lados y no te encontré, busque en todos los lugares que pudiste haber ido, pero fue un fracaso, no volví a saber de ti -**

**Ese día no llegue a mi casa, me fui por ahí, me puse a tomar para olvidar, pero a cada rato la imagen tuya con ese tipo volvía…, sabia que me ibas a buscar y como no te quería ver me fui a un bar… estuve ahí hasta las 6 de la mañana, de ahí me fui al parque… llore como nunca lo había echo antes…, cuando dieron las 9 me fui a mi casa tome el teléfono y me comunique con la universidad de Estados Unidos, acepte la beca…, me tenia que presentar en dos días así que como tenía un amigo que necesitaba un departamento lo llame y le vendí el mío…, dos días después me en encontraba lejos, no le dije a nadie quería irme sin tener que contestar preguntas, sin tener que verte… sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie…- **

**Pero yo fui al día siguiente y no me quisiste recibir porque?? Porque no confiaste en mi?? Acaso alguna vez te di algún motivo para que desconfiaras de mi? Dime!! – **le grito

**Serena!! Llevaba semanas recibiendo semanas recibiendo llamadas que me decían que me estabas engañado, recibía anónimos, mails y nunca lo creí, pero cuando te vi, creí q todo era verdad, no lo podía creer- **nunca le había querido decir sobre todas las cosas que había recibido, lo irónico era que confiaba totalmente en ella, por eso nunca presto mucha atención hasta que la vio, esa fue la razón por la que creyó su engaño.

**Pero porque nunca me lo dijiste?? –**

**Porque no lo creí… hasta q te vi…-**

**No te imaginas como me sentí cuando el portero me dijo que tu departamento había sido vendido y que lo único que sabía era que te habías ido fuera del pais y que no tenías pensado volver…. Ni te imaginas lo que sufrí… lo que llore, deje de comer, de ir a la escuela, no quería recibir a nadie, sentí que la vida se me había acabado, me quería morir, incluso fui a parar al hospital, estaba muy débil, no había comido en días… me tuve que ir de aquí porque cada lugar me recordaba a ti, mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo…- **las lagrimas no cesaban de caer por su rostro y sus voz apenas le salía.

**Serena si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría, te juro que lo haria, pero no puedo las cosas ya pasaron y no puedo hacer nada…** -le dijo mirando a la nada.

**No ya no importa, total para ti todo fue tan fácil, te fuiste y te olvidaste de todo el mundo o no**?- le recrimino.

**No fue tan fácil, nunca te pude olvidar, incluso intente buscarme otra mujer para sacarte de mi cabeza, trate mucho tiempo de olvidarte, pero no pude cada beso, cada caricia que proporcionaba, era como si te la estuviera dando a ti, con cada mujer que estuve tu rostro aparecía, no pude volver a hacer mi vida, nunca pude ni creo que pueda, pero eso no me importo, decidí dedicarme a lo que había ido, mis estudios…, me centre en ellos, lo único que hacia era ir a la universidad y luego a mi departamento para estudiar, ni dormir quería para no soñar contigo, no tienes idea lo que fue así que no sigas hablando estupideces, porque tampoco me fue fácil, tu aquí tienes a tus amigos y a tu familia, mientras que yo allá no tenia a nadie – **hizo una pausa** – además no te creo tu historia… son puras mentiras –**

**Mentira?! Como me puedes decir que es mentira!!, no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar todo este tiempo por culpa de esas mentiras!!, además de que me sirve mentirte dime acaso voy a volver el tiempo atrás??, voy a cambiar todo lo que paso?? No!! ¿Qué saco con mentirte?¿que gano?** – lloraba, pero no de pena, de rabia, de impotencia como este tipo le podía decir que todo lo que paso era mentira, si el supiera que por culpa de esa supuesta mentira no había podido seguir estudiando, que nunca mas pudo estar con otra persona, que por esa mentira sus padres la dejaron de hablar, que por esa mentira estaba sola y tenia que trabajar para poder alimentar a su pequeña hija, si supiera que tienen una niña, si supiera cuanto lo necesito todo este tiempo, pero no, no quería seguir hablando con el, no quería saber más de el, era un idiota que no supo confiar en ella.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y el silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, no tenían porque hacerlo, pero después de varios minutos sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Darien decidió hablar, sabia que todo lo que decía ella era verdad, no tenia caso pensar que no era verdad lo que le decía, pues no tenia motivos para mentirle, se sentía demasiado mal, pero quiso tratar de cambiar al tema.

**¿Pudiste rehacer tu vida?-**

**Y eso q ti que te importa, yo estoy bien como estoy ahora…- **respondió muy a la defensiva.

**Por favor, Serena – **le dijo tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos – **perdóname por todo yo nunca quise hacerte daño, los celos y la rabia fueron más fuerte que yo, quizás más que lo que sentía por ti, quisiera poder recompensarte por todo, quisiera poder volver a tu lado, pero no te voy a pedir que lo hagas porque se que soy un imbecil que no supo creer en ti y que lo ultimo que querrías seria volver a mi lado, solo te pido que alguna vez logres perdonarme… – **realmente lo sentía y lo que sus labios decían era la verdad, se sentía podrido por dentro, lo único que podía hacer era pedir perdón, no sabia otra forma, si la supera lo haría.

**No te disculpes, ya da lo mismo como tu bien dijiste las cosas ya pasaron, quizás si me hubieses dicho esto antes de nuestro encuentro hace meses, hubiera corrido a tus brazos, no te imaginas cuantas veces espere a que volvieras, rogaba todos los días, porque me buscaras de nuevo, aunque fuera para pedirme explicaciones, solo quería estar a tu lado, pero después de ese día las cosas cambiaron, si ese día me hubieras pedido que me fuera contigo, me hubiera ido contigo sin importar nada…, pero ya no me amas eso fue lo mas doloroso, no me dolió tanto que no me creyeras o que no confiaras en mi, no me dolió tanto que te fueras sin decirme nada, no me dolió tanto como me dolió escuchar de tu boca decir que ya no amas, me costo no sabes cuanto entender que las cosas ya no eran igual, pero en fin no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos… –**

**Ni tu ni nadie va a poder cambiar lo que siento, porque es verdad que no te amo y sabes porque? – **Serena estaba intrigada, si bien le dolía volver a escuchar que no la amaba quería saber el porque, aunque fuese más doloroso aun. Darien se levanto e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo, se puso frente a ella tomándola de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlay continuo **– no te amo porque lo que siento por ti es mas que un te amo, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte, decirte te amo no significa nada, las palabras no pueden describir lo que yo siento por ti, eres mi vida, mi mente mi corazón mi mundo todo gira en torno a ti, si bien no estoy contigo, todo me lo recuerda, no deje ni un solo día de pensar en ti, no deje ni un solo día de desearte, de querer estar a tu lado y no lo e echo, no puedo aunque quiera, no puedo… no es mi orgullo el que me lo impidió y el que me lo sigue impidiendo, es el miedo, el miedo de llagar hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho, siempre supe que ibas a sufrir si yo me iba y no quería que lo hicieras por eso tenia pensado rechazar la beca, pero el verte ahí con ese tipo, me llene de celos, por mi me hubiera quedado contigo sin importar si te habías acostado o no con el yo te hubiese seguido amando como le he hecho hasta ahora, pensando que me habías sido infiel, me fui porque aun tenia la duda de si todo era verdad o no, si me lo hubieses confirmado te hubiera querido hacer daño, pagarte con la misma moneda y no estaba dispuesto a que tu pasaras por eso, por eso me fui, por miedo de llegar a hacerte mal, se que de todas formas no pude evitar que sufrieras, te hice más daño del que me hubiese imagina y lo peor del caso es que te sigo haciendo daño al no poder olvidarte y querer estar contigo, al besarte, al acariciarte, al tenerte así como te tengo ahora y te hago más daño al decirte todo esto – **Serena ahora si que no sabia que hacer, siempre había logrado tener algún escape o algo que decir, pero ahora simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, pudo darse cuenta que cada palabra que el dijo era verdad, sus ojos no mentían y las lagrimas que caían de este tampoco, lograba ver la sinceridad, pero ¿Qué hacer?, al igual que en el bar siguió su corazón.

**Abrázame, abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas, no me sueltes por favor** – le suplico la muchacha a lo que el joven no se opuso.

**Serena lo eres todo en mi vida, pero entiende que no quiero hacerte daño**… – esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores quien callo a Darien fue ella, con la unión de sus labios, no fue necesario que digiera nada, esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba, si bien no sabia si eso significaba un perdón, sabia que era lo que ella sentía, el hecho de pedir perdón y expresarle sus sentimientos no iba a cambiar nada de lo que el le había echo pasar, pero con eso se daba cuenta de que los sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y eso era algo.

**Con respecto a tu pregunta** – le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse – **no he podido rehacer mi vida, tu eres el único con el que estado y al único que he amado y no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti esa noche -**

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor, ¿para donde me llevas? –** le pregunto Serena a Darien

**Serena relájate y confía en mi – **le respondió serenamente

**Pero quiero q me digas…-** haciendo pucheros.

**Hay!! Así no se puede –** se quejo el joven **- ¿acaso no te acuerdas, que como hoy cumplimos un año vamos a ir a mi departamento a ver una película? Pues bueno ahora vamos a arrendar la película, tú la eliges –**sonrió.

**Aaah!! Ya se me había olvidado… jajaja…, pero si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que me ibas a preparar algo para cenar o no?? –**

**Mmm… ya veo que te acordaste – **

**Jajaja cuando se trata de comida no me olvido jajaja –** bromeo Serena

**Jajaja mira ya llegamos, ahora ve tu y elige que te gustaría ver, yo te espero en la caja para pagar –** le dijo mientras entraban al local.

Después de un rato **– ya!! Esta, esta me gusta –** dijo Serena mientras le mostraba la película.

**Ok, entonces paguémosla -**

Luego de pagar por la películas los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al auto, por consiguiente al departamento de Darien, estando allí, este último preparo la cena, la cual le encanto a Serena.

**Mmmm…. Esta exquisita… sabes cuando nos casemos quiero que tu me cocines todos lo días ¿ya? –**

**Princesa… lo que tu quieras, por cierto no te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy –** Serena llevaba puesto un vestido amarrado al cuello, de color rosa, su favorito, no era muy ajustado, pero se le ceñía muy bien a su escultural figura, no era muy largo, le llegaba solo un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, no más de 10 cm, tenía puesto unos zapatos blancos de tacón no muy alto, como accesorio tenía puesto un collar en forma de corazón y aros que le hacían juego, por maquillaje solo rimel y un poco de rubor de su tono.

**Pues tu tampoco estas nada de mal – **por su parte Darien llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que hacían resaltar su varonil estampa.

Después de cenar se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el living que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ahí así que no tardaron mucho en llegar, estando ahí Serena puso la película, los dos se acomodaron en la esquina del sillón frente al televisor y se taparon con una manta, ya que estaba comenzando ha hacer frió, ella se había puesto entre las piernas de Darien mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, se quedaron así durante toda la película.

**Aaaay!! Que pena no me gusto el final** – reclamo Serena haciendo pucheros.

**Pero si tu la elegiste, ¿como no te va a gustar? –**

**Es que a mi me gustan los finales felices, cuando los dos se quedan juntos, no cuando uno muere y se queda solito –** seguía haciendo pucheros.

**Hay amor, ¿que puedo hacer para que quites esa carita?-**

**Mmmm… no se –**

**¿Y si te doy un beso? –**

**¿Uno solo? – **

**Bueno dos** – le dijo mirándola y acariciándole el rostro.

**No se… con esos no se me quita la frustración – **dijo cruzando los brazos

**Jajaja ¿la frustración?, ¿y si te doy mil se te pasa?** – sin esperar que ella respondiera se lanzo sobre ella dándole besos por todas parte, la frente la cara, la barbilla hasta llegar a la boca, pero mientras estos jugaban se fueron haciendo hacia un lado sin darse cuento, lo que concluyo con una caída muy fuerte del sillón, quedando Serena encima de el.

**¿Sabes que te amo cierto?-** le dijo la muchacha acariciando el rostro del joven.

**¿Porque me haces esa pregunta?, yo estoy seguro de eso, se que me amas y yo a ti con toda mi alma –** le dijo sacándole un mechón de pelo que le había caído en la cara ocultándole sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

**He sido tan feliz a tu lado, el día que me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia en el parque, comencé a vivir, a conocer lo que es ser feliz de verdad, te amo no lo olvides nunca** – sin decir mas le dio el más dulce de sus besos, el que poco a poco comenzó a subir te tono. Darien al percatarse de eso trato de parar la situación, sin bien deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con ella, no lo creía prudente, no quería forzarla a hacer nada de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

**Se… Serena, para por favor, esto no esta bien **–la hizo a un lado.

**Pero porque, acaso no quieres??** – dijo un poco apenada

**Dios sabe que es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no quiero lastimarte, ni quiero hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, por favor dejémoslo así, yo no me voy a enojar, de verdad –**

**Amor yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, no me voy a arrepentir de nada por favor, de verdad que quiero hacerlo –** lo volvió a besar, esta vez para continuar y terminar lo que ya había empezado, pero el la volvió a parar provocando que se molestara

**¿que pasa ahora?-** como era posible que no entendiera que realmente quería estar con el, pero este sin dejar que volviera a decir algo la tomo en sus brazos llevándola hacia su habitación, dejando un tanto desconcertada a Serena. Ya allí la puso con sumo cuidado en su cama y tratando de no hacerle daño se coloco encima.

**Estas segura?? –** fue lo ultimo que dijo, Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo igual se encontraba un poco nerviosa, era su primera vez y no sabia muy bien que hacer, por lo que dejo que Darien se hiciera cargo de la situación. Al ver el nerviosismos en ella decidió comenzar besándola primero en la frete, luego en la nariz, después en la boca, para poco a poco comenzar a bajar por el cuello, se detuvo en ese lugar acariciándole con sus manos el resto del cuerpo de ella, por su parte ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de el, perdiéndose en el sin fin de emociones que este le provocaba, al cabo de un rato y de tantas caricias Darien sintió que algo le estorbaba, por lo que decidió deshacerse de aquel estorbo desatando el vestido que llevaba puesto la muchacha para luego sacárselo dejándola solo con la pequeña tanga que llevaba puesta, cuando aquella prenda estaba lejos continuo saboreando y admirando el cuerpo de su amada llegando a los senos ahí decidió detenerse para poder apreciarlos tranquilamente y así dirigirse al primero de ellos, el izquierdo, lo beso delicadamente, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro provocando un gemido en Serena, el cual fue perfectamente escuchado por Darien haciendo que este sonriera y la deseara cada vez más, cuando termino se dirigió hacia el derecho e hizo lo mismo cuando creyó que era suficiente comenzó a bajar por su ombligo dejando un camino de dulces besos haciendo que Serena volviera a gemir, pero esta vez no se quedo quieta sino que en una maniobra sorpresa dio vuelta a Darien dejándolo bajo ella, lo que lo dejo sumamente desconcertado, pero esta no se preocupo por su reacción y decidió imitar a su amado besando su cuello comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, cuando logro quitársela la tiro a un lado y beso sus pectorales bajando suavemente hasta el ombligo tomando el pantalón para luego retirárselo provocando en mas de una ocasión un gemido por parte de el, después de que los pantalones estaban fuera la tomo por los codos y la llevo hasta su pecho ya se estaba cansando quería estar con ella, ser uno para profesarle todo el amor que le tenía, de este modo saco la pequeña tanga del color del vestido y la dejo desnuda, esta hizo lo mismo con el dejándolo en la misma su misma situación.

Cuando ya estuvieron desnudos los dos estando Darien quiso verificar que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para evitar el dolor o por lo menos disminuirlo y así comenzar su acto de amor por lo que bajo hacia su intimidad y comenzó a besarla, era tan delicioso sentir el sabor de su princesa que decidió introducir su lengua lo que hizo que ella se agitara.

**Da… Darien… -** no logro decir más, el placer que sentía era demasiado grande, nunca pensó que de esto se pudiera conseguir tantas emociones, al escuchar esto Darien sonrió e introdujo uno de sus dedos, despacio y con mucho cuidado de no romper el himen aun, al ver que ella se estremecía y se agitaba aun más introdujo un segundo dedo a lo cual Serena exclamo **– Ba… Basta –** los gemidos no la dejaban hilar palabra, quería sentirlo a el y aunque desfrutaba lo que el le estaba haciendo no era lo que realmente deseaba.**– Darien… por…por favor… te… te quiero a ti…-** logro decir después de mucho intentarlo.

No fue necesario decir mas, el mensaje había sido captado, por lo que este se detuvo y besando cada parte del cuerpo de ella, comenzó a subir, cuando se encontraban frete a frente separo con una de sus piernas las de ella para así acomodarse y comenzar el acto de amor, trato de ser lo más delicado posible, así que despacio comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, Serena trato de estar lo más relajada posible y no era muy difícil teniéndolo junto a ella, se abrazo fuertemente a su espalda esperando que la parte más difícil acabara, aunque el era sumamente cuidadoso no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido de dolor, aforrándose aun más a el.

**Estas bien??** – le pregunto el muchacho preocupado, quería evitar que sufriera o que sintiera dolor, pero no sabia como – **si quieres paramos – **ofreció.

**Estoy bien… continua por favor** – diciendo esto entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de este y lo empujo logrando que entrara completamente, el dolor fue inmenso provocando que le enterrara sus uñas en la espalda de el, haciendo que el se detuviera un segundo, no le dolía el rasguño, si no que quería que se acostumbrara a el. Cuando sintió que esta se relajo Darien continuo, deseaba tanto estar con ella de esta forma, pero nunca se atrevió a proponérselo, además quería esperar que ella estuviera lista, era tan perfecta, no había forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

lo que más deseaba Serena era ser suya, quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, sentirse uno solo, no existia el miedo cuando estaba a su lado, disfrutaba de cada beso, cada roce, cada gemido, cada caricia, se sentía feliz junto a el, mas allá del dolor que en un principio sintió y que en este minuto era reemplazado por un sin fin de emociones, se sentía la mujer mas dichosa de este planeta, saberse de el y el de ella era lo máximo, la unión de amor mas grande, la demostración de todo el amor que ambos se tenían.

Besaba sutilmente su cuello, su oreja, sus pechos, mientras que ella se aferraba a el, tan fuerte como si de eso dependiera todo, se sentía protegida, poco a poco los movimientos que en un principio eran lentos y despacios comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad logrando que Serena olvidara por completo cualquier tipo de dolor que pudo haber sentido, sustituyéndolo por placer, placer que se notaba en su cara y en sus movimientos, un poco torpes debido a su inexperiencia, pero sumamente deliciosos, pronto el joven comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, sabia que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo que aumento aun más los movimientos hasta sentir que su compañera y el llegaban juntos a la cima, terminando dentro de ella y gritando al mismo tiempo sus nombres.

**Da…rien!!…- **

**Se…rena!!…-** termino cayendo encima de ella susurrándole al oído -**Te… amo… mi princesa… -** quedándose así por un momento, no quería que todo esto se acabara tan luego.

**Y yo… a ti**…- acurrucándose en el pecho de el se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Darien se percato de un pequeño detalle y se acomodo a su lado.

**Serena… - **

**Que pasa?? – **

**Discúlpame, pero te tengo que llevar a tu casa** – le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. –**Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo toda la noche… -** su tono se notaba un poco triste.

**Entonces no se diga más me quedo** **acá – **le dijo mientras besaba sus labios y le proporcionaba una sonrisa.

**No, no puedes, no quiero tener problemas con tu padre, acuérdate que ni siquiera sabe que soy tu novio…** - le respondió mientras le acariciaba el rostro, a lo cual esta le volvió a sonreír y le confeso.

**No te preocupes le dije a mi mamá que me iba a quedar en casa de Rei con la chicas –**

**En serio?? –**

**Si… -** de esta forma los dos se acomodaron debajo de las tapas, para entrar en el más profundo sueño.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Serena… yo…-**

**No digas nada, no quiero saber – **dijo volviéndose a sentar y apartándose de su lado.

**¿Qué significa esto?-**

**No significa nada –**

**¿Entonces porque me besas?-**

**Por lo mismo que tu me correspondiste, entiende una cosa, las cosas cambiaron y aunque mis sentimientos son los mismos, mis deseos son diferentes, Darien hay cosas que yo no te he dicho, hubo algo que cambio todo –** dijo Serena mirando al suelo.

**¿Dime que cosa?-**

**Es que no es tan fácil –**

**¿Por qué? No creo que sea tan difícil –**

**Si lo es –**

**Pero entonces por favor dime, yo no te voy a juzgar, pero ya termina con todo esto –** dijo Darien exasperado por la situación, si había algo que decir quería saberlo ya.

**Lo que pasa es que… cuando tu y yo… esa noche**…- Serena estaba dispuesta a contarle todo sobre su hija, solo tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder revelar lo que tanto la atormentaba.

**¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso esa noche?** – no entendía que tenia que ver eso ahora, si bien había sido lo más maravilloso que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, no tenia nada que ver en este minuto, ¿Por qué Serena estaba tan nerviosa?¿que faltaba por decir?, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba y el a ella, ¿pero que más había que esperar?¿porque no podía ser felices de una vez por todas?¿que era lo que ocultaba? Tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza y quería saber la respuesta ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un minuto más para estar junto a ella.

**Darien yo tengo…-** no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que el elevador se volvió a mover, pero esta vez las luces se prendieron y luego de unos segundos comenzó a descender como si nada hubiese ocurrido llegando al instante al primer piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron, los estaba esperando el portero del edificio junto a un electricista, habían permanecido alrededor de dos horas encerrados.

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? –** pregunto Darien inmediatamente después de haber salido de su encierro.

**Disculpe, lo que paso fue que hubo una falla eléctrica en todo el edificio y el elevador se detuvo, estuvimos trabajando todo este tiempo para solucionar los inconvenientes, les pido mil disculpas por todos los inconvenientes que les causamos – **les explico y se disculpo Marcos, el portero.

**No se preocupe, ya estamos bien y eso es lo que importa –** trato de bajarle el perfil Serena.

**Solo espero que no le haya causado muchas molestias –**

**No, no hay problema, en todo caso ya me tengo que ir a mi trabajo, sino me van a descontar el día –** bromeo la joven.

**Si yo también ya me tengo que ir** – dijo Darien.

Ambos salieron del edificio rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos, pero antes de tomar cualquier rumbo, Darien detuvo a Serena.

**Serena!! –** grito el muchacho.

**¿Que pasa? – **se dio vuelta para encararlo.

**No me dejes así, por favor dime lo que me ibas a decir –** rogó

**No, mejor no, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que las cosas suceden por algo y a lo mejor aun no es el momento, olvida todo, nos vemos después, por favor otro día hablamos –**

**¿Cuándo? –**

**Cuando sea el momento, por hora no lo es, ya dejame, necesito procesar todo esto, no me puedes venir y decirme todo lo que me dijiste y esperar que yo habrá los brazos olvidando todo, no es justo, por favor dame tiempo, cuando sea el momento indicado te voy a contar todo, solo dame tiempo, adiós –** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse a su lugar de trabajo, dejando sumamente consternado a Darien, entendía que no fácil de entender todo lo que le había confesado, así que decidió darle el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero no sin antes jurarse que esta vez no la dejaría escapar, iba a luchar por ella, costara lo que costara.

-

-

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba un poco desmotivada con la historia, jajaja no sabia como hacer que la verdad saliera a la luz, espero que les haya gustado y aunque tengo algunas ideas de cómo continuar todo esto, espero las suyas. 

Ojalas se les siga aclarando las dudas que tenían y pronto se sabrá la verdad sobre Rini.

Un beso cuídense nos vemos y dejen Reviews.


	7. Miedo a la verdad

El día de la inauguración del restauran "El bosque de Júpiter" llego y con ello el estrés de Lita y Andrew, tenían que ver todo lo relacionado

Los días seguían pasando y el día de la inauguración de "El bosque de Júpiter" llego y con ello el estrés de Lita y Andrew, tan solo le quedaban un par de horas y todo tenía que estar listo, los invitados, la cena, los platos, la bienvenida, las mesas, todo y al parecer aun faltaban cosas por arreglar.

**Creo que ya solo falta, ver el lugar que va a ocupar cada invitado –** le dijo Lita a Andrew mientras inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden.

**Si, pero creo que hay un inconveniente –**

**¿Cuál? – **

**Es que no se donde voy a ubicar a Darien -**

**¿A Darien? – **Pregunto sorprendida la muchacha.

**Si a Darien – **

**Yo pensé que habías desistido de invitarlo** –

**Lo pensé, pero la verdad es que es mi amigo y esto es algo muy importante para mi, se merece estar aquí –**

**Pero no creo que quiera venir, también lo va hacer Serena –**

**Mira, no creo que por eso falte, en todo caso si llegase a no venir espero que sea por decisión propia no porque yo no lo invite, mejor olvídate de eso, los problemas entre Serena y Darien son de ellos, no nos tenemos que meter –**

**Bueno pero ¿que vamos hacer donde lo sentamos? –**

**mmmm… no se yo creo que con las chicas no más –**

**No creo que les haga mucha gracia –**

**Lo se, pero a lo mejor es buena idea –** le dijo con un tono picaresco, algo se traía entre manos.

**No me gusta mucho ese tono, pero si tu crees que esta bien, no es mi problema –** le respondió con el mismo tono.

Las horas pasaron y con eso la caída de la noche llego, un grupo de amigas se encontraba ya sentadas en su lugar asignado, hablando de trivialidades, esperando a que todo comenzara.

**Guaussss!! Lita esto quedo de maravilla** – exclamo Mina observando el lugar.

**¿En serio te gusta? – **

**Claro esta precioso –** confirmo Amy.

**Espero que la comida este igual de rica –** bromeo Serena

**Ayy!! Serena tu no cambias –** la regañó Rei - **¿oye y dinos porque no viniste con Rini? –**

**Lo que pasa es que a esta hora ella ya esta durmiendo, además que siempre que salgo la dejo con la Sra. Tashimura-**

**¿Ella siempre te ayuda cierto?- **le pregunto Amy

**Si, desde antes de tener a Rini, siempre ha estado a mi lado –**

**Oye Lita – **

**¿Qué pasa Mina? –**

**¿Por qué hay dos asientos vacíos? Que yo sepa solo falta que llegue Andrew –**

**Es verdad – **dijo Rei

**Es que… alguien más se va a sentar con nosotros** – dijo nerviosa la castaña, no estaba muy segura de cómo iban a tomar la noticia de que darien se sentaría con ellas, si bien no era su amigo más intimo tampoco era un enemigo ni un completo desconocido y debido a la insistencia de su novio no se pudo negar a aceptar la petición de este para sentarlo junto a ellas, además no tenían otro lugar.

**¿Y se puede saber quien?-** pregunto intrigada Serena, no sabia quien más podría sentarse con ellas.

**Emmm ¿saben? tengo que ir a saludar a los invitados que están llegando –** sin decir mas Lita se retiro, dejando a un grupo de amigas muy confundidas por su actitud.

**Esta algo se trae entre manos** – dijo Mina.

Poco a poco los invitados iban llegando, siendo recibidos por Lita y Andrew a la entrada para luego guiarlos hasta su mesa, entre ellos se encontraban, familiares, empresarios, conocidos, en fin gente a la cual no podían dejar de invitar y necesitaban que estuvieran ahí, cada cual con un elogio diferente al lugar, la verdad el lugar había quedado espectacular, si bien no era muy grande tenia un espacio suficiente como para recibir a unas 40 personas divididos en 25 mesas, había un sector privado, pero que por hoy no se iba a abrir ya que no tenían pensado hacer distinciones.

Cada uno estaba tan concentrado en lo que tenían que hacer que no se percataron que Darien ya había llegado, sino hasta que este se acerco a saludar.

**Hola Andrew –** lo saludo.

**Hola!! – **Saludo Andrew muy entusiasmado, ya que por un minuto pensó que su amigo no iba a llegar -** pensé que no ibas a venir –**

**Como iba a faltar a una coacción tan importante, se que este es uno de tus sueños así que no podía dejar de ser participe –**

**Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso –** le dijo con una sonrisa.

**¿Y Lita? ¿Donde esta? – **

**Estoy aquí **–dijo Lita acercándose para saludarlo de beso en la mejilla, acababa de llegar.

**Vaya!! Te ves muy guapa –** la elogio Darien.

**Tu no te quedas atrás – **le respondió** – me alegro mucho de que hayas venido**

**No me lo podía perder, además déjame decirte que el lugar les quedo estupendo, no había tenido la posibilidad de verlo antes de estar terminado-**

**Muchas gracias, pero ¿te guío hasta tu mesa?** – pregunto la muchacha mirando a su novio con un cierto dejo de reproche, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de él y de sus amigas. – **¿o prefieres hacerlo tu?** – dijo mirando a su novio.

**Si mejor lo hago yo – **le hizo una seña a Darien, para que lo siguiera.

**¿Andrew? –** dijo Darien

**¿Si?-**

**¿Qué te traes? –**

**¿Por qué? –** le pregunto un tanto nervios.

**Porque te noto nervioso y la mirada que te hecho Lita, no fue la de una novia enamorada sino la de una novia reprochándole algo a su novio **– este hombre si que era listo, lo había descubierto y no sabia que hacer.

**Emmm… es que veras, no se si te guste la idea pero… -**

**¿Pero que? –**

**Es que tú mesa… -**

**¿Qué pasa con mi mesa? –**

**Es esta –** le dijo apuntando la mesa donde se encontraban Rei, Lita, Amy y Serena, la cual tenían en frente.

Al ver que su mesa era la misma que compartían las amigas de su ex novia, su cara cambio de normal a seria, no esperaba este tipo de broma, por lo menos no ahora, su relación con Serena estos días no había sido de la mejor, en más de una ocasión Darien la busco rogándole perdón, pero esta decidió no hacerle caso, no es que no quisiera estar con el, sino que aun seguía dolida y no estaba segura si estar con él era lo correcto en este minuto o quizás ya no deseaba estar con el, estaba confundida, necesitaba tiempo, quería pensar las cosas con calma y tomarse el tiempo necesario para tomar las decisiones correctas, le agradaba saber que el la buscaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan rápido, a veces el amor no es suficiente para olvidarlo todo.

**¿Perdón? ¿Estas seguro? –** dijo serio mirando a Serena que se notaba contrariada.

**Si, mira aquí es tu asiento – **le apunto el lugar que quedaba justo en frente de Serena.

Todas quedaron sumamente sorprendidas al verlos y sobre todo al enterarse que el se sentaría con ellas, pero comprendieron de inmediato porque Lita se había comportado de esa forma, él era el ocupante del otro asiento y de seguro al igual que ellas estaba preocupada por la reacción de Serena.

**¿Qué hace el aquí? –** pregunto molesta Mina, en realidad no es que le molestara la idea, no tenia nada en contra de él, aunque debería por todo lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero no era así y simplemente sabia que esto podía incomodar a Serena y no quería que eso ocurriera.

**No creo que esto se una buena idea** – dijo Rei.

**Si quieren mejor me retiro, de todas formas mañana tengo que ir al hospital temprano, yo vine a desearte suerte Andrew, no quiero incomodar a nadie –** se defendió.

**No, quédate, no creo que hayas venido solo a saludar, no es justo que te vayas, si es por mi yo no tengo problema **– dijo Serena, si bien le incomodaba la situación no era justo para él, además ella se podía aguantar, no estaba sola como las otras veces, tenía a todas sus amigas ahí, así que mal no se iba a sentir.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de la rubia, no estaban seguras si esta era una buena idea, pero tenían que respetar la decisión de su amiga.

**¿Estas segura? **– pregunto un tanto incrédula Amy.

**Si, por favor, no quiero causar molestias, con Darien yo no tengo ningún problema, así que siéntate en tu lugar asignado – **le dijo a Darien - **podemos tener una conversación amena –**

Aunque dudo un poco Darien prefirió aceptar, de cierto modo no le parecía tan descabellada la idea, iba a estar cerca de ella y a lo mejor pondría conseguir que ahora si lo perdonara o por lo menos lo tomara un poquito mas en cuenta, porque hasta ahora solo se habían dirigido la palabra para saludarse o para hablar de trivialidades que a ninguno de los dos le importaban o interesaban demasiado.

Estando ya todos en la mesa, dieron inicio a la inauguración, partieron con un pequeño discurso de parte de Lita y Andrew agradeciendo a todos los invitados por su presencia y sobre todo a sus amigos por el apoyo brindado en estos días, al terminar el lugar se inundo de aplausos hacia la pareja, dando así inicio a la cena, cada uno pidió el plato que más se le apetecía, la pareja se unió a sus amigos para compartir la cena y así comenzar una agradable velada.

**Muy bonito discurso, casi me haces llorar** – le dijo Mina a Lita

**No seas melodramática Mina, en todo caso lo que dije recién es verdad, sin el apoyo de ustedes no hubiéramos logrado nada, así que muchas gracias** – volvió a agradecer Lita, esta vez de forma mas personal.

**No tienes de que agradecer, somos tus amigas y estamos para lo que necesites –** hablo Amy

**Recuerda que tus sueños también son nuestros** – continuo Rei

**Y si tu estas feliz nosotras también –** termino de decir Serena, haciendo que a Lita se le arrancaran unas lagrimas de felicidad ante las palabras de su amiga.

**Muchas gracias de verdad, pero ya no me hagan llorar mas jajaja y mejor díganme como esta la comida – **

**La verdad esta exquisita, solo como tú la sabes hacer** – dijo Serena

**Es verdad Lita, la comida realmente deliciosa **– dijo Darien, que no había hablado en toda la noche, más que para decir lo justo y necesario, estaba nervioso y un tanto incomodo, Serena apenas le había dirigido la mirada y la palabra ni hablar.

**Hasta que al fin dices una frase completa –** bromeo Mina.

**Mina!! Por favor guarda tus comentarios** – la regaño Rei.

**Esta bien, pero es verdad prácticamente no has hablado –**

**No tengo nada que decir – **

**Cuéntanos como va tu trabajo en el hospital – **dijo Amy tratando de iniciar un tema

**Pues va bien, me gusta mucho mi trabajo, me encanta ayudar a los niños que van a mi consulta –**

**¿Te llevas muy bien con los niños verdad?-** pregunto maliciosamente Mina, ganándose la mirada de reproche de todas las chicas y a la vez haciendo que Serena se atragantara con un trozo de carne y se pusiera a toser.

**¿Serena te encuentras bien?**- le pregunto Andrew mientras todos la quedaban mirando.

**Eeee… si estoy bien –** contesto nerviosa.

**Bueno contestando tu pregunto Mina, si, me encantan los niños, son sinceros, dulces, traviesos y no tienen maldad en su corazón, por eso decidí dedicarme a la pediatría, si quiero ayudar a salvar vidas me gustaría hacerlo con personas que no tienen maldad en sus corazones y que a la vez son mucho más agradecidos que los mismo adultos, la sonrisa de un niño a veces te puede decir mucho mas que las palabras, tan solo con ver que el pequeño que un par de minutos antes llego sintiéndose fatal ahora se va con una sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose mucho mejor, por lo menos a mi me hace sentir orgullos de lo que hago –** las palabras de Darien dejaron a todos helados no se imaginaban que el fuera capas de hablar con tanto cariño sobre su trabajo, en sus ojos se lograba ver la satisfacción que le provocaba hablar de ello, Serena que se había dedicado a escuchar en silencio lo que él decía, se comenzó a sentir mal, ¿Cómo era posible que le mintiera con algo tan importante a él? Al padre de su hija, sentía remordimiento, culpa, rabia, pena, un sin fin de emociones, sabia que lo que hacia no era lo correcto su hija y el tenían derecho a saber quienes eran, Rini tenia derecho a tener un padre y Darien el derecho de saber que tiene una hija, por lo que escucho se pudo dar cuenta de que seria un excelente padre y ella, ella se lo estaba negando por su egoísmo, por su miedo, su hija no tenia la culpa de nada y de cierta manera el tampoco, nunca se entero de que estaba embarazada así que no la abandono por eso, pero como decirle ahora, después de dos año _sabes tienes una hija, se llama Rini y tiene dos años_, no era fácil, ¿Qué le iba a decir el? Se lo ha estado ocultado todo este tiempo, teniéndolo al frente suyo, por suerte del destino hasta ahora no se habían encontrado cuando ella salía con su hija, cada vez que se iban de paseo sentía miedo de que el las fuera a ver, sabia que no debería, pero era algo que no lograba controlar, lo tenia al frente podía decirle la verdad ahora, aun así no era el momento, quizás mas adelante ¿Por qué?, tal vez porque su cobardía o el miedo que le seguía ganando, no se atrevía, ¿Cuánto mas iba a aguantar? Hasta lo que mas pueda, por ahora era mejor dejar esto hasta aquí.

**¿Te gustaría tener uno? – **volvió a preguntar maliciosamente Mina.

**Si te soy sincero, si me hubieses preguntado esto hace un par de meses te hubiese dicho que no, siempre quise formar una familia, pero nunca me sentí realmente capacitado para tener uno propio, trabajo todo el tiempo con ellos, pero es diferente ayudar que estar a cargo, no se, mas hace poco conocí a una pequeña, muy tierna que me hizo cambiar de idea, ella es tan especial, no se me provoca sentimientos paternales, no tengo idea porque con ella me pasa eso y con otro niños no, espero algún día tener una hija como ella –**

**¿Hija? – **pregunto intrigada Rei, aunque no le parecía lo que estaba haciendo Mina al preguntarle todo esto, las palabras de Darien se veían realmente sinceras.

**Si hija, lo que pasa es que es que es una niña, no conozco a su madre y la verdad siendo sincero nunca me he preocupado por saber si quiera su nombre, solo se que tiene la misma edad de ustedes y que es madre soltera, el padre nunca apareció, es una lastima, no tiene idea lo que se esta perdiendo.-**

**¿y como se llama la niña?** – pregunto Amy.

**Se llama…** -

**Creo que ya es tarde, es hora de irme – **interrumpió Serena, un tanto nerviosa por la conversación que estaban teniendo con Darien, ya no quería saber, prácticamente estaba describiendo su situación, no paraba de imaginarse que le diría si se enterara que tiene una hija como la que describe, si supiera todo, esto era algo que la superaba y lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, irse a descansar.

**Pero ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más? –** le pregunto Andrew.

**No, creo que hasta aquí llego yo – **

**La verdad yo también tengo que retirarme, como dije temprano mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, mas encima tengo turno así que no me puedo quedar más tiempo –** diciendo esto Darien se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia la salida, minutos más tarde lo hizo Serena.

**¿Qué te traes? –**

**Aaaaaaayy!! –** grito Serena producto del susto, no había visto que nadie la siguiera desde que salio del restauran – **imbecil!!** – volvió a gritar al ver de quien se trataba.

**Dime ¿Qué te traes? – **el joven estaba serio**.**

**¿Por qué? –**

**Te comportaste muy rara en toda la noche y prácticamente saliste corriendo cuando empecé a hablar **– dijo Darien.

**No es nada, simplemente no me sentía cómoda –**

**Así que era eso – **

**¿Por qué? –**

**Hasta cuando vamos estar en las mismas –**

**¿En las mismas? –**

**Serena no te hagas la tonta, por favor, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de hablarme? –**

**Yo no te he dejado de hablar – **dijo seriamente la rubia.

**Sabes a que me refiero –**

**Por favor Darien no quiero hablar hoy, otro día –** le suplico

**¿Cuándo? –**

**No se, otro día –**

**¿Cuándo? –** insistió el joven.

**Ya basta!! Otro día, no se!! Ahora no – **grito Serena

**Mírame – **la tomo por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo.** -** **¿Cuántas veces quieres que te pida perdón?- **dijo con un cierto tono de resignación

**No quiero tu perdón quiero tiempo –**

**¿Tiempo para que? ¿Para saber si me amas? ¿para saber si quieres estar conmigo?¿para saber si realmente me puedes perdonar?** – Grito – **por favor yo se perfectamente que me amas, se muy bien que quieres estar junto a mi y se que ya me perdonaste ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tiempo? ¿Para que? ¿Que es lo que tiene tu cabeza que no es capas de decírmelo? ¿Que me ocultas? Por favor ya dime que es lo que ocultas ya no aguanto más!! –** Darien se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, ya no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué se negaba hacer feliz a su lado?, estaba empezando a sospechar de que había algo mas, ¿pero que? Al parecer ella no quería contarle, se habían demostrado tantas veces el amor que se tenían, habían sufrido tanto por estar separados, cada cual por su lado, pero ambos han llorado por la ausencia del otro, por los malos entendidos, por no ser felices y ahora, ahora simplemente había que decir si, si quiero estar junto a ti, eran solo seis palabras, para ser felices, estaban a un paso de ser felices y ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puede? ¿Por qué? No hay explicación para tanta necedad, ¿Por qué negarse a ser felices?

**Darien estamos en plena calle, por favor aquí no –**

**¿Dónde? –**

**No empieces de nuevo –**

**Esta bien, si no quieres hablar aquí te voy a llevar a un lugar donde nadie no molestara –**

**¿Qué? No yo tengo que llegar a mi departamento –**

**Vas a llegar, no te preocupes –** sin decir más tomo a Serena y la llevo, prácticamente a la rastra hasta su auto que se encontraba estacionado a un par de cuadras, por lo que no era mucho lo que tenían que caminar. Cuando ya estuvieron en el, se preocupo de poner el seguro del auto.

_**No vaya a ser que le de por arrancarse, conociendo lo arrebatada que es, mejor prevenir –**_pensó.

Serena reconoció de inmediato el camino, iban directo al edificio donde vivían ¿pero porque? ¿Acaso el lugar que se refería era su departamento? No ahí no podría ser, el por ningún motivo podía entrar a ese lugar, si lo hacia la verdad quedaría al descubierto, por un instante pensó que todo estaba perdido, que la verdad saldría a flote, pero ¿Cómo lo iba a evitar?, no sabia.

Tras unos 15 minutos llegaron a su destino, Darien ayudo a Serena a bajarse, esta iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que habían llegado, solo se limito a seguirlo, estaba asustada, aterrada por lo que podría pasar. Subieron al ascensor y llegaron frete al departamento de ambos, en ese instante fue en el que al fin reacciono.

**¿Qué haces? –** dijo la muchacha al ver que el joven algo buscaba en su bolsillo.

**Busco mis llaves –**

**¿Qué? ¿No vamos a hablar? –** dijo confundida por la reacción de el.

**Si, te dije que te iba a llevar a un lugar donde nadie nos molestara, bueno aquí es, en mi departamento, por alguna razón te da pavor que sea en el tuyo, no se porque pero lo puedo ver en tus ojos, así que si no quieres que sea ahí, va a ser en el mío, no hay nada ni nadie que nos interrumpa, además si te quieres ir tu departamento queda enfrente así que no te vas a demorar mucho en llegar –** dijo mientras abría la puerta, cuando ya estaba abierta la tomo del brazo y la hizo entrar, al principio Serena se resistía, pero después de un leve forcejeo entro, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban, en su vida nunca había estado tan nerviosa como ahora, lo peor de todo era que no sabia porque, no entendía, quizás esto era mas difícil que la vez anterior cuando se despidieron, tenia todas las posibilidades de ser feliz al frente, tenia al hombre que amaba pidiéndole que fueran felices, tenia su sueño hecho realidad en sus narices, pero aun así no podía aceptarlo.

**¿Quieres algo de tomar? –** ofreció Darien.

**No, estoy bien –** respondió mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

**Bien, ahora dime – **

**¿Decirte que? –**

**La verdad –**

**¿La verdad? –**

**¿Qué me ocultas? –**

**Nada –** mintió la joven

**No me mientas, te conozco mas de lo que crees, se cuando mientes, lo puedo ver en tus ojos te estoy pidiendo por favor que me digas la verdad, no te voy a juzgar, no te voy a obligar a que estés conmigo, no te voy a pedir que te quedes a mi lado si es que realmente no quieres, pero dime la verdad que hay detrás de todo esto, se sincera, puedo aceptar cualquier cosa, pero por favor dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te impide ser feliz a mi lado? –**

Ahí estaba, la solución a sus problemas, le estaba dando la confianza para descargarse, para decirle todo, quizás ahora era el momento de contarle y hablar sobre Rini, decirle que era papa, que su amor había tenido frutos, tenia la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas, ser felices, no la iba a juzgar, pero ¿Por qué no podía? No era capas, ¿Por qué? Era fácil, tres palabras, _tienes una hija_ y listo, serian felices por el resto de su vida, realmente parecía tan fácil, ¿pero porque las palabras no salían de su boca? ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el?, no era justo seguir mintiendo.

_**Serena reexpida hondo y dile, tu puedes, tres palabras y listo asunto arreglado, después sales corriendo, pero ahora dilo es fácil, tienes una hija, tienes una hija, tienes una hija, ¿ves? No es difícil**_ – pensaba mientras se preparaba para decirle la verdad, respiro hondo y dijo – **Darien…. Yo… no puedo… no quiero estar contigo** – mintió, si definitivamente mintió, no fue capas, estuvo a punto, pero no le gano la cobardía.

**Eso no es verdad –** dijo acercándose a ella

**Si lo es –** se paro de su lugar al ver que Darien se acercaba.

**¿Por qué te arrancas? –**

**No me arranco –**

**Lo estas haciendo ahora –** cada vez se acercaba mas.

**Mentira **– trato de alejarse, pero no pudo ya que la pared se lo impidió

**Ves, no puedes evitarlo, te da miedo que compruebe que todo lo que me dices no es cierto, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? –**dijo encerrándola entre sus brazos y la pared.

**Déjame, me haces mal – **

**Mírame –** dijo mientras con una mano tomaba de su barbilla, y la obligaba a mirarlo – **no me obligues a hacer lo que no quiero, ahora responde ¿Qué te da miedo? –**

**Nada, solo ya no quiero estar contigo – **

**¿Por qué? –**

**Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos –**

**No creo que se eso, pero si es así yo voy a ayudar a aclararte – **Serena no alcanzo a decir nada, pues sin que se pudiera dar cuenta o evitarlo sus labios estaban unidos, por una parte quería alejarlo, pero por otra quería que se quedara así para siempre, ¿Cómo le podía hacer esto? ¿Por qué? Si sabía perfectamente que no lo iba a rechazar, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si sabía perfectamente que lo amaba, que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a él, hacer el amor, amarse por el resto de su vida, olvidarse del mundo, arrancar a cualquier lado mientras fuera con el, esta era la forma mas cruel de confirmar que lo amaba, los sentimientos eran mas fuerte que ella, por más que luchara contra su corazón, siempre perdía, ojalas pudiera correr, ojalas pudiera decirle que se alejara pero no era capas, ojalas las cosas fueran mas fáciles, lo tenia nuevamente junto a ella, besándola, demostrándole el amor que se sentían, diciéndole tan solo con un beso cuanto la amaba, si definitivamente el era su perdición, necesitaba alejarlo, pero sus músculos no reaccionaban, necesitaba decirle que se fuera que no podían estar juntos,¿Cómo alguien puede provocar eso?, si necesitaba alejarlo, necesitaba que desapareciera e su vida, pero necesitar no es querer y había que elegir entre uno de los dos caminos alejarse y seguir con su vida como hasta ahora o quedarse ahí y ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero Rini, ella no tiene la culpa, pero como ser fuerte y revelar todo, había sido fuerte para afrontar a sus padres, había sido fuerte para empezar de cero, había sido fuerte para no renunciar a su hija, había sido fuerte al aceptar que el se fuera, pero no lograba ser fuerte para decir la verdad, el miedo la carcomía.

**¿Ves? Te mueres por estar a mi lado –** dijo Darien al concluir con el beso.

**Eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer** – le respondió mientras trataba de alejarse.

**¿Por qué? –**

**Ya te dije necesito tiempo –** le dolia decirlo, como hubiese deseado aferrarse a el y olvidarlo todo, pero no.

**¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que? Serena no crees que ya es hora de que te decidas? Se que te dije que te iba a dar tiempo, pero no me agrada la idea de tener que esperarte el resto de mi vida, sin recibir nada, o ¿crees que me agrada hablar del clima cuando te veo? Han pasado días y cuando nos vemos te limitas a saludarme o a hablar de trivialidades que sabes que no me interesan –**

**Darien no es fácil, aun sigo confundida –**

**¿Confundida? Por favor, hemos tenido más de un encuentro y no te he visto muy confundida, ¿Por qué no sigues a tu corazón? Así como lo hiciste aquella noche en el bar, o cuando correspondiste el beso en el parque o cuando tu me besaste en el ascensor, se que aun me amas, me lo demostraste recién, pero no entiendo porque no eres capas de decidirte de una vez por todas has seguido lo que tu corazón dicta más de una vez que te cuesta hacerlo ahora y así ser felices los dos –**

**¿Quién te dice que ahora no lo estoy siguiendo? ¿Qué te dice que mi corazón no me dice que este a tu lado? ¿Quién te dice que el estar a tu lado es lo que quiero? –**

**Tú –**

**¿Yo?-**

**En el elevador el otro día, me dijiste que me amabas – **le dijo mirándola a los ojos

**A veces amar no es suficiente – **bajando la mirada

**Lo es en este caso, lo es –**

**No y ya mejor será que me vaya – **tratando de zafarse de Darien, quien aun la tenia entre sus brazos y no pretendía dejarla ir.

**¿Y me vas a dejar así? – **dijo serio

**¿Así como?-**

**Igual que cuando llegamos, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo? –**

**Darien entiende que no puedo estar contigo –**

**Pero no me dices el porque, entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo pero ¿Por qué? – **diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, lo cual puso nerviosa a Serena.

**Darien…-** susurro, no quería alejarse de el, quería permanecer a su lado, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, el miedo la inundo por completo y comenzó a temblar.

**Serena… -** al verla llorando y temblando, prefirió no seguir, había algo mas que por algún motivo no quería decirlo, pero iba a respetar su decisión si ella ya no quería estar con el, no se iba a rendir, tampoco insistir, sabia perfectamente que ella lo amaba y que en algún minuto iba a regresar a sus brazos, si era realmente tiempo lo que necesitaba se lo iba a dar, por ahora iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, le dolía en el alma tener que dejarla ir nuevamente, pero ya no podía hacer más, la tenia frente a el llorando y temblando, eso lo único que indicaba, era que le tenia miedo, cierto grado de decepción se apodero de el, ella no confiaba y tal vez tenia razón el la dejo y se fue sin decirle nada, solo porque no le creyó, a lo mejor se merecía todo esto, pero de eso se iba a preocupar después, ahora quería ver que Serena se encontrara bien, por lo que la abrazo fuerte y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo hasta el sillón depositándola cuidadosamente en el, después de un rato la joven se calmo, pero aun temblaba, Darien seco sus lagrimas y la apoyo en su pecho, no quiso decir nada prefirió callar hasta que todo pasara, cuando ya por fin dejo de temblar se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

_**Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños**_

_**y poder desdibujarte**_

_**Ojala y pudiera ahogarte en un charco**_

_**Lleno de rosas y amor**_

_**Ojala y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre**_

_**Ahogarlo dentro del mar**_

_**Ojala y que tu sonrisa de verano**_

_**Se pudiera ya borrar**_

**Serena… yo ya no voy a insistir… **- dijo tristemente – **si tu quieres que me aleje, lo voy hacer, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que aquí hay algo más, no te voy a pedir que me lo digas porque veo que no quieres, quizás como dices tu no puedes, aun así creo que puedes confiar en mi, no imagino nada que sea tan grave como para callarlo, en fin quiero que te quede claro que te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida que por ti renunciaría a todo, por ti lo haría todo, si es necesario para que tu seas feliz dejarte ir, lo voy hacer, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, aunque eso signifique no estar a mi lado -**

_**Vuelve corazón,**_

_**uh uh uh vuelve a mi lado**_

_**Vuelve corazón...**_

_**No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No...**_

Se sentía tan miserable por ocultar a su hija, no era capas de decirle la verdad, la culpa la estaba ahogando, se estaba hundiendo en sus sentimientos y nadie mas que ella tenia la culpa de todo, ya no era Darien quien la hacia sufrir, era ella misma la que se estaba haciendo daño y era conciente de ello, lo peor de todo es que inconcientemente para el o para su hija también los estaba arrastrando en su mentira, en realidad no hubiese podido decir si era una mentira, básicamente no lo era, pero si era una omisión, mas bien un engaño, los estaba engañando a los dos, a él por creerse libre sin mayores responsabilidades, hasta ayer hubiera pensado que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero hoy al escucharlo se dio cuenta de el verdadero mal que hacia, si el supiera que tiene un tesoro tan hermoso como es su hija, prácticamente igual a la pequeña que el menciono y que ella se lo estaba ocultando, ¿dejarla libre? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Sabia perfectamente que no, que lo ultimo que desearía seria que el la dejara libre, ojalas lo pudiera olvidar, arrancarlo de su corazón, mas eso era imposible se había incrustado en el y no había forma de sacarlo de ahí.

_**Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida**_

_**Para no volverte a ver**_

_**Y ojala y te me borraras por las noches**_

_**En el día, para no volverte a ver**_

_**Y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños**_

_**Vida mía**_

_**Para no volverte a ver**_

_**Nooooo, ni en sueños...**_

Darien se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió no era su intención echarla, no obstante necesitaba alejarla por lo menos por hoy, necesitaba tiempo para entender lo que estaba haciendo, si bien el era el que la había tomado la decisión de dejarla libre, el dolor que le provocaba su decisión no era menor, saber que estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de ser feliz por ella le desgarraba el alma, pero era por el bien de ella y eso era lo mejor.

_**Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida**_

_**Están tatuados en mi piel**_

_**Quiero de una vez por todas ya largarte**_

_**Y borrarte de mi ser...**_

**Es mejor… que te vayas, discúlpame…por todo…** - dijo mirando al suelo, no era capas de mirarla a la cara.

Sereno lo miro un tanto incrédula, la estaba echando y tal vez no solo de su departamento sino que de su vida también, camino lento hacia la puerta esperando que de alguna forma el se arrepintiera, por fin lo había conseguido, el ya no iba a insistir las cosas estaban marchando bien, había podido salir de esta, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, tan miserable? ¿Es que acaso no era esto lo que quería?, llego hasta donde se encontraba el, al lado de la puerta, no la miraba, tenia la vista fijada en el suelo, le tomo la mano para que la mirara y cuando lo hizo se quedaron un instante como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, nuevamente eran solo ellos dos, no había nada alrededor, no lo pudo evitar, su corazón mandaba, lo beso, lo beso tan fuerte, como si todo se fuera a acabar después de eso.

_**Ojala y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos**_

_**Para no pensar en ti**_

_**O que pase un milagro o pase algo**_

_**Que me lleve hasta ti...**_

El aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de ella, la tomo por la cintura y cerro la puerta, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo su mente ya no actuaba, al igual que ella, su corazón se apodero comenzando a actuar por el, sin dejar de besarla la llevo hasta su habitación depositándola en su cama muy delicadamente, le llevo tan solo unos segundos despojarla se su ropa, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, lo necesitaba tanto, quería ser del demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, necesitaba saber que nada malo iba a ocurrir, que en sus brazos estaba a salvo de todo.

_**Vuelve corazón...**_

_**uh uh uh uh vuelve a mi lado**_

_**Pero no no no no vuelve corazón**_

_**No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No...**_

Solo ella conseguía hacerlo olvidar de todo, solo ella era capas de llenar el vacío que tenia dentro, solo ella era capas de sanar sus heridas, solo ella era capas de tenerlo en cuerpo y alma, el era de ella de nadie más, ella era la causante de sus problemas, pero a la vez la solución, la amaba tanto, su cuerpo, su olor, sus ojos, su piel, todo en ella era perfecto, tenerla ahí debajo del como en mas de una ocasión lo volvía loco, no fue mucho lo que aguanto estando separado, necesitaba ser uno con ella, necesitaba sentirse dentro, saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como el, así que estando ya desnudos se acomodo y comenzó con la danza del amor, podía ver como ella disfrutaba, se aferraba tan fuerte a el, como si temiera que algo malo pudiese ocurrir, podía ver en sus ojos cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, tanto como el a ella, no quería acabar nunca con esto, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, solo ella era capas de hacer que su nombre sonara tan hermoso, solo ella tenia ese sabor tan especial en su piel, cada parte de su cuerpo era deliciosa, sus manos recorrían sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera, sus glúteos, mientras que las de ella recorrían su torso, dejando de vez en cuando pequeñas marcas con sus uñas.

_**Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida**_

_**Para no volverte a ver**_

_**Y ojala y te me borraras por las noches en el día**_

_**Para no volverte a ver**_

_**Y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños**_

_**Vida mía**_

_**Y que no me lluevas más**_

_**Y ojala y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos**_

_**Para no volverte a ver...**_

¿Como podía pedirle que se fuera? ¿Cómo podía decirle que era libre? Si libre nunca iba a estar, era del, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, su alma, todo le pertenecía, libre nunca a ser, no solo porque no pudiese sino porque tampoco quería, había esperado tanto por volver a sus brazos, solo el sabia hacerla sentir mujer, solo el sabia como acariciarla, solo el sabia besarla, solo el era necesario para sentir que estaba en el cielo.

Ojalas fuera capas de olvidarlo y sacarlo de su vida, nunca quiso hacerlo, era difícil de aceptarlo, pero siempre lo espero, cuando se fue con su abuela, no había día que no lo recordara, pasaba horas mirando la única foto que tenia junto a el, acariciando su vientre mientras crecía, le hacia feliz saber que llevaba lo mejor de los dos en el, quería resistirse a sentir todo lo que sentía cuando lo tenia cerca, pero no podía era incapaz, como negarse al sentimiento más hermoso del universo, el amor.

_**Nooo, ni en sueños...**_

_**Pa´ que pares de llover...**_

_**Sueños... sueños... oooh mis sueños...**_

Poco a poco fueron sintiendo como el clímax llegaba, estaban agotados, Darien se dejo caer encima de ella, estuvieron así durante unos minutos ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, Serena se mantenía abrazada a él con su rostro escondido entre el cuello y el hombro de él, por algún motivo tenia miedo de mirarlo a la cara ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una despedida? No, no era una despedida, entonces ¿era una reconciliación?, definitivamente tampoco era una reconciliación, mientras ella no confesara la verdad no podía haber ni una despedida ni una reconciliación, otra vez el miedo la invadía, ¿Por qué no era capas de decirlo todo? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso dudaba de que el fuera un buen padre?, en lo absoluto, pero si sabia que el iba a ser un buen padre ¿Qué es lo que le daba miedo?, ¿su reacción?, si definitivamente era eso, ¿Qué le iba decir el? ¿Acaso la iba a dejar de amar por ocultarle algo tan importante?, pero entre más tiempo pasara más grave se volvería la situación.

De pronto sintió como lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba fuerte con desesperación, algo la perturbaba, algo pasaba por su mente que no la dejaba ser feliz, otra vez volvía la misma pregunta a su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?, ya no se lo iba a volver a preguntar, era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, fuese lo que fuese solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave. Le correspondió el abrazo, quería hacerla sentir segura, la tomo y la acomodo entre las sabanas, sabia que aunque se lo pidiese no se iba a quedar con el, pero por lo menos así iban a estar mas cómodos.

**¿Qué hora es? –** Serena decidió interrumpir el silencio que los había envuelto.

**Tarde –** dijo sin siquiera mirar el reloj, poco le importaba la hora en este minuto – **pero no lo suficiente para que te vayas aun.**

**No me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche –**

**¿Por qué no? **– sabia que no iba a aceptar, aun así no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**Tengo que llegar a mi casa -**

**Nadie te espera, además prácticamente estas en ella, vives en frente –** este comentario provoco que Serena se incomodara, no podía decirle que la si esperaban, pero tampoco sabia como justificarse.

**Bueno pero tampoco me quiero quedar acá –** dijo seria, haber si de este modo ya terminaban con el tema, lo que mas hubiese deseado era quedarse con el abrazado por el resto de la noche.

**Esta bien, ya no te molesto** – le respondió en el mismo tono.

**No es para que te enojes –**

**No me enojo –** le dijo abrazándola, la verdad era que si se había enojado, pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar este momento, quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

**¿Hace cuanto que no estábamos así? –**

**Hace mucho, de hecho solo una vez lo hicimos –** dijo provocando que Serena se sonrojara.

**Verdad –** fue lo único que dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Pasaron un par de horas abrazados, de vez en cuando se besaban y comenzaban las caricias nuevamente eso si sin llegar a más, cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, Darien se había quedado dormido, por lo que Serena decidió vestirse e irse, era mejor hacerlo mientras el durmiera, de esta forma seria más fácil.

-

-

-

**Cancion:**

Ojala pudiera borrarte **Maná**

hola aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya para el proximo capitulo se sabra la verdad, debo agradecer por todos sus reviews, los leo todos y agradesco las sugerencias, espero los sigan dejando y nos vemos luego.

gracias por todo


	8. Un accidente, desahogandose

Al otro día Serena no fue a trabajar, era día jueves y se reporto enferma, la verdad no es que estuviera enferma simplemente no quería trabajar, esto era algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo, en realidad casi nunca, las tres veces que había faltado habían sido, la primera por haber comido en exceso helado de chocolate y pizza, cosa que nunca más volvió hacer, ya que tuvo como consecuencia un horrible dolor de estomago y el día entero encerrada en el baño, la segunda fue porque Rini se enfermo, nada grave solo un resfriado, pero como mamá primeriza se quedo todo el día viendo que a su hija no le pasara nada más y la tercera, bueno la tercera fue cuando su hija cumplió un año de edad, quiso pasar todo el día con ella, regalonearla y consentirla en todo lo que quisiese, todos los motivos eran balidos aunque este era diferente hoy su hija no estaba ni de cumpleaños ni enferma y técnicamente ella tampoco simplemente le dolía el alma, la conciencia, el corazón, necesitaba procesar todo, entender lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió pasar el día en su casa y dedicarse a atender a su hija, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero sabia perfectamente que el tiempo no le sobraba y por mas que tratara de pasar el máximo de tiempo al lado de ella no era suficiente, por lo que resolvió que ese día se lo daría libre a la señora Tashimura, iba a pasar un día madre e hija con su bebe y quizás así de una vez por todas iba a conocer a ese amigo de su hija, el que iba casi todas las tardes al parque nº 10 a ver a su hija, la verdad nunca le pregunto su nombre, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia, no es que no le agradara el tipo ni siquiera lo conocía, tampoco es que le diera mala espina todo lo contrario tenia mucho que agradecerle, por lo que comentaba la Reika se comportaba como un padre y al parecer tenia una historia muy similar a la de ella, solo que el fue quien abandono a la persona que amaba por un mal entendido y claro no la dejo estando embarazada, solo se fue, quizás podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, poco a poco se iba entusiasmando con la idea de conocerlo.

Por su parte Darien al día siguiente despertó y Serena ya no estaba a su lado, se había ido y era lógico, no podía esperar que se quedara con el, aunque tenia la esperanza de que así fuera, que por algún motivo se hubiese quedado dormida y la pudiera ver junto a el en la mañana, sabia que debió haberse ido en algún momento cuando el cansancio y Morfeo le ganaron la batalla cayendo profundamente en sus brazos, a diferencia de ella el no podía darse el lujo de faltar a su trabajo, no es que no le faltaran ganas, de echo si no le tocara turno se hubiese quedado en su departamento, durmiendo para no recordar lo que le dolía, de todas formas tampoco hubiese sido un buen panorama, ya que ahora las imágenes y los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban por todo el lugar ya no había forma de poder sacarla de ahí, quizás fue una torpeza de parte del permitir que eso sucediera, ¿ahora como podría estar ahí sin recordarla, sin verla, sin sentir su aroma, sin imaginársela? Su amor estaba repartido por cada centímetro de la casa especialmente en su habitación ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a dormir ahí? Si su olor estaba impregnado en sus sabanas, por lo menos tenia el consuelo que ahora cuando durmiera lograría en sueños sentir su aroma, de cierta forma ya no la veía tan lejana, tan distante, estaba junto a el, no su persona, pero si su esencia, de todas formas aunque hubiese tratado de evitar que eso sucediera, no pudo, no quiso, su corazón no se lo permitió y por eso estaba profundamente agradecido con el, agradecido por traicionarlo permitiéndole la noche más hermosa al lado de la mujer de su vida y por eso aunque tal vez suene ilógico estaba en deuda con el, con su corazón.

Con mucho pesar se levanto de su cama, se dio una ducha y se preparo el desayuna, nada del otro mundo un café y unas tostadas, aun estaba cansado por todo el ejercicio de la noche anterior, pero se tenia que ir al trabajo hoy iba a ser un día muy largo y agotador, cada vez que tenia turno llegaba muerto, le tocaba atender todas las urgencias que se presentaban en el día las que no eran pocas. Salio de su departamento rogando que Serena se le atravesara en el camino, miro la puerta del departamento de ella y estuvo tentado a tocar el timbre, aunque sea para verla o darle los buenos días, pero después se arrepintió le prometió darle tiempo y eso iba hacer, decepcionado se dirigió hacia el elevador y luego a su trabajo, tenia el presentimiento de que este no iba a ser como todos los días, algo estaba por ocurrir.

Serena estaba tranquila en su casa, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, el día había transcurrido sin mayores problemas, había hecho los quehaceres de la casa, vio televisión, enterándose así de todos los escándalos faranduleros del momento, también había jugado con su hija, estaba disfrutando el día lo más que podía, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, miraba a Rini como jugaba y se reía, no podía evitar sentirse mal, culpable, se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, hasta ahora su hija no había necesitado un padre, se veía feliz, sabia que la quería eran muy unidas, a pesar de su corta edad, no había día que su hija no la extrañara, lo sabia porque Reika siempre le contaba que Rini preguntaba por ella cada cierto tiempo y aunque se había acostumbrado a que su mamá trabajara mucho no dejaba de echarle de menos y pedirle que se quedaran juntas, cosa que le partía el corazón cada vez que se iba a trabajar, verle la carita de pena, escuchar como le inventaba excusas para que digiera en el trabajo y así se quedara un rato más con ella, odiaba sentirse así de culpable y tener que mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no se podía quedar con ella, ahora no solo le estaba prohibiendo poder disfrutar e su madre todo el tiempo que quisiese, también lo estaba haciendo con su padre, se lo estaba negando y no era justo, más que por el tenia que hacerlo por su hija, tenia que decir la verdad eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos, bueno técnicamente si era ella la que tenia que hablar, pero no porque fuese ella la que lo quisiese, sino porque era un derecho que su hija tenia y ella no era quien para quitarse o negárselo, bien ahora que estaba decidida a hablar la pregunta era ¿Dónde, como y cuando?, tenia toda el resto de la tarde para pensarlo, ahora era hora de ir al parque y si tenia suerte conocería al amigo de su pequeña, tenia mucho que agradecerle sobre todo que hiciera que su hija fuera un poco más sociable, porque aunque había tratado un par de veces de llevarla a su trabajo para que se relacionase con los niños del jardín, pero siempre con el mismo resultado negativo, incluso la había llevado hasta un especialista temiendo que fuera antisocial, lo cual fue un acierto porque el doctor le dijo que no era más que una etapa por la solían pasar los niños a veces gracias a eso se tranquilizo y no insistió más, hasta hace unos meses se había mantenido igual hasta que conoció a ese hombre.

Decidió arreglar a su hija y partir al parque, abrió la y se dio cuenta que le faltaban las llaves que las había dejado en la cocina, así que bajo de sus brazos a su hija y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

**Rini por favor quédate aquí voy a buscar las llaves y vuelvo ¿ya? **– le advirtió a su hija, la cual le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando las encontró se dirigió hacia la puerta a donde se encontraba su hija.

**Las encontré, ya podemos irnos –** le dijo a su hija, pero cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba no la vio, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente – **Rini!!... Rini!!... hija por favor!!… - **grito desesperada al no encontrarla.

Mientras tanto en el hospital central de Tokio, se encontraba Darien descansando un poco en su consulta, por suerte ya no tenia más pacientes por el resto del día, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que se presentara alguna urgencia cosa que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

**Darien!!... Darien!! – **se escucho el grito del doctor Urawa mientras que la puerta de su consulta se abría bruscamente.

**¿Qué pasa?! –** pregunto Darien preocupado, no era normal que lo interrumpieran de esa manera tan violenta.

**Una emergencia!! – **le volvió a gritar

**Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vienes tan acelerado? – **dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba parado el Dr. Urawa.

**Una niña, pequeña, tuvo un accidente al parecer cayo por la escalera de su edificio, Darien esta grave a perdido mucha sangre!! – **le contó mientras ambos corrían hasta la sala de urgencia.

**¿Cuántos años tiene? –**

**No se, es pequeña, no creo que más de dos –** confeso.

**¿Pero quien es tan irresponsable y descuidado con una pequeña de esa edad? ¿Acaso no saben que estas cosas ocurren? – **reclamo Darien, si había algo que no soportaba era que un bebe tuviera un accidente, eran tan frágiles que no le cabía en la cabeza que sus padres o los que lo cuidaban no tuvieran el cuidado suficiente para evitar este tipo de cosas.

**Darien a todos nos molesta que sucedan este tipo de cosas, pero tienes que calmarte para que puedas usar tus cinco sentidos –**

**Esta bien –** dijo Darien entrando a la sala.

**Doctor Chiba que bueno que ya llego –** dijo la enfermera que se encontraba ahí.

**¿Cómo esta la niña? –**

**Grave, tenemos problemas –** confeso la enfermera.

**¿Cuál? –** pregunto Darien.

**La niña a perdido mucha sangre y lo peor de todo es que su tipo de sangre es poco común –**

**¿Qué tipo de sangre es? –** pregunto enseguida Darien.

**O+ -** contesto la enfermera.

**Bueno y ¿Por qué no consultan al banco de sangre? – **

**Es que ese el otro problema, su tipo de sangre se agoto hace un par de horas, ya se mando a pedir más, pero hasta que lleguen la niña habrá muerto-**

**Vamos a ver en que estado esta realmente –** dijo Darien dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban dos enfermeras más y el dr. Urawa tratando de contralor la hemorragia de la nena, cuando llego hasta donde se encontraban todos sintió una punzada en el corazón, la pequeña que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerto no solo estaba en graves condiciones, mas graves de las que el se hubiese imaginado, sino que era Rini la niña a la que iba a ver y jugaba casi todos los días en el parque numero 10, tuvo que afirmarse un instante en la camilla, la sorpresa fue muy grande.

**Dr. Chiba ¿se encuentra bien? –** pregunto Carim una de las enfermeras que se encontraba ahí.

**Si, estoy bien** – dijo tratando de incorporarse – **yo conozco a esta niño** – susurro.

**¿La conoces?** – pregunto el Dr Urawa.

**Si –**

**Su nombre es Serena Tsukino** – Darien sintió como una corriente fría, demasiado fría recorrió su espalda, algo andaba mal, demasiadas coincidencias y sorpresas para un día, pero de eso se iba a preocupar después, por ahora había que concentrarse en controlar la hemorragia.

**Hay que hacer algo!! No la podemos perder!! –** grito Darien un tanto desesperado.

**Necesitamos un donante urgente, de lo contrario no podremos hacer nada –**

**¿Pero como? Si no tenemos como conseguirla –**

**Ya le avisamos a la madre, pero no es del mismo tipo –** Darien se quedo pensativo, no sabia que hacer, donde conseguir la sangre, estaba confundido, por suerte ya habían controlado la hemorragia, pero había que hacer algo ya.

**¿Carim que tipo de sangre me dijiste que era? –**

**O+ -** le contesto

**Ahí esta!! –** grito Darien

**¿Qué cosa? –** pregunto el Dr. Urawa.

**Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre!! Yo le puedo ayudar –**

**Dr. Chiba eso es muy arriesgado, necesitamos el permiso de la madre –**

**Por favor!! ¿Cómo me dices eso? –** volvió a gritar indignado, como era posible que pensaran eso mientras que la niña estaba al borde de la muerte **– Carim entre que tu vas y vuelves con el permisa la niña se nos va a ir **– trato de hacerla entender.

**Doctor. Por favor, son reglas del hospital, si las infringimos nos podrían traer muchas consecuencias -**

**Darien, Carim tiene razón, no podemos hacer otra cosa – **al ver que no estaban dispuestos a ceder Darien tomo una decisión, sabia que esto le podía costar su trabajo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le pasara algo a la niña, así que antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo se enterró una aguja en su brazo, cosa que le provoco un fuerte dolor, esa era la aguja que conectaba al transfusor sanguíneo, ya estaba preparado para cuando llegara la sangre, así que no fue muy complicado, miro como ambos Carim y el Dr. Urawa lo miraban sorprendidos y confundidos ante la reacción del.

**No se preocupen, yo me voy hacer cargo de cualquier cosa y no traten de evitar que siga con esto, porque no se lo voy a permitir –** advirtió, ante lo cual a los demás no les quedo mas que seguir adelante con la locura de Darien, sabían que era lo correcto, pero le podría traer graves problemas.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, estabilizaron a Rini y le exigieron a Darien que se fuera a descansar, le habían sacado mucha sangre y no era bueno que siguiera como si nada, este solo acepto diciendo que lo iba a hacer, pero vigilando que Rini estuviera bien, eso quería decir que se iba a quedar en su habitación hasta que despertara de la anestesia.

Mientras tanto Carim le iba a dar las noticias a la madre de la niña.

**Sra Tsukino!! – **llamo la enfermera.

**Si soy yo –** dijo acercándose hasta ella. **- ¿Cómo esta mi hija?.**

**Bien, esta estable, debo decirle que perdió mucha sangre si no hubiese sido por la ayuda del dr. Chiba, lo más probable es que su hija no hubiese sobrevivido** – Serena estaba en estado de shock, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que todo le daba vueltas, por lo que tuvo que sentarse un momento, a estas alturas Darien lo más probable es que ya supiera quien era Rini, le había salvado la vida, sin saberlo, a su propia hija, sintió como se le vino todo el mundo encima, estaba contenta que su hija estuviera bien, pero ahora más que nunca sentía el peso de haber ocultado todo, era hora de enfrentar la verdad, de enfrentar sus miedos y de la peor manera, no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, ¿Qué iba a decir Darien? Lo más probable es que la odiara por el resto de su vida.

**¿Señora se encuentra bien? –** pregunto la enfermera como Serena palidecía y se sentaba.

**Si, disculpe me dijo que gracias al Dr. Chiba mi hija estaba bien ¿cierto?-**

**Si aunque debo decirle que podría traerle consecuencias muy graves –**

**¿Por qué? –**

**Lo que paso fue que como su hija perdió mucha sangre y esta es poco usual no nos quedaba en el banco de sangre ya que temprano se nos había presentado una emergencia, aunque habíamos mandado a pedir más si esperábamos a que esta llegara podría haber sido muy tarde para la niña, en eso el Dr. Chiba se acordó que el tenia el mismo tipo de sangre, pero para que se pudiera hacer efectiva la transfusión necesitábamos su autorización y no había tiempo de venir con usted y luego realizar todo, por lo que el se negó se la pidiéramos –** la enfermera hizo una pausa antes de seguir – **si le soy sincera nosotros no podemos correr el riesgo de no tener la autorización correspondiente, porque si a su hija le pasado algo seria un negligencia por parte de él, pero a el no le importo y sin que pudiéramos hacer algo se enterró la aguja y comenzó con la transfusión, por suerte no tuvimos ningún problema y ahora su hija esta sana y salva** – Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Darien había arriesgado todo por salvar a Rini, tenia mucho que agradecerle pero más aun explicarle, no tenia idea e como lo iba hacer, pero ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar sus mas grandes miedos, no sabia que consecuencias iba a traer esto, aun así para lograr ser feliz y terminar de borrar las ultimas cicatrices que tenia del pasado.

**Disculpe ¿ya puedo pasar a ver a mi hija? –**

**Si, el Dr. Chiba se encuentra ahí el le explicara mejor el estado de su hija –** ya no había nada más que hacer, el estaba ahí y no podía escaparse, respiro hondo y camino hasta la habitación que le indico la enfermera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Darien miraba a Rini dormir, ahora entendía porque le resultaba tan conocida esa cara, era igual que Serena, la copia exacta, además llevaban el mismo nombre ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, que estupido tenerla en frente y no saber quien era, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más entre ellos dos, no era una niña como cualquiera, era su hija, su hija de eso no tenia dudas, era el fruto del amor que sintió por Serena, era esa la razón por la que ella no se atrevía a estar junto a el, ¿pero porque ocultar algo así?¿y por cuanto tiempo más pensaba hacerlo? Siempre supo que algo le ocultaba, pero nunca se imagino que era esto, dos años se había perdido, dos años que no estuvo al lado de su hija, dos años que dejo las dejo a ambas solas, ¿Cómo pudo? Si tan solo hubiese tenido las agallas de enfrentar la situación, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que habían tenido sus actos, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de el, era una mezcla de dolor, rabia, impotencia, culpa, remordimiento, ya no sabia que pensar que hacer, estuvo a punto de perder a su hija, la miraba y no podía creerlo, la había querido desde mucho antes de saber que era su hija, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Serena lo perdonaría alguna vez? ¿Por qué no le dijo? Llevaba meses viviendo al lado de ella, nunca las vio juntas.

Un llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Rini que se había despertado.

**Tranquila **– le dijo tomando su mando – **yo estoy contigo **– al escuchar su voz Rini se tranquilizo y lo miro un poco asustada.

**¿Mamá?** – llamo la pequeña.

**Ya viene, no te preocupes yo estoy junto a ti –** Darien se acerco a la cuna donde estaba Rini y le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla aun más.

**Teno miedo –** le confeso.

**Es mejor que te duermas ¿te parece si te canto una cancion?** – le ofreció a lo cual Rini solo asintió. – **Entonces te voy a cantar una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando yo era chico, antes que ella muriera** – le confeso antes de empezar.

_Duérmete pronto mi amor  
Que la noche ya llegó  
Y cierra tus ojos que yo  
De tus sueños cuidaré  
Siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré  
Toda la vida_

Vio como Rini poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y así quedándose dormida, era la primera canción que le dedicaba, ¿Cómo pudo perderse esto? Si no hubiese arrancado como lo hizo quizás cuantas canciones le habría cantado, cuantos cuentos le hubiera leído, cuantos paseos habrían tenido, cuan feliz hubiera sido, hubiese dado todo en ese minuto por volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, por un lado se sentía feliz de saber que tenia una hija, de saber que si hay algo que lo unía a la mujer de su vida, que habían frutos de tan lindo amor, un amor que el arruino, el fue el culpable de todo, cambio una vida llena de felicidad por un infierno cuando decidió irse, por otro lado se sentía ganas de llorar y no de felicidad sino de impotencia, de rabia, por haberse perdido los momentos más felices de su vida, aunque intento evitarlo no pudo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer solas.

_Si un día te sientes mal  
Yo de bien te llenaré  
Y aunque muy lejos tú estés  
Yo a tu sombra cuidaré  
Siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré  
Toda la vida  
_Darien no se percato que en la puerta había una espectadora viéndolo, pudo ver como tranquilizaba a su hija, como la miraba, no había duda el ya sabia todo, lo escuchaba cantar y sentía culpa, culpa por haberle negado esto a su hija, si tan solo hubiera confiado un poco más en ella, tenia ganas de correr a sus brazos, se veía tan tierno, de pronto todo el miedo que sintió en un minuto se fue, de todos modos ella no tenia la culpa de que el se haya ido, aunque si de no haber confesado la verdad antes, gracias a el su hija estaba viva, arriesgo todo por ella ya no importaba como reaccionara, bueno por lo menos no desde donde estaba ella, quizás cuando lo tuviera en frete, pero ahora no, ahora quería aprovechar aquel espectáculo, se tranquilizo al ver que su hija se encontraba bien y que estaba en tan buenas manos, en las manos de su padre.

_Esta noche  
Te prometo que no vendrán  
Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir  
_

Seguía cantando y viendo la paz que emanaba la pequeña, acariciaba su rostro, quería abrazarla y apretarla fuerte contra su pecho, pero no podía por la condición delicada en la que estaba, como hubiese deseado poder expresarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, decirle que era el regalo más hermoso que la vida le otorgaba, quería pedirle perdón por haberse perdido todo este tiempo el ser su padre, como hubiese deseado que le digiera papa, sentirse y actuar como tal, otra vez la culpa lo rodeaba ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar? ¿Cómo podía cambiar las cosas? Se sentía tan mal, ni siquiera iba a poder mirar a los ojos a Serena, ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido por su culpa? ¿Cómo pudo enfrentar todo esto sola? El solo se fue nunca supo nada, vivió tranquilo, aunque no hubo día en que no se arrepintiera de su partida muchas veces quiso volver a su lado, pero sabia que no podía, le daba miedo que ella lo rechazara y ahora, ahora no tenía perdón, tenia claro que Serena aun lo amaba como el primer día, tan solo la noche anterior se lo había demostrado, ¿Cómo en un par de horas la vida te pone de cabeza? ¿Cómo tu mundo puede cambiar en tan solo un instante? De no tener nada a tenerlo todo, de no tener rumbo a tener un futuro, se no ser nadie a ser padre, ¿Cómo algo te puede hacer tan feliz y a la vez sentir tan miserable?

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo_

Tenia un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que hacer si correr a su lado o dejar las cosas como estaban, sabia que había que enfrentar la situación en algún minuto, pero a veces es mejor callar y esperar, quizás ya había esperado y las consecuencias de sus actos estaban presentes, sabia que estaba viviendo la culpa de no haber estado antes junto a ellas, tenia al hombre que amaba al frente suyo sufriendo, sufriendo por una noticia que pudo haberlo hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, a su hija, la luz de su vida, por una estupidez de su parte, si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado, ¿Qué hubiera echo si algo le hubiese pasado? Ya ni siquiera quería pensarlo un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo tan solo con pensarlo, la angustia que vivió hace unos instantes no se la daba a nadie, se imaginaba la reacción de Darien cuando se dio cuenta de quien era Rini, pudo imaginarse la desesperación que sintió cuando se vio acorralando ante la situación de vida o muerte que su hija presento, ¿Qué iba suceder de ahora en adelante? Era la pregunta que se hacia ¿acaso le iba a reclamar por no haberlo confesado antes? ¿Le iba a gritar?.

_Esta noche  
Te prometo que no vendrán  
Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo_

Sintió como las rodillas le temblaban junto con la voz que apenas le salía, termino de cantarle y no aguanto más, cayo de rodillas al suelo se apoyo en la pared que estaba detrás del y comenzó a llorar, lloraba con desesperación, con angustia, como un niño pequeño, no sabia que hacer, como actuar, que decir, apoyo su cabeza entre sus piernas, sitia que le había fallado a su hija antes siquiera de conocerla, antes de saber de su existencia, no se merecía una niña tan linda, esa niña que alegraba sus días sin saber realmente quien era, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban pudo imaginarse quien era, otra vez estaba a su lado, siempre volvía ¿Por qué? Si el no se lo merecía, no merecía nada, no fue capaz de levantar la vista, solo se aferro a ella, la abrazo con fuerza como si se le fuese a escapar, se sentía tan vulnerable, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía, ya no era solo la rabia de haberle fallado a su hija, a Serena, ahora era todo, todo por lo que no había llorado antes, lloraba por haberse alejado, por haber intentado rehacer su vida en algún minuto, por volver, por hacer sufrir a Serena, por ser un idiota, por sentirse solo, por sentirse un miserable, por no haberse desahogado antes, por la desesperación que sintió en la sala de urgencia, por casi haber perdido a su hija, por haberse enterado de que tenia una hija y sentirse que no la merecía, por la culpa que sentía en ese minuto, en su vida nunca había sentido una angustia tan grande.

No pudo evitarlo, corrió a sus brazos, verlo ahí en el suelo, entendió como se sentía, pudo ver como lloraba, como se derrumbaba y no sabia que hacer, lo abrazo fuerte, trataba de calmarlo sin conseguir nada su llanto cada vez se hacia más intenso, ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Siempre se imagino que su reacción iba a ser diferente, pensó que se iba a enojar o a reclamarle, pero no y ni siquiera podía decir que era todo lo contrario, por mas que trataba de saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Darien no pudo, lo que si sabia era que tal vez por fin se estaba desahogando, sacando todo lo que tenia dentro, no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí abrazándolo, esperando que ya todo pasara, aun no era el momento de hablar.

-

-

Canción:

Tu guardia **Juanes**

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo más, igual es cortito pero peor es nada solo espero que les guste

y dejen reviews, aqui hago sufrir un poquito más a Darien como algunas me lo pidieron ojalas queden conformes jajaja y dejo pra el proximo capitulo la conversación que van a tener 

un beso


	9. Conversaciones pendientes

Cuando logro calmarse, levanto la cabeza y finalmente consiguió mirarla a los ojos, había una mirada extraña en ella, una que no lograba descifrar, como ya se imaginaba no supo que decir, quería pedir perdón, pero sabia que un lo siento era muy poco en comparación con todo lo que el le había echo, decir lo siento no iba a solucionar nada ni cambiar lo ocurrido, quería poder expresarle todo lo que su corazón sentía, mas no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

**Gracias –** dijo en un susurro suficiente para oídos de Serena, hubiese querido decir mas, pero fue lo único que salio de su boca.

**¿Porque? –** estaba sorprendida y un tanto confundida, no entendía bien a que se refería.

**Por todo… -** respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos – **por estar aquí de nuevo a pesar de todo… por Rini, yo nunca me imagine que ella pudiera ser hija mía –**

**¿Qué te hace pensar que es tu hija? – **dijo desviando la mirada al suelo, no supo bien porque hizo esa pregunta, solo le salio del corazón, quería ver su reacción, saber si realmente confiaba en ella.

Aunque un poco desconcertado por la pregunta de Serena, la volvió a mirar a esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hacían perderse en un sin fin de emociones cada vez que chocaban con los suyos – **tu misma me dijiste que no habías estado con nadie más, además lo siento en mi corazón y lo veo en tus ojos, esos que no son capaces de mentir – **le explicó acariciando su rostro, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera.

**Darien ¿Te das cuenta que ahora las cosas cambiaron?-**

**¿En que sentido?-**

**En todo sentido, ya no es lo mismo, si bien te amo no estoy segura de querer aceptar que formes parte de mi familia, de mi mundo, hasta ahora he logrado sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor que he podido –** hizo una pausa para poder seguir, tenia que ordenar un poco sus sentimientos y pensamientos **– pero eso no significa que sea feliz o que este bien, me ha costado mucho salir a delante y no solo porque soy "madre soltera" sino porque no puedo, tal vez no quiero sacarte de mi corazón,… hasta antes que tu llegaras, hasta antes que tu volvieras y pusieras de nuevo mi mundo de cabeza yo había logrado conformarme con mi vida, aunque fuera rutinaria, estaba conforme, vivía para mi hija, para salir adelante y hacer que ella fuera feliz, sabia lo que quería y por lo que luchaba, pero ahora ya no se nada, no se para donde voy, no se lo que quiero, no se ha donde me va llevar todo esto y eso me aterra, por ti me siento nuevamente perdida –**

Las palabras de Serena le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser esto era lo que mas temía, temía que ella ya no quisiera estar con el, temía que no fuera capas de perdonarlo, de olvidar, sabia perfectamente el daño que le había causado, lo entendía, pero no tenia la menor idea del daño que le estaba causando ahora, el solo se había preocupado de sus sentimientos de lo que le pasaba a el, que egoísta había sido al creer que todo seguía igual, le estaba haciendo daño a la persona que más amaba sin darse cuenta.

**Serena yo te amo –**

**Y yo a ti, siempre te e amado, un millón de veces trate de odiarte, de olvidarte, pero no pude, creí haberte sacado de mi vida, pero basto tan solo que me miraras para saber que en tus brazos es donde pertenezco, aun así no se si es lo correcto, no se si es lo que debo hacer, no se si ahí voy encontrar la felicidad –**

**Mientras no lo intentes no lo sabrás nunca, Serena por favor quedate conmigo… –**

**Es que ese es el problema, lo intente una vez y salí más que dañada –**

**Esta vez es diferente, te lo juro ya no vas a sufrir -**

**Lo mismo pensé la otra vez y aquí estoy, en la habitación de un hospital, con hija ahí en una cama recuperándose de un accidente que solo es culpa mía y ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? –**

**¿Qué? –**

**Que pudo haberse evitado ¿Cómo? Fácil, si tú no hubieras huido, si tu tan solo hubieras confiado un poco en mi, si tu realmente me hubieras amado como dices que lo hiciste y lo haces, yo estaría a tu lado, seriamos una familia, seria feliz y las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferente, Rini te llamaría padre ahora y no te vería tan solo como un doctor que le salvo la vida, aunque ella aun no lo entienda, yo no tendría que trabajar como lo hago, y no me sentiría tan culpable por no estar todo el tiempo que quisiera y que ella se merece a su lado, yo no habría querido llevarla al parque para compensarla por no estar con ella y no habría tenido el accidente, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido y yo no estaría aquí temblando por no saber que decirte, por no saber como enfrentarte o quizás yo estaría trabajando, estudiando como siempre quise hacerlo, no había faltado al trabajo a donde tuviera que ir por no sentirme con ánimos de ningún tipo para hacerlo por haber estado contigo la noche anterior, eso seria normal, hacer el amor contigo seria parte de la relación, no seria una tortura como lo es ahora, seria algo lindo –** estaba temblando, por fin era su turno de desahogarse, era su turno de expresar lo que sentía y de decir todas las verdades que por tanto tiempo había mantenido ocultas en su corazón, tenia tantas cosas que reprocharle, decirle, recriminarle, todo sería tan distinto, sin darse cuenta lo estaba culpando de todo y es que en verdad lo sentía culpable de todo aunque no lo admitiera o no quisiera hacerlo, sentía que todo era culpa de él, que la niña buena que había querido ser, no lo era, tenia resentimiento en su corazón, lo amaba como nunca hubiese podido amar a nadie, lo amaba casi tanto como a su hija aunque de diferente manera, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que hubiese ocurrido si el no se hubiese ido, el era el gran culpable de que su vida estuviese como estaba, el era el único que podía hacerla feliz y a la vez tan desdichada y lo peor era que a pesar de todo no era capaz de pedirle que se fuera o tan solo que la dejara en paz, porque no lo quería, quería que siempre estuviera con ella que la abrazara y no la soltara nunca mas en toda su vida, eso era algo que la torturaba cada dia.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sintiéndose como la basura que, según el, era, Serena tenia toda la razón y el lo sabia perfectamente, todo esto era culpa de el, de nadie mas que el, ¿Por qué el tiempo no se devolvía? ¿Por qué no podía remediar todo los errores que había cometido? Y es que ¿acaso no podía? Y si podía ¿Cómo?, si estaba más perdido que bosque en un desierto, tenía tantas dudas, dudas que nadie podía resolver, tenia tanta rabia, tanto dolor y el problema no era que fuera que le estaban causando dolor, sino al revés el era el causante de su propio dolor, de su propia rabia ¿Por qué? Simple, porque estaba haciendo sufrir a la mujer de su vida y eso le dolía, le daba rabia, lo destrozaba y peor aun estaba arrastrando a un inocente, a su hija.

**¿Por qué? –** pregunto inconcientemente Darien.

**¿Por qué que? –**

**¿ah? Perdón, yo… yo estaba… pensando en voz alta – **

**Pero algún motivo tiene que tener esa pregunta –**

**Emmm… no… aunque en realidad si –**

**Entonces… –**

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo no me hubiera ido si me lo hubiese dicho desde un principio –**

**Yo no lo sabia –**

**¿Cómo que no? –** pregunto extrañado ante la respuesta de la rubia.

**No, lo que pasa es que me entere tiempo después que tú te fuiste –**

**¿Y como te enteraste? –**

**No quiero hablar de eso, por favor Darien, en serio –**

**Serena terminemos con todo esto de una buena vez, quiero saber la verdad ahora, quiero enterarme de todo de una sola vez, no por partes** – le dijo serio, sabia que esto era algo doloroso para Serena, pero el tenia derecho a saber la verdad y más doloroso iba a ser si tenia que remover heridas todos los días tratando de averiguar como es que habían ocurrido las cosas.

**Esta bien** – dijo tomando aire y preparándose para revivir el pasado – **Darien cuando yo me entere tu ya te habías ido y yo tenia tres meses de embarazo, cuando te fuiste yo deje de comer ya no salía, mi pieza era mi mundo y mi cama mi vida, vivía encerrada llorando sobre ella, no quería recibir a nadie, todos trataban de ayudarme pero nadie lo podía hacer, tenia tanta pena que se me llegaron a secar lo ojos de tanto llorar, llego un minuto que de verdad que no lo podía hacer ya no tenia formas de sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, me pasaba los días viendo una foto en la que salíamos tu y yo, estaba confundida no entendía porque te habías ido, porque me habías dejado, si bien sabia que verme con mi prima en las condiciones en que estaba era para confundirse, no creí que fuera suficiente motivo para que huyeras, en fin** – mientras relataba la historia se paro y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Rini, le acaricio la mejilla y continuo sin separarse de ella, dejando a Darien aun en el suelo mirando a la nada y probablemente con un sentimiento de culpa que nadie le podía quitar de encima, ni siquiera ella que aunque no le gustaba verlo en ese estado, muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía que se lo merecía **– como deje de comer baje considerablemente de peso hasta que un día mi cuerpo no aguanto más y me desmaye, estuve casi cuatro días inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital llena de tubos y agujas en mi cuerpo, mi situación era delicada, mis papas ya no sabían que hacer conmigo, esta depresiva, sin ganas de vivir, de cierta forma me deje morir, mi vida no tenia sentido alguno si tu no estabas en ella, no entendía porque estaba ahí ni que es lo que me había sucedido hasta que el doctor entro y me explico que tenia principio de anorexia producto de una depresión severa, me dijo que gracias a dios al bebe no le había ocurrido nada, pero que había sido muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarme caer en ese estado, en ese momento comprenderás que no entendía de que me estaba hablando, así que le pregunte que a que se refería, fue en ese minuto en el que mi mundo se termino de caer, estaba embarazada de un hijo tuyo, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, jamás en la vida había visto a mi mama tan decepcionada de mi y a mi papa tan enojado, me habían dado toda la confianza del mundo y yo no supe valorarla, esa fueron las palabras que me dijo y tenia razón, estaba esperando un hijo de alguien que el nunca llego a conocer, en ese instante yo realmente no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo sola, a mi edad? Destruí mi vida, mi futuro, arruine todos mis sueños, un hijo, un bebe, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a una criatura si ni siquiera podía cuidarme yo sola? Estaba perdida, por lo mismo mis papas decidieron mandarme con mis abuelos y no porque yo fuera una vergüenza para la familia, sino que tenia que alejarme de todo lo que me hacia mal y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, mis amigos, mi casa, la escuela, el parque, el cine, el supermercado, la heladería, el centro comercial, todo estaba manchado con tu presencia, en todos lados había algo que me hacia recordarte, así que tampoco puse mucha objeción a la decisión que ellos tomaron, cuando me dieron de alta me fui a las afueras de Tokio con mis abuelos si te soy sincera no quería tener a Rini desee con toda mi alma que algo le pasara, pero que no llegara no creí ser capas con una responsabilidad tan grande, por suerte nada paso y no sabes como lo agradezco, no se que seria de mi sin ella, mes a mes vi crecer mi barriga y empecé a querer al bebe tocaba mi vientre y me imagina su cara, sus ojos, sus manos, añoraba el momento que estuviera en mis brazos, a pesar de todo ella era el fruto de todo el amor que te tenia y que te tengo, se convirtió en mi razón de ser, de vivir, con dos meses de vida me la traje de vuela, gracias a mi abuela pude comenzar de cero donde vivo, muchas veces tuve miedo, pavor de no ser una buena madre, pero aquí me vez, aquí estoy luchando contra todo, tratando de ser feliz -**

Darien estaba asombrado, nunca imagino que las cosas fueran así, nunca se imagino sentirse de esa forma, no lograba quitarse la culpa de encima, se paro y miro a Rini, esto era algo con lo que simplemente el no podía cargar, era más fuerte que el, había echo la vida de Serena miserable, había provocado más daño del que cualquiera se puede imaginar y no sabia la forma de remediarlo, miro a Serena, pero esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos mirando a su hija, no lograba asimilar bien la cosas, ¿Cómo pudo con todo esto sola? Para el era fácil llegar y exigir ser algo que quizás nunca se va a merecer, el no sufrió como ella, el no estuvo, para el fue más fácil arrancar, evadir los problemas que se le venían en sima, en cambio ella, ella si tuvo el valor de enfrentar la realidad, si fue capas de levantarse y luchar contra sus miedos ¿Qué era el? Un cobarde, que no sabe más que huir cuando las situación se vuelve complicada, tantos sentimientos rondaban su ser que creyó que en un minuto ya no iba a aguantar más y se iba a desplomar, pero eso no podía ser, el era el hombre, el debería ser el valiente, no Serena.

**Yo… no se que decir, Serena yo no sabia que tu habías pasado por todo esto, yo pude haber echo algo mucho antes y no lo hice, entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo, entiendo que no merezco un lugar en tu corazón, solo espero que me perdones, tienes absolutamente toda la razón al querer echarme la culpa, yo soy el único culpable de lo que tu estas viviendo, de verdad te pido disculpas –** miro a Serena, luego a Rini e hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, huir, pero esta vez no se iba ir de la ciudad, ni siquiera del hospital, solo quería estar tranquilo, entender bien las cosas, no era capaz de mirarla de frente sin sentirse como la basura que era, quería procesar lo ocurrido antes de decidir hacer algo, no iba a dejar jamás de lado a su hija estaba decidido a cumplir con el rol que le correspondía, el de padre, no estaba seguro si Rini algún día lo iba a ver como tal, aunque aun era pequeña y estaba a tiempo de remediarlo, pero aun así no estaba seguro de si su hija cuando creciera le iba poder perdonar haber echo sufrir tanto a su madre y haberse perdido sus dos primeros años de vida, el no la vio dar sus primeros pasos, el no estuvo para celebrar su primer año, ni siquiera el segundo, la pequeña ya tenia dos años y el no la había escuchado decir papa, tampoco la escucho decir su primera palabra, aunque si la vio jugar y con el, no fue de la forma en la que debería ser, no jugaban como un padre lo hace con una hija, jamás le cambio los pañales ni le enseño a ir al baño, ni siquiera sabia si algún día lograría llegar a ser buen padre, sus padres murieron cuando el era muy chico por lo que se podría decir que nunca tuvo de donde sacar el ejemplo, como pudo salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su consulta, no sin antes decirle a Setsuna que no iba a atender a nadie, necesitaba estar solo y así lo hizo se encerró en su consulta y se sentó en su silla mirando a la nada, pensando en que era lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, ¿Qué era lo que se venia para el futuro? Nunca tuvo mayores preocupaciones y de ahora en adelante tenia la más grande de todas, pero había un problema que no era nada más ni nada menos que Serena, ¿y porque? simple, ya no quería arruinarle más la vida, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alejarse de ella? ¿Cómo? Si no podía alejarse de ella sin hacerlo de su hija, ¿Cómo salir de la vida de ella sin hacerlo de la vida de su hija? Además ¿de donde iba a sacar las fuerzas para alejarse de la mujer que amaba? No encontraba las respuestas en ningún lado, su mente no era de gran ayuda estaba bloqueada y entre mas respuestas buscaba más preguntas encontraba.

Lo vio irse, sabia que no estaba bien, lo que le había confesado no era fácil escucharlo para nadie ni siquiera para ella lo era, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El tenia el derecho a saber la verdad ¿hubiese sido mejor inventarle una mentira para no hacerlo sentir tan mal? No lo creía, tenia claro que con esto el se derrumbaría y no estaba segura de si esta vez ella iba a ser capas de estar a su lado como siempre, porque esta vez era ella la que le provocaba todo ese dolor y era irónico debido a que su confesión no era más que producto de los propios actos del, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferente ¿Por qué su vida tenia que estar tan llena obstáculos para poder encontrar la felicidad? ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no era tan fácil como decir lo siento y todo olvidado? Según ella ya lo había perdonado pero ¿que tan segura de eso estaba? No había nada claro en su vida, si tan solo con el amor que ambos se tenían bastara, pero la vida no era tan fácil, cada uno forja su propio destino, cada uno hace su camino como puede, cada uno tiene un destino que cumplir un destino que es difícil de descifrar ¿acaso el destino efectivamente lo forja o es que ya esta escrito? Porque si su destino era sufrir tanto no lo creía justo ¿Cuánto más iban a tener que pasar para poder encontrar cada uno su felicidad? Si la vida no los quería juntos ¿Por qué tampoco los quería felices? Tan solo tenia 20 años y ya parecía una mujer de 30 o quizás 40, no había vivido lo suficiente como para resignarse a no ser feliz, sabia cual, donde y quien era su completa felicidad ¿Por qué no evitarse todo esto, toda esta tortura? ¿Por qué elegir el camino equivocado sabiendo cual es el correcto? ¿Y si tal vez no era el correcto? ¿Y si al final volvía a perder, volvía a sufrir?, miro a su hija como esperando que ella le diera la respuesta, se veía tan tranquila, tan pasiva, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, se quedo ahí tratando de llenarse de la paz que su hija le transmitía, ella era el producto más grande y hermoso del amor que se tuvo con Darien, como le hubiese gustado que ella le diera la respuesta que necesitaba ¿Qué hacer? Solo tenia dos opciones y esas eran arriesgarse a ser feliz o no hacer nada y seguir su vida como estaba, ¿y si se arriesgaba? Si se arriesgaba podía tener como consecuencia dos cosas, conseguir ser feliz al lado del único hombre que iba ser capas de amar por el resto de su vida o simplemente terminar destrozada con el corazón hecho mil pedazos, volvió a mirar a su hija y lo entendió ¿Qué más daba? Su corazón siempre le había dado la respuesta y este no era un caso diferente, lo amaba, lo deseaba, él era su felicidad y no había nada más que pensar, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

_**Tu coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Dame razones para vivir**_

_**Tú la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**_

Salio de la habitación donde se encontraba Rini y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Darien, camino hasta la sala principal y miro a todos lados ¿Dónde lo iba a encontrar? No tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraba, vio a la recepcionista a lo mejor ella sabia donde se encontraba.

**¿Disculpe usted sabe donde puedo encontrar al doctor Darien Chiba?** – le pregunto a Setsuna

**Esta en su consulta, pero me pidió que no lo interrumpieran –**

**Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con el –**

**Lo siento, el doctor no quiere ver a nadie en este minuto –**

**Por favor es urgente** – le suplico a la recepcionista.

**Lo siento ya le dije que no puedo –**

**Bueno entonces me puede por lo menos indicar donde esta su consulta –**

**Si, por ese pasillo –** le indico Setsuna.

**Gracias –** sin esperar que la recepcionista hiciera o digiera nada se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Darien, leyó cada una de las puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo hasta que llego a la que busca _"Darien Chiba, pediatra"_ esa era, ahí estaba el, detrás de la puerta, solo una puerta la separaba de su felicidad, respiro hondo, tomo la manilla y la giro, pero la puerta no se abrió, estaba con seguro.

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta en que minuto alguien empezó a forcejear con la puerta intentando abrirla, sino hasta que escucho un fuerte grito llamándolo detrás de ella el cual le provoco un sobresalto.

**Setsuna pedí que no me molestaran por favor, no voy a recibir a nadie –** reclamo Darien sin siquiera salir a ver de quien se trataba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer de quien era la voz que lo llamaba.

**Darien, por favor ábreme –** como si se tratara de una mala broma se levanto de su lugar aun incrédulo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

**¿Qué… que haces aquí? –** fue lo único que logro decir, su cabeza no era capaz de hilar ideas ni entender porque Serena estaba frente a el si hacia unos minutos le había dicho que prácticamente ya no lo quería en su vida.

**Yo… ¿puedo pasar? –** pregunto Serena que se encontraba en la puerta aun.

**¿eh? Aahh si pasa, disculpa es que pensé que eras Setsuna por eso dije que no quería que me molestaran –**

**¿Por qué? –**

**¿Por qué que? – **

**¿Por qué no querías recibir a nadie? –** pregunto Serena, sabia la respuesta, solo quería esquivar el tema un poco.

**¿Crees que estoy de ánimo como para atender a alguien? Acabo de enterarme que tengo una hija, que por cierto conozco hace ya un tiempo y casi pierdo hace un par de horas, luego me dices que prefieres que salga de tu vida ya que llegue a puro arruinar lo que habías conseguido en este tiempo, sin contar lo imbecil, estupido, miserable e idiota que me siento en este minuto por provocarle el peor sufrimiento a la mujer que amo y que voy a amar por el resto de mis días** – hizo una pausa mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su escritorio, se dio media vuelta para dar la cara a Serena quedando apoyado en el - **¿quieres que siga? Porque aun me queda mucho por decir –**

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor**_

**Darien…** - dijo en un suspiro –** yo… yo te amo y se que quizás con eso no solucione nada, quizás las cosas no van a cambiar ni mejorar, quizás vuelva a sufrir como he sufrido antes o tal vez mucho peor, quizás termine por hundirme finamente en el hoyo del cual me ha costado mucho salir, quizás esta sea la peor decisión que pueda tomar, no se si la felicidad esta realmente esta echa para mi, no se si es preferible resignarme a lo que tengo ahora, quizás simplemente tu y yo no estamos destinado a estar juntos, quizás el destino no nos quiera ver juntos y se empeñe en separarnos o en ponernos obstáculos en el camino, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro ni si esta es la decisión correcta…** – Serena se acerco lenta y tímidamente hasta donde se encontraba Darien, tomo con sus manos la cara del obligándolo a mirarla, ya que este tenia fijos los ojos en el suelo, resignado ante la idea de que ella hubiese ido a pedirle que se alejara definitivamente de su vida – **pero créeme que tengo solo una sola cosa muy claro y eso es que te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, lo sabes, por ti soy capas de poner mi mundo de cabezas una mil veces mas tan solo por sentir tu piel, tu aliento, tus caricias, tus besos, por sentirte a ti, por saberme tuya, por oír tu voz. Mi cabeza me dice que me aleje de ti, que me aleje mientras pueda, que busque una salida ante todo esto que me pasa y lo más probable es que huir sea la forma más fácil de arrancar a todo este remolino de ideas y sentimiento, pero mi corazón me dice que no, que me quede siempre a tu lado, que ya caí a tus pies y de ahí no me puedo escapar, me dice que no me importa arriesgarlo todo y perderlo por estar a tu lado, Darien nunca le he hecho caso a lo que mi mente piensa, mi corazón siempre a sido más fuerte que yo y esta no va a ser la excepción y no porque no sea capas de ir en contra de el, sino porque no quiero hacerlo, esta es mi decisión, si lo voy a perder todo quiero que valga la pena –**

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma**_

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso le estaba dando de nuevo una oportunidad para entrar en su vida? ¿Para ser felices ahora si? ¿Para formar la familia que el estupidamente perdió por su idiotez? Podía ver en esos hermosos ojos celestes que no era mentira, que cada palabra que salía de su boca significaba el comienzo de una vida, una vida juntos para siempre, el comienzo para remediar todo el daño causado y es que ¿acaso no le iba a reprochar todo lo que el provoco? ¿No le iba a gritar y pedirle que se fuera donde nunca más pudiera hacerle daño? ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? Porque aunque lo entendiera no estaba seguro de si la interpretación que el le dio a aquellas palabras, que tanto ansiaba escuchar en un momento como este, fueran realmente lo que el pensaba, según el le estaba dando permiso para entrar en su corazón, en su vida, en su mundo, en su familia, en su todo, le estaba dando permiso para olvidarlo todo y ser felices, por fin felices, juntos, los dos, mejor dicho los tres.

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre contigo**_

**Serena, creo que no es necesario decir que yo también te amo y no estoy seguro si lo que me estas diciendo es lo que realmente creo que es, pero si lo que me acabas de decir significa que por fin puedo estar a tu lado, sin miedos, sin secretos ni rencores de por medio te juro que me haces el hombre más feliz de este universo, eres lo que necesito para vivir, Serena eres lo que mi corazón pide para seguir latiendo, tan solo con saber que existes, con saber que andas por ahí me alegra la vida, aunque si te soy sincero no se si es lo que me sirve para vivir, ya que para vivir necesito oír tu voz, sentir el latido de tu corazón, ver tus ojos, tocarte, saber que estas aquí conmigo y no me preguntes como es posible que haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, porque ni yo mismo lo se. Tu misma lo dijiste quizás esta no sea la decisión correcta, pero de que nos sirve vivir de los quizás si la verdadera felicidad no esta en lo que podría ser sino en lo que es, en lo que vivimos día a día y cada día que pase y paso contigo experimento lo que es vivir de verdad, lo que es ser realmente feliz, lo que es necesitar estar al lado de una persona. Cuando me fui sentí en carne propia lo que es estar vació, sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de vivir, sin tener un motivo por el querer levantarse o luchar por algo, no estabas conmigo y aunque fui yo el responsable no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepentí, fue un calvario y ha seguido siéndolo cada vez que logro tenerte en mis brazos y luego tengo que dejarte ir ¿acaso te puedes imaginar lo que sentí esta mañana al despertar? saber que te tuve y que no despertaste al lado mío como de verdad debió ser, dime egoísta si es que muchas veces no pienso en ti, pero te quiero para mi solo, te quiero en mis brazos, te necesito en ellos, deseo más que a nada en el mundo un roce tuyo una caricia o tan siquiera una mirada, realmente lo deseo –**

_**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente**_

**No tienes que dudarlo, tal vez no fui lo suficientemente explicita, pero a lo que me refiero es que ya no quiero estar lejos de ti no me importa lo que suceda más adelante, no me importa nada solo el echo de estar contigo y si, sin mas mentiras, sin mas rencores ni secretos, solo con el amor que te tengo a ti y a mi hija, a nuestra hija, solo los necesito a los dos para vivir, que importa lo que suceda en el futuro si es ahora cuando estoy a tu lado, es ahora que quiero amarte, eres tu a quien yo elegí y es a ti quien le estoy abriendo las puertas de mi alma para que se quede en ella, te amo** – sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de él, lo tomo del cuello y se levanto hasta quedar en punta de pies para poder hacer lo que tanto habían estado esperando, ahora si, sin temor, ahora si, libres de cualquier sentimiento negativo, acortando cualquier tipo de distancias que pudiera haber entre ellos y así fundirse en el más anhelado beso, el primer beso de esta nueva etapa juntos como siempre debió ser.

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor**_

El resultado del día no podía ser mejor, aunque obviando el echo de que Rini aun estaba en el hospital delicada, pero fuera de peligro, aun así se sentía feliz, dichoso, encantado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo por fin la podía besar, por fin la podía acariciar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, por fin estaban juntos.

La tomo por la cintura acercándola más a el, como si temiese que se le fuera a escapar o fuera una ilusión, no quería terminar el beso, no quería dejar de sentir la calidez de ella en su boca jugando al compás de sus lenguas, disfrutando cada centímetro y explorando cada rincón, no quería separase nunca más ni dejar de sentir aunque sea un instante el sabor de su boca, pero fue inevitable que a falta de aire tuvieran que terminar con tan exquisita sensación.

Al finalizar aquel beso, se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, no hacia falta, solo ellos sabían expresarse todo cuanto sentían tan solo con una mirada o un tacto, el la abrazo aun dudando si todo aquello podía ser posible ¿realmente podía ser verdad tanta felicidad? No se iba a detener a averiguarlo, ya no iba perder el tiempo en aquellas tonterías, levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta en un pequeño detalle, no habían cerrado la puerta, en realidad tampoco tenia mucha importancia, no en aquel momento, pero aun así decidió separarse de ella, tan solo un instante, para poder cerrarla y así aumentar su privacidad, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Serena.

**¿Qué haces? –** pregunto la rubia.

**Cierro la puerta –** respondió Darien como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

**¿Pero para que? –** Darien esbozo una sonrisa y luego de cerrar la puerta con pestillo se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba ella para susurrarle en al oído.

**Para hacerte el amor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo –**

**¿Qué?! –** se sobresalto Serena ante el comentario tan osado, lo que provoco que Darien ampliara aun más su sonrisa.

**¿Sabes? –** de dijo tomándola por la cintura y acomodando sobre su escritorio, sacando de encima cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbarle **– no necesito tenerte desnuda sobre una cama o sobre el césped de algún parque **– se burlo – **para hacerte el amor, solo basta que estés conmigo, hacer el amor no significa tener sexo, va mas allá, significa sentirte, acariciarte, expresarte lo que siento a través de actos o palabras** – le beso el cuello y con su nariz rozo su mejilla aspirando aquel aroma que lo volvía loco y que solo ella tenia **– me basta con mirarte, rozarte, pasar mis manos por tus caderas, piernas, brazos, muslos, cuello o espalda, basta con besarte hasta sentir que ya no te queda aliento** – antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, el le estaba devorando la boca y pasando sus manos por cada una de las partes mencionadas recientemente **- ¿sabes que puedo hacer gemir sin tener que tocarte explícitamente? –**

**¿A si? –** pregunto sin haber recuperado el aliento completamente.

**Si – **le respondió muy seguro y luego con su nariz se acerco hasta su oreja y soltó un poco de aire con ella provocando que cada músculo de Serena se tensara y soltara un pequeño gemido sin poder evitarlo **- ¿lo ves? –** se burlo y luego se separo dando por terminada su sesión.

**¿Y esto es todo? –** pregunto con un cierto tono de reproche.

**Jajaja si, esto es todo **–

**Hubiese preferido que me hicieras el amor como yo tenia pensado que lo harías – **se quejo haciendo un puchero divertido.

**Si quieres lo pudo hacer –** le respondió en tono sugerente y susurrándole en el oído – **pero es tarde y quiero ir a ver como sigue Rini –** de esta forma tomándola de la cintura se dirigió hasta la habitación de Rini pasando por la sala de espera dejando a más de alguna mujer sorprendida sobre todo a Setsuna, ya que por lo que había visto Darien no se comportaba de esa forma con nadie y aunque mas de alguna mujer le coqueteo el jamás respondió a ninguna dejándoles en claro que no le interesaba estar con nadie.

-

-

Cancion:

Coleccionista de canciones ** Camila**

Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que NO pienso abandonar la historia por ningun motivo, si me demore fue porque e estado un poco ocupada estos dias y de verdad les pido MIL DISCULPAS pero no pude subir antes el capitulo, espero que les guste y ahora si por fin estos dos ya se quedaron juntos, esperemos que todo siga bien y que Rini se mejore jajaja, bueno espero sus reviews y nuevamente LO SIENTO por la tardanza jajaja pero mas vale tarde que nunca 

Un beso y cuindense


	10. Celos, una petición y desahogos

Al día siguiente Serena tuvo que volver al trabajo, ya que solo había pedido permiso por el día anterior sin siquiera imaginar lo que ocurriría. Después de aclarar sus sentimientos con Darien se quedaron juntos por el resto de la tarde y la noche al lado de Rini viendo su recuperación, que por ser tan pequeña era delicada, aunque Serena estaba angustiada por ella, Darien trataba de tranquilizarla diciéndole que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que solo tenían que esperar su recuperación y que nada malo ocurriera en el camino.

A Rini le quedaba por lo menos una semana en el hospital por la gravedad de su accidente y la perdida de sangre que a pesar de que Darien le entrego un poco de la de el, la pequeña había quedado muy debilitada y necesitaba tiempo para sanar del todo.

Por intervención de Darien Rini había quedado a su cargo, no quería que nadie más velara por ella mas que el, tal vez por egoísta, tal vez por sobre protector o simplemente ya no quería perder más tiempo del que había pasado, comenzaría a ser su padre, aunque su pequeña no se diera cuenta o no lo supiera. Solo el se encargaría de ver su recuperación preocupándose de que siguiera todo el tratamiento, observando sus mejorías, eso si sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones como pediatra, pero mientras no tuviera pacientes se encargaría de Rini y así tratar de entablar algo más que una simple amistad.

Como se lo había propuesto Darien se encontraba en la habitación de su hija revisando que todo estuviera bien e inyectándole los medicamentos en el suero, puesto que al ser muy pequeña no podía tomárselos sola.

Tan pendiente estaba de lo que estaba haciendo que no se percato que lo llamaban hasta el tercer, prácticamente grito que pego la enfermera que lo buscaba, fue recién ahí que se dio cuenta y se giro para darle la cara y preguntarle que es lo que sucedía, porque por lo que tenia entendido no tenia pacientes hasta dentro de dos horas y no estaba de turno como para atender alguna urgencia.

**¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué me busca?** – pregunto a la enfermera.

**Discúlpeme Dr, pero el consejo de doctores me ha pedido que lo busque, quieren hablar con usted, lo esperan en la consulta del Dr. Urawa –** le informo

**Esta bien gracias –** y la enfermera se retiro

Darien miro que todo estuviera en orden, cuando se cercioro de esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Rini, que aun dormía producto de los sedantes que le habían puesto para el dolor y se retiro.

Con la leve sospecha de para que lo mandaban a llamar camino directo a donde le había indicado la enfermera, cualquier cosa que le pudieran decir o hacer la iba aceptar, pero nadie iba hacer que se arrepintiera de las decisiones que había tomado, porque salvar la vida de alguien y sobre todo la de su hija valía la pena, incluso el arriesgar su carrera.

Por ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa, por poder abrazar a su hija, porque por primera vez iba a poder llamarla SU hija y por escuchar alguna vez que de esos labios pequeños saliera por fin un papá, no importaba nada.

Quien se iba a imaginar que la noticia mas hermosa que cualquier persona pudiera recibir, el lo haría en las peores circunstancias, tan solo recordar la angustia que sintió al mirar el rostro de la pequeña bañado en sangre y luego escuchar su nombre y reconocer quien era esa pequeña, le hacia recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan asustado y desesperado, tanto así que fue capas de cometer una imprudencia, que bien sabia el como doctor, le podía costar su trabajo y peor aun su carrera, aun así estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

La vida a veces quita de un lado, pero entrega por otro, muy bien dice ese dicho cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana y si poder tener consigo a Rini cerraba la puerta que por tanto tiempo lucho, es decir su carrera, bien era joven y tenia todos sus sentidos buenos como para comenzar de nuevo, aunque Darien no podía negar que estaba asustado, decidido pero asustado, no es que le diera lo mismo su carrera, la amaba casi tanto como amaba a Serena y ahora a su hija, pero el imaginarse que aquello estaba en peligro lo atemorizaba.

Camino decidido hasta la consulta del Dr. Urawa y como le había dicho la enfermera todo el consejo de doctores lo estaban esperando, respiro hondo y entro, ahí estaban algunos sentados y otros de pie, los 6 doctores que conformaban el consejo tenían su mirada fija en el, con el semblante serio y sus facciones rígidas, algunos parecían agitados, de seguro por la discusión que minutos antes debieron haber mantenido a causa de el, decidido cerro detrás de si la puerta esperando que cualquier cosa que viniera sucediera rápido.

**Bien creo que no es necesario que te expliquemos cual es la situación y el porque estas aquí ¿o si? –** pregunto uno de los doctores conocido como el Dr. Asulta, que además de ser el mas mayor era el jefe del consejo.

**Creo imaginármelo** – respondió Darien.

**Entonces tienes dos minutos para justificar el porque cometiste semejante barbaridad –** le dijo.

**Si quiere saber mi opinión yo no creo haber cometido ninguna barbaridad – **

**¿A no? Entonces ¿como llamarías tu el infringir las normas del hospital con esa niña Serena y más encima arriesgar tu salud? –**

**Yo lo llamaría vocación – **respondió con simpleza.

**¡¿Vocación?! –** Se escandalizo el Dr. Asulta – **yo lo llamaría estupidez, ¿sabes que por eso puedes perder tu titulo? –**

**Si lo se –** respondió Darien con su semblante aparentemente relajado, aunque por dentro realmente estaba asustado por todo lo que aquello podría significar para él.

**¿Y aun así estas tan tranquilo? **– pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido, los demás doctores solo se mantenían al margen, no era bueno intervenir y menos en una situación tan delicada como lo era esta.

**¿Por qué no debería estarlo si considero que hice lo correcto? –**

**¿Lo correcto? ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo correcto? Yo no estaría tan seguro Darien –**

**¡¿Y que es lo correcto?! ¡¿Acaso dejar morir a esa pequeña por una estupida firma es lo correcto?! – **

**Cálmate Darien –** intervino el Dr. Urawa al ver que su amigo comenzaba a alterar y de eso no podría sacar nada bueno.

**¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme ante semejante disparate?! – **

**Darien tienes que entender que hay situaciones que no podemos manejar y tal vez el caso de esa pequeña, puede que sea un caso aislado, pero no podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder, hay reglas y no están de adorno, están para cumplirlas –** le dijo el Dr. Asulta con notable malestar, no entendía como un chico tan bueno y responsable como lo era Darien hubiese pasado a llevar de esa manera las reglas.

**Entonces que sugiere ¿Qué para la próxima deje morir a alguien sabiendo que se puede salvar solo por respetar las reglas? –**

**Si –** le respondió secamente el doctor al mando.

**¡¿Qué?! – **vocifero Darien al escuchar una respuesta como esa ¿Qué clase de doctor era el que estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera algo como eso? ¿Acaso no habían estudiado tantos años para salvar vidas?

**Eres nuevo Darien, yo ya llevo años en esto y al principio era igual que tu, daba todo por mis pacientes, pero con lo años he aprendido que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos, yo no soy capas de arriesgar todo por lo que tanto me esforcé por una tontería como esa y tu tienes que entender lo mismo –**

**Yo no tengo nada que entender, mire si quiere terminar con mi carrera, quitarme el titulo o el trabajo lo entiendo, como trabajador y doctor de este hospital se que actuar de la forma en que lo hice ayer es cometer una gran falta, pero lo dije en pabellón y lo vuelvo a repetir asumo las consecuencias, sean cuales sean –**

**Bien, me alegro que entiendas tu error, llevas poco tiempo y para cualquier otro doctor esto le costaría por lo menos el trabajo aquí, pero tu eres de los buenos y no queremos perderte, además no hay suficientes pediatras como para votar a los que tenemos, eso si vas a tener que redactar una disculpa por tu infracción –**

**No pienso –** dijo enérgicamente y sin mostrar duda alguna por su decisión

**¿Perdón? –** exclamo sorprendido el Dr. Asulta cualquier persona en su sano juicio aceptaría de inmediato y no objetaría, no cualquier doctor recibía una oferta como esa y el debería estar agradecido, no solo porque no lo despidieron ni tomaron medidas más drásticas sino por la consideración que habían tenido con el, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ni siquiera tenia un año trabajando para el hospital.

**No pienso disculparme por algo que no considero que lo merezca, yo hice lo que creí correcto y no me arrepiento de nada, si me encontrara en una situación similar lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo ni un segundo –**

**Darien no juegues con nuestra paciencia, hemos tenido bastante consideración contigo como para que la desperdicies así como así – **

**¡Por Dios! ¿Jugar con su paciencia? ¿Qué clases de Doctores se consideran que toman un asunto de esta manera tan a la ligera?, es decir, ¿lo único que les importa acaso, es que infringí una estupida norma? ¡Una firma! ¡Una maldita firma! –** grito Darien ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba – **¡Mierda salve una vida! ¿Qué acaso eso no importa?** – les grito ante lo que el consideraba una aberración ¿Cómo era posible que le criticaran tanto el no cumplir con algo tan tonto y no se preocuparan el hecho de que la niña estaba sana y no muerta como hubiese sucedido si el no hubiese sido tan drástico ¿Qué acaso no les importaba la niña? Y eso sin considerar que de quien hablaban era de su propia hija.

**¿Te das cuenta que te estas arriesgando a una querella de parte de la madre de la niña por actuar sin su consentimiento? ¿Qué vas hacer si la madre te demanda?** – Darien ante aquella pregunta tan ilógica solo sonrío y se dejo caer sentándose en una silla ubicada al lado del escritorio de Dr. Urawa, ya que hasta el momento se había mantenido de pie y se estaba cansando ante la testarudez del consejo.

**La madre no me va a demandar –** dijo ya mas relajado, recordando a Serena y todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

El Dr. Asulta dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, no iba conseguir una disculpa de parte de Darien y tampoco iba a poder evitar que algo así sucediera otra vez, pero eso no quitaba que tomara medidas.

**Esta bien, entonces no nos queda más que otorgarte una amonestación por tu falta, quedas advertido Darien si vuelves a cometer un error como ese serás despedido y ya nadie podrá hacer nada por ti – **ese no había sido el acuerdo que habían tomado como consejo pero ante la resistencia de Darien por dar una disculpa al Dr. Asulta no le quedo más alternativa que esta y aunque estaba pasando a llevar al consejo como jefe de este estaba autorizado a tomar una decisión como esta.

**Esta bien como quieran –** fue lo único que dijo Darien y luego se paro de donde estaba sentado para salir dando el asunto por concluido.

**Dime una cosa Darien –** lo detuvo el Dr. Asulta antes de que saliera y se dirigiera a cumplir sus obligaciones como medico **- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que la madre de esa niña no te va a demandar o va a presentar una querella? –**

**Salve a su hija –** dijo con naturalidad.

**Aun así yo no estaría tan seguro, nunca se sabe –** Darien sonrío.

**Entonces consideremos que la madre de esa niña es la mujer que amo y esa pequeña es mi hija **– dijo saliendo de la consulta y cerrando la puerta, dejando a todos sumamente sorprendidos por aquella declaración.

**Tiene coraje** – le dijo el Dr. Urawa al Dr. Asulta cuando ya la sorpresa paso, todos los que estaban ahí y que hasta el momento solo se habían dedicado a observar asintieron.

**Creo que ya encontramos a mi sucesor para cuando sea el turno de dejar mi cargo… –** todos sonrieron.

Luego de salir de la consulta del Dr. Urawa se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Rini, era medio día y de seguro Rini ya se había despertado, la discusión que había mantenido hacia unos instantes lo había hecho retrasarse y aunque sabia que una amonestación era algo bastante grave, puesto que lo colocaban en jaque con respecto a las acciones que pudiese realizar de ahora en adelante, estaba contento o por lo menos tranquilo sabia que estaba defendiendo una buena causa y como se los había echo saber si algo similar ocurriese tomaría exactamente las mismas decisiones.

No había estado en sus planes confesarle que la pequeña Rini era su hija, pero la rabia lo llevo a querer hacerlos entender un poco su posición, además se sentía sumamente orgulloso de poder confesarle a alguien que la niña mas hermosa que existía en el planeta era su hija.

Llego hasta la habitación de la pequeña y como ya se lo había imaginado estaba despierta, asustada, pero despierta, se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y la examino, Rini solo lo miraba dubitativa, por ser tan pequeña no entendía porque estaba ahí y porque tenia tantos cables conectado a su cuerpo, además le asustaban las maquinas que estaban a un lado, con ese constante ruido y aunque la habitación estaba decorada para niños con dibujos pintados en la pared y la cuna en la que se encontraba tenia un cobertor de princesa que el mismo Darien se había encargado de llevar para hacerla sentir mas a gusto, la habitación no dejaba de ser una habitación de hospital, por lo tanto con los implementos correspondientes a esta.

**Pequeña ¿Cómo te encuentras? –** trato de de calmar a la pequeña con una de sus sonrisas, ya que la niña aun sollozaba y miraba aterrada el lugar como buscando algo o alguien que hizo suponer a Darien que era a Serena.

**¿Mi mama? –** pregunto inmediatamente

**Esta trabajando, lo siento pequeña pero ella no va a poder venir hasta mas tarde, pero no te preocupes yo me voy a quedar contigo y cuando yo no pueda hacerlo la señorita Katia te hará compañía** – le dijo apuntando justo a la enfermera que estaba entrando

**Teno medo, quero a mi mama** – le respondió con un puchero, lo que le causo gracia a Darien, era normal que los niños pidieran a algún familiar cuando se encontraban en este tipo de situaciones y Rini no era la excepción el único problema era que Serena no podía venir hasta dentro de un par de horas como ella misma le había contado.

No es que serena no quisiera estar con Rini, estaba sumamente preocupada por ella cuando Darien le sugirió que se fuera a cambiar de ropa en la mañana, para que fuera a su trabajo y Serena aunque estuvo reticente a decir que si, finalmente termino por aceptar solo porque Darien le había dicho que el se haría cargo de ella y no la dejaría sola y también porque si no iba a trabajar la despedirían y ese era un lujo que ella lamentablemente no se podía dar.

De todos modos ya era día viernes y aunque ella trabajaba también los días viernes y sábados por la noche podría después del trabajo ir a quedarse con su pequeña y bueno pasar todo el resto del día sábado y el domingo con ella.

**Rini ¿confías en mí?** – le pregunto Darien a Rini, si bien la niña era pequeña algo comprendía esas palabras y la verdad era que si se sentía segura junto a Darien, así que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa le indico que si – **bueno entonces no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada ya estas bien y yo te voy a cuidar ¿quieres que te ponga algo en la tele? –**

**Si – **le respondió rápidamente la niña.

Darien estaba haciéndole compañía a Rini esperando que se durmiera cosa que no tardaría en suceder ya que eran las dos de la tarde y la niña parecía estar bastante cansada aunque tratando de ganarle a sus parpados que parecían querer cerrárseles involuntariamente, pero es que estaba tan entretenida con Darien jugando y viendo los monitos animados en la tele que prefería luchar contra aquel sueño a dejarse vencer.

Tan preocupado de entretener a su hija estaba Darien que no sintió cuando entro el Dr. Urawa, el cual solo se quedo mirando como el jugaba con su pequeña.

**Darien –** lo llamo, pero este no contesto ni siquiera le presto la mas minima atención, parecía que cada vez que estaba con esa niña el mundo desaparecía y no le preocupaba nada, ni siquiera la cita que tenia con un paciente en 20 minutos más.

Como no recibió respuesta de Darien el Dr. Urawa se acerco y le toco el hombro cosa que provoco el sobresalto de Darien.

**¡hay! –** pego un pequeño gritito ante la sorpresa y luego volteo a ver de quien se trataba **– lo siento no te vi entrar **– se disculpo inmediatamente.

**Jajaja no te preocupes parece que estabas muy ocupado con la niña –**

**Si, disculpa estaba concentrado en eso – **

**¿Ella es tu hija? –** pregunto medio dubitativo la niña no se parecía físicamente mucho a el solo en ciertos rasgos, pero era cosa de mirar sus ojos y darse cuenta que eran idénticos a los de Darien por eso se dio cuenta, bueno y también por lo que temprano había dicho y que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

**Si, es ella –** contesto orgulloso.

**¿Darien te puedo hacer una pregunta? –**

**Si dime ¿Qué ocurre? –** le pregunto aun mirando y jugando con Rini.

**¿Cómo es que nadie sabía que tú tenías una hija? Pregunte a Setsuna, se supone que aparte de ser la recepcionista también trabaja como tu asistente y sabe de ti, pero me dijo que ella tenia entendido que tu eres soltero y no tienes hijo, además no veo ningún anillo en tu mano que indique que estas casado o que tienes un familia –** Darien se separo de donde estaba Rini y miro al Dr. Urawa con una sonrisa entre irónica y melancólica.

**No estoy casado Richard –** refiriéndose al Dr. Urawa – **y si Setsuna no sabia nada es porque hasta ayer yo era soltero y no tenia hijos** – le respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

**¿Cómo es eso? –** pregunto confundido.

**Recién ayer me entere que ella era mi hija, la conocía desde hace algún tiempo, la iba a ver al parque, pero nunca supe quien era su madre y menos que ella era mi hija –**

**Es decir que no estas casado con la madre de la niña –**

**No, no estoy casado yo me fui de aquí sin saber que Serena estaba embarazada y aunque la había visto un par de veces –** dijo obviando y recordando los "reencuentros" que había tenido con Serena – **ella nunca me dijo nada y si no hubiese sido por el accidente lo mas probable yo tampoco me hubiese enterado –**

**Ya veo por eso tu desesperación en el quirófano, pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que ella era tu hija? –**

**Por el nombre –**

**¿Por el nombre? –** Pregunto extrañando – ¿**eso te aseguro que era tu hija?, en la ficha de la niña aparece como Serena Tsukino, no Serena Chiba –**

**Si, lo que pasa es que como te dije lo supe ayer y por eso aun no esta reconocida como hija mía, pero si me entere fue porque su madre también se llama Serena Tsukino y es idéntica a la niña, Rini me recordaba a alguien pero no fue hasta ayer que descubrí a quien me recordaba –**

**¿Y te piensas hacer cargo de ella? –**

**Por su puesto quien me crees, ¿acaso piensas que la voy a dejar tirada?, pienso darle mi apellido, tengo un amigo que es abogado el me puede ayudar –** le contesto ofendido por aquella pregunta, la niña era su hija y el estaba dispuesto ha hacerse cargo de todo y por supuesto darle su apellido, nada lo haría sentirse más orgulloso que darle su apellido a su hija por fin.

**Lo siento Darien no quise ofenderte –** se disculpo Richard al ver la reacción del ojiazul – **aaah se me olvidaba Setsuna me pidió que te avisara que ya llego el paciente de las 2:30 –**

**¿Y me avisas hasta ahora? – **

**Lo siento se me fue, con la conversación me olvide –**

**Esta bien no importa, pero ya me voy no quiero hacer esperar a nadie además ese es el ultimo paciente del día –**

**Y de seguro quieres volver lo antes posible con tu hija ¿verdad? –**

**Por supuesto –** le sonrío – **ya me voy** – se despidió de su amigo y colega, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Rini que al parecer el sueño la había vencido y se quedo profundamente dormida mientras el hablaba con Richard.

Se fue directo hasta su consulta e hizo pasar a su paciente era un niño de unos 7 u 8 años no mas, al parecer tenia un resfriado mal cuidado y había pasado bastantes días con fiebre y malestares, la madre estaba sumamente preocupada y por lo que le contaba ya no sabia que hacer o que darle, Darien la reprendió por no haber acudido antes al medico de seguir así al niño le pudo haber dado algo mucho peor, pero como no había sucedido nada demasiado grave le receto unos medicamentos y le anoto otra cita en dos días mas para ver como seguía.

Cuando ya termino con ella la acompaño hasta la recepción, como el ya no tenia mas citas cerro su consulta y se dirigió hasta allá con el niño y la madre de este, le quedaba de paso así que cuando ya estuvieron allí se despidió del pequeño y de la madre, que al estar tan agradecida con el doctor y aprovechándose un poco de la situación lo abrazo efusivamente sorprendiendo ante aquella reacción a Darien que no supo que hacer así que solo correspondió el abrazo.

**¡¡Darien Chiba!! ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? –** se escucho de repente una voz que hizo que a Darien le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

**Yo… yo… no… no es lo que tu crees –** se apresuro a decir luego de soltarse del abrazo en el que estaba preso, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer por la rapidez y brusquedad en que lo hizo.

**¿A no? Entonces ¿Por qué la estabas abrazando? ¿Cómo es posible que a penas te quedes solo ya le estés propiciando abrazos a todo el mundo y sobre todo a esa mujer? – **grito Serena con lo ojos hechos llamas.

**Serena déjame explicarte ella solo me estaba agradeciendo por ayudar a su hijo –** le explico rápidamente antes de que la rubia armara un escándalo mayor y es que Serena siempre había sido celosa hasta del mas mínimo bicho que se le acercara, pero no creyó que aun continuara con sus celos y mucho menos que le armara un escándalo delante de tanta gente.

**¿Y tenia que ser con un abrazo? –** pregunto molesta

**Disculpe señorita yo no quería incomodar al Dr. Chiba solo le estaba agradeciendo –** trato de intervenir la señora.

**Bueno entonces para la otra con un gracias y dos metros de distancias va estar bien, estoy segura que Darien no necesita su abrazo –** le respondió Serena dejando mas al descubierto su molestia, a lo que Darien río y se despidió de la mujer.

**Estoy segura que ella lo recordara para la próxima Serena y disculpe la molestias –** le dijo a la señora ya dando por terminado el tema y tomando a Serena por la cintura para encaminarse hacia la habitación de Rini.

**¡Hey! Contigo no he terminado –** lo freno a medio camino.

**¿Qué hay que terminar? –** le pregunto un tanto extrañado según él el tema ya estaba solucionado.

**Dime tu, ¿Qué significa ese abrazo? – **pregunto cruzandoce de brazos y en posición bastante seria.

**Ya te lo dije solo me estaba agradeciendo – **contesto

**¿Todas te agradecen así? –**

**No, solo algunas ¿por? –**

**Porque no me parece ¡¿Qué tienes tu que andar abrazándolas?! – **la verdad no era la primera vez que a Darien alguna mujer le agradecía de alguna forma, algunas con abrazos otras con algún pastel incluso flores le habían mandado en forma de agradecimiento, por lo que para el era bastante común aunque a veces si se veía sorprendido por las reacciones de las mujeres, aun así no entendía porque Serena armaba tanto escándalo.

Aun recordaba las escenas de celos que ella le armaba cuando alguna mujer se le acercaba más de la cuenta, el nunca le dijo nada porque en realidad no le molestaba mas bien le causaba gracia los arranques que tenia en ese tiempo y sobre todo cuanto se preocupaba por él, pero ahora con todo el tiempo que ya había transcurridos se suponía que ya esos ataques de celos se le habían pasado, no es que le molestara pero tampoco encontraba adecuado que hiciera escenas de ese tipo en su lugar de trabajo y sobre todo con mujeres que no tenían culpa de sus arranques, además también había que considerar que después de casi 4 años de conocerse Serena ya estaba mas madura como para que el se tuviera que enfrentar a situaciones como esas.

**Serena –** la llamo Darien un poco más serio - **¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tantos celos? –**

**¿Celos? No son celos Darien pero no me parece que te estén abrazando ni que se te estén tirando encima, eres MI novio no el de ella –** le grito bastante alterada Serena.

**Dime una cosa ¿Acaso no confías en mi? ¿Qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? –** Le respondió Darien molesto por la reacción de la rubia – **contesta ¿crees que me voy a lanzar a los brazos de la primera mujer que pase cuando tu no estés?** – Tomando un poco de aire – **yo pensé que la etapa de los celos ya había pasado ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como una niña? Dime Serena ¿Acaso no confías en mi? - **

**No – **respondió sin pensar la rubia segada por la rabia y los celos.

El rostro de Darien cambio totalmente hasta el momento se había mantenido serio pero calmado, aunque por dentro le divertía un poco la situación y la escena que estaba propiciando Serena esto no era algo que lo hiciera enojar, pero la respuesta que le dio la muchacha hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y el dolor de la punzada en el corazón le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

¿Acaso Serena aun dudaba de él? No pensó que esa fuera hacer su respuesta, entendía que estaba molesta pero no era como para que le digiera algo así, el nunca le había dado motivos para que dudara antes siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, que no le faltara nada y que estuviera bien constantemente le decía cuanto la amaba y ahora no era la excepción, no pensó que sus celos fueran a llegar a tanto, no pensó que le dolería tanto escuchar esa respuesta.

Serena era su vida sin ella ya nada tenia sentido ahora iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ella y su hija pero si no había confianza si no creía en el ¿Qué podia hacer? Dolia mas de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar.

Miro nuevamente a Serena con profundo dolor y con el rostro sin expresión alguna, cosa que hizo desaparecer la furia de ella y comprender lo que había dicho sin sentirlo realmente.

**No, yo… Darien… lo siento – **se intento disculpar acercándose a él, pero Darien se corrió – **no es cierto, yo… no quise decir eso en serio, por favor discúlpame en serio yo... -**

**¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?** – La interrumpió dándole la espalda - **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas o confíes en mí? ¡¿Qué no te basta con todo este tiempo?!** – se giro bruscamente para darle la cara.

**Tiempo que tú no has estado conmigo –** se puso a la defensiva.

**Pero no he dejado de amarte –** le respondió

**Yo tampoco – **bajo la guardia

**¿Entonces que tengo que hacer? –** le pregunto zamarreándola no demasiado fuerte como para lastimarla.

**¡Nada! –** Grito Serena – **ya te dije que lo siento, no quise decir eso, solo… me deje llevar por la rabia –**

**¿Cásate conmigo? – **fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente a Darien, bien el lugar, el momento y las circunstancias no eran de ensueño como para pedir matrimonio, pero si con eso lograba que Serena confiara en el, no importaba el lugar, además la sola idea de pasar el resto de sus días junto a la mujer de su vida le hacían desear aun mas que la respuesta de ella fuera un si.

**¿Qué? –** fue lo único que atino a decir, aun estaba en shock ante la propuesta de Darien.

**¿Cásate conmigo? –** volvió a preguntar.

**Yo… no… no se… todo esto es… -**

**¿Qué? ¿Muy repentino? Nos conocemos hace años y creo que hace tiempo que comenzamos con ciertas labores maritales ¿no crees? –** Le dijo Darien con una media sonrisa y en tono burlón cosa que logro sonrojar a la muchacha – **Serena, tenemos una hija ¿Por qué no casarnos y formar una familia de una vez por todas? Eso es lo que yo mas deseo –**

**¿Es enserio? –** pregunto aun dubitativa.

**No bromearía con algo así –**

**¡Darien! –** grito la muchacha antes de lanzarse a sus brazo y enrollar sus piernas a la cadera de este, que de no ser por su buen equilibrio y reflejos hubieran caído al suelo – **por supuesto que me caso contigo, si, si y mil veces si –** afirmo y sin esperar respuesta o reacción de Darien lo beso efusivamente.

No importaba si la petición no era romántica, no importaba si no hubiese estado planificado y que no hubiese sido estando los dos solo con la luna de testigo, no importaba que no hubiese anillo para sellar la propuesta, no importaba de que forma fuera, bastaba solo el hecho de saber que el quería convertirla en su mujer y el por fin ser su esposo, el solo hecho de pensar en pasar el resto de los días a su lado, por poder amanecer juntos, por compartir sus vidas, por formar un hogar, por envejecer uno al lado del otro, por simplemente estar juntos para siempre la llenaba de felicidad e ilusiones.

Con solo su palabra y mirar sus ojos podía darse cuenta que el deseaba tanto como ella poder estar juntos por fin y ser lo que años atrás no lograron por errores cometido, pero eso ya no importaba sus sueño se estaba cumpliendo, por fin un futuro juntos.

Juntos… los dos… bueno en este caso los tres, pero eso no importaba, fueran tres, cuatro cinco o un millon iban a estar juntos... por toda la eternidad…

La vida de ambos por fin se estaban uniendo y esta vez para siempre, ya no habían obstáculos de por medio, no habían miedos ni secretos solo el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro y que ahora se reflejaba en la promesa de ser una familia como tanto tiempo lo habían soñado.

Los aplausos que vinieron casi inmediatamente después de que Serena diera el si y las felicitaciones que comenzaron a recibir de las enfermeras y personas que conocían los hicieron sonrojarse sobre todo por el beso tan efusivo que se dieron sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban mostrando ante tanta gente, por lo mismo apenas pudieron salieron rápidamente de ahí para llegar donde Rini, Serena no la había visto en todo el día a diferencia de Darien que apenas tenia un ratito se iba directo hacia allá.

Entraron rápidamente a la habitación con la cara llena de felicidad por lo recien acontecido, Rini estaba despierta mirando la televisión y a su lado la enfermera Katia, ella era la encargada de ayudarle a Darien a vigilar que todo anduviera bien con la niña y mientra el no estuviera ella le haría compañía.

Rini al ver a su mama quiso ir al tiro a su encuentro pero los cable a los que estaba conectada no se lo permitieron haciendo llorar a la pequeña ante la incomodidad, la enfermera se apresuro a tomar a la niña y volverla a recostar para que no se hiciera daño, Serena al ver el intento de esta por ir donde estaba ella se acerco rapidamente y le deposito un beso en la frente acariciando su rostro para tranquilizarla lo que consiguió con bastante facilidad, porque al percibir tan cerca a su madre la niña de inmediato dejo de luchar con la enfermera para levantarse y se quedo tranquila.

La señorita Katia se hizo a un lado para dejarle el espacio a Serena de esta forma estaría mas cómoda, así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que la niña se quedo completamente dormida producto de los medicamentos.

Al ver que la niña ya se había quedado dormida se acerco a Darien que se había mantenido alejado y así darle tiempo a Serena para que estuviera con ella.

**¿Cuándo me la puedo llevar? –** pregunto angustiada la rubia por ver a su hija llena de cables.

**Serena te dije ayer que se tiene que quedar aquí por lo menos una semana hasta que este completamente sana, no te gustaría que algo le pasa por no estar lo suficientemente sana, además aquí hay la vamos a estar vigilando todo el tiempo –** respondió sereno.

**¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué no cuido a mi hija? –** se molesto.

**No, no dije eso simplemente que si te la llevas a tu casa y se debilita no va haber nadie que la atienda –**

**La puedo traer de inmediato para acá –** trato de convencerlo.

**No, ya te lo explique por lo menos por ahora no se puede ir, no insistas por favor –**

**Es que ya no la quiero ver… así… llena de cables Darien – **dijo señalando a Rini **- esta pálida y se nota cansada –**

**Eso es por los medicamentos que le estamos dando, aun no se recupera del todo, recuerda que perdió mucha sangre –**

**Por favor Darien déjame llevármela** – le suplico la muchacha.

**No **– dijo con firmeza el joven doctor – **lo siento Serena eso no es posible, por favor -**

**Es que tu no entiendes Darien, no quiero verla aquí rodeada de cables, ¡mírala! Se ve tan… débil, tan solita, con esas maquinas sonando todo el tiempo y este lugar tan feo, no me gusta… quiero llevarla conmigo al departamento, que este en su pieza jugando como siempre – **Serena se comenzó a desesperar y Darien un poco sorprendido por las lagrimas que comenzaban a derramar sus ojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo tratando de calmarla un poco.

**Entiende Serena no puedo hacer lo que me pides –**

**¡Si puedes!** – Grito - **¡si puedes! Tú eres el encargado de ella – **se comenzó a alterar un poco mas.

**Lo siento no lo voy hacer ni como doctor ni como padre de Rini –**

**¿Cómo padre? Te haces llamar padre cuando no sabes nada de ella ¡tu no has estado con ella! ¡no la conoces! Quieres dejarla aquí en un lugar frío donde la gente se muere, donde no esta el calor del hogar, ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala Darien! Esta solita –** grito dejándose vencer por la angustia y el miedo de verla ahí tan pequeña y frágil, cosa que hizo que no aguantara mas y cayera de rodillas al suelo llorando.

**Cálmate Serena – **intento en vano tranquilizarla.

**¡No me pidas que me calme! Tuve tanto miedo ayer por un momento creí que la perdía, estaba tan llena de sangre y no salían nunca del quirófano para decirme algo –**

**Cálmate ahora esta bien vas a ver que se va a recuperar –**

**No entiendes Darien, han sido casi tres años de estar sola con todo esto, con ella, no es solo ahora antes también ¡¿Dónde estabas tú?! ¡Te necesite! ¡Te necesite tanto! –** dijo comenzando a golpear su pecho, Darien por su parte la abrazo mas fuerte sin importarle los intentos de ella por alejarlo** -No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, cuanto te echaba de menos y verme con ella sin saber que hacer, sin sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme cargo y ahora la miro y todo esto… todo esto es mi culpa yo solo quería dedicarle un día y todo fue desastroso… esto es tan… tan difícil sin ti, sigo siendo una tonta una inmadura que se pone celosa de la primera mujer que se te acerca … yo… yo no quiero que te vayas nunca mas, no puedo Darien, no puedo si tu no estas conmigo** – Darien dejo que se descargara entre sus brazos de toda la angustia y los miedos que la estaban invadiendo, en ese minuto se veía tan débil, tan frágil entendía lo que ella sentía, tanto tiempo sola y con una carga tan grande que lo hacia sentir culpable, tantos errores cometidos, tanto tiempo perdido, pero ya estaba aquí y estaba para enmendar todo en lo que había fallado.

Serena solo estaba asustada, no había tenido el tiempo de procesar todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer habían sido tantas cosas y todo tan rápido que ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era por fin desahogarse dejar fluir lo que la ahogaba y el se iba a quedar ahí junto a ella, porque esta vez eran los dos, Serena ya no estaba sola lo tenia a el, había vuelto y para estar junto ella en momentos de desesperación como este.

Ella necesitaba su apoyo su compañía, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, alguien que la comprendiera y le ayudara, lo necesitaba a el, como padre, como amante, como pareja, como amigo, como simple compañía, necesitaba ya no estar sola y enfrentarse a todos sus miedos como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

**Tráigale un vaso de agua por favor –** le pidió a la enfermera que aun estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la joven, había entrado tan bien y se había mantenido así hasta que la niña se durmió, fue recién ahí que se quebró y ya no aguanto mas.

**Enseguida –** obedeció inmediatamente y salio en busca del agua.

**Estoy aquí Serena, ya no me voy a ir, estoy aquí contigo, por favor cálmate –** le pidió Darien.

**Lo siento… yo no quise… pero es que… verla ahí… así –**

**Te entiendo, pero confía en mi no va a suceder nada, yo me voy a encargar de eso, lo prometo –**

**Esta bien –** dijo ya mas calmada - **¿pero en serio no se puede hacer nada para llevármela?-**

**No, si hiciera eso me ganaría otra amonestación por negligencia y ahora si estaría perdido, solo espera un par de días hasta que se mejore Rini, solo un par de días –**

**Esta bien –** dijo ya resignada – **oye ¿Por qué otra amonestación?** -

**Eso no importa ahora –** en ese mismo instante entro la enfermera con un vaso de agua y se lo paso a Darien para que se lo entregara a Serena **– toma un poco de agua para que te tranquilices.**

**Esta bien **– acepto tomando el vaso de agua y bebiendo un sorbo de este – **pero dime ¿porque otra amonestación? **

**Contigo no se puede ¿cierto? -** la chica solo asintió con una media sonrisa - **lo que pasa es que me pusieron una amonestación por haber actuado en contra de las reglas del hospital al comenzar con la transfusión de sangre para Rini, para poder actuar necesitábamos tu firma y entre que iban y volvían con la autorización Rini…-** hizo una pausa tan solo imaginarse lo que hubiese ocurrido con ella si el no hubiese actuado tan precipitadamente le provocaba un escalofrío **– bueno, la cosa es que me sancionaron por eso y si cometo otro error estoy automáticamente fuera de aquí** – le termino de explicar.

Oh, yo no sabia, esto también es mi culpa si yo hubiese puesto un poco mas de atención… - dijo agachando su cabeza.

**No Serena, no es tu culpa tu no me obligaste a tomar la decisión, además si no hubiese sido Rini igual hubiese tomado la misma decisión, ya no te preocupes –** y diciendo esto Darien tomo entre sus brazos a Serena y la cargo hasta el sillón que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, sentándose el primero y en su regazo a ella.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, entre mimos, besos y abrazos, junto a su hija que mientras se mantenía despierta, cosa que hacia por breves lapsos, se ponía a jugar con ellos.

Por fin los miedos se estaban disipando, por fin estaban juntos los tres, por fin estaban comenzando a ser una familia con todo un futuro lleno de amor y prometedor al fin la vida de ambos estaba mejorando.

-

-

Ehhhhh!! Por fin actualice jajaja después de dos meses, espero que le haya gustado mi retorno sino ya me voy y no vuelvo mas jajaja.

Si les digo que me raptaron los marcianos y me llevaron a recorrer el universo me creerían?? Yo si… por eso mi ausencia, jaja

No mentira la verdad es que primero mi computador murió y por eso estuve un tiempo fuera, tuve que guardar luto, además mi inspiración se había ido a dar una vuelta a no se donde y no la podía encontrar por eso también es que me demore.

Espero que me perdonen y gracias a todas por sus reviews me encantan y espero mas!!

Sino la inspiración vuela de nuevo jajaja

Bueno besos y cuídense nos vemos y espero muchos, muchos reviews.

bye


	11. Una canción, un futuro juntos

La semana en que Rini tuvo que estar hospitalizada terminó rápidamente, todas las tardes la pasaban los tres y de vez en cuando la señora Tashimura la iba a visitar, llevándole algún juguete o dulce a Rini para que se entretuviera mientras se quedaba solita, hay que decir también que Darien se encargo de llenarle la pieza de globos con diferentes caricaturas, flores y peluches, para no hacerla tan fría como Serena la había encontrado en un principio.

Las chicas se enteraron del accidente al tercer día de hospitalización y acudieron casi de inmediato terminando de llenar la habitación con cosas, fue tanto el alboroto que armaron que se les tuvo que pedir que o se calmaban o se iban y al final después de una corta visita Darien tuvo que pedirles que se retiraran porque estaban agitando demasiado a Rini sobre todo la alocada de Mina que no paraba de jugar con ella haciéndole cosquillas y eso no estaba bien, la niña tenia que descansar.

Andrew fue el más impactado con la noticia de que Serena y Darien tenían una hija, jamás se imagino que algo así pudiese ocurrir, todo parecía de telenovela y aunque estuvo un poco disgustado con Lita por no haberle contado, al final termino por entender que todo había sido por petición de Serena y el por ser intimo amigo de Darien no se debía enterar por miedo a que le contara a él, cosa que Andrew comprendió de inmediato porque como el mismo lo había confirmado, si se hubiese enterado antes no hubiese dudado en confesarle a Darien todo, porque aunque quedara como chismoso creía que Darien debía de haberse enterado antes, así que fue mejor así.

Por otro lado Darien no se salvo de toda la regañiza que le dieron las tres chicas, desde idiota hasta poco hombre fue lo que recibió por parte de Rei, Lita se contento al saber que ambos ya estaban juntos aunque al principio le molesto el hecho de que el no hubiese confiado en Serena y sobre todo que la abandonara, al final termino por entender que si Serena era feliz ella como amiga también, además la sorpresa de que habría boda hizo todo mas fácil, a pesar de que aun no habían puesto la fecha, la propuesta había sido formulada, pero para eso tendrían que esperar un poco y ella seria la encargada de preparar el pastel y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la comida y los bocadillos.

Mina solo pregunto si es que ya tendrían mas hijos porque Rini necesitaba alguien con quien jugar, lo que provoco el sonrojo de ambos padres, obteniendo por respuesta del doctor un "¿y porque mejor tu no le regalas un amiguito?" logrando que el tono escarlata se apoderara del rostro de la rubia y la habitación se inundaran de risas, obviamente Amy solo mando los saludos y las felicitaciones desde la distancia pidiendo que por favor la mantuvieran informada sobre el estado de salud de la pequeña Rini y dejo dicho que apenas pudiera iba a ir a visitarla, aunque no creía que eso fuera luego ya que tenia mucho que estudiar, de todas formas estaba feliz por Serena y Darien.

Después de una agotadora semana Rini por fin estaba en su casa, aunque debía guardar reposo y no agitarse demasiado, pero eso era lo de menos, ya no iba a estar en ese feo cuarto como solía llamarlo Serena.

**Uff!! Espero que a esta niña ni apendicitis le de, porque si tengo que cargar con todos los regalos que le llegaron me voy a quedar sin espalda –** se quejo Darien cargado de bolsas, globos y todo lo que Rini tenia en el cuarto del hospital, cuando por fin llegaron al departamento.

**No seas exagerado, además fuiste tu el que compro la mitad de esas cosas –** le respondió Serena.

**Te recuerdo que lo hice para que ese lugar dejara de ser tan "frío" –**

**E hiciste un buen trabajo –** le sonrío la rubia mientras cargaba a Rini a su cuarto.

Era día sábado, la noche anterior Serena no había ido a trabajar, pidió permiso para faltar y así poder pasar la ultima noche en el hospital junto a su hija y a Darien, temprano la iban a dar de alta así que sabia que si se acostaba tarde, en la mañana no se iba a poder levantar, eso era algo que a pesar del paso de los años no lograba superar, constantemente se quedaba dormida y llegar al trabajo era toda una tarea diaria que de no ser por la señora Tashimura, de seguro hace mucho rato que la hubieran despedido, ya que era ella quien se encargaba de despertarla en las mañanas.

Desde que empezó a convivir con Serena y Rini se había comportado mas que como una empleada como una amiga y madre, siempre aconsejándola y ayudándola con los asuntos del hogar, Serena debía admitir que de no ser por su ayuda ella no seria nada, no podría con todo.

A pesar de tener una relación sumamente pobre con su familia Serena no sentía tanto la falta de esta, su madre el ultimo tiempo casi no la había ido a visitar y no la culpaba, siempre había sido muy dedicada a su casa y a su padre siempre desde que ella tenia uso de memoria estaba concentrada en atenderlo, bueno a el y a ella mientras vivió allí, siempre cuando llegaba del colegio la casa estaba limpia, la ropa planchada y le tenia algo rico para comer, pie de limón, pastel, galletas, etc, cualquier cosa, así que lo mas probable es que aun seguía enfrascada en esa vida.

De su padre poco sabia desde que ella tuvo a Rini el nunca mas quiso ir a verla, conoció a Rini cuando recién había llegado y le mostraron el departamento, pero de ahí ya nunca mas, aunque ella siempre le mandaba fotos de las dos y cartas contándole de su vida, eso si no muy seguido, pero algo es algo, peor es nada así que cuando tenia tiempo o ganas le escribía.

La señora Tashimura había logrado que ella no se sintiera tan sola, siempre incentivándola a que saliera o hiciera algo mas que estar encerrada en la casa y cuando Seiya la invitaba a salir, antes que regresara Darien o que tuvieran una relación, constantemente le decía que aprovechara y aceptara las invitaciones del joven, ya que tenia que aprender a distraerse y Serena aunque no siempre le había hecho caso le agradecía porque de no ser por sus consejos habría permanecido siempre sola encerrada en su departamento junto a Rini, aunque de vez en cuando iba a visitar a sus amigas, eran pocas las veces que lo hacia y cuando esto sucedía iba por muy poquito tiempo.

A otro que debía agradecerle era al mismo Seiya, porque si no fuera por su apoyo e insistencia el dolor de no tener a Darien a su lado hubiese sido mucho mayor.

Sabia que el tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo no creía que eso fuera amor o por lo menos no uno tan grande como el que ella sentía por Darien, pero a pesar de ello Serena siempre había mantenido la distancia, le había dicho varias veces que solo lo quería como amigo y se lo termino de aclarar cuando Darien volvió días después que se encontró con él en el bar donde ella trabajaba y Seiya le pidió reemplazarlo.

_**Flash back**_

Serena se sentía tan mal después de todo lo que había pasado con Darien que ya no tenia ánimos de nada, ese reencuentro la había herido profundamente y a pesar de que sabia a lo que se estaba arriesgando su corazón no la dejo utilizar bien la cabeza y no desaprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo de volver a estar en brazos de su gran amor, aunque como consecuencia haya terminado con el corazón hecho pedazos y la cara inundada en lagrimas.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella noche y Seiya al notar que Serena se encontraba mal le ofreció, mas bien la obligo, a salir con el para que despejara su mente, sin saber bien que era lo que aproblemaba a la chica, aunque imaginando que se trataba de aquel pelinegro que le había dedicado una canción dejando en claro que algo hubo entre ellos dos y también ayudaba el hecho de que Serena había salido corriendo detrás de el cuando se fue del local.

Sin ninguna mala intención la llevo a caminar haber si así decidía desahogarse y contarle que es lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin destino alguno hasta que llegaron irónicamente hasta el parque numero 10, hasta ese minuto por mas que Seiya trataba de entablarle conversación Serena solo respondía monosílabos y nada muy convincente, su mente estaba en otro lado como en toda la semana.

Seiya se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí e hizo que lo seguiera, ella que aun no se daba cuenta donde estaban actúo de forma automática, tenia la mirada en el suelo recordando las palabras que Darien le había dicho antes de despedirse.

**Serena por favor dime que es lo que te sucede –** le pidió Seiya.

**¿Ah? Disculpa no te estaba poniendo atención –** se disculpo la rubia.

**Ese es el problema Serena no me has puesto atención en todo el trayecto, entiende que me preocupo por ti y quiero saber el porque de tu mirada tan triste –**

**Lo siento, yo… no es nada –** trato de restarle importancia.

**A mi no me mientas, por favor** – le dijo tomandola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo **– se que algo te sucede.**

**En serio, no es nada –**

**¿Cómo esperas que crea eso si tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar? ¿Acaso lloras por nada? –** pregunto irónicamente.

**Es solo que… me duele… -**

**¿Qué cosa te duele? –** La interrumpió – **bombom mira este paisaje es hermoso, mira el lago, los árboles, no te dejes vencer por la pena, observa lo que esta a tu alrededor, tienes mucha vida por delante ya no sufras más y aprovecha todo esto-**

**¿El paisaje? ¿Todo esto? – **recién ahí la joven miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde estaban, una punzada muy fuerte embargo su corazón y todos los recuerdos de momentos vividos en ese lugar vinieron a su cabeza llenándole los ojos de lagrimas.

Serena se paro del lugar donde estaba sentada y camino un poco sin darle la cara a Seiya, no quería que viera sus ojos llenos de agua.

**No me evites Serena ¿Por qué lloras? –** le dijo acercándose a ella.

**Es que tu no entiendes, no tienes idea, me duele, me duele mucho y este lugar… -**

**¿Tiene que ver con el tipo del otro día? ¿El que saliste persiguiendo? –** Serena asintió con la cabeza.

**Ese hombre es el papá de Rini –** dijo bajito pero audible a los odios de Seiya quien solo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante aquella confesión – **el… yo… ¡lo amo!, ¡¡lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y no puedo!! –** sollozo cayendo de rodillas al suelo – **no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, trato lo juro, juro que hago todo lo posible, pero no puedo –**

**Cálmate Serena, el no te merece –** trato de tranquilizarla al ver que comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte y a desesperarse.

**¡No! Tu no sabes nada, yo pensé que podría olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi cabeza, pensé que seria fuerte y podría vivir sin el ¡pero no puedo! ¡Lo extraño!, ¡lo extraño demasiado! ¡Y basta que el tan solo me mire para que yo quiera correr donde esta el y perdonarle todo! Basta que el me lo pida y yo hago lo que quiera, todo este lugar me lo recuerda aunque yo no quiera siempre esta presente en mi, pero el no me ama, el me olvido –** Serena ya no hacia nada por contener su llanto, lo había dejado salir libremente mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza.

Seiya viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la persona del cual el se creía enamorado se sintió impotente, no le gustaba verla así, desde que la había conocido Serena nunca se había mostrado tan débil y tan frágil como en ese momento, así que en vista de que no podía ir donde ese sujeto y partirle la cara, apretó sus puños e hizo lo que creyó que debía hacer.

**Serena… –** la llamo arrodillándose hasta quedar a su misma altura **- ¿y no lo puedo reemplazar? **– le pidió en medio de un abrazo – **déjame reemplazarlo** – Serena se sorprendió no esperaba una proposición como esa en un momento así, le hubiese gustado poder aceptar, pero estaba conciente de que si lo hacia no solo lo dañaría a el, sino que a ella también-

**Seiya… -** dijo suave – **Dios sabe cuanto me gustaría poder decirte que si, pero yo no estoy preparada para tener una relación, aun sigo amando a Darien y lo ultimo que quiero es herirte, por favor no me pidas eso, yo a ti te quiero mucho, pero como amigo… discúlpame** – termino de decir para ponerse de pie seguida por el.

**Ya veo, créeme que te entiendo, aun así quiero que tengas claro que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti –**

**Gracias –**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de esa vez Seiya no hablo más del asunto y Serena se propuso olvidar el asunto, aunque no lo logro del todo su animo mejoro, se concentro en su hija y en que la vida continuaba.

Con Seiya las cosas seguían como si nada hubiese ocurrido, seguía comportándose como siempre invitándola a salir y a distraerse, continuaba todos los viernes y sábados yéndola a buscar para irse a trabajar y Serena se lo agradecía enormemente lo ultimo que hubiese querido es perderlo como amigo, a pesar de todo siempre pasaba muy buenos ratos con el.

Después de acostar a Rini, darle los remedios correspondientes y ver que se quedara dormida, volvió a la sala donde se encontraba Darien bastante entretenido viendo televisión y conversando con la señora Reika. Ella le había explicado que a Darien lo conocía del parque junto con Rini y a pesar de que Serena se imaginaba que ya se conocían porque estaba enterada de la historia, no tenia idea de lo cercanos que eran.

Ahora se daba cuenta, ya que ambos hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la señora Tashimura le estaba relatando anécdotas de madre e hija, como cuando decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al zoológico y Rini no paraba de reír porque un mono le había tomado el pelo a Serena y esta gritaba pidiendo ayuda, mas que por dolor por miedo de que el animal estuviera tan cerca de ella y le hiciera algo, o como cuando fueron a una feria y Serena trato de ganarle una pelota a Rini que tenia la forma de la cabeza de un gato negro con una luna en la frente y jugo tantas veces, fallando en todas, que al final el caballero del puesto termino regalándosela por el esfuerzo.

Darien reía ante todo lo que ella le contaba, mientras que Serena lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, aun no podía creer que todo esto fuese verdad. Se acerco hasta donde estaba él sentándose a su lado, inmediatamente Darien la brazo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo, Reika se disculpo y salio del lugar para darle privacidad que ninguno de los dos desaprovecho, porque apenas se retiro ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Reika podía ver que desde que Serena volvió con Darien ya no había ningún rastro de tristeza en su rostro, al parece había vuelto a ser la muchacha alegre que una vez la abuela de la rubia, Luna, le había comentado.

**Amor basta –** le dijo Serena viendo como él comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y la recostaba en el sillón - **¡Darien! **– Le llamo la atención **– nos pueden ver –**

**Mmm… no importa… -** le respondió.

**A mi si –**

**Entonces dile a Reika que tiene el día libre así ya no corremos ningún peligro de ser descubiertos –** dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

**¡No! –** Serena se había sonrojado ante aquella propuesta - **¡basta!** **Además ya es hora del almuerzo y si no esta ella no habrá nada para comer, porque yo no todavía no se cocinar –**

**mmm… que aburrida, pero en fin como quieras –** dijo acomodándose en el sillón – **aunque ya deberías aprender a cocinar o ¿Quién va a cocinar cuando nos casemos? –**

**La señora Tashimura –** Darien río ante aquel comentario.

**¿Es que no piensas prescindir de sus servicios nunca? –**

**No –** respondió con simpleza – **sin ella no soy nada, así que se va a quedar conmigo hasta que ella decida no hacerlo más –**

**Jajaja entonces me voy olvidando de sexo por las tardes –**

**¡Darien! –** se escandalizo la muchacha, a lo que él dejo salir una carcajada.

**Esta bien, aunque es una lastima –** le comento encogiéndose de hombros **– pero aun tenemos todas las noches por delante.**

**¡Ya basta! – **Grito dando por finalizado el tema** - A propósito no te olvides que en la noche quedamos de juntarnos con las chicas –**

Era cierto el día de ayer cuando las chicas habían ido a visitar a Rini habían quedado en salir las cuatro amigas, cada una con su pareja para recordar viejos tiempos y así también podrían conocer a Yaten, el novio de Mina, porque hasta ahora solo lo habían visto un par de veces por poco rato.

Iban a ir al bar "mirando las estrellas" para conocer donde trabajaba Serena y que tan bien lo hacia, aunque no dudaban que cantaba extraordinariamente a pesar de que nunca antes la habían escuchado y la misma Serena les había reconocido que pocas veces antes de tener a Rini lo había hecho, solo a Darien le había cantado cuando ambos estaban solos y a ella le bajaba el romanticismo dedicándole más de alguna canción tocada en la radio, bueno y a Rini también, pero eso era diferente, porque lo hacia con canciones de cuna y para que se quedara dormida como cualquier madre.

**No se me olvida princesa –** dijo Darien.

**Está listo el almuerzo – **lesaviso la señora Tashimura **– pasen a sentarse.**

**Mmmm… huele rico ¿Qué hizo?** – le pregunto Serena entrando al comedor para sentarse a almorzar. Mientras Darien iba a buscar a Rini para que se sentara con ellos.

**Lasaña –** contesto mientras servia y se sentada en la mesa para almorzar junto a ellos.

**Ya volví –** aviso Darien con Rini en brazos, Serena acomodo la silla de bebe para sentarla ahí, entre ambos y así comenzar a comer.

Rini ya le decía papá a Darien y es que Serena le había explicado a la niña quien era el y aunque poco entendió supo a lo que se refería y casi dos días después ya lo llamaba así, haciendo que el joven doctor se sintiera feliz a más no poder, tanto que le pidió que lo repitiera varias veces haciendo reír a Serena y confundiendo a Rini que no entendía porque la reacción del.

Después de almorzar se quedaron toda la tarde juntos, los fines de semana Darien no trabajaba a acepción de cuando le tocaba turno que no era el caso. La señora Tashimura había dicho que tenia que ir por un par de cosas a su casa a si que se había ido un rato después de almorzar.

A eso de las 8 de la noche Serena se comenzó a arreglar mientras Darien se iba a su departamento a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, llevaba varios días sin ir a dormir ahí al igual que Serena dormían en la mima habitación que Rini, ambos se iban temprano a cambiar de ropa y luego de llevar al trabajo a Serena, Darien se iba al hospital.

Luego de darse una ducha Darien se vistió, con un jeans negro y camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, el pelo lo llevaba un poco revuelto, no hacia mucho frío así que no llevo nada para abrigarse, así se fue donde Serena ya eran las 9:30 y habían quedado de juntarse a las 10 ya que Serena comenzaba a trabajar a esa hora.

Entro al departamento con la llave que la rubia le había entregado un par de días antes y vio que ella estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando colgó se acerco hasta ella saludándola con un pequeño beso en los labios.

**¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara? –** pregunto Darien.

**Los que pasa es que me acaba de llamar la señora Tashimura avisándome que esta atorada en un taco y que cree que se va a demorar un poco en llegar –** le contó un poco afligida, porque iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo.

**Bueno ¿Por qué no llamas y avisas que te vas a demorar un poco? Yo te podría llevar, pero no podemos dejar a Rini sola –**

**Si, además que aun no se duerme ¿crees que le pueda hacer mal quedarse hasta tan tarde despierta? –** le pregunto preocupada por su hija.

**No, no creo ya vas a ver que en cualquier minuto el cansancio la va a vencer y se va a quedar dormida –** la tranquilizo.

**¿Qué hago? –** Pregunto Serena, en eso tocan el timbre **- ¿Quién podrá ser? No creo que la señora Tashimura haya llegado -**

**Ve a ver –** Serena de inmediato fue a ver quien buscaba y se sorprendió de ver que en la puerta estaba Seiya como todos los fines de semana que iba a trabajar, la había ido a buscar para ir a trabajar.

**¡Seiya! Lo siento se me olvido avisarte que hoy no me iría contigo – **

**Hola bombom a mi también me da gusto verte ¿y como es eso? ¿Acaso no vas a ir a trabajar? –** le pregunto

**No, no es eso, es que hoy me voy a ir con Darien –** le contó, en eso se escucha una tos fingida proveniente del mismísimo Darien.

**¡Oh! Que torpe no te lo había presentado, el es Darien, Darien el es Seiya, un amigo y compañero de trabajo – **Ambos estrecharon las manos, con mas fuerza y visiblemente molesto Darien, que no le había gustado la escena y menos el abrazo tan fraternal que ambos se habían dado al saludarse.

**Seiya Kou –** se presento.

**Darien Chiba, novio de Serena –**

**¿A si? Bombom no me había dicho que tenía un novio** – comento Seiya con fingida inocencia.

**Lo siento lo que pasa es que hace poco que Darien y yo estamos juntos de nuevo –** dijo Serena viendo la mirada que el doctor le dirigía y un poco sorprendida por la actitud de este, pocas veces eran las que Darien se ponía celoso – **en todo caso es una suerte que me haya olvidado porque la señora Tashimura se va a demorar y yo no tenia con irme y ya se me esta haciendo tarde –**

**Si una suerte – **sonrío Seiya provocando que el seño de Darien se frunciera.

**Déjame ir a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos ¿Esta bien? –**

**Si –** respondió, Serena no tardo más de dos minutos en ir y volver con todas sus cosas.

**Amor yo me voy ¿ya?, te espero en un rato más llevo mi celular por si se te ofrece algo – **se despidió de Darien con un corto beso, cuando Serena ya estaba por salir del departamento Darien la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar quedando de frente a ella y mirando a Seiya marco territorio en un ataque de celos besando apasionadamente a la muchacha cosa a la que ella no se opuso y le correspondió de la misma forma olvidando a Seiya que no hizo nada por ocultar su molestia ante aquella escena, lo cual hizo sonreír de forma victoriosa a Darien cuando el beso hubo acabado.

**Nos vemos princesa –** se despidió, Darien dejando un poco atolondrada a la chica producto del beso.

**Ok –** respondió y luego se marcho junto a Seiya.

Veinte minutos después Reika llego pidiendo disculpas por el atraso, Darien le dijo que no se preocupara pero que el ya iba atrasado así que se despidió de su hija que se había quedado profundamente dormida hacia diez minutos y se fue, pasando primero por un par de cosas a su departamento y luego dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento del lugar para poder irse donde Serena.

Después de quince minutos llego a su destino, entro y ya todos habían llegado solo faltaba el y Serena, Serena porque se estaba alistando para salir al escenario y el porque no había podido llegar antes, así que cuando llego saludo a todos y se sentó en un lugar que le habían apartado las chicas, todas estaban sentadas junto a sus respectivas parejas, Mina con Yaten, Rei con Nicolás y Lita con Andrew, a él le habían dejado un asiento para que se sentara Serena cuando terminara el show y comenzara el karaoke.

Aprovecharon el tiempo antes de que el show comenzara para pedir un par de tragos y comenzar la noche más alegremente, entre chistes y anécdotas pasaron los minutos hasta que el animador del local hablo.

**Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que lo estén pasando de maravilla** – inicio el señor – **quiero dar inicio a esta noche para que los deleite la Señorita Serena Tsukino –** con eso dio la bienvenida a Serena que no tardo en subir al escenario y tomar el micrófono.

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigas que han venido a verme esta noche y segundo quiero dedicar esta canción al amor de mi vida que también me esta viendo ahora, para ti Darien – **dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluso al mismo Darien.

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu_

_En total simplicidad seria yo te amo_

_Y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien_

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

_La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

_Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Los aplausos no demoraron en aparecen apenas Serena comenzó a cantar, Darien que la miraba desde su asiento, no muy lejos ni muy cerca de donde estaba su princesa, no podía estar mas orgulloso y feliz, todas esas palabras eran dedicadas a el.

Cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Serena lo hacia estar cada vez mas seguro de la decisión que había tomado y del camino que estaba dispuesto a seguir, ella era la mujer que quería por el resto de su vida y no abría nunca nadie que le hiciera sentir tan solo una pizca de lo que el sentía hacia su amada.

Podían pasar mil cosas en el camino, podía irse y siempre sabría que este aquí donde su corazón lo guiaba Serena era lo mas importante en su vida, había sido ella la que le dio el regalo mas hermoso que alguna vez pudo recibir, una hija, había sido ella la que su corazón eligió y había sido a ella a quien no pudo dejar de mirar a penas la conoció.

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera un instante_

_Que me llene de ti_

_Para amar después de amarte...vida_

Podría cantarle de por vida si tan solo el se lo pidiera, siempre supo que a el nunca lo olvidaría y recorrería mil veces el mismo camino que la había hecho volver a sus brazos una vez mas, por sentir su aliento recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios apoderarse de los de ella, sus manos tomar las de ella, por escuchar nuevamente su nombre salir de esa boca que tanto anhelaba cada mañana.

Tal vez la canción estaba demás, nadie nunca lograría imaginarse tan siquiera lo ella sentía cada vez que lo miraba, el nerviosismo, que a pesar de conocerlo de tanto tiempo, siempre la invadía cuando el se encontraba cerca, las mariposas que sentía cuando lo besaba y lo perdida que podía llegar a estar si el no estaba a su lado.

Nunca nadie lograría hacerla sentir como el y la palabra te amo que siempre le salía tan espontáneamente cuando el estaba cerca se quedaba corta a todo lo que el le producía.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

Mina, Lita y Rei estaban sorprendidísimas por los dotes de su amiga, no solo cantaba como los ángeles, sino que cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía de verdad salirle desde el corazón.

No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que su querida amiga estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Darien y para el que no lo supiera bastaba mirar como lo observaba y darse cuenta que el amor que ambos se profesaban era real, podrían pasar mil guerras entre ellos, podrían poner millones de kilómetros en medio, podrían los celos cegar a cada uno, pero sus corazones siempre estarían unidos y latirían el uno por el otro.

Serena bajo de la tarima en la que se encontraba, sin dejar de cantar y con micrófono en mano se acerco hasta donde estaba Darien y lo hizo levantarse de su asiento para llevarlo consigo hasta el escenario, cosa a lo cual él no se opuso y con una sonrisa en sus labios la siguió sin decir nada.

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad el único__eres tú_

_Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida_

_Y tú me das la luz del bien_

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

_La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total_

_Y tus ojos que son mi paz_

Si tan solo ella se lo pidiera iría a la luna y de ahí alcanzaría una estrella para dársela solo por complacerla, no habría nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesto a dar por recibir una de esas tantas sonrisas que ella le entregaba, por abrazarla y entregarle su amor seria capas de resistir hasta el peor castigo.

Cuando ya estuvieron arriba sin soltar su mano, Serena lo miro a los ojos y como siempre ocurría cuando estaban así, las palabras sobraban para expresar lo que sus corazones sentían, el pulso acelerado y los gritos silenciosos de su corazón le decían cuanto lo amaba, no había palabra exacta para describir lo que su mirada expresaba y lo que su corazón sentía.

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida_

La alegría y el orgullo que sentía en ese momento era tan grande y no por sentirse poseedor de semejante belleza sino por saber que su amor era tan correspondido como el de ella y de la forma más hermosa que podía existir, materializa en una niña de dos años con sus mismos ojos.

Ya la felicidad los rondaba a ambos, Darien se sentía completo a su lado y Serena también, no hacia falta nada, solo la presencia del otro a lado, repitiendo cuanto se amaban.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el _

El destino los había unido un día y ellos mismo se habían separado, mas bien Darien se había alejado, pero ni así su amor dejo de existir, para poder acabar con algo tan verdadero como lo que ellos tenían se recitaban mucho mas que malos entendidos.

A veces la mente nos ciega y nos hae alejarnos, pero siempre existe un camino de regreso y para ellos los brazos del otro inconcientemente esperarían abiertos para cuando fuera tiempo de regresar a reparar daños, como había sucedido hasta ahora.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

Sellaron el término del espectáculo con un beso que lejos de ser apasionado como el de más temprano era dulce y tierno, solo como ellos sabían dárselos.

**Te amo princesa –** le dijo Darien a Serena.

**Yo igual amor, siempre te amare, siempre –** respondió la rubia abrazándolo.

Los aplausos no se dejaron de escuchar y los gritos de Mina y Lita tampoco.

Serena y Darien bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hasta donde sus amigos los esperaban, los cuales no tardaron en felicitar a la chica por el maravilloso espectáculo y su grandiosa voz. Por esa noche Serena ya no trabajaría más era una suerte que hubiese personal suficiente como para poder decidir cuantas veces salir al escenario.

Seiya que después del incidente o del incomodo momento que Darien le hizo pasar a través de aquel beso, ya no hablo más con Serena o por lo menos no de algo muy importante, se había mantenido atónito durante la presentación de esta dándose cuenta que ahí no tenia nada que hacer, Serena no era para el y aunque ella le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no quería nada mas que una amistad con el, él aun tenia la esperanza de que algún día algo pasara, pero ahora veía que nada de eso sucedería, ella era de otro y el como buen perdedor lo aceptaba deseándole en silencio la mejor de las felicidades junto Darien, ya vendría alguien que si fuese para él y lo amara con la misma intensidad que su bombom amaba al doctor.

Las presentaciones continuaron mientras los ocho chicos se divertían en su mesa tomando cada vez más.

**Y Darien dinos, ¿Cómo fue que le pediste a matrimonio a Serena? –** pregunto una curiosa Mina.

**No fue nada del otro mundo –** respondió Darien.

**Hay pero tiene que haber habido alguna forma** – insistió Rei.

**Jajaja bueno si tanto quieren saber estábamos en el hospital después de una pequeña escena de celos de Serena le dije ¿cásate conmigo? Y ella me dijo si y así fue como se lo pedí –** resumió dejando a todos con la cara escéptica.

**¿Así? –** pregunto decepcionada Lita.

**Si, exactamente así –** intervino Serena.

**Que poco romántico amigo –** dijo Andrew palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

**Bueno y tu ¿como lo harías? –** le pregunto Darien.

**Mmm… no se la llevaría a la playa y bajo la luna me arrodillaría y se lo preguntaría, no en un hospital lleno de enfermos –** respondió a lo cual todos rieron.

**Además no le diste anillo –** dijo Rei

**Todavía no lo compro –** respondió el pelinegro.

**¿Y ustedes tienen planes de casarse? –** Pregunto Serena a Rei para desviar la atención de ellos **– llevan bastante tiempo juntos** –

**Bueno si, pero más adelante espero que nos case mi abuelo –**

**¿Y ustedes? –** le preguntó Darien a Lita y Andrew **- ¿piensan ir luego a la playa? –**

**Jajaja no por ahora, tenemos otro planes por el momento –** respondió Lita.

**Lo que es yo, me quiero casar pronto quizás después de ustedes –** dijo Mina.

**¿Pero es muy pronto no crees? –** le pregunto un incomodo Yaten que aunque si se veía al lado de Mina todavía quería cumplir ciertos proyectos antes de formar una familia, además quería disfrutar un poco mas de su noviazgo.

**A no se yo, aunque te tenga que llevar borracho hasta el altar para casarme contigo no pienso esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ¿o acaso crees que esta belleza se merece quedar solterona para toda la vida? Ah no señor, eso si que no, me caso porque me caso** – le respondió provocando la risa de todos los presentes incluyendo al mismísimo Yaten ante la ocurrencia de la siempre alocada Mina.

Entre los planes de trabajo de Yaten y Mina, los proyectos en cuanto al restauran de Lita y Andrew y las anécdotas del templo de Rei y Nicolás se paso la noche, risas y bromas se escucharon todo el tiempo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no se juntaban todos y disfrutaban una noche como la de hoy, definitivamente esto tenia que repetirse de vez en cuando, cuando el trabajo les diera tiempo y si para la próxima Amy también se encontraba mucho mejor, solo faltaba ella para completar el grupo, pero todos sabían que se estaba esforzando por cumplir su sueño.

A las dos de la mañana cada uno partió a su casa, en el auto de Darien iba Serena bastante cansada, la noche había sido larga y a pesar del buen rato, también había sido bastante agotadora y es que los chistes medios picaresco de Mina le habían provocado mas de un sonrojo.

Iban camino al departamento cuando Darien de pronto decidió salirse del camino para ir a otro lugar.

**¿Darien porque no tomaste la otra calle para ir a casa? –** pregunto confundida Serena.

**Porque quiero que pasemos a otro lado primero –**

**¿A dónde? –**

**Es sorpresa –** le respondió, un par de minutos después se encontraban en el parque nº 10, Darien estaciono el auto a un costado de este y ayudo a bajar a Serena que no entendía nada, pero tampoco ponía objeción.

**¿Qué hacemos aquí? –** pregunto una vez que ya habían bajado.

Darien no respondió simplemente la guío hasta el barandal que daba al lago, había luna llena y no hacia casi nada de frío, solo una pequeña brisa casi imperceptible.

**Cierra los ojos –** le susurro en su oído, a lo cual Serena hizo caso y lentamente dejo caer sus parpados.

_Una mañana así,  
un sol como el de hoy  
fue cuando agradecí  
tener un corazón.  
_

Darien comenzó a cantarle muy cerca de su oído, por un momento la rubia hizo el intento de abrir sus ojos para poder mirar de frente a su amado, pero este se lo impidió y rodeándola con sus brazos por atrás la brazo firmemente.

Tenia pensado hacer esto hacia ya unos días, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, así que en el momento indicado tomo la decisión.

_Tu alma me llamó, no sé muy bien por qué.  
Algo nos sucedió, tan mágico y normal.  
Quizás es mi destino  
que hoy estés aquí...  
_

La había llevado hasta el lugar donde tantas veces los vio amarse, profesarse palabras de amor y caricias, fue allí donde le pidió ser su novia, fue allí donde se dieron su primer beso.

Ese parque albergaba los mejores recuerdos de ambos, ahí Darien había conocido a su hija y aunque sin saber quien era realmente en ese mismo lugar la había comenzado a querer, ahí había pasado sus tardes distrayéndose junto a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosa.

Fui allí donde tuvieron su primer reencuentro y donde se vieron en más de una ocasión después de eso, era ahí donde se relajaba y llegaba cuando se sentía mal.

_No es una historia de amor como todas.  
No es un instante de pasión que se borra.  
No es una historia más, lo sé.  
No es un sueño, es amor... es amor.  
Ay, amor mío. Ay, amor mío.  
_

Serena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Darien podía ser muy romántico cuando quería y momentos como este eran los que la enamoraban cada vez más si es que eso era posible.

Al lado de el ya no existía el miedo, junto a el podía enfrentar cualquier cosa, no existía persona que la hiciera sentir mas fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, el lograba llevarla de un extremo a otro con tan solo una caricia.

_Ya no quiero vivir  
un día más sin ti.  
Si ahora te encontré  
no te quiero perder.  
_

Serena seguía sin abrir los ojos, quería sentir cada toque que el amor de su vida le proporcionaba, no había paraíso alguno que se comparara a lo que ella vivía junto a el.

No había nadie mas alrededor de ellos solo estaban ambos con la luna de testigo igual que la noche en que se volvieron a demostrar su amor, pero esta vez era diferente no se trataba de una despedida sino de la promesa de estar juntos de por vida.

_El cielo nos miró y nos dijo que sí.  
Y ahora estas aquí, enamorándome.  
Después vino el abrazo,  
después la habitación...  
_

Esta historia estaba destinada a tener un final feliz y el mismo se lo estaba diciendo con el ritmo y sonido de sus palabras esta historia era real, era especial, solo por el hecho de que los protagonistas eran ellos y cuando juntos se encontraban no existía más que felicidad y amor.

Darien la hizo gira para quedar frente a frente, Serena aun no había abierto lo ojos, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo y al compás de su canto comenzó a bailar a lo cual la chica se dejo llevar, parecía que volaba, no tenia alas, pero Darien la hacia llegar al cielo y danzar en el.

_No es una historia de amor como todas  
No es un instante de pasión que se borra  
No es una historia más, lo sé.  
No es un sueño, es amor... es amor.  
Ay, amor mío. Ay, amor mío.  
_

_No es una historia más, lo sé.  
No es un sueño, es amor... es amor.  
Ay, amor mío. Ay, amor mío._

Cuando hubo dejado de cantar soltó a Serena e hizo que esta abriera los ojos para encontrarse la hermosa mirada zafiro de su príncipe.

**Te traje aquí, porque este es el lugar que ha visto crecer nuestra relación, aquí partí pidiéndote ser mi novia y quiero que aquí quede gravada la promesa de compartir una vida juntos** – confeso Darien – **con la luna y las estrellas de testigo quiero pedirte que me otorgues el placer de pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado –** y arrodillándose ante la mirada atónita de Serena, Darien saco una rosa roja y una pequeña cajita de terciopelo para luego abrirla y dejar al descubierto un hermoso anillo con un diamante en medio y un zafiro a cada lado – **ahora formalmente te pregunto ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?** -

Serena al borde de las lagrimas no dudo un segundo en gritar que si lanzándose a los brazos de su futuro esposo y es que Darien en ningún momento había dado indicios de que algo así fuera a suceder, pensó que solo con la otra petición iba a bastar, pero el siempre la sorprendía y esta no era excepción.

Con un tierno beso sellaron la petición, Darien le puso el anillo en su dedo y la abrazo, esta fecha quedaría gravado por el resto de sus días como uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida.

Permanecieron así abrazaron por largo rato hasta que Darien sintió que la brisa de la noche comenzaba a hacer efecto en Serena, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse y la encamino hasta el auto, pocos minutos después se encontraban en el departamento de la joven.

Cuando entraron Reika estaba despierta, cosa extraña en ella, ya que siempre que se quedaba cuidando a su hija después de un rato ella se acostaba y cuando la rubia llegaba no había nadie despierto, por lo que Serena se preocupo, pero rápidamente al notar esto la señora Tashimura la calmo diciéndole que esta noche iría a dormirá a su casa, ya que su hijo se encontraba un poco enfermo y quería ver como seguía, aunque sabia que no era nada grave.

Así llamo a un taxi que no se demoro en llegar y aunque Darien insistió en llevarla Reika se negó argumentando que no quería causar molestia y que no iba a permitir que la llevaran, lo que si tuvo que aceptar fue que le pagaran el trayecto a su casa ya que Darien no acepto un no por respuesta.

Después de que la señora Tashimura se fue Darien paso un rato más con Serena y cuando vio que ya era tarde decidió marcharse para que su futura esposa pudiera descansar.

**Ya princesa creo que es hora de irme –** le dijo encaminándose hasta la puerta, pero Serena lo detuvo, por lo que Darien la miro sin entender que ocurría **- ¿Qué pasa? –**

**Yo… este… quédate conmigo –** dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el pelinegro ante la petición solo sonrío y beso a Serena, la cual sin decir nada solo lo tomo de su mano y lo encamino hasta su habitación.

**Serena, Rini podría despertarse –**

**Shhh… Tiene el sueño pesado –** susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí**_

_**Bendita la coincidencia.**_

_**Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual**_

_**Ahí bendita sea tu presencia.**_

_**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino**_

_**Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**_

El primer paso lo dio Serena que luego de juntar la puerta de su habitación, por si acaso, se acerco a Darien sin decir nada y lo beso dejándose caer en la cama con él encima.

Darien no desaprovecho el momento y entendiendo inmediatamente lo que Serena estaba haciendo respondió su beso y se acomodo entre sus piernas acariciando el cuerpo de la rubia cubierto por la tela rosa de su falda y la camiseta de tirantes.

Bajo por su cuello llegando hasta su hombro provocando que Serena dejara escapar un pequeño gemido, iba a tomarse su tiempo, porque aunque deseaba esto tanto o mas que Serena quería disfrutar cada etapa de este arte. Viajaba de su cuello hasta sus mejillas y luego de su boca hasta los hombros desnudos de la joven, saboreando la seda que ella tenia por piel.

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**Desde el alma.**_

Serena tenia sus manos debajo de la camisa del pelinegro acariciando suavemente la espalda de este, comenzó lentamente a desabrochar la camisa, mientras el hacia lo propio con su camiseta dejándola con el corpiño puesto. No era necesario decir lo perfecta que la encontraba en su cuerpo no había ningún vestigio de que alguna vez en su interior llevo a Rini, su vientre era plano, suave y dulce, científicamente comprobado por el y los miles de besos que comenzaba a dejar en este mientras bajaba el cierre de la falda para luego dejarla caer por las piernas de ella quedando solo en ropa interior.

**Gracias –** susurro Darien.

**¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? –**

**Por perdonarme, por estar aquí, por pedirme que me quede, por Rini, por ser tu – **

**Darien –** dijo conmovida la rubia mientras se separaba y quedaba sentada en la cama igual que el **– no tienes que dar gracias por nada te amo tanto que si no estoy contigo la oscuridad llena mi vida** – y antes que el pudiese decir algo se lanzo a sus brazos haciéndolo caer de espalda y soltando un pequeña carcajada, se acomodo encima de el y para quedar en igual condiciones termino de sacar su camisa y continuo con el pantalón que no permaneció mas de cinco segundos en su lugar.

Serena se agacho y en un arranque puso su oído en el pecho del para poder escuchar su corazón, a ratos se preguntaba si todo esto era cierto, de seguro en su vida anterior tiene que haberla pasado demasiado mal, porque para que Dios haya querido bendecirla con semejante hombre tenia que haber pasado un castigo muy grande y daba gracias que así haya sido porque en esta vida no podía estar más agradecida de lo que ya estaba.

Darien al ver este gesto de parte de ella no pudo más que encerrarla entre sus brazos, tan fuerte como si temiese que de pronto fuese a desaparecer y lo dejara fundido en la misma soledad que pasó durante tanto tiempo, cuando Serena no estaba con él.

_**Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,**_

_**Simulaban desdén que me ignoraba**_

_**Y de repente sostienes la mirada.**_

_**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos**_

_**En el camino y de quitarme**_

_**Esta soledad de mi destino.**_

Después de unos minutos así, Serena se acomodo sobre el y ella misma se desabrocho el corpiño dejándolo caer mientras las manos de su amado recorrían todo su cuerpo y ella besaba y acariciaba el pecho de este, los gemidos y los suspiros no dejaban de sonar por toda la habitación.

Besos y palabras de amor adornaban la escena todo el tiempo, Darien en una maniobra sorpresa giro a Serena dejándola abajo como estaban antes, rápidamente beso sus labios evitando algún reproche por parte de ella, bajo por su cuello y siguió hasta quedar frente al seno izquierdo de esta, rozó con sus labios el pezón, provocando que la rubia dejara escapar un gemido y el esbozara una sonrisa antes de atacar a este dándole el tratamiento que se merecía, cuando lo creyó suficiente dio paso al otro realizando las mismas acciones mientras Serena arqueaba su espalda fruto del placer que él le provocaba.

Nunca fue egocéntrico pero escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella pidiéndole más era algo que no deseaba dejar de hacer nunca. Poco a poco dejo de jugar con los pechos de ella para bajar dejando un camino de besos por su estomago llegando hasta la intimidad de ella haciendo desaparecer el ultimo pedazo de tela que allí había.

Saboreo esa parte lenta y suavemente, los gritos y jadeos que le hacían entender que su princesa estaba disfrutando igual junto a las pequeñas marcas que ella dejaba en su espalda inconcientemente lo hacían desear continuar cada vez más y así no paro hasta que sintió a Serena llegar a la cumbre mas alta del placer.

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh**_.

Tardo un poco de tiempo en recuperarse, pero cuando lo hubo hecho no demoro en ponerse nuevamente manos a la obra, esta vez era el turno de Darien disfrutar y ella se encargaría de eso, usando un poco de la osadía que poco creía tener, pero que haría aparecer como fuese necesario, se puso nuevamente encima de este e igual que él fue dejando besos repartidos por todo su torso hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de el.

Tomo los boxer que tapaban la prominente masculinidad y los saco de su lugar para luego con un poco de rubor en su rostro tomar la erección con sus manos y despacio comenzar a acariciarla haciendo que Darien pronunciara su nombre de una forma muy diferente a como siempre lo había hecho, era primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa así que mucha experiencia no tenia.

Por un momento pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal por la forma en que Darien le pedía que parara, pero los gemidos y las manos apretando el cubre cama con fuerza le dio a entender que iba por muy buen camino y que eso no era lo que el realmente quería, así que continuo e introdujo la intimidad del hombre en su boca de forma un poco torpe, lo cual Darien no noto por estar tan sucumbido ante los placeres que su amada le propiciaba, siguió jugando con esa parte, hasta que Darien no aguantando más la tomo de las muñecas y la hizo sentarse ahorcajadas en el.

_**Gloria divina de esta suerte,**_

_**Del buen tino,**_

_**De encontrarte justo ahí,**_

_**En medio del camino.**_

_**Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,**_

_**Llevarte mi soledad**_

_**Y coincidir en mi destino,**_

_**En el mismo destino.**_

_**Épale**_

Ayudada por Darien lo hizo entrar en ella, de la forma más exquisita que pudiese existir dejando escapar en ambos un gemido de placer y haciendo que Serena dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás gozando de la sensación que esto le producía. Comenzó a moverse encima de él siempre ayudada por el pelinegro que tenia sus manos en las caderas de ella marcando el ritmo.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad junto con lo gemidos que cada vez se escuchaban mas fuerte en el lugar, era una suerte que su hija tuviera el sueño pesado, porque aunque sonara un poco egoísta lo ultimo que quería era acabar o ser interrumpida en este momento.

Como desearía poder detener el tiempo y quedarse así por siempre, no era solo el placer que el le provocaba lo que le gustaba, sino la sensación de libertad que sentía junto a el, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la entrega era total y especial, sin miedos, ya no habían despedidas, no habían mentiras, no habían rencores ni secretos solo el amor que los unía, todo era tan real, tan diferente a como habían sido las veces anteriores, a excepción de la primera vez que se entrego a él, siempre había algo que no le permitía sentirse como ahora y se arrepentía de no haber dejado que esto sucediera mucho antes, se arrepentía de no decir la verdad antes y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como ahora.

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**Bendita la luz de tu mirada.**_

El había tentado su suerte y destrozado su corazón cuando tomo la decisión de marcharse, las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes si el tan solo se hubiese dedicado a escuchar, pero lo celos y el dolor lo cegaron y eso era algo que aunque a Serena no le importara a el si, había dejado pasar dos años, dos años que pudieron hacer que esto fuera tan diferente ¿Cuántas veces se hubieran amado de esta manera si el no hubiese sido tan egoísta? ¿Cuántas veces le habría dicho te amo? ¿Cuántas veces hubiese escuchado a Serena dedicarle estas palabras como ahora, como siempre lo hacia? ¿Cuántas sonrisas hubiesen adornado su vida? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la oscuridad reinara en su vida durante dos largos años cuando sabia donde encontrar la luz? Es luz que ahora mismo pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos y caricias, esa misma luz que hoy había aceptado compartir el resto de sus días junto a el, esa luz que prometía llenar su vida de alegría, esa misma luz que el no creía que pudiese dejar ir de nuevo sin que su vida dejara de tener sentido, esa luz que solo existía en la claridad de la mirada de Serena, su Serena.

El destino había decidido traerlo de vuelta a los brazos delicados de ella, había decidido llevarlo hasta el supermercado donde después de dos eternos años logro ver nuevamente esa mirada, esa mirada que aunque en ese momento no quisiese aceptarlo hacia que todo su mundo quedara de cabezas de nuevo, bendito Dios y él que decidió ir hasta ese lugar, bendito su amigo que lo hizo ir hasta el bar donde trabajaba Serena aunque ni el mismo Andrew tuviese esa intención, bendito su trabajo que lo hizo ir hasta el parque y ver a Serena, benditas sus piernas que están sanas y le permitieron llegar hasta donde esta ella, bendita sus manos que le permiten acariciarla y sentirla, benditos sus labios que logran saborear la gloria en boca de Serena y bendita su lengua que puede danzar junto a la de ella.

No estaba seguro a quien debía agradecerle, pero quien quiera que fuese el responsable de llevarlo hasta ahí tenia por siempre su eterna gratitud.

_**Bendita mirada, oh,**_

_**Bendita mirada desde el alma.**_

_**Tu mirada, oh oh,**_

_**Bendita, bendita,**_

_**Bendita mirada,**_

_**Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.**_

Los movimientos comenzaron cada vez a hacerse mas rápidos y fuertes, por lo que después de una extenuante labor por parte de ambos, Serena llego hasta el cielo seguida de la mano por Darien, dejándose caer sobre el que la recibío con los brazos abiertos y sin poner objeción, se quedaron así mientras sus cuerpos bañados en sudor descansaban y sus corazones volvían al ritmo normal.

Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama para poder taparse y quedar abrazados para así rendirse ante Morfeo y ser guiados en el más profundo y conciliador sueño.

_**Tu mirada, oh oh.**_

_**Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita**_

_**Tu luz amor, amor.**_

_**Y tu mirada oh, oh.**_

_**Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,**_

_**Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.**_

_**Y tu mirada, oh, oh.**_

_**Amor, amor qué bendita tu mirada,**_

_**Tu mirada amor.**_

-

-

Canciones:

Yo Te Amo** Chayanne**

Historia De Amor **Luciano Pereyra**

Bendita Tu Luz **Maná **

Ejem… bueno no se que decir : jajaja otro lemon más espero que les haya gustado porque es el último que pienso escribir en esta historia por lo menos jajaja, ya no queda mucho para que este fic se termine y ya e avanzado en el siguiente capitulo aunque todavía no se bien cuando va a estar listo, pero como me dijeron por ahí (Patty saludos jajaja) amarre mi inspiración a la cama y no la e dejado escapar así que me he dedicado de lleno a terminar esta historia, porque aunque tengo avanzada otra no la pienso subir hasta que esta este lista.

Este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, aunque yo creo que tiene que ver mas bien con el hecho de que incluí tres canciones, espero que no se les haya hecho tedioso porque además hay dos regalos el lemon y la petición.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que lo dejaría así no más? Pues ya ven que no, ojalas les haya gustado lo que Darien hizo, a mi si y lo encontré romántico, aunque no se si tanto pero igual me gusta.

Ya ven Rini se esta mejorando y nada malo le ocurrirá, todo marcha viento en popa, bueno ya me despido espero que dejen artos reviews que me encanta leerlos, acepto sugerencias, reclamos, criticas (contractivas) y felicitaciones (que modesta ¬¬ jaja).

Adiós cuídense y no olviden dejar muchos comentarios… aaah y para _Sere mamo_ que me pregunto si, si soy chile, ahora si ya me voy.


	12. Una visita inesperada

A la mañana siguiente Serena se vio presa de un fuerte brazo que no tardo en reconocer, levanto la vista y pudo ver a Darien durmiendo placidamente, con el cabello todo revuelto y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, de seguro la misma sonrisa que debería tener ella en su rostro y es que no podía haber algo mas que gratificante que después de una noche juntos amanecer abrazados como ahora, miro el reloj que marcaba las 9 de la mañana, bastante temprano para lo tarde que se habían dormido anoche, pero no podía quedarse mas tiempo en la cama y menos en las condiciones que ambos se encontraban, desnudos, su hija no tardaría en despertar y no quería que los viera así.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo trato de apartar a Darien de su lado para así poder ir a ver si su hija todavía dormía o ya estaba despierta, cosa que dudaba, porque todas las mañanas apenas se despertaba Rini se iba directo a su cuarto para pedirle que le hiciera la leche.

Cuando estaba por conseguir su objetivo sintió que el brazo la aprisiono mas fuerte contra él viendo imposible el conseguir su objetivo sin que Darien se despertara, cosa que ya había sucedido, apenas la rubia se movió el se despertó obligándola a que se quedara junto a él.

**¿A dónde vas? –** le pregunto aun medio dormido.

**A ver a Rini – **

**¿Se despertó ya? –**

**No creo, pero eso iba a averiguar –** le sonrío.

**Mmmm… ve mas rato, ahora dame los buenos días –** le dijo acomodándose sobre ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

**Buenos días amor – **le dijo mientras correspondía su beso** -¿Tienes hambre? – **

**Si, pero no te preocupes ya encontré mi desayuno -** dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

**Olvídalo Darien, Rini podría despertarse y no me gustaría que nos viera así –**

**¿Así como? –** se hizo el tonto, mientras comenzaba a bajar por su cuello haciendo que Serena se estremeciera entre sus brazos y tratara de apartarse, pero el no se lo permitió y continuo bajando un poco mas, logrando que poco a poco la chica terminara accediendo a su propuesta silenciosa, correspondiendo las caricias y entregándose al placer que eso le producía.

**¿Mamá? –** se escucho una vocecita desde la puerta, era Rini que ya se había despertado y como todas las mañanas se había ido directo al cuarto de su madre que para mala suerte de los dos tenia la puerta sin cerrar y es que la costumbre de juntar solamente la puerta les había jugado una mala pasada haciéndolos participes de tan bochornoso cuadro.

Inmediatamente cada uno salto al lado contrario del otro separándose y tapándose con las sabanas, totalmente rojos producto de la vergüenza, la niña aun seguía parada en la puerta con un conejo de peluche colgando de la mano derecha y un poco confundida por la escena.

**¿A que tan fjugando? –** pregunto inocentemente Rini, haciendo que los dos adultos se pusieran más rojos aun, si es que eso era posible.

**A… a… a nada** – de apresuro a decir Serena nerviosa **- ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**teno ambe –** le respondió - **¿puedo fjugar con utedes?**

**¡¿Qué?! Ee.. no hija, n-no estábamos jugando – **dijo Serena dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo.

**Será… será mejor que yo le vaya a preparar la lecha a Rini** **–** dijo Darien poniéndose su boxer y su pantalón que por suerte no estaban muy lejos mientras Serena rápidamente buscaba su pijama y se lo colocaba.

**Si huye cobarde, mientras yo me quedo aquí explicándole a la niña que fue lo que vio –** mascullo entre dientes Serena al mismo instante en que Darien salía de la habitación riendo por lo dicho por ella y Rini se acercaba a la cama para acostarse junto a Serena.

**¿Qué taban hacendo? –** pregunto la pequeña.

**Eeeh… nosotros… b-bueno… solo… discutíamos, si eso discutíamos, pero nada importante –** respondió rápidamente era una suerte que la niña no entendiera nada aun, de lo contrario la tendrían que haber llevado directo a un psicólogo para que le explicara bien lo que ellos dos estuvieron a punto de hacer y sobre todo que ella no podía participar.

Después de preparar la leche y ver que estuviera lista se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraban sus dos princesas que para su sorpresa se habían quedado profundamente dormidas abrazadas, no quiso despertarlas se veían tan tiernas las dos, eran tan parecidas ¿Cómo no hizo la conexión antes?, tan solo de pensar que estas situaciones de ahora en adelante serian parte de su vida cotidiana, se le encogía el corazón.

Tomo las tapas y las acomodo para que ambas quedaran abrigadas, el día estaba nublado y se pronosticaba lluvia, lo último que quería en este momento era que alguna de las dos pescara un resfriado, trato de no despertarla, pero Serena que solo dormitaba al sentirse cerca de Darien abrió inmediatamente los ojos.

**Lo siento princesa, no quise despertarte –** se disculpo Darien.

**No, no estaba durmiendo, solo tenia los ojos cerrados** – respondió la rubia mientras acomodaba a Rini en la cama y le hacia un espacio a Darien invitándolo a compartir su lecho.

**Rini me pregunto que estábamos haciendo –** le contó.

**Jajajaja ¿y que le dijiste? –**

**Que estábamos discutiendo –** le confeso Serena sonrojada.

**Jajajaja que ingeniosa, ya quisiera yo que todas las discusiones fueran así –**

**Si claro, como tu huiste… ya quisiera saber yo que le habrías dicho tu –**

**mmm… yo le hubiese dicho que estábamos intentando darle un hermanito –**

**¡Darien! Olvida eso, porque con Rini ya tengo suficiente –**

**Jajaja bueno pero no se pierde nada haciendo el intento – **en eso suena el timbre interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja.

**¿Quién podrá ser? – **pregunto Serena era raro que alguien fuese a visitarla un domingo tan temprano.

**Ve a ver tu, yo me quedo aquí con Rini** – dijo Darien viendo como su hija comenzaba a moverse dando señales de que su sueño se estaba por terminar.

**Esta bien –** le dio un corto beso y se dirigió hasta la puerta, en eso el timbre sonó una vez más **- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!** – grito antes de llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, cuando lo hubo hecho quedo de piedra ante la imagen que se le presentaba - **¡¿abuela?!** –

¿Qué hacia su abuela ahí? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo? No era usual la visita de ella, se había presentado solo una vez antes y había sido para controlar que todo estuviera bien con ella y su hija. No es que le desagradara la idea, adoraba a su abuela, ella le había hecho compañía junto con su abuelo durante todo su embarazo y la había acompañado en el momento del parto, nunca la dejo sola y siempre al pendiente de ella y eso era algo que siempre le iba a agradecer.

Desde pequeña siempre había ansiado las visitas de ella a su casa o los veranos cuando iban a la hacienda donde vivía, a las afueras de Tokio. Su abuela tenia unos sesenta y tantos años y para su edad se mantenía muy bien de pelo largo hasta casi la cintura de un color negro, casada con Artemis, su abuelo, siempre muy buena y dándole consejos sobre la vida, su abuela era bastante sabia, pero de carácter sumamente fuerte sobre todo cuando algo no le gustaba, no tenia reparos en hacerlo saber.

**¿Me vas hacer pasar o piensas dejarme aquí toda la vida?** – le pregunto de inmediato.

**¡OH! Lo siento abuela, es que me sorprendió tu visita, me hubieses avisado ¿Cuándo llegaste? –**

**Recién, me vine directo a ver a mi nieta regalona –** le sonrío al mismo tiempo que Serena le brindaba un fuerte abrazo.

**Si claro, soy la única nieta que tienes abuela –** y era cierto su madre era hija única y ella también.

**Con mayor razón –**

**Ven pasa a la sala ¿quieres algo para comer o tomar? –** le ofreció

**No gracias hija –**

**¿Y cual es el motivo de tu visita? – **le pregunto

**¿Qué acaso no puedo querer visitar a mi nieta? –**

**Si claro, pero pensé que tenías algún motivo en especial – **le dijo Serena sonriendo

**No, solo te vine a visitar –**

**Me alegro –** en eso se escucha un llanto proveniente de su cuarto que es callado casi inmediatamente y al instante una risa varonil bastante fuerte, Serena se asomo al pasillo para ver que ocurría, su abuela se puso de pie y se acerco también a ver la figura que salía de la habitación, era Darien que traía a Rini en brazos bebiendo del biberón que el pelinegro le había dado.

**Parece que paso el río por tu cama princesa –** dijo Darien sin darse cuenta de la mujer que estaba al lado de Serena ya que estaba concentrado en limpiar las lagrimas que Rini había dejado caer, cuando se percato de la cama mojada y se asusto –** va a haber que cambiar a Rini, se hizo mientras dormía –**

**Lo siento, de repente le pasa –** se disculpo

**No importa amor, pero hay que cambiar las sabanas –**

**Si yo creo que… -**

**Ejem –** la interrumpió su abuela haciéndose notar.

**¡OH! ¡Lo siento se me había olvidado! –** se apresuro a disculparse Serena con su abuela, el rostro de la mujer había pasado de calido a serio con el ceño fruncido, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que la situación no le había agradado en lo absoluto a su abuela ¿Qué es lo que hacia un hombre en el departamento de su nieta, con su hija en brazos y semidesnudo? Y ¿Qué había sido eso de princesa y amor?

**Abuela el es Darien –** se lo presento **- Darien ella es mi abuela** -

**Mucho gusto Darien Chiba –** le dijo Darien haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

**Me encantaría decir lo mismo joven Chiba, pero encontrarlos en esas condiciones –** le dijo señalando el torso desnudo del joven y luego a las diminutas prendas que tenia Serena por pijama y que consistía en un short y una camiseta que apenas y tapaba lo justo y necesario **– no es de las mejores presentaciones –** continuo haciendo una mueca de evidente desagrado y dejando en claro que ya se imaginaba el porque de los dos en esas condiciones y que la situación no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Serena que hasta ese minuto no se había percatado de este pequeño detalle tomo a Rini y a Darien y con una pequeña disculpa corrió hasta su habitación para ponerse algo mas de ropa, muerta de la vergüenza con esta ya iban dos en menos de una hora ¿Qué venia ahora las cámaras para decirle que esto seria mostrado a todo el mundo? Aunque eso poco le importaba, tenia a su abuela en la sala con una imagen de ella que rogaba a todos los dioses se sacara rápidamente de la cabeza, a ella no iba poder decirle que todo esto era parte de una "discusión" como a Rini y eso era lo peor de todo, no tenia como justificar lo injustificable, conocía muy bien a su abuela como para saber que este primer paso no había sido el mejor y que si de por si cuando se enterara quien era Darien realmente no le iba a agradar, menos con una situación como esta.

Darien permaneció sin decir nada, entendía la situación en la que se encontraba Serena para él también era incomodo todo esto, sobre todo porque había sido un poco su culpa, se había olvidado por completo que Serena había ido a atender a alguien en la puerta y que de seguro en el momento en que el decidió ir a interrumpirla se encontraba con ella, además de que el se estaba solo con sus pantalones puestos, porque ni siquiera los calcetines los traía puesto.

Ya vestida con lo primero que encontró se fue a buscar algo de ropa para lavar y vestir a Rini mientras Darien terminaba de hacer lo suyo, cuando ambos estuvieron listo Serena tomo aire y decidida a ir a enfrentar las miles de preguntas que su abuela de seguro ya le tenia preparadas, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo el pelinegro la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a su pecho.

**Princesa… -** dijo mientras Serena pasaba sus manos por la cintura de el y escondía la cara en su torso – **ya no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada –**

**Mi abuela tiene que estar pensando lo peor – **se quejo.

**Si, pero escúchame – **la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo** –** **ya somos grandes y nos vamos a casar no estamos haciendo nada malo, además yo estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que te diga nada –**

**Amor, no es eso lo que me preocupa –**

**¿Entonces? –**

**No quiero que tenga una mala impresión de ti –**

**Creo que ya es tarde para eso, cuando sepa quien soy de seguro me va querer castrar por haberte dejado sola con Rini –**

**Pero tu no sabias –**

**¿Y ella sabía que yo no estaba enterado? –** le pregunto

**No –** respondió agachando la cabeza.

**Ya no te preocupes por eso, no me va a decir nada que no me merezca te lo aseguro –** y con eso dio por finalizada la charla y le propicio un beso en los labios.

**Será mejor que ya vayamos porque sino quizás que va a pensar mi abuela –** dijo mientras tomaba a Rini que estaba sentada en la cama y le daba la mano a Darien para ir al encuentro con su abuela.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala y allí encontraron a Luna sentada en el sofá bastante seria, más de lo usual cosa que hizo que se Serena se asustara, no es que le tuviese miedo, bien lo había dicho Darien ella era grande y sabia lo que hacia, además era su vida, pero el hecho de que su abuela la viera en una situación como esa le desagradaba además sabia que de todas formas iba a tener que responder a lo que su abuela le preguntara, se lo debía, ella la había recibido y no la había criticado nada cuando llego allá, siempre a su lado tratando de subirle el animo, además le había prestado toda la ayuda necesaria, gracias a ella conocía a la señora Tashimura, había sido su abuela la que le había entregado dinero para que ella viviera mientras encontraba trabajo y lograba mantenerse sola, ella le había brindado su casa y todo el amor del mundo que ella necesito durante su embarazo, no podía hacer como si nada ocurriese o no le importara lo que pensara.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Serena se sentó frente a su abuela junto a Darien que ahora tenia en su regazo a Rini, era una situación incomoda, se sentía como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo alguna maldad en el colegio y ahora tuviese que enfrentarse al director para explicarle lo sucedido.

**Bueno, ¿Me van a decir qué significa esto o lo adivino? –** pregunto Luna.

**Abuela… ya te presente a Darien, el es mi novio –** respondió Serena.

**¿Tu novio? – **

**Si, mi novio, mi futuro espero y el padre de Rini –** esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que Luna casi no lo escucha, por suerte tenia una buena audición y era capas de escuchar hasta los pasos de las hormigas que rondaban por el lugar.

**¿El padre de Rini? –** pregunto sorprendida, no tenía la menor idea que su nieta hubiese vuelto con el padre de Rini, además de que no le hacia mucha gracia, ya que por culpa de el, su nieta había sufrido por tiempo, no lo sabría ella que le tuvo que consolar innumerables veces.

**Si, yo soy el padre de Rini, es una larga historia** – dijo Darien imaginando lo que se le pasaba por la mente a la señora.

**Creo que tengo todo el tiempo para escucharla –** contesto seria, no se iba ir del lugar hasta saber que es lo que había pasado en la vida de ambos como para que el hubiese dejado sola a Serena y embarazada.

Darien le relato toda la historia, desde su pequeña confusión con Haruka hasta lo de la petición de matrimonio la noche anterior, obviamente saltándose el pequeño idilio de amor que había ocurrido después de eso.

Al principio luna se notaba reticente a creer cada una de las palabras que le decía Darien ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen escondido su noviazgo tanto tiempo? Y se amaban tanto ¿Por qué Darien había desconfiado de Serena?, pero a medida que la historia iba avanzando entendía todo, comprendía que no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, ella vio el sufrimiento de su nieta y la apoyo en todo lo que pudo, a pesar de todo Serena la tenia a ella y a su marido Artemis que también se preocupo por su nieta y que estuviera bien, pero nadie había estado al lado de Darien, ambos sufrían por no estar juntos de forma separada y aunque para muchos Darien solo se había marchado y dejando sola a Serena, nadie se había dado cuenta del dolor por el que él había pasado.

También entendió porque Darien dejo a Serena estando embarazada, el no sabia nada del bebe, siempre había pensado que el hombre no se había querido hacer cargo de Rini, pero era todo lo contrario, se veía que el pelinegro adoraba a la niña, bastaba verlos juntos, todo el tiempo pendiente de ella y jugando, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Y para que hablar de sus sentimientos por Serena se notaba a flor de piel que ambos estaban hecho el uno para el otro, no había visto tan feliz a un nieta desde que era pequeña y le habían dejado montar el pony que Artemis le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Le agrado mucho saber que pronto se casarían, pero según ella había algo pendiente y que sabia que a Serena muy en el fondo le dolía, conocía muy bien a su nieta y eso era el hecho de que sus padres, sobre todo Kenji, no la apoyasen, sabia que Ikuko la visitaba de vez en cuando, pero Kenji nunca desde que se entero del embarazo de Serena quiso saber más del tema, lo conocía y aunque el intentase disimularlo le dolía mas el hecho de ver sufrir a su hija que el de que fuera madre soltera, fue el quien hablo con ella cuando le pidió si podía aceptar a Serena en su casa explicándole el motivo.

En su vos se notaba angustia y rabia, no conocía al novio de su hija, la había visto caer en una depresión que la llevo al borde de la muerte y más encima estaba embarazada de dios sabe quien.

"_¡Es un desgraciado que no supo valorar a mi hija y que la destruyo!"_ fueron las palabras que él uso cuando le contó lo sucedido, cuando Serena había estado con ella, Keji llamaba casi periódicamente, pero nunca quiso hablar con su hija, Luna sabia que no era porque no quisiera, sino porque no hubiese podido soportar saber que su hija se encontraba mal y no poder hacer algo, ya que Serena se negó rotundamente a dar el nombre del padre de su bebe, no había sido hasta ahora que recién se venia a enterar del nombre de él.

**Bien, si quieren mi opinión, no me gusta como se dieron las cosas y menos como hiciste sufrir a Serena, pero me alegra que todo este solucionado y que por fin mi nieta este feliz –** dijo Luna después de que Darien y Serena terminaron de relatar la historia, dándole la bendición y deseándole que fueran muy felices en la vida que tenían pensado formar.

**Gracias abuela –** dijo Serena.

**No hay de que, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, para empezar una nueva vida, tienes saber solucionar las cosas del pasado hija –**

**¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosas del pasado? –** pregunto confundida la rubia.

**Tus padres Serena, ellos tienen que saber que te vas a casar y vas a formar una familia –**

**Dudo que les importe, mi papa ni siquiera me ha venido a ver –** respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

**Quizás sea la hora de que lo haga –** intervino Darien - **¿Por qué no los invitas a cenar uno de estos días y les damos la noticia? –**

**Estoy de acuerdo **– dijo Luna.

**Pero… -**

**Pero nada, es tiempo de afrontar tus miedos hija, tu papá te ama y estoy segura que le va a encantar la idea de ver lo grande que esta su nieta –** y diciendo esto Luna dio por finalizado el tema sin dejar que Serena pudiese decir o objetar nada.

La semana continuo y el desagradable incidente del día domingo ya no se repitió, Darien ya no se había vuelto a quedar junto a Serena para evitar inconvenientes con Luna, que nos los había dejado a solas en ningún instante, parecía perro guardián, siempre a su lado cuando estaban juntos incluso habían tenido que comportarse como dos adolescente escapándose al departamento de Darien un par de veces para estar juntos a solas y poder disfrutar el uno del otro.

Todo este tiempo Luna había logrado confirmar el amor que ambos se tenían y sabia que Darien era el hombre indicado para su nieta, lo había visto preocuparse por Rini y dedicarle todo el tiempo posible sin dejar de lado a Serena, se mostraban como la familia que por tanto tiempo no fueron.

La cena con los padres de Serena se había programado para el sábado, ese seria el ultimo día que Luna pasaría al lado de la rubia, solo había avisado que se quedaría una semana y ella también tenia un esposo que atender, además sabia que su nieta no se quedaría sola Darien iba a estar a su lado y Reika también, había aprovechado la semana para ponerse al día con su gran amiga, la cual le había confirmado todo lo dicho por Darien, ella había sido sin quererlo la confidente de los dos y había visto el sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado estando separados.

El día sábado llego, Serena estaba tratando de vestir a su hija ya eran pasadas las 7 y la cena la habían programado para las 8.

**¡Papa! –** se escucho desde la habitación de Serena.

**Quédate quieta Rini, sino no voy a poder ponerte el vestido **– trataba de convencerla Serena.

**¡No! ¡Papa! –** seguía paliando Rini.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede? –** Pregunto Darien entrando a la pieza - **¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –**

**Rini no quiere vestirse y ya van a llegar mis padres –** se quejo Serena.

**Haber y ¿Por qué no quieres ponerte este hermoso vestido? –** le pregunto Darien a Rini que estaba de guata sobre la cama, negándose a ser vestida por Serena.

**Ta feo –** respondió la niña.

**¿Feo? Pero si yo lo encuentro muy bonito –** el vestido era de color verde con flores y mariposas en la parte inferior. – **incluso es del mismo color que mi camisa – **le dijo tratando de convencerla.

**¿te busta? – **

**Si, ¿Qué tal se te lo pongo yo? –** continuo Darien al ver que Rini comenzaba a dar su brazo a torcer.

**Ya –** respondió entusiasmada la niña al tiempo que Serena miraba la escena resignada.

**Listo –** dijo Darien cuando ya la niña estaba vestida y peinada, no le había costado nada convencerla, mientras que Serena había estado media hora discutiendo con ella.

**Esta niña definitivamente ya me cambio, antes no se despegaba de mi y ahora no te suelta ni a sol ni a sombra –** le dijo saliendo de la habitación a Darien quien llevaba a Rini en brazos.

**Es que antes no me tenía a su lado, entonces no sabia quien era mejor** – bromeo.

Dieron las acho y tan puntuales como siempre sus padres llegaron, Serena estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, hacia casi dos años que no veía a su papa y no tenia idea como este fuera a reaccionar cuando la viera y menos lo que iba a decir cuando supiera que Darien había vuelto y se iban a casar.

Fue Luna quien los recibió y los hizo pasar, Kenji iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata marrón, siempre formal lo recordaba Serena, su mama iba con un vestido sencillo de color lila, también se veía muy bien.

Darien tomo la mano de Serena sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba de que todo saliera bien y le susurrón un "todo va a estar bien" que poco logro tranquilizar a la rubia, ambos se dirigieron a la sala para saludar, entro Serena primero seguida de Darien con Rini en brazos.

Al entrar Kenji e Ikuko se quedaron observando fijamente a la pareja, Ikuko reconoció de inmediato a Darien, lo había visto un par de veces junto a su hija, pero nada más, en ese entonces le había parecido un buen chico nunca se imagino que le causaría tal daño a Serena y menos que ahora estuvieran nuevamente juntos y sobre todo que el tuviera en brazos a la que sabia era hija del.

Kenji solo los miro, no entendía porque los habían citado y menos porque estaba ese joven junto a su hija, pero de todos modos se levanto y con una actitud imparcial saludo a ambos.

**Hola hija –** dijo

**Hola papá –** saludo Serena – **hola mamá ¿Cómo han estado? –** pregunto nerviosa.

**Bien hija, dime ¿esa es mi nieta? –** pregunto Ikuko apuntando a Rini.

**Si, ella es Rini –**

**Esta enorme –** exclamo.

**¿Y quien es este joven? –** pregunto Kenji apuntado a Darien.

**Papa el es Darien, mi novio –** le dijo presentándolo.

**¿Tu novio? –**

**Si, Darien Chiba mucho gusto –** se presento Darien.

Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes se dedicaron a charlar de nada importante, aun faltaba que la cena estuviera lista así que Serena se dedico a contarles sobre su vida y Darien sobre su trabajo, pero aun ninguno de los dos les había dicho quien era realmente Darien e Ikuko a pesar de saberlo no quiso decir nada, quería esperar a que su hija se lo confesara.

Paso una hora antes de que la cena estuviera lista, cenaron tranquilamente, cada cierto tiempo Kenji miraba a su hija con nostalgia, había dejado pasar 2 años y ahora que veía a Rini tan grande y a su hija tan cambiada se arrepentía de todo, el debió haber estado ahí y apoyar mas a Serena, pero ahora nada podía hacer ni siquiera el había sido el de la idea de volver a encontrarse con ella, estaba nervioso demasiado para ser quien siempre mantenía todo bajo control, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien bajo esa careta de hombre serio que nada le afectaba.

**Y dime Darien ¿hace cuanto se conocen ustedes dos? –** pregunto Kenji cuando ya hubo terminado la cena, la pregunta puso en alerta a todos, nadie sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando supiera quien la verdad, Serena fue la que mas nerviosa se puso y aunque hizo un intento por evitar que Darien respondiera, este no se lo permitió.

**Hace casi cuatro años señor –**respondió con calma, sabia que si algo tenía que suceder el no lo iba a evitar.

**¿Cuatro años? ¿Y de donde? –**

**A Serena la conocí en casa de un amigo –**

**¿De un amigo? –**

**Mire no quiero alargar más esta situación, se que su esposa sabe quien soy y que tal vez no le agrade lo que le tengo que decir, pero no quiero crear más tensión** – le confeso Darien.

**¿Tensión? ¿Por qué iba a crear tensión? –**

**Porque yo soy el padre de Rini y antes de que me juzgue me gustaría que supiera la verdad y que si yo no estuve con su hija, no fue porque no la amara sino por un mal entendido entre ella y yo –** el padre de Serena cambio drásticamente su cara al escuchar eso, tenia al frente suyo al hombre que había hecho sufrir a su hija y el no tenia idea, miro a su esposa que solo agacho la cabeza de forma culpable.

Rápidamente se paro de su silla y se alejo un poco, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hija, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para controlarse en la mesa y no le gustaría que lo vieran perder el control, nunca lo había hecho y esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

**Señor –** lo intento detener Darien.

Bien, quizás podría hacer una excepción y dejar salir todo lo que tenia guardado contra ese hombre, sin que Darien se diera cuenta Kenji se giro y estrello su puño en el rostro del ojiazul haciéndolo caer a un lado de Rini que estaba jugando en el suelo.

**¡Papa! –** grito Serena al ver lo que había hecho.

**Lo siento Serena, pero te vi sufrir por mucho tiempo por este joven y de alguna forma tenia que hacerle saber lo que yo sentí todo este tiempo – **

**Amor ¿te encuentras bien? –** se acerco hasta Darien quien ya estaba siendo auxiliado por Rini, la cual miraba con rabia a su abuelo ¿Quién se creía el para lastimar a su papa? Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cascabel que tenia en la mano y se lo arrojo con tan buena puntería que dio junto en la cabeza de su blanco.

**¡Auch! –** se quejo Kenji y luego miro a su nieta, quien tenia el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente.

**¡Tonto feo! –** le grito para luego mirar a su papa y consolarlo – **no te peocupe papa yo te defendí –** le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante que hizo reír a todo los presentes incluso al mismo Kenji.

**Amor ¿estas bien?** –volvió a preguntar Serena.

**Si –** le contesto Darien a medida que se iba poniendo de pie con ayuda de Serena y tomaba en brazos a Rini que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Kenji **– no te preocupes, supongo que ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera ¿no crees? –**

**Pero no así – **dijo la rubia.

**Princesa, el reacciono de la misma forma en que yo lo hubiese hecho si hubiese estado en su lugar, además ya tengo quien me defienda –** dijo señalando a Rini que se mantenía aferrada a el, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír.

Cuando ya todo hubo pasado se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala para pasar el resto de la velada, Kenji y Darien aclararon todos los inconvenientes que podrían tener y con Serena le explicaron a sus padres los todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados y el porque se separaron, también el hecho de que Darien se había marchado sin saber del embarazo de esta, cosa que ambos corroboraron de inmediato, porque cuando se enteraron fue porque Serena cayo de urgencia al hospital y eso había ocurrido después de que Darien desapareciese.

Siguieron conversando hasta entrada la noche, Serena les contó en que trabajaba y que los viernes y sábados cantaba en el "mirando las estrellas", cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al padre de esta porque dijo que allí iban muchos hombre, pero Serena lo calmo diciendo que ya no iba a trabajar mas ahí, había presentado la renuncia el día anterior, con Darien se habían puesto de acuerdo en que ella solo trabajaría en el jardín para que se pudiera dedicar más a Rini como ella quería y que el se haría cargo de los gastos de ambas.

Además Darien le había dicho de que cuando se casaran ella podría dejar de trabajar para que, si es que quería, pudiese estudiar alguna carrera que le gustase o podría sacar la carrera de parvularia y así seguir trabajando con niños pequeños, cosa que hizo mucha ilusión a Serena, por fin iba a comenzar a cumplir todos sus sueños y junto a su amado.

**Yo quería preguntarle algo a usted señor Kenji –** dijo Darien de repente cosa que dejos a todos sin saber que pensar, sobre todo a Serena que no tenia idea a que se refería.

**Dime muchacho ¿Qué quieres? –** respondió el aludido.

**Ya les dijimos que tenemos pensado casarnos en un tiempo más – **comenzó Darien** –** **pero a mi me gustaría primero pedirle la mano de Serena, me gustaría saber que usted esta de acuerdo y acepta mi relación con su hija –**

**Me alegra mucho saber que por fin van a estar juntos y cuentan con toda mi aprobación, no había visto a mi hija tan feliz como ahora y eso me hace saber que tu eres el hombre que ella a estado esperando toda la vida – **

**Papa –** dijo Serena al borde de las lagrimas antes de fundirse en un abrazo con él.

**Perdóname hija, perdóname por todo –**

**No hay nada que perdonar papá –**

La noche finalizo y ya todos comenzaron a despedirse, era tarde y Rini ya había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, no hubo poder humano que hiciera que se le pasara el enojo con Kenji, esa niña no perdonaba por nada en el mundo que le hicieran algo a su papa y paso toda la noche cuidándolo sin permitir que Kenji se acercara mas de la cuenta, no vaya a ser que le otorgara otro combo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, ella defendería hasta el final a su papa o bueno hasta que se quedara dormida, pero mientras tuviese los ojos abierto, no dejaría que nada le sucediese, cosa que hizo reír varias veces a todos.

**Nosotros ya nos vamos –** anuncio Kenji ya en la puerta.

**Adiós papa y promete venir a visitarnos más seguido – **dijo Serena.

**Lo haré hija, prometo que ya no me voy a alejar –**

**Adiós Kenji – **

**Adiós Darien y recuerda que si le vuelves a hacer algo a mi hija lo de hoy va a ser solo una cosquilla –** advirtió.

**No se preocupe, porque antes de hacerle daño a mi princesa me mato yo mismo –** le contesto.

**Adiós hija, me encanta verte feliz –** dijo Ikuko.

**Adiós mamá –**

**Ah y asegúrense de ya no darnos mas nietos, por lo menos no hasta que estén casados –** fue el comentario de Ikuko que hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Darien y Serena.

**No se preocupe mamá Ikuko, no tenemos planeado tener mas hijos por el momento- **intervino Darien

**A Rini tampoco la tenían planeada y miren que linda y valiente salio** – dijo Kenji – **de todos modos yo igual espero que no me hagan abuelo antes de casarse, porque de lo contrario yo mismo me voy a encargar de que no puedan tener mas hijos –**

**No se preocupe le aseguro que no lo haremos –** lo tranquilizo Darien con una gotita en el frente.

Después de que los papas de Serena se fueron, Luna se fue a acostar dejando por primera vez en toda la semana a la pareja de tortolos solos, los cuales no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de regalonear un rato.

A las 2 de la mañana Darien decidió irse a su departamento, Serena estaba cansada y no quería molestarla más, aunque si fuera por Serena se quedaría toda la noche junto a el para no desperdiciar ni un segundo más a su lado.

Al día siguiente Luna se fue temprano, feliz de que por fin su nieta estaba comenzando una nueva vida y ya no sufriría más, estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y eso la dejaba tranquila, se le notaba feliz a ambos, esperaba que para la próxima vez que viniese fuera para la boda y ya no hubiesen mas malentendidos entre Serena y Darien, así por fin su objetivo estaría cumplido, una vez se había prometido no descansar hasta ver a si nieta con la misma sonrisa que un día le conoció y que un desconocido le robo, por suerte ese desconocido estaba de vuelta con ella y era el único capas de devolverle la sonrisa con solo mirarla o sonreírle.

-

-

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo más, espero que les guste y dejen mucho reviews, es un poquito más corto pero tenia que ahcerlo asi, ademas ya era hora de solucionar ciertos problemas sobre todo de Serena.

bueno ya me voy

cuidense mucho y las respuesta a los reviews por primera vez las voy a subir mañana al profile asi que los que dejaron dense una vueltita por ahi.

aaah y subi otra historia espero que les guste, la lean y me hagan saber sus opiniones bye.


	13. ¿¿Otra vez? No por favor

Un mes paso desde que Luna visito a Serena y a Darien, las cosas marchaban a la perfección, Serena había dejado su trabajo en "mirando las estrellas" como ya había anunciado y eso le daba más tiempo para pasar junto a Rini y Darien, ya que los fines de semana podía dedicarlos completamente a la que ahora era su familia.

Con sus padres las cosas habían mejorador increíblemente, se visitaban con frecuencia, Serena incluso había ido un par de veces a su antigua casa, la cual estaba de la misma forma que ella se acordaba, hasta su cuarto había permanecido igual, impecable como siempre había estado, con sus muebles y su cama con el mismo cobertor de lunas y estrellas que solía utilizar cuando vivía ahí.

No había sido fácil volver a estar ahí y sobretodo el recordar cuanto había sufrido en ese cuarto, las lágrimas derramadas que un día estuvieron llanas de dolor, hoy se convertían en lágrimas de alegría por cumplir el sueño que una vez allí creyó que nunca cumpliría.

Había salido de ahí en una camilla pensando en lo injusta que era la vida y que lo único que deseaba era morir por no estar con la persona que amaba, el amor de su vida, Darien y que ese día volvía, pero llena de risa sin lagrimas y deseos de morir con una hija que lo era todo y su príncipe, todo aquel dolor era reemplazado por la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Al darse cuenta de los sentimientos encontrados y la duda de porque todo seguía igual como cuando ella se había ido, su madre sin necesidad de preguntar le había contestado que esa siempre seria su casa y nunca se sabia cuando aquel cuarto la traería de vuelta, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Serena pidiera ayuda y volviera a estar con ellos, eran sus padres y para ella los brazos abiertos estarían siempre, no importaba lo que pasase siempre estarían allí para ella. Serena agradeció el gesto y las palabras de su madre, las cuales fueron confirmadas por Kenji, el cual ahora mantenía una estrecha relación con su hija, no así con Rini que aun no le perdonaba del todo lo ocurrido aquel día de la cena, dicen que los niños olvidan rápidamente todo, al parecer en este caso dicha situación no se daba, cada cierto tiempo Kenji recibía algún juguete aterrizando en su cabeza el parecer "por casualidad" de parte de la niña, lo cual le parecía bastante gracioso, era curioso como esa niña defendía al cien por ciento a su padre.

Con Darien todo marchaba a la perfección, los Tsukinos ya lo había adoptado como parte de la familia, los rencores se habían esfumado y tanto Ikuko como Kenji habían podido apreciar el amor que Serena y Darien se profesaban, no había duda de que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y para Ikuko por fin Serena había podido llevar a Darien a cenar a su casa.

Aunque habían hecho planes de ir a vivir juntos Darien aun seguía viviendo en su departamento, a pesar de que cada vez mas de sus cosas se iban trasladando al departamento de Serena y él cada vez se iba quedando más seguido ahí, esta vez cuidándose de que ningún accidente como el de la vez anterior les volviera a suceder, ahora se preocupaban de cerrar bien la puerta y el primero que despertaba se encargaba de abrirla para esperar que Rini se apareciera temprano como era su costumbre, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

Por la mañana Darien llevaba a Serena a su trabajo para luego irse al de él, se había vuelto una rutina bastante agradable para los dos, así aprovechaban de pasar un poquito más de tiempo juntos, cosa que les resultaba un tanto complicado con Rini en la casa, generalmente a la niña le encantaba acaparar toda la atención de su padre cuando estaba cerca, por lo que se le hacia difícil pasar un tiempo juntos que fuera diferente a sus encuentros nocturnos donde no siempre se dedicaban a hacer el amor como tanto les gustaba a ambos, no era necesario realizar el acto para profesar cuanto se amaban y sentirse llenos, bastaba con llenarse del calido aroma del otro para saber que esos momentos en brazos de él o de ella es donde pertenecían y querían estar por siempre.

Las vivencias pasadas y los errores cometidos le habían hecho darse cuenta que no importase el tiempo que transcurriera, su amor seguiría intacto y las caricias y abrazos estarían llenos del mismo amor que hacia dos años había dejado escapar para recuperar nuevamente.

Últimamente Serena no se había estado sintiendo bien, los mareos y nauseas venían siendo constantes desde hace ya un par de días, no le había querido decir nada a Darien, porque sabia que el correría con ella al doctor y eso era algo que no quería hacer, detestaba los hospitales como para ir a hacerse un chequeo por malestares que estaba segura de que pronto se calmarían, no era necesario armar tanto escándalo por algo tan mínimo y aunque cada vez se le hacia más difícil disimularlos, ponía todo su esfuerzo para actuar como si nada pasase.

Reika ya se había dado cuenta y aunque había insistido en que fuera a visitar un medico o le pidiese a Darien que viera que es lo que tenia, Serena se había negado una y otra vez, y aunque Tashimura ya tenia una sospecha de lo que pudiese ser que tenia, no había querido decir nada por no cometer una indiscreción e incomodar a Serena.

Ese día después del trabajo Serena había quedado de ir a visitar al hospital a Darien para almorzar juntos, le había extrañado que él la citase al medio día y no a la 1 de la tarde como era su costumbre, sabia que su horario de salida era a la una, quizás esta vez no tenia pacientes y había querido hacer una excepción, no le tomo mayor importancia y luego de recoger a Rini para darle una sorpresa a este se fue directo hasta el hospital.

Cuando llego ahí se dispuso a entrar directo hasta su consulta, como era su costumbre, Setsuna ya la conocía así que no le decía nada y la hacia pasar inmediatamente, pero esta vez cuando se dirigía hasta allí, con Rini en brazos, la recepcionista la detuvo.

**Disculpe señorita ¿A dónde cree que se dirige? –** le preguntó la mujer de manera poco agradable.

**¿Perdón? ¿Me dice a mí?** – respondió un tanto confundida Serena.

**Si a usted ¿tiene cita con algún doctor? –**

**Pues no, pero vengo a ver al Dr. Chiba, me tiene que estar esperando –** dijo y se dispuso a caminar hasta la consulta de Darien, pero en eso fue nuevamente detenida por la mujer que al parecer no se daba por vencida.

**Disculpe pero si no tiene cita no pude pasar, le rogaria que se retirara, sino me voy a ver en la obligación de llamar a seguridad –**

**¿A seguridad? ¿Y porque mejor no llama a Darien? Estoy segura que el puede solucionar este **_**incidente**_** –** respondió ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia, lo único que quería era visitar a su novio y futuro esposo como lo hacia normalmente, solo que con el detalle de que hoy también almorzarían junto con su hija, además no veía cual era el problema, estaba acostumbrada a venir y pasar directamente, Setsuna no le hacia mayor drama, apropósito de eso ¿Dónde estaba Setsuna? De estar ella ahí nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

**Discúlpeme, pero el doctor dejo dicho que no atendería a **_**nadie**_** – **respondió la mujer recalcando la ultima palabra.

**Bueno, pero yo no soy cualquier persona, dígame ¿Dónde esta Setsuna? Estoy segura que ella podría solucionar este inconveniente rápidamente –** Serena dejo a Rini en el suelo a un lado de ella, le habían comenzado a doler los brazos de tanto sostenerla en ellos.

**Ella se encuentra entregando unos exámenes en el piso 5, lamento informarle que ella no podrá venir hasta dentro de un rato, si quiere puede esperarla –**

**No, tengo a Darien esperándome así que lo siento –** y diciendo eso se giro para ir hacia allá, pero la mujer fue más rápida que Serena y la tomo con fuerza del brazo impidiéndole su propósito - **¡Mire! –** alzo la voz Serena perdiendo ya por completo la paciencia y con toda la intención de terminar con este asunto no de la manera mas amigable.

**¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –** se escucho una voz varonil, en tono que daba a entender que estaba molesto, impidiendo que Serena pudiese decirle cualquier cosa a la nueva recepcionista.

**Lo siendo Dr. Chiba, pero esta señorita insiste en pasar a verlo sin tener una cita, lo único que yo estaba haciendo era retenerla –** dijo seductoramente enrollando uno de sus risos amarillos en su dedo índice, cosa que a Serena no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Darien levanto una ceja incrédula ante la poca vergüenza de la mujer –** ¿le dijiste que venias a verme? – **le pregunto a Serena, la cual solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y cruzándose de brazos - **¿y porque no la dejo pasar? – **esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida hacia la recepcionista.

**Ya le dije que ella no tiene ninguna cita, además usted dejo dicho que no iba a atender a nadie –**

**Pero en ningún momento le dije que no me avisara si venia alguien a verme, además estoy hace media hora esperando a esta mujer, que por lo demás es mi novia y ella** – señalando a Rini que estaba entre sus brazos – **es mi hija –**

La mujer abrió los ojos y miro a Serena de forma molesta, todo el hospital sabia que Darien era el soltero más codiciado de ese lugar y era normal que las mujeres le coquetearan, hasta ahora, por lo menos ella, no tenia idea de que fuese papa y menos que tuviera novia, había escuchado un par de rumores, pero no había tomado en cuenta ninguno acerca de que él tuviese novia, ella no lo había visto con nadie y menos lo había visto con su hija, que mirándola bien si tenía un parecido a él, aunque más a la madre que al padre.

**Lo siento Dr. no volverá a ocurrir –** señalo la mujer con el mismo tono coqueto que Darien prefirió obviar.

**Eso espero –** le respondió.

**Yo también –** dijo Serena dejando ver su molestia ante la situación – **no me gusta que me traten así, yo solo quería ver a mi **_**futuro esposo**_** –** y con eso finalizó la conversación tomando a Darien del brazo y caminando hasta su consulta, pero fue detenida por él, que al parecer tenia otras intenciones.

**No vamos para allá –** le indicó Darien.

**¿Entonces a donde? –**Preguntó un tanto extrañada – **aaah verdad que me invitaste a almorzar – **dijo dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado donde estaba la salida para ir al restaurante de siempre que quedaba solo a dos cuadras de ahí.

**No vamos hacia allá tampoco –**

**¿Entonces vamos a comer aquí? Yo no tengo ningún problema –**

**No tampoco, vamos a ir al tercer piso –**

**¿Al tercer piso? –** esto ya no le estaba gustando nada a Serena ¿Qué tenían que ir hacer al tercer piso, si ahí solo habían más consultas, solo que para médicos generales y que ella supiera no estaba enferma, al menos que Darien si lo estuviese, pero de ser así ¿Qué tenia que hacer ella ahí?

**Si, al tercer piso, vamos a ver a alguien que te revise y te haga un chequeo general –** le respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

**¿u-un che- chequeo? –**pregunto temerosa, no era necesario decir que detestaba los hospitales y mas aun los chequeos, cuando generalmente mandaban a hacer más de un examen con jeringas y agujas de por medio.

**Si, un chequeo, Reika me dijo que no te has estado sintiendo bien y como yo también lo e notado, decidí pedirte hora con un amigo mío, porque estoy seguro que tu no lo vas a hacer, así te estuvieras muriendo -**

Darien tomo a Serena de la mano y la condujo hasta el ascensor para así dirigirse hasta la consulta del Dr. Maturana un amigo que le había hecho un huequito en su horario para atender a Serena.

Darien, a pesar de haber notado algunos malestares, que Serena inútilmente intentaba disimular, no le había tomado mayor importancia hasta que la señora Tashimura se lo había comentado, fue ahí cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, sabía que si le decía a Serena que fuera a ver a un medico iba a inventar mil excusas antes de aceptar, y siendo sincero discutir con ella era discutir con una pared y asumir la derrota antes de haber iniciado la disputa, ya que cuando a Serena se le metía algo en la cabeza o se negaba a hacer algo era bien difícil lograr que hiciera lo contrario.

Para evitar que Serena se le escapara decidió tomarla por la cintura, con la rubia cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, de modo que era mejor usar el dicho, mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde el Dr. Maturana Darien la guío hasta unos pequeños sillones que tenia su amigo para las personas que le tocaban esperar como en el caso de ellos. Aun molesta Serena se sentó y tomo una de las varias revistas que habían en una mesita frente al sillón donde se encontraba sentada, Darien solo la miraba entre divertido y preocupado, sabia que no tenia nada grave, la había visto marearse, sentir nauseas, incluso con mas sueño de lo normal, quizás tenía una baja de defensas y solo necesitaba tomar vitaminas o tal vez algo le había caído mal al estomago, pero ¿Por qué Serena no le había dicho? Lo encontraba un poco irresponsable de su parte y también de poca confianza, cosa que no le gustaba.

**¿Por qué en vez de enojarte mejor me agradeces el hecho de que me preocupe por ti? –**

**¿Agradecerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hayas traído engañada hasta aquí? –** respondió Serena haciendo un mueca de miedo por encontrarse en ese lugar.

**Jajaja Rini debería tener miedo de este lugar –** dijo señalando a la niña que se encontraba jugando con una pelota que había traído desde la casa **–** **no tú que ya eres grande –**

**Si claro como no es a ti al que lo vana toquetear por todas partes y de seguro mandar a hacer exámenes, debí suponer que esto era una trampa ¿desde cuando tú me citas tan temprano? –**

**Jajaja ya estamos aquí, así ya salimos de cualquier duda y vemos que es lo que tienes – **

**Mmmm y porque mejor tu no me revisas y vez que es lo que tengo, después de todo eres medico – **

**Porque yo veo niños no adultos –**

**Pero es medicina igual –** respondió Serena con esperanza de hacer que Darien se olvidara de la idea de estar ahí y la revisara él, en tal caso no pondría ni un mínimo de objeción.

**¿Señorita Serena Tsukino? –** llamo el doctor.

**Soy yo –**

**Bien, pase por favor, es su turno – **

**Esta bien –** respondió Serena **- ¿me acompañas supongo? –** le pregunto a Darien que había tomado en brazos a Rini.

**Lo siento pero si te acompaño ¿Dónde se queda Rini?** – y diciendo eso la acerco desde la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios – **voy a estar en mi consulta esperándote** – finalizo para luego salir de ahí y dirigirse a su consulta con Rini.

**Mmm traidor** – masculló entre dientes, no solo la obligaba a ver a un medico cuando odiaba a todos menos uno, específicamente de pelo negro, ojos zafiro y padre de su hija, sino que también la dejaba sola.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro el doctor la hizo sentarse frente a su escritorio para realizarle las preguntas de rutina y luego revisarla.

**Dígame Señorita Tsukino ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –**

**Si supiera no vendría ¿no cree? –** le respondió con cierta ironía, no es que el doctor tuviese que cargar con la rabia que ella llevase encima, pero se encontraba aun molesta por todo y sin intención alguna la respuesta le había salido más brusca de lo que ella esperaba.

**Disculpe señorita, pero no soy yo el que se siente mal si a mi me pasase algo le aseguro que no acudiría a usted, además tampoco soy adivino –**

**Lo siento –** se disculpo sinceramente la rubia.

**No importa, ahora dígame cuales son los malestares que ha tenido y desde cuando que los tiene -**

**Pues... mmmm…. Haber… últimamente he estado más cansada que de costumbre y es un poco raro porque hace un mes que deje mi segundo trabajo y de lunes a viernes solo lo hago medio día –**

**Continúe –** la insitó el doctor anotando en una ficha sus síntomas.

**Bueno, también hay cosas que mi estomago no esta resistiendo y que antes no tenia problemas en comer, por ejemplo el huevo ni siquiera puedo sentir su olor porque voy directo al baño y las cosas muy dulces también –** el doctor continuaba anotando cada uno de los síntomas que Serena le relataba, aunque entre mas síntomas le mencionaba mas creía en la teoría que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

**¿Y que más? –**

**También me he mareado un par de veces, pero creo que eso ya es todo, yo supongo que es una baja de defensas nada más, aunque si le soy sincera es raro no me he alimentado mal, por lo menos antes de comenzar a sentirme mal, no lo hacia, ahora no puedo porque como le dije hay cosas que me hacen sentir nauseas –**

**Bien, creo que ya me hago una idea de lo que pueda tener, solo respóndame una pregunta, usted ya tiene una hija ¿cierto?** – inquirió el Dr. Maturana.

**Si ¿pero que tiene que ver eso? –**

**Contésteme otra cosa ¿hace cuanto que no le baja su periodo? –** Serena ante esa pregunta se sorprendió ¿a que había ido a un chequeo a una entrevista intima, ahora que le iba a preguntar si acaso mantenía relaciones íntimas con su novio? Porque eso era lo único que le faltaba por preguntar y ella no estaba dispuesta a entregar ese tipo de información tan privada.

**¿Perdón? ¿Qué pretende con este interrogatorio? –** preguntó molesta.

**Lo que pasa es que creo que usted se equivoco de medico, no es ami a quien debería haber acudido –**

**¿No? –** esto ya se estaba poniendo medio raro, si no tenia que acudir a un doctor ¿A dónde? ¿A un brujo?

**No, dígame ¿hace cuento que no tiene su periodo? –**

**Mmmm… hace… -** dijo haciendo memoria, hasta que algo comenzó a darle sentido a todo el interrogatorio que él le estaba haciendo ¿hace cuanto que no lo tenia? Las nauseas, los mareos, el cansancio ¿acaso seria posible que ella…? No, eso no podía ser, ella aun no tenia planeado agrandar a la familia, con Rini tenía suficiente y no es que la idea tampoco le desagradase, pero su planes eran completamente diferente ni siquiera se había casado y aun no tenían fecha exacta para la boda.

El Dr. Maturana al ver que la muchacha no decía nada y repentinamente se había quedado callada, lo mas probable que asumiendo la misma teoría que él, decidió hablar **– Creo que ahora si me entiende ¿no? Usted esta embarazada y lo que tiene que hacer es ir donde un obstetra para que siga su embarazo –**

Hasta ahora su mente no había querido mencionar esa palabra, era tan grande y significativa, un hijo…, un hijo con Darien, ahora si estarían juntos, porque estaba segura que a penas el se enterara se iba alegrar o ¿no? ¿Y si no lo hacia?, mejor no hacer conclusiones apresuradas, la ultima palabra no estaba dicha tal vez si había un error, a veces sucedía y ella no estaba esperando un bebe, mejor hacerse los exámenes correspondiente y luego pensar en lo que vendría.

**Le voy a mandar a hacer unos exámenes para cerciorarnos de todo y luego la voy a derivar con un obstetra de aquí mismo, estoy seguro que de ser efectiva nuestras suposiciones el Dr. Chiba va a estar muy contento -** ¿contento? ¿Estría Darien contento con esa noticia? No creía que él fuese a hacer un escándalo con la premisa, pero habían hablado no hacia mucho sobre aumentar el número de la familia y habían quedado de acuerdo con no hacerlo por lo menos hasta que Rini estuviera un poco más grandecita.

En fin ya nada se podía hacer solo quedaba esperar la confirmación de todo y luego le diría a Darien, después de todo él tenia la misma culpa que ella en todo eso, el bebe no se había hecho solo y estaba segura que el pelinegro no la había pasado nada mal haciéndolo.

Después de darle la lista de exámenes, Serena se dirigió al laboratorio respectivo y se hizo los exámenes correspondientes, cosa que no le gusto mucho porque en la mayoría habían agujas de por medio, lo que le provoco un ligero mareo y nauseas al ver tanta sangre, pero lo pudo superar y luego de eso se dirigió donde el Dr. Maturana, ya que habían dos exámenes instantáneos los que le podían indicar si es que de verdad estaba embarazada o solo era una coincidencia de síntomas, lo cual era muy poco probable porque al menos que hubiese una enfermedad que le retrasara su periodo durante varias semanas, lo que ella tenía solo se curaba nueve meses después de haber contraído la enfermedad.

**Veamos –** dijo el doctor cuando Serena le entrego el sobre con los resultados que la enfermera le había pasado, después de media hora de habérselos tomado –** Mmmm…. Creo que ya no hay dudas, ¡Felicitaciones señorita Tsukino! esta embarazada –**

**¿Esta seguro? – **Preguntó aun con duda - **¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea un error o una enfermedad media rara?** -

**Creo que lo que usted tiene esta más que claro debería estar feliz, va a tener un hijo –** dijo medio sorprendido por la reticencia a creer lo que era obvio y estaba ya comprobado **- Como le dije la voy a derivar con un obstetra para que siga su embarazo y le voy a recetar unas píldoras para los malestares-**

**Muy bien gracias doctor ¿y le puedo pedir un favor? –**

**Dígame –**

**No le diga nada a Darien, yo se que es su amigo y que le va a preguntar que es lo que tengo, pero por favor no le diga los resultados, quiero darle una sorpresa –** confesó tímidamente.

**Jajaja muy bien, no se preocupe, existe la confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente, si usted quiere darle una sorpresa entonces yo no tengo ningún problema –** y con eso ambos se despidieron.

Ahora tenia que ingeniárselas en como le iba a decir a Darien lo de su bebe, quería que fuese algo especial, la vez anterior no había podido contarle, primero porque ella no sabia y segundo porque él se había ido lejos sin siquiera decirle donde cuando se entero, pero esta vez estaba más que claro que todo iba a ser diferente Darien no se iría a ninguna parte y ambos estarían juntos para poder disfrutar de todo ese periodo y cuando llegase el nuevo integrante serian la familia más feliz del universo.

Había que decir que también tenía un poco de miedo ante la reacción de su familia, ¿Otro hijo fuera del matrimonio? Para Kenji eso si que era inconcebible, de seguro querría matar a Darien si es que se enteraba, pero eso le daba lo mismo en ese minuto.

Un hijo…

Otro hijo…

No podía estar mas feliz, le había dado susto cuando se lo mencionaron, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien era la noticia mas maravillosa que cualquier persona le podría decir, ¡Claro! Quizás iba a tener que posponer lo de estudiar por un tiempo más y también dejaría de trabajar para dedicarse a su bebe y a Rini, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios y uno de este tipo ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo feliz de la vida.

Mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Darien, llevó su mano a su vientre aun plano y sin querer una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, definitivamente iban a ser muy felices.

Llego hasta la consulta de Darien, esta vez no quiso tocar la puerta como lo hacia normalmente, llego y entro encontrando a Darien en el suelo junto a Rini jugando a armar una especie de castillo con cubos de colores que él tenía para entretener a sus pacientes.

Se veía tan tierno él era todo lo que ella siempre buscó, se imagino en ves de estar solo con Darien, estar con su nuevo hijo o hija, estaba segura que su príncipe no solo la estaba salvando a ella, sino que le estaba mostrando un futuro llego de alegría y rodeada de nubes de chocolates y flores de caramelo.

**¡Ejem! ¿Interrumpo? –** pregunto la rubia sorprendiendo tanto a Rini y a Darien que estaban concentrados armando el castillo.

**Para nada –** contesto el ojiazul - **¿Qué te dijeron?** –

**Mmmm… me dijeron que eres un exagerado y que estoy en perfectas condiciones –** sonrió –** y que me tienes que llevar a un lugar exquisito para comer –**

**¿A si? Entonces vamos a cumplir al pie de la letra lo que dijo el doctor, así que dígame princesa ¿Dónde quiere ir? –**

Después de almorzar junto a sus dos princesas Darien volvió a su consulta, el día de hoy tenia varios pacientes que atender por la tarde, así que de seguro que se iba a demorar en llegar a casa y este día iba a ser agotador.

La tarde estuvo lenta, a pesar de haber recibido varios pacientes, que por suerte ninguno había sido grave, solo un par de infecciones estomacales de cuidado leve, resfriados y una amigdalitis, que no le había llevado mucho tiempo descubrirlas y recetar los medicamentos correspondientes a cada una de las enfermedades, se encontraba sentado esperando a un paciente que no tardaría en llegar, ya que estaba citado a las 5:30 y ya eran las 5:15. Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió comenzar a revisar su ficha y así tener algo avanzado para cuando llegara, en una de esas podía adelantar a un par de pacientes e irse temprano a su casa.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y planes.

**Pase –** indicó pensando que quizás el paciente se había adelantado, eso seria de mucha ayuda para su propósito, irse temprano.

**Disculpa que te moleste Darien –** dijo el Dr. Urawa.

**¡Richard! ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Preguntó sorprendido por la visita - **¿Acaso se presentó alguna urgencia? –**

**No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que la dirección del hospital me pidió de favor que te informara sobre una decisión que tomaron - **

**¿Una decisión? ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso? – **

**Tienes mucho que ver, porque la noticia te afecta directamente** – confesó sentándose frente a su amigo.

**Entonces dime –** lo insitó Darien, no es que lo quisiese echar, pero tenía un paciente que atener y muchas ganas de llegar temprano junto a su familia, así que cualquier cosa que le pudiese decir era mejor que lo hiciese luego, después de todo cuando la dirección tomaba una determinación era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que aceptaron un no por respuesta.

**¿Recuerdas que te conté que todos los años mandan a un grupo de doctores a realizar una especialización en Estados Unidos? -**

**Si ¿y que con eso**? –

**Bueno, mi querido amigo te seleccionaron a ti para ir, tienes tres semanas para prepararte e irte –** informó.

**¡¿Dos semanas?! ¿No crees que es muy pronto? No puedo hacer eso – **

**Es eso o te quedas sin trabajo, ya sabes que cuando la dirección toma una decisión no hay derecho a replica, ya esta todo decido** – y antes de que Darien pudiese declarar o alegar algo en contra Richard se retiro dejándolo solo con la "gran" noticia.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Qué ocurriría con su matrimonia? ¿Serena se iría con él? ¿Aceptaría que él se fuera? De no ser así ¿Qué haría? Si se quedaba en Japón se quedaba sin empleo y de esa forma no solo no tendría dinero, sino que no habría boda y menos podría mantener a Serena y a Rini, más ahora que Andrew lo estaba asesorando con todo el tema legal del cambio de apellido de Rini, que por cierto no era gratis.

Tenía solo tres semanas para preparar todo y el problema no era que tuviese _solo_ tres semanas, sino que en _tres_ semanas tenia que decírselo a Serena, casarse antes de _tres_ semanas o posponerlo cosa que no deseaba en lo más mínimo, ya que a pesar de aun no tener fecha exacta ya estaban viendo los preparativos de todo como las tarjetas, la iglesia, los invitados, el local para la recepción, etc., y él lo único que deseaba era poder estar con Serena más libremente y señalarla como _su_ esposa.

Por otro lado también tenia el pequeño detalle que generalmente esos cursos duraban a lo menos seis meses, no iba a aguantar estar seis meses lejos de sus dos princesas, no ahora que las había recuperado, no ahora que tenían todo un futuro juntos, no ahora que se amaban más que nunca, no ahora que por fin su historia iba a tener un final feliz ¿Cuántos obstáculos más iban a tener que superar? No estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero si estaba seguro de que fuesen los que fuesen él y su princesa los iban a superar todos…

Absolutamente todos…

Porque se amaban y eso era suficiente…

**Dr. Chiba tiene una llamada –** la vos de Setsuna por el intercomunicador lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos, era una suerte que la mujer tan odiosa y descarada de temprano solo estuviese haciendo un reemplazo y por unos minutos, ya que no creía poder soportar verla todos los días coqueteándole.

Cansado y un tanto confundido acepto la llamada sin saber quien pudiese ser, dudaba que fuese Serena **– gracias Setsuna pásemela por favor-**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Con el doctor más guapo de todo Japón? –** se escucho la voz de una mujer por la otra línea, que Darien reconoció casi de inmediato ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaba con ella? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? ¿Por qué lo habría llamado? Era un tanto extraño considerando que no hablaba con ella hacia mas de un año, aunque tampoco había que sorprenderse demasiado habían veces que dejaban de hablar por meses y luego con una llamada se ponían al tanto de todo.

**Si, con él ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? –** respondió en tono divertido.

**Mmmm… se me ofrece hablar con el bombón más exquisito del planeta jajaja ¿algún problema? ¿O es que esta tan ocupado que no le puede dedicar un tiempo a esta damisela en apuros? –** contestó en el mismo tono, siguiéndole el juego.

**¿Damisela en apuros? ¿Acaso tiene algún problema? Supongo que por eso me llamas y yo que creía que me llamabas para saber de mi… -**

**Si también, pero más que nada quería pedirte un favor –**

**Dime… -**

**Lo que pasa es que en un par de días viajo a Japón, no tengo mucho dinero como para irme a un hotel y una amiga me va a prestar su departamento, pero no tengo donde quedarme la primera noche, entonces me acorde de mi queridísimo Darien… -**

**Ya veo, ¿Así que cuando necesitas favores te acuerdas de mí? –**

**Todo el tiempo o ¿Piensas que me voy a olvidar de todas esas tardes y noches que pasamos juntos en… -**

**¡¡Hotaru!! –** la reprendió Darien antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa que lo perjudicara o lo hiciera ponerse rojo, ya que tan solo el recuerdo de aquello lo avergonzaba, pero había que decir que con esa chica si que había logrado olvidar, aunque por poco tiempo, a Serena y haberse despejado, aunque solo fueran un par de veces en esos dos años que estuvo en Estados Unidos y por mera casualidad.

**Bueno, bueno no te lo recuerdo entonces, pero cuéntame ¿Qué a sido de tu vida en este ultimo tiempo? –** definitivamente Hotaru jamás se iba imaginar todo lo que había ocurrido este tiempo.

**Mmmm… pues ¿por donde parto? –**

**Tal vez por el principio, siempre suele ser más fácil ¿no crees? –**

**Entonces partamos por el principio, encontré a Serena –**

**¡¿A Serena?! ¡¿La misma Serena de la que tanto me hablaste y que sufriste con demencia por olvidar?! – **pregunto sorprendida por la noticia. Había visto llorar muchas veces a Darien por culpa de esa mujer y aunque no la conocía personalmente no podía decir que era su preferida.

Por todas las veces que había tenido que hacer de pañuelo con Darien sabia un poco la historia ¿acaso esa mujer no lo había engañado? Porque de otra forma no entendía como Darien estaba nuevamente con ella después de lo despechado que se encontraba cuando estuvo con él.

**Si la misma, es una historia larga que resumida queda en que fui un idiota y ella nunca me engaño, confundí las cosas volvimos a estar juntos, nos vamos a casar y tenemos una hija de un poco más de dos, de la cual recién me entere de su existencia –** resumió con descaro como si fuese la historia más común.

**Ok, dame un segundo si quieres que me recupere del infarto que esta a punto de darme… ¿Cómo que una hija de más de dos años? ¿Acaso la hiciste por correspondencia? Ya que hasta donde yo sabía eras soltero, sin compromisos, sin hijos y con el corazón hecho pedazos –** respondió.

**Si y ahora estoy comprometido, a punto de casarme, tengo una hija y el corazón completamente restaurado -**

**Cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de tu hija?** – le preguntó intrigada.

**Serena estaba embarazada cuando yo me fui, se entero poco tiempo después que me fui y como no sabia como encontrarme no pudo decírmelo, me entere cuando estaba aquí ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Estuve dos años sin saber que era papá – **

Darien estaba tan entretenido conversando con Hotaru y contándole lo que había sido su vida en esos meses que no se percato que la puerta estaba sonando hacia ya un par de minutos, el paciente de las 5:30 había llegado y él ni enterado.

Cuando los golpes fueron un poco más fuerte recién se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado el tiempo y estaba atrasado, así que procedió a despedirse de la muchacha quedando en que cuando ella llegara se quedara la primera noche en su departamento, le encantaría que Serena la conociera, ya que no sabia cuando la volvería a ver, más ahora que tenia que viajar, era una suerte que ella llegara en un par de días.

Después de despedir a Hataru Darien se dedico a atender a sus pacientes por el resto de la tarde, hasta que por fin llego la hora de volver a su hogar junto a sus princesas.

Paso una semana completa y ni Darien ni Serena habían hablado de sus temas pendientes, los dos extremadamente importante, pero ninguno de los dos había encontrado el momento, aunque la noticia que Darien tenia que darle a la rubia era mucho más urgente, ya que su tiempo se estaba agotando y en el hospital tenían todo prácticamente listo para su viaje, solo le faltaba convencer a Serena y poder irse juntos, mas no se había atrevido no por cobarde o porque no encontrara las palabras, todos los días termina diciendo para si "hoy si que le digo", ya que el discurso lo tenía preparado desde que le dijeron la noticia y atreves de los días lo único que había hecho era mejorar y hacerlo más convincente para que Serena no lo arrojara por la ventana cuando se lo confesase.

Pero las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles, esta ultima semana había visto a Serena mas feliz de lo habitual, sabia que la chica estaba escondiéndole algo, pero no tenia idea que era exactamente y tampoco le quería preguntar, ya que esperaba que fuese ella quien se lo dijese, además por lo que veía no era algo malo, por lo que tanpoco estaba tan preocupado, supuso que quizás se debía a la boda y lo único que le provocaba pensar eso era mucho más remordimiento.

Decidido ese día a ya no esperar más, después de terminar de atender a todos sus pacientes, se propuso ir donde Serena y contarle el _pequeño_ detalle del viaje y pedirle, si es que era necesario rogarle, que se fuera con de él, no iba a soportar estar ni siquiera un día lejos de ella y Rini. Pero cuando se iba a subir al coche su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla de este esperando reconocer la llamada entrante, mas el teléfono que mostraba su móvil no lo conocía, aunque un poco desconfiado, decidió responder, tal vez era urgente y lo estaban llamando de un teléfono publico.

**¿Diga? –** preguntó inseguro.

**Hola Darien, soy Hotaru –** respondió la mujer por la otra línea.

**¡Hotaru! Que gusto dime ¿Qué paso? –**

**Nada solo que acabo de llegar a Tokio… –**

**¿Hoy? –** pregunto sorprendido Darien ¿en que minuto se le había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que, ahora que recordaba, era justo hoy que llegaba su vuelo?

**Si hoy, te llame hace dos días para avisarte –** dijo, imaginando que el pelinegro tenía la cabeza en otro lado y se le había olvidado el detalle.

**¡Discúlpame Hotaru! Se me olvido por completo ¿te voy a buscar? –** ofreció.

**No, no te preocupes, mejor dame la dirección y me voy en taxi, sino te vas a tardar mucho en llegar hasta aquí y luego devolverte, nos encontramos allá mejor –** indicó la muchacha.

**Muy bien te la dicto al tiro –**

Diciendo esto Darien le nombro la calle y el número de su departamento y colgó, dejándole dicho que lo llamara cuando estuviese abajo para ayudarle a subir el equipaje cosa de la cual ella no pudo hacer caso.

**¡Hotaru! –** se sorprendió el joven al verla parada en su puerta y por lo que pudo percibir, sin equipaje **- ¿y tu equipaje? –**

**Tuvieron problemas con él, hubo una confusión o algo así, la cosas es que no lo van a tener hasta mañana por lo tarde que es –** dijo haciendo referencia a la hora ya que eran las 8 de la noche.

**Bueno, entonces mañana lo vamos a buscar no hay problema –** le dijo haciéndola pasar puesto que la tenia aun parada en la puerta.

Ese día Darien solo estuvo un ratito junto a Serena, excusándose en que tenía a una visita en su casa, pero en ningún minuto le menciono a la rubia de quien se trataba. Serena tampoco quiso hacer demasiadas preguntas confiaba en su novio, además este le había dicho que mañana la presentaría junto a Rini, ya que hoy su visita se encontraba descansado por el viaje tan extenso que había realizado, por lo tanto Serena no creyó oportuno molestarse o incomodarse ante la situación.

Esa misma noche Darien se quedo conversando con Hotaru hasta entrada la madrugada, recordando viejos tiempo y contándole con más detalles lo que había sido su vida en ese tiempo, como había encontrado a Serena, como se había enterado de la existencia de su hija, de la reacción de Andrew y los demás, hasta la petición de matrimonio y reacción de los padres de Serena.

Por su parte Hotaru también le contó de su vida y el porque es que estaba ahí en Japón, que más que nada había sido por motivos de trabajo y personales, por esa fecha se cumplía un aniversario más de la muerte de sus padres, cosa que Darien lamento, no por el hecho del fallecimiento de estos, el cual había sido hace varios años, sino porque sabia cuanto le dolía recordar esa fecha.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto temprano para poder ir a ver a Darien antes de que se fuera a trabajar, como el día anterior solo habían podido estar un ratito quiso darle la sorpresa de estar juntos en la mañana aunque fuesen solo un par de minutos, ese día ella no tenía que trabajar así que tal vez si Darien aceptaba, cosa que estaba segura, ya que le encantaba cuando ella llegaba de sorpresa, podría ir a verlo además también podía llevar a Rini que había preguntado por su papá todo el día anterior y cuando este había llegado la niña se encontraba durmiendo. Así que tomo la llave que Darien le había entregado un tiempo atrás y que casi nunca usaba porque generalmente era Darien quien la iba a visitar a ella, no al revés, y entro.

Al dar los primeros pasos dentro del departamento de su novio Serena escucho la voz de una mujer que no supo reconocer - **¿sabes Darien ya extrañaba pasar momentos como los de anoche? –**

**Es bueno recordar viejos tiempos a veces –** escuchó responder a Darien, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

¿Recordar viejos tiempos? ¿A que tiempos se refería exactamente? ¿Y porque esos viejos tiempos tenia que recordarlos con una mujer?

Trató con dificultad no pensar mal, quizás sus celos le estaban jugando una mala pasada y esto no era lo que ella creía, no era la primera vez que se acercaba a Darien con la intención de asesinarlo y luego cuando estaba ahí se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un error de su mente, pensado que esta era otra de esas veces se acerco a la cocina que era de donde provenían las voces y cuando estuvo ahí se llamo tonta.

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

¡Mil veces tonta!…

Esta vez _si_ era lo que ella creía, por muy doloroso que fuera, porque de no ser así ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba con la camisa de Darien y _solo_ con la camisa de Darien tan temprano en su departamento?

¿En que momento se había perdido de algo? Porque hasta la noche anterior todo parecía estar excelente ¿Acaso ella era su famosa visita? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?, llevarla a su propio departamento justamente al frente de ella.

Se consideraba despistada, pero no a tal extremo como para que Darien la burlase de esa manera.

Darien al sentir unos pasos acercarse hasta la cocina desvío la mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mirando incrédula la escena.

**¡Serena! –** Hasta ese minuto no se había dado cuenta lo dudosa que se podía ver él y Hotaru vestida de esa forma **– no es lo que tu crees –** se apresuró a decir, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Serena ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida de su departamento.

Al ver esto Darien dejo caer la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero para su mala suerte llegó tarde y el ascensor ya estaba bajando con Serena adentro, la desesperación por poder explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo hizo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajara corriendo las escaleras con tal de alcanzarlo sin percatarse de que aún no traía puesto los zapatos, pero para el eso solo fue un detalle, lo único que quería era encontrar a su princesa y aclarar todo este mal entendido.

¿Cómo pudo no pensar bien las cosas y permitir que esta situación pasase? Hotaru era su única familia y desde siempre su mejor amiga, a pesar de no tratarse todo el tiempo tenían una conexión bastante importante y quería que Serena se enterara, lo único que había querido era esperar el momento indicado y ahora, corriendo tras ella, se daba cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Conocía los celos de Serena de ante mano, eso no era algo nuevo y con esto había conseguido que aumentaran más ¿Cómo le iba hacer entender que todo había sido un error de esos que a veces cuesta justificar, pero que solo era eso, un mal entendido?

Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio el pelinegro maldijo una y mil veces sus piernas por no ser más rápidas y poder alcanzar luego a Serena, cosa que no se le hizo para nada fácil, ya que la rubia le llevaba una ventaja considerable y se maldijo mil veces más cuando perdió por completo de vista a Serena tras doblar una cuadra.

Con los pies adoloridos regreso a su departamento solo para buscar algo con que curarse las heridas que se había provocado al correr a pies descalzos por la acera y luego ir donde Rini a esperar que Serena llegase pronto, por lo menos a buscar a la niña y así poder hablar con ella y solucionar todo.

Hotaru se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, debió pensar que algo así podría ocurrir al pedirle ayuda a su amigo, la noche anterior había sido consiente, por la forma en que Darien hablaba de su novia, de cuanto la amaba y necesitaba a su lado, si ella llegase a alejarse de él no se lo perdonaría, cuando Darien llego al departamento intento pedirle disculpas por todo y ofrecerle su ayuda si necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero Darien en los pocos minutos que estuvo ahí le dejo dicho que no era culpa suya, sino de él por no preveer lo que podría ocurrir sabiendo las reacciones que Serena tenía, no debió haber esperado tanto para presentarlas y aclararle quien era Hotaru en su vida y hacerle saber una vez más a quien amaba de verdad, ósea ella, su princesa, Serena.

Aun así Hotaru no se quedo tranquila, no era tonta y tenia claro que esto no era más que su culpa por permitir que algo así ocurriese.

Por su parte Serena seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, quiso ir donde Rei y pedirle consuelo a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que Darien lo primero que haría sería ir o llamar a todas las chicas preguntando si sabían algo de ella, quiso ir donde Andrew pero seria lo mismo y sobre todo considerando la amistad tan fuerte que mantenía este con su ¿novio? Ya ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo o que pensar al respecto.

Ni siquiera tenía a donde ir, a su departamento ni pensarlo, ahí seria el primer lugar donde Darien acudiría y para más remate y su mala suerte comenzó a llover ¿Tenia que ser invierno justo ese día? O es que el clima también se ponía en contra de ella, continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo parada justo frente a una puerta café tan conocida por ella, golpeo un par de veces antes que le abrieran.

**¡Serena hija! ¿Por qué vienes así? –** preguntó Ikuko sorprendida y asustada por el estado de su hija, se notaba que había estado llorando quizás por un buen rato, ya que el poco delineador que se había puesto en la mañana ahora lo tenía escurrido por la parte baja de sus ojos y las mejillas.

Sin decir nada Serena se lanzo a los brazos de su madre comenzado a llorar nuevamente, dejando salir todo lo que llevaba en su interior, aunque sin pronunciar palabra. Ikuko respetó su silencio suponiendo que el estado de su hija se debía a algún problema con Darien, solo una vez la había visto de esa manera y había sido justamente cuando el muchacho se había marchado de la ciudad, solo esperaba que esta vez las cosas fueran diferentes y solucionables.

No se imaginaba que es lo que podría haber ocurrido como para que su hija se encontrara en tal estado, pero tenia pensado ser paciente esperar a que fuera precisamente ella quien le confesase todo, por mientras iba a tratar de que Serena de diera un baño con agua caliente y se cambiara ropa para que no se fuera a enfermar.

Después de unos veinte minutos intentando calmar a Serena, Ikuko por fin logro convencer a la muchacha de cambiarse ropa y darse una ducha, aunque con poco ánimo, Serena obedeció y a paso lento se dirigió al baño para darse la famosa ducha que su mamá quería y que a ella poco le importaba darse, ¿Si se enfermaba que más daba? Se sentía tan desolada y adolorida que nada podría empeorar a su juicio ni siquiera una enfermedad catastrófica.

Como pudo se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintiendo cada gota recorrer su cuerpo como si tuviesen filo y cortaran su cuerpo despacio y con calma ¿Todo tenia que ser siempre tan complicado en su vida? ¿No podía simplemente ser feliz y ya?

Llevo la mano a su vientre y los sollozos que estaban a punto de ser calmados comenzaron a resonar por todo el cuarto de baño nuevamente y con más intensidad.

Las cosas si podía empeorar y ahora más, nos se podía repetir la historia nuevamente, no podría tener otro hijo sola, esta vez no sería capas de soportarlo, y menos teniendo al padre al lado pero no junto a ella.

Darien no podía estar haciéndole eso, se suponía que lo conocía bien y el Darien que ella creyó conocer jamás le haría algo así, jamás la engañaría, él la amaba o eso creyó, eso sintió cada vez que estaban juntos bajo la luz de la luna amándose como nadie es posible amar en este mundo, ellos era perfectos, pero bien dicen que nada en esta vida es perfecto y al parecer el amor que, supuestamente se tenían, tampoco.

¿Ahora como iba a sacarse todo ese sentimiento de encima? Ni si quiera era capas de odiarlo, lo amaba tanto que era capas de correr a sus brazos y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero el dolor que tenía junto en la zona del corazón y el nudo en su garganta y estomago no se lo permitía.

¿Cómo poder mirarlo nuevamente a la cara y no recordar a esa mujer sentada en la cocina de Darien con su camisa puesta?

Ni siquiera podía pretender haberse equivocado, la escena era tan clara que no había nada que lo pudiese justificar ¡nada!

¡Y maldita sea! Dolía tanto saber que todo era mentira ¿Desde cuando le habían estado tomando el pelo? ¿Desde cuando Darien la engañaba? ¿Y desde cuando todo se había vuelto tan confuso y amedrentador?

Ya no quería saber nada, no quería continuar con nada, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar vencer por el dolor, tenia dos motivos por el cual luchar y uno de esos estaba en su vientre, estaba tan feliz con la idea de volver a ser mamá junto a Darien, que incluso le había estado preparando una cena y pidiendo a la señora Tashimura que le enseñara a cocinar para preparar una velada y una noche excepcional, pero todo ahora se había ido al carajo, ya no iba a haber cena, no iba haber una familia feliz, su historia ya no tendría un final feliz y ni siquiera iba a haber boda.

Ni siquiera iba a haber boda…

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de casarse con él ¿la hubiese engañado estando casados también? No se iba a dedicar a pensar en eso, no podía hacerlo, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era lastimarse más y con lo que su ex príncipe le había echo era suficiente, desde ese mismo día ella dejaba de creer en el amor.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada se vistió con la ropa que su madre le había entregado para que se pusiera y bajo hasta la cocina donde se encontraba esta con una taza de chocolate que le estiro para que ella recibiera y tomara.

**Te abrigara el cuerpo –** le dijo.

**Gr-gracias –** Serena se tomo la taza de chocolate sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperando que su madre le preguntara algo, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir.

**Y bien, ¿me vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió? –** preguntó con el mismo tono dulce que solía utilizar cuando ella se encontraba triste por algún motivo.

Reuniendo fuerzas y entre llantos y sollozos Serena le narro todo lo ocurrido esa misma mañana a su madre y el porque había llegado en tal estado a la casa.

Sorprendida Ikuko escuchó cada detalle de la historia de Serena, habían cosas que no le cuadraban en el relato ¿Por qué Darien le había dicho que se la presentaría si era su amante? Una persona con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos no haría algo así, al menos que el joven fuese demasiado descarado, cosa que dudaba ya que por lo poco que lo conocía había demostrado ser un chico que amaba a su hija, lo había visto cada vez que se habían encontrado o visitado.

No podía ser cierto, pero tampoco podía estar cien por ciento segura de aquello, si bien el joven se notaba profundamente enamorado uno nunca sabe, bien dicen "caras vemos corazones no sabemos…"

Trató de calmar a su hija, pero cada vez que Serena abría la boca o su madre le hacia cariño parecía que la estuviese perjudicando más, porque las lagrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente.

Para ese instante cada gota que derramaban sus ojos quemaban la piel al caer, los ojos los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar y no creía tener fuerzas para nada más.

**Hija ¿pero porque no lo escuchas? –** Incitó dulcemente Ikuko** – tal vez si es un mal entendido -**

**No mamá, no es un mal entendido, yo los vi y ella le estaba diciendo que era bueno recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué mal entendido puede haber en eso? –** comenzó a llorar nuevamente, si seguía así estaba segura de que en cualquier minuto las lagrimas se le acabaría y ya no tendría como descargar el dolor que llevaba encima **– y eso no es lo peor mamá -** hipó **– estoy embaraza –** soltó temiendo la reacción de su madre.

Para sorpresa de Serena y pesar del asombro inicial ante tamaña noticia Ikuko la abrazo con más fuerza y solo le dijo **– felicitaciones mi amor, siempre es una bendición un bebé –**

**¿Una bendición? ¿Cómo voy a tener otro hijo sola? ¡Otra vez sola mama! ¿No te das cuenta? –** reclamó.

**No esta sola hija, me tienes a mi, tienes a Rini, tienes a tus amigas y a tu papá también –** le indicó.

**Papa me va a matar –**

**Va adorar a su nuevo nieto o nieta –**

La noche ya había caído y Darien aun no sabia nada de Serena, no había ido a buscar a Rini, al parecer había sido más inteligente y llamado a Reika para que le llevara a la niña y sus cosas, no iba a volver a su departamento, por lo menos no en un periodo corto y eso lo único que hacia era desalentarlo cada vez más.

Había llamado a todas las chicas, incluso a Ikuko, pero todas le dijeron que con ellas no se encontraba, había salido a recorrer las calles y tampoco había encontrado indicios de ella, a esas alturas la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo por completo, había avisado en el trabajo que no iría, esperando encontrar a Serena y poder darle una explicación de todo, pero esta no había aparecido.

A pesar de todos sus ruegos Reika no quiso decirle donde se encontraba argumentando que las ordenes había sido claras y Serena necesitaba tiempo, que no se desesperara, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si el amor de su vida se había ido creyendo algo que no era?

Los días siguieron pasando y Serena no volvió a su departamento, mientras que por cada día a Darien el alma se le destrozaba, comenzaba a creer que todo se vendría abajo ¿realmente su historia no tendría un final de cuentos de hadas?

Después de rogarle días completos Reika por fin le había dicho donde se encontraba Serena pero al acudir a la casa de los padres de esta jamás le abrieron las puertas, se quedo horas ahí, incluso noches esperando ver a Serena o a alguien que lo pudiese ayudar, pero nada.

A Rini la veía por las tardes cuando Reika la llevaba al parque, Serena ni siquiera las había acompañado y tampoco estaba yendo a trabajar, no sabia que hacer para poder hablar con ella, el tiempo se le había agotado, el día de mañana tenia que viajar nuevamente a Estados Unidos y no sabia cuando volvería, así que opto por recurrir a su ultima táctica y escribió una carta esperando que el orgullo de Serena no fuera tan fuerte como para no leer lo que él había escrito, ya que de ser así, no habrían más opciones.

Los días habían pasado lentos y el dolor jamás se fue, creyó que el tiempo lograría apaciguarlo a medida que los días pasaran, pero no fue así, su madre cada cierto tiempo le sugería que le diera una oportunidad a Darien, pero ella se había negado, se le había roto el corazón una y mil veces al sentir los golpes y gritos que Darien propiciaba cada vez que iba a buscarla pidiéndole una oportunidad, pero había decidido ser fuerte y no decaer ante los ruego de este.

Ese día, como últimamente lo había estado haciendo, no salio de la que ahora era su casa, jamás pensó que el ofrecimiento de su madre de tener su antiguo cuarto a su disposición nuevamente se haría realidad tan luego y menos de esa forma, no con la misma pena que sintió hace un par de años, era doloroso volver a estar ahí en esas condiciones, pero no tenia otra opción, no podía volver a su departamento, si estar en su casa ya era doloroso estar en su departamento la iba a terminar matando.

Luego de cenar y acostar a Rini bajó a prepararse algo caliente, últimamente había estado haciendo mucho frío y más ahora que estaban en pleno invierno y ella no podía resfriarse por miedo a que le pasara algo a su bebe. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina vio una sombra por el pequeño vidrio de de la puerta y luego una carta deslizarse bajo esta, sus padres habían salido y ella se encontraba sola, por lo que espero que la sombra desapareciera para recoger la carta, que para su sorpresa iba dirigida a ella, por la letra no tardo en reconocer de quien se trataba, era de Darien.

Miro la carta un rato y la dejo sobre el arrimo que estaba a la entrada de la casa, no la iba a leer, no podía leerla, no tenía las fuerzas requeridas para hacerlo, así que aunque le dio un poco de remordimiento la dejo ahí y subió, mejor se iba a dormir junto a su hija, ya no quería pensar nada.

Al día siguiente bajó para desayunar y lo primero que vio fue la carta, la tomó y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer mientras dejaba el sobre en la mesa, cuando ya se hubo preparado algo se sentó y miro fijamente el sobre ¿Qué podía contener? ¿Qué es lo que Darien le podía haber escrito en aquella carta? ¿Alguna explicación?

La curiosidad la venció y con temor rompió el sobre para poder sacar el contenido, desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leerla.

_Serena: _

_Se que lo que viste puede resultar sospechoso como también se que aunque tratara de explicártelo tal vez no me creerías, pero te juro que nada de lo que viste fue lo que creíste, yo jamás te engañaría y menos mentiría, te amo, se que lo sabes, se que lo sientes._

_Tu y Rini lo son todo para mi y no te imaginas lo que han significado estos días para mi sin poder estar a tu lado, sin poder verte despertar en la mañana y besarme como solo tu lo sabes hacer. He intentado todo para poder hablar contigo, pero al parecer tu dolor y orgullo son más grande que la capacidad de escuchar, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad, solo una no te pido más, déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió y créeme por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te amo, créeme cuando te digo que eres lo más importante en mi vida que si tu no estas a mi lado no me es útil vivir, créeme que no fueron mentira todos los momentos felices a tu lado, no dejes que esto se acabe, no permitas que todo el amor que nos tenemos se vaya al traste por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad, el tiempo se me acaba y no puedo permanecer aquí._

_Tal vez es muy tarde para decírtelo pero tengo que viajar nuevamente a Estados Unidos, no puedo quedarme de lo contrario podría perder mi trabajo y sabes lo importante que es para mi, por favor Serena vente conmigo y Rini o pídeme que me quede, te juro que si lo haces no me va a importar ser despedido, con tal de quedarme a tu lado no me importa nada._

_Viajo mañana a las 6 de la tarde, si no llegas prometo que te entenderé y ya no insistiré, aceptare la decisión que tomes por muy doloroso que resulte ser, pero no me pidas que deje de amarte porque eso jamás lo podré hacer._

_Te voy a estar esperando por favor no permitas que esta historia termine mal._

_Dame solo una oportunidad de explicarte lo ocurrido, solo una... te lo pide un hombre desesperado por no perder al amor de su vida._

_Te amo…_

_Darien._

_PD: Andrew va a terminar de realizar los trámites con respecto a Rini y no te preocupes no me despreocupare de Rini._

¿Estaba segura de que nada podría empeorar? Esto había sido como un balde de agua fría y con hielos incluidos, Darien se iba esa misma tarde, ¡En un par de horas! Su futuro estaba a punto de ser decidido nuevamente por un viaje, a diferencia del anterior ella si sabia donde encontrarlo y a la hora que hacerlo.

¿Pero seria capas de escucharlo y darle la oportunidad que tanto le pedía?

¿Podría hacerlo?

Sus cosas estaban listas y arregladas, solo le faltaba arreglar los últimos detalles para poder viajar.

Serena no lo había llamado y menos visitado, había pasado la noche en vela rogando por que su princesa le diera la oportunidad que él tanto anhelaba. Le había dicho en su carta que entendería si ella decidía no acudir, pero estaba seguro que lo único que conseguiría con eso era irse con un dolor insoportable a la altura del pecho, porque estaba aun mas seguro de no poder soportar estar nuevamente lejos de ella, la necesitaba para comenzar su día alegremente, la necesitaba para continuar con su vida, la necesitaba para poder respirar, habían sido tan insoportables las noches estando solo en su cama sin el calor de su amada, sin sus apapachos, incluso, aunque parecía ilógico, extrañaba sus celos y miradas retadoras cada vez que alguna mujer se le acercaba demás.

La había extrañado tanto que el insomnio se había convertido en su aliado y mejor amigo en estos últimos días, no había habido un segundo que no la pensara, si hasta ver a Rini le resultaba doloroso, a pesar de ser injusto con la niña.

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde y el taxi que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto lo estaba esperando abajo. Serena no había llegado a buscarlo, quería pensar que aun podía llegar al aeropuerto y detenerlo, pero a esas alturas esperanza es lo último que tenía…

_¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!_ Le gritaba su corazón, pero su mente se negaba a creer que hubiese algún indicio de esta a estas alturas.

5:30 de la tarde y ella aun no se decidía si hacer algo o no, estaba completamente confundida, cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía al pensar que Darien se iba, pero ¿Qué hacer? Tantas veces había seguido a su corazón y ¿esta vez también lo haría?

Pasó todo el día mirando a Rini jugar esperando encontrar de esa manera la respuesta a sus inquietudes, veía avanzar el segundero del reloj de la sala y por cada segundo que pasaba su estomago se contraía más y las nauseas aumentaban, no precisamente por el embarazo, sino por la angustia de saber que su vida dependía de su propia decisión.

_**No quiero estar sin ti  
si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie  
**_

Miro nuevamente a Rini y luego toco su vientre, el tiempo se le agotaba, tenía la cuenta regresiva en contra y su corazón como siempre le gritaba que hiciera lo correcto, el nunca fallaba.

**No, esta vez no –** murmuró para si Serena y dejando con su madre a Rini salió corriendo.

Esta vez no se iba a permitir pasar por lo mismo que pasó años atrás, esta vez iba a ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, por ella, por Rini, por su bebe y por el futuro que deseaba tener junto al único hombre que sería capas de amar en toda su vida, el único hombre capas de ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados, al que con un solo abrazo la trasportaba al mejor de los paraísos y la hacia sentir segura de todo.

Junto a él nunca había existido el miedo, estaba todo bien y la felicidad era enorme, a pesar de todo junto a él quería estar, porque esa era su decisión, porque su corazón jamás le iba a permitir tomar otra determinación, no habían alternativas y tenía que hacerle caso.

Para su suerte en el mismo instante en que iba saliendo de su casa un taxi pasaba, por lo que se apresuro a hacerlo parar y subirse para indicarle que la llevara lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto, se estaba jugando todo por el todo, si perdía a Darien su vida se acabaría.

_**Si tú no estás aquí, no sé  
que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
que Dios no va a entender  
porqué te vas.**_

Por su parte Darien había perdido toda esperanza de que Serena llegara, el tiempo se acababa, si es que no se había acabado ya. Mirando por la ventana a un cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerle al igual que si vida, no podía estar pasando por lo mismo nuevamente, pero se había prometido no juzgarla y aceptar la decisión que ella tomase aunque le costase el alma.

Ver las personas caminar por su lado, verlas sonreír, ver a los niños jugar, parejas darse la bienvenida o despedirse, le provocaba un dolor imposible de describir, por segunda vez se estaba marchando, pero esta vez no era él quien juzgaba mal, no estaba escapando, estaba cumpliendo con su deber nada más, esta vez había sido a él a quien habían juzgado mal, ahora entendía lo que Serena había sentido el día que desapareció sin decir nada, él había cometido el mismo error que Serena estaba cometiendo en ese momento, solo que esta vez la decisión no estaba en sus manos, sino que en las de su princesa, solo le quedaba esperar y rogar que el tiempo corriese o muy lento para que ella tuviese tiempo de llegar o muy rápido para que el dolor desapareciera luego.

¿Podría esta historia tener un final inconcluso? Deseba con toda su alma o con lo que quedaba de ella que no.

"_eres mi vida, a pesar de todo lo sigues siendo"_

"_no te amo"_

"_no te amo porque lo que siento por ti es mas que un te amo, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte, decirte te amo no significa nada, las palabras no pueden describir lo que yo siento por ti, eres mi vida, mi mente mi corazón mi mundo todo gira en torno a ti"_

"_te amo tanto que si no estoy contigo la oscuridad llena mi vida" _¿Sería que Serena prefería vivir en la oscuridad que escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle? ¿Acaso no habían sido suficientes las veces que él le había demostrado cuanto la amaba? ¿No se daba cuenta que sin ella las cosas no tenían sentido? ¿Qué había que hacer para volver el tiempo atrás y ser nuevamente feliz? ¿Serena sería capas de dejarlo partir?

_**No quiero estar sin ti  
si tu no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
no quiero andar así  
latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño  
**_

El corazón le latía aceleradamente, tanto así que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho ¿Cuánto más se tenía que demorar en llegar? Para más remate el taxi se había quedado atascado en un taco justo antes de llegar a su destino, veía como los minutos no se detenían, al contrario parecían avanzar mas rápido como queriendo burlarse de ella.

¿Todo tenía que estar en su contra?

No se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, así que al ver que si se quedaba ahí lo único que iba hacer era perder el tiempo decidió pagar y bajarse para hacer lo único que se le venía a la mente, correr…

Correr lo más rápido que sus piernas permitiesen…

Esperaba que todas las veces que tuvo que correr hacia la preparatoria para no llegar tarde le sirvieran de algo y su estado físico no estuviera tan mal como para no llegar a tiempo, así que como pudo comenzó a correr, deseando no haber sido lo suficientemente tonta como para arriesgarlo todo.

Darien tenía que perdonarla por no creer en él, tenía que disculparla y quedarse junto a ella, sabía que de alguna forma se había equivocado, porque lo conocía, lo conocía tan bien como para apostar a que toda la situación tenía una explicación creíble o por lo menos eso quería creer, eso iba hacer, ya no le importaba si la había engañado o no, aunque su corazón le decía que no. Quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ahora se daba cuenta que no habían sido suficientes las veces que lo había hecho, no habían sido suficientes las veces que lo había amado entregándose por completo.

Necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuese una ultima vez, necesitaba decirle que iban a ser padres nuevamente, no podía estar nuevamente con una carga así sin que él lo supiese y se alegrara tanto como lo hacia ella… no podía…

_**Si tú no estás aquí, no sé  
que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
que Dios no va a entender  
porque te vas.**_

Definitivamente el tiempo se había agotado era inútil creer que Serena podría perdonarlo, era inútil creer que Serena le creería, él no lo había hecho en su momento ¿Por qué tendría que ella si hacerlo?

Su vuelo ya había sido anunciado y por más que retrasara la hora de partida Serena no iba a aparecer, no iba a llegar y ahora lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a ya no estar junto a ella, aun le quedaba Rini, pero sabía que no iba a ser igual aunque eso calmara un poco el dolor que cargaba.

**Aun quedan unos minutos –** se escucho una voz a su lado.

**No Hotaru, no va a llegar -** le respondió con pocos ánimos a su amiga, lo había estado acompañando desde que llego en silencio, sabía que se sentía culpable por la situación y que por más que el le dijese que no era así, ella no se lo iba a creer, por lo que había dejado de insistir hacia días.

**Ella te ama, va a llegar –**

**A veces amar no es suficiente –** dijo mirando nuevamente a la ventana **– ya es hora de partir –** informó al escuchar el ultimo llamado de su vuelo.

**Cuídate mucho Darien y regresa pronto –** Darien inclino levemente sus labios con intención de esbozar una sonrisa, eso era lo que más quería, pero no dependía de él.

**Si la ves dile que la amo y que me disculpe, que acepto su decisión, ya no voy a insistir más… por favor ¿si? – **Hotaru afirmo con la cabeza -** nos vemos –** se despidió y dándole un beso en la frente se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente para abordar su vuelo.

Solo esperaba que Serena fuese feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

_**Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
tratando de entender quién hizo  
un infierno el paraíso  
no te vayas nunca, porque no… no puedo estar sin ti  
si tú no estás aquí, me quema el aire.  
**_

No le importaba que ya ni sintiera las piernas de tanto correr lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento las fuerzas se le iban a acabar, pero eso era lo de menos iba a utilizar todo de si para llegar a tiempo y dejarle claro a Darien cuanto lo amaba y que ya no importaba nada, quería estar junto a él y ser felices por siempre, porque era así como tenia que ser.

No importaba que su historia no fuese un cuento de hadas, ella lo quería así, Darien todo el tiempo había demostrado su amor en pequeños detalles que nunca presto mayor atención, se iban a casar y por fin iban a ser la familia feliz con un final feliz, porque se negaba a creer que algo diferente pudiese ocurrir, porque sus hijos lo necesitaban tanto como ella a él, porque no se perdonaría que algo diferente ocurriera.

Cuando vio que estaba llegando a la entrada del aeropuerto incremento la velocidad con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de fuerza y se apresuro a buscar a Darien, cosa que no fue fácil por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, por suerte escuchó el llamado a abordar y se dirigió hasta la puerta que habían mencionado.

Poco importo haber chocado con la mitad de la gente que se le cruzo en el camino, necesitaba llegar, su vida dependía de eso y luego tendría tiempo para disculparse.

Con el corazón en la mano llego hasta la puerta de abordaje para ver como Darien comenzaba a subir al avión.

_**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
que Dios no va a entender  
porqué te vas.  
Si tú no estás aquí.**_

**¡Darien! –** Gritó e intento pasar para alcanzarlo, pero dos guardias la detuvieron y la hicieron retroceder al ver que no tenia el pasaje **-¡Darien! –** volvió a gritar con más fuerzas y dejando caer las lagrimas al ver como se marchaba.

Darien nunca se dio vuelta, continuo su camino y subió al avión dejándola con el alma rota, con las ilusiones perdidas… al final de todo había llegado tarde, se había demorado demasiado en tomar la decisión y todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Darien no la había escuchado y menos visto llegar.

**¡No me dejes! Por favor no me dejes, no de nuevo –** para ese momento las lagrimas caían sin ser sentidas, todo le daba vueltas, Darien no podía estar haciendo esto, simplemente no podía, ella lo amaba y necesitaba decírselo, había llegado, había corrido hasta ya no sentir las piernas solo por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y no había sido suficiente ¡era injusto!, tenía a Rini y si había que recurrir a la idea de que por ella se tenía que quedar, lo iba a hacer **– te amo y te necesito, por favor, por favor –** susurro sintiendo como la gente la miraba, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en un momento así.

**¡No me dejes! ¡¡Vuelve!! –**

Volvió a subir la mirada para sentir que ya nada tenía sentido y que la mitad de su vida se iba junto a ese avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.

**Solo espéralo –** escucho la voz de una mujer decirle miestras apoyaba la mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo.

**¿Tu? –**

**-**

**-**

**Canción:**

Si tu no estas aquí** Rosana **(aunque también esta en versión Soraya y Sin bandera no si se si en otra)

_Primero que nada vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el atrasa, supongo que no me quedo bien claro como era el universo y los marcianos me llevaron nuevamente a recorrerlo y solo puedo decir es muuuuuuuuuuuuy grande jajaja, no mentira XD lo que paso fue que mi inspiración se me deasato de la cama y se fue a dar un paseo por ahí, la muy fresca se dio de rebelde y me dejo tirada aquí en mi casa, además había estado ocupada así que tampoco tuve mucho tiempo, se que no justifica el mes y medio que me tarde, pero algo lo justifica. _

_Pasando al fic, se que algunas me van a querer matar por lo que hice, pero este capitulo y el que viene lo tengo pensado desde que inicie el fic y no tenía pensado cambiarlo, espero que no se molesten mucho por lo que hice jajaja, pero así van las cosas, ahora vamos ver que va a suceder con Darien ¿se ira a quedar allá un par de años más o volverá antes? ¿Qué ira hacer Serena con el bebe?, no se lo alcanzo a decir a Darien ¿Cómo reaccionara este con la noticia? Claro si es que se llega a enterar._

_Aun no tengo bien claro como hacer las cosas en el próximo capitulo, pero tengo claro lo que quiero poner y como va a ser su final, porque como lo vengo anunciando hace ya un tiempo la cuenta regresiva esta a punto de terminar y el próximo capitulo es el GRAN FINAL jajaja, solo espero tenerlo listo antes de fin de año ¬¬ o para navidad, aunque lo ideal es que estuviera incluso antes, pero ahí vere como me va jaja._

_Bueno ahora me despido, las respuestas a los rw están en el profile, así que den una vuelta por ahí y déjenme muchos rw!!!!! Por favor, sino no sabrán que es lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capitulo jajaja._

_Quiero llegar a los 300 como meta para este fic, así que ayúdenme pofis jajaja_

_Ahora si un besito a todas y nos vemos._


	14. Reencuentro, el destino nos une

El tiempo había pasado, los días continuaban y el dolor no había disminuido… Al principio su madre le había dicho que con el pasar de los días todo se calmaría, pero parecía que las cosas fuesen al revés, cada día sentía más rabia, más dolor y más desesperación.

Estar sin Darien definitivamente no era lo que ella quería para el resto de su vida, no después de haberlo tenido consigo nuevamente, no después de haber conocido la gloria a su lado, no después de haber formado la familia que tanto soñó junto a él, no después de haber estado a punto de casarse.

Había dejado ir todo lo que ella quería por un mal entendido ¿En que estaba pensando cuando creyó que Darien alguna vez podría haberla engañado? ¿Acaso habrían sido sentimentalismos del embarazo? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta estaba segura de que prefería no saberla, aun dolía demasiado el darse cuenta de que se cegó tan rápidamente, que sus celos fueron mucho más fuertes y se negaron a creer otra cosa que no fuera lo que su mente se estaba imaginando.

Se echaba la culpa por haberlo dejado ir, por haberle cerrado la puerta cuando estaba segura de que si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado las cosas ahora serian completamente diferentes. Ahora estarían juntos, esperando el hijo que ella no pudo decirle que tendrían. Anhelaba tanto despertar entre sus brazos otra vez, no había sido fácil saber la verdad, aquel día cuando Darien se fue, Hotaru le explicó toda la situación. Se quiso morir en el mismo instante en que aquella muchacha le relató todo lo sucedido.

_**Flash Back**_

**Solo espéralo -**escuchó la voz de una mujer decirle mientras apoyaba la mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo.

**¿Tu? – **se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la muchacha que estaba frente suyo ¿Acaso esto era una burla? ¿Había corrido desesperadamente para encontrarse con la misma joven que había provocado la separación entre ella y _su_ Darien? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso también fue a despedirlo? y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Darien había permitido aquello? ¿Por qué le había pedido ir allí si ya tenía quien lo acompañase?

Respiró hondo esto tenía que tener una explicación y esperaba que esa se la diera, tenía que hacerlo era su obligación, después de todo ella también había provocado esto.

**Lo siento, creo que debo presentarme primero –** dijo ayudando a levantar del suelo a Serena que aun permanecía confundida – **me llamo Hotaru Tomoe Chiba, soy prima lejana de Darien y muy buena amiga de él –**

**Si, creo que me di cuenta –** respondió la rubia con ironía.

**Serena lo que viste el otro día fue un error y te pido disculpas por ello, no debí haberme presentado así ante Darien, pero no creí que fueras a ir tan temprano –**

**Solo quería darle una sorpresa, pero al parecer la sorpresa me la lleve yo – **

Ambas caminaron hacia la cafetería del lugar para hablar mejor, Hotaru tenía muchas cosas que explicar y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, solo esperaba que Serena le creyera y ya no dudara más ni de ella ni de Darien.

No había forma de quitarse la culpa de encima había visto a su primo marcharse con el alma destrozada minutos atrás y no quería que por ningún motivo volviese a pasar por el

Sufrimiento que antaño había tenido.

No había que ser muy inteligente para ver el amor que ambos se tenían. Darien hablaba como si realmente Serena fuese una princesa. La adoraba y aquella noche, en la que se quedo en su departamento, le quedo más que claro, en ningún minuto el había dejado de hablar maravillas de su novia y su hija. Y ahora deseaba con todo el corazón que la joven fuera lo suficientemente racional como para no creer que lo que le iba a contar fuese una mentira.

Llegaron y la pelinegra pidió un té de hierbas para Serena, para que se tranquilizara ya que aun estaba muy nerviosa, y un café para ella. Se sentaron en silencio y cuando cada uno de sus pedidos estuvo servido Hotaru decidió hablar.

**Serena se que lo que tu viste da para pensar mal y si le agregamos lo que en ese minuto yo estaba diciendo, te entiendo, pero déjame decirte que Darien jamás te hubiese engañado ni conmigo ni con nadie… el te ama y tienes que confiar en el - **

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estabas con **_**su**_** camisa? ¿Y por qué decías que era bueno recordar viejos tiempos? –** trataba de estar tranquila pero le era difícil, tenía tantas dudas. Quería saber tanto acerca de ella y de Darien que no estaba segura por donde empezar, y eso sin contar que el dolor que sentía por dentro la estaba carcomiendo.

Se llevo la mano hacia su vientre y las ganas de llorar con desesperación volvieron instantáneamente, pero se aguantó, quería estar firme.

**Darien y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, mi madre era hermana de su padre –** comenzó a relatar, sabía que si quería ser sincera con ella tenía que empezar des de un comienzo.

**¿Hermano? Pensé que Darien no tenía familiares –** la interrumpió Serena ¿Acaso esta era otra mentira más? ¿Darien si tenía familiares y nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Cuánto más le esperaba?

**Te pido que me dejes terminar y luego me hagas tus preguntas –** le contestó esperando que no hubiesen interrupciones, de esta forma todo sería más rápido. Notaba el dolor en la mirada de la fémina y quería apaciguarlo con la verdad lo antes posible **– el padre de Darien tenía una sola hermana, mi madre, como te dije, pero esta murió en un accidente poco tiempo después que fallecieron los padres de él. Cuando éramos niños y nuestros progenitores vivían, el y yo solíamos vernos con frecuencia y jugar durante horas. Luego de la muerte de ambos a mi me llevaron a vivir a Estados Unidos con una tía y a él, bueno como ya debes saber, se fue a un internado hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para vivir solo -**

**-Eso ya lo sabia –**

**Serena –** advirtió Hotaru, luego de unos segundos suspiro y continuó – **cuando creyó que tú lo habías engañado y viajo hasta los Estados Unidos para terminar su carrera, fui ahí donde nos encontramos, yo estaba haciendo un trabajo en la universidad y por casualidad chocamos. Prácticamente nos reconocimos al instante. Hablamos durante todo el resto de la tarde y nos pusimos al tanto de lo que había sido nuestra vida en ese entonces, Darien no me contó lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes al tiro, fue después de un tiempo que me confesó la verdadera razón por la que él estaba ahí –** al ver que Serena poco entendía donde quería llegar ella decidió resumir un poco la historia, en ese minuto no eran necesarios tantos detalles **– la cosa es que con el tiempo nos comenzamos a hacer muy cercanos las pocas veces que mi primo salía del encierro en el que él mismo se había metido lo hacía conmigo, me contó toda la historia y se desahogó conmigo. Cuando decidió volver a Japón perdimos el contacto nuevamente y fue hasta hace días que lo recuperamos y gracias a mi, necesitaba donde quedarme y le pedí que me diera alojamiento, en ese momento no sabia mucho lo que entre ustedes había pasado…–**

**Entiendo lo que me dices, pero eso no justifica que tu estuvieras solo con una camisa **_**de él**_** en la mañana **– interrumpió Serena, harta de escuchar cosas que no le interesaban. Claro, ahora sabía un poco quien era ella, pero no respondía lo que le había preguntado.

**Bien, cuando yo llegue aquí a Japón, en el aeropuerto tuvieron problemas con mi equipaje y recién lo pude recuperar al día siguiente. Entre Darien y yo siempre hubo mucha confianza, por eso me ofreció una de sus camisas para poder dormir y así no tener que irme a acostar con la única ropa que tenía y que era la que llevaba puesta. Yo dormí en su cuarto y él en el sofá, no pienses mal –** se apresuró a aclararle antes de que hubiesen malos entendidos, lo último que quería era que todo se complicara más de lo que ya estaba **– la cosa es que el día que yo estuve con Darien nos quedamos hasta entrada la noche hablando sobre lo que nos había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, me contó el error que había cometido contigo y que tenía una hija. Cuando tú llegaste en la mañana yo solo le estaba diciendo que extrañaba noches como esas, porque cuando nos juntábamos en Estados Unidos solíamos quedarnos hablando de nuestras vidas o simplemente de cosas cotidianas –**

Serena estaba confundida ¿que pensar en ese minuto? ¿Creerle o no? Sabia que si tomaba la opción de no creerle se iba hacer más daño, además su corazón sabia que Darien jamás la engañaría, no podría haber mentido tan bien cuando le decía que la amaba, no podía haber mentido tan bien cuando se lo demostraba… no, lo sabía, nunca la había engañado y ella lo dejo ir, había dudado de su amor y de él.

¡Tonta! Se llamo en ese instante dejando correr lágrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni ganas, solo una hija y un bebe en camino ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo recuperarlo? tenia que sacar las fuerzas desde donde viniesen, porque ahora menos que nunca su vida podía detenerse.

Aun a pesar de haberlo perdido, tenía mucho más que perder, sus hijos.

_**Fin flash back**_

Tonta se había llamado aquel día y tonta se volvía a llamar ahora. Nada había sido lo que ella pensaba, nada de lo que en ese minuto había encajado era parte del rompecabezas. Ahora se encontraba sola con un hijo de seis meses en su vientre.

Darien, así se iba a llamar. Ese mismo día había ido al medico y le había dicho que su bebe era un varón, el sexo se había reflejado claramente durante la ecografía, así que dudas no habían.

No le había tomado más de 10 segundos en decidir el nombre que su hijo llevaría, sería igual que su padre y rogaba al cielo que no se pareciese en nada a ella, esperaba que fuera el retrato de el muchacho. Quizás sería más difícil de este modo, le costaría más olvidarlo, pero no lo extrañaría tanto como hasta ahora.

Ahora los días pareciesen que tuviesen más horas. Se le hacían tan largos, tan eternos…

La rutina se había vuelto parte de su vida, ya no iba a trabajar producto del prenatal que tenía que cumplir por su estado y sospechaba que tampoco volvería.

De Darien poco o nada había sabido en ese tiempo, no se comunico y tampoco dejo que Serena lo hiciera, no entendía bien el por qué de todo eso ¿acaso se había olvidado de ella? ¿Simplemente se había ido y la había dejado nuevamente sola? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos años más? No por favor, dos años más no. No sabia lo que el destino le tenía preparado y tampoco quería averiguarlo, temiendo que aquel decidiese no unirlos y esta vez separarlos para siempre, aunque sabía que eso era poco probable, ya que conociéndolo como lo conocía jamás dejaría sola a su hija, de hecho no lo hizo durante ese tiempo.

Darien llamaba a Rini varias veces por semana, todas las veces cuando la muchacha estaba en el trabajo o en alguna parte donde no pudiesen hablar, de esta manera no existía ninguna posibilidad de que pudiese contactarlo. El había sido muy claro en su carta "_si no llegas prometo que te entenderé y ya no insistiré, aceptare la decisión que tomes por muy doloroso que resulte". _Ahora deseaba con toda su alma que no aceptase ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado y que insistiese hasta cansarse. El medico le había pedido una oportunidad y se la negó

¡Tonta! Nuevamente se llamaba así.

Dolía de una manera poco explicarle y dolía aun más sabiendo que la responsable de aquella realidad, su realidad, fue provocada por ella, él había insistido y la rubia le cerro la puerta.

Había ido a buscar información al hospital, un numero de teléfono, un mail, una dirección donde ir a buscarlo o enviarle una carta, pero nada, le dijeron que Darien dejo instrucciones claras de no revelar nada sobre su paradero.

Setsuna la intento ayudar, pero tampoco encontró nada, solo un teléfono que nunca contestaron.

Fue duro confesarle a Kengi que nuevamente Darien se había marchado "patán, imbecil, idiota, poco hombre" habían sido algunos de los calificativos que en primera instancia su padre le otorgo al ojiazul cuando se entero de su marcha. Los que vinieron cuando supo que estaba nuevamente embarazada fueron mucho peor, tanto así que Serena decidió ya no pensar en eso.

Le costo bastante calmar a su padre y mucho más relatarle lo ocurrido, entre sollozos y lágrimas había conseguido confesarle la verdad.

Él por su parte sabia que estaba exagerando con su reacción, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto ¿Qué es lo que pensaba la juventud de hoy en día? ¿Acaso creían que arrancando de cada problema que se les presentaba iban a conseguir solucionarlo? Lo que más le molestaba no era solo que Serena sufría nuevamente, sino que su pequeña nieta también lo estaba haciendo, inconcientemente la niña reflejaba una tristeza que era difícil de explicar en un pequeño, se sentía impotente de ver cuanto dolor la rodeaba sobre todo se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella, solo consolarla, pero no era suficiente, no para él.

Decidió ya no decir más, sabía que ese muchacho no era un mal hombre solo que la vida se empeñaba por ponerle el camino más difícil. No podía decir que el relato que la rubia le contó lo convenció del todo. A Kenji no le importaba si la culpa era de Serena o de Darien, para él eso daba lo mismo, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era verla llorando por aquel hombre, el mismo que la había destrozado una vez y que le prometió ya no hacer sufrir más a su hija ahora lo volvía hacer, pero las cosas serían diferentes, esta vez ella no estaría sola, embarazada o no ellos iban a quedarse a su lado. No volverían a cometer los mismos errores y velarían porque volviera a sonreír, tal vez no conseguirían que sus ojos brillaran con la misma intensidad que lo hacían cuando estaba Darien a su lado, pero pondrían todo de su parte para que su sonrisa fuese una sincera.

Con respecto a sus amigas sintió el apoyo de ellas desde un principio, también se molestaron por la partida de Darien, pero decidieron no darle tanta vuelta al asunto sabiendo cuanto afectaba aquel tema a la fémina. Para Rei fue toda una prueba quedarse callada y tragarse todas las palabrotas e insultos que quería propiciarle al pelinegro, en cambio las demás prefirieron concentrarse en la idea de que Serena iba a ser nuevamente madre y celebraron la noticia como la mejor del mundo.

Andrew había sido, de todos, el más impactado, su amigo nuevamente se marcho y no tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarle las verdaderas razones de su partida. Sabía que Darien jamás se iría así como así y menos dejaría a su hija sola, algo había detrás.

Un mes después de su partida el galeno se había comunicado con Andrew para hacer efectivo los tramites para el cambio de apellido de Rini, actualmente la pelirrosa era toda una Chiba y como tal el ojiazul se hacia cargo de ella, bueno, se hacia cargo desde el primer instante en que se entero que era su hija. Todos los meses depositaba una buena cantidad de dinero para que no tuviese ningún inconveniente, una suma que Serena, desde un principio, considero demasiado alta para lo que estaba acostumbrada a gastar y esta aumento cuando él se marcho, siendo consciente de que a pesar de haberse ido, seguía preocupándose por ella, estaba claro que la cantidad que ahora depositaba era para que la rubia también mantuviese una _buena_ vida. Si tan solo el supiese como estaba. Y si tan solo supiese que su vida seria realmente _buena_ si él estuviese a su lado.

_**Cae la lluvia en mí**_

_**Se hace de noche al fin**_

_**Y hoy tu no estas aquí**_

_**Ya la historia se acabo**_

_**Nuestro libro se cerró**_

_**Y ya no queda más, solo recuerdos y amor**_

El cielo se había encapotado, en pocos minutos comenzaría a llover y si no se apuraba no llegaría a su departamento. Había vuelto a esté dos semanas después de la partida de Darien con la esperanza de que la llamara o que volviera y la fuera a buscar. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que si regresaba iría allí.

Decidió caminar, así aprovecharía para tomar aire, ese día no se sentía muy bien, claro… ¿Quien podría sentirse bien estando en una situación como aquella? De todos modos tenia que continuar, su pasatiempo favorito se había convertido en pasar las tardes al lado de su hija viendo algún programa de televisión o película, mientras saciaba sus antojos y acariciaba su vientre.

Solía hablarle todos los días a su bebe, Rini también lo hacia, para su suerte la niña había tomado bastante bien la noticia de que ahora ya no serian solo dos sino tres, Serena había estado un poco asustada con respecto a la reacción que pudiese tener la pequeña, hasta ahora siempre habían sido solo ellas y aunque no tardo en aceptar a Darien, no estaba segura de que aceptara de la misma manera a un hermanito, de todos modos no podía asegurar que entendía a lo que se refería, aun así agradecía de que Rini no se mostrara molesta y menos celosa.

Llego al edificio justo cuando las gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo. Subió por el ascensor y llego hasta su departamento, antes de entrar al suyo miro hacia la puerta que estaba justo enfrente nº 225, tres números… tantos significados, tantos recuerdos.

Entró sin darse cuenta, aun conservaba la llave que su novio le había entregado y que tantos problemas le trajo, ni siquiera cerró la puerta se fue directo hasta la sala y se quedó ahí, observando todo ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que entro a ese lugar? Seguramente cinco meses, tal vez un poco más, tal vez un poco menos, no estaba totalmente segura, lo único que sabía era que llevaba sin pisar ese lugar el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin verlo a el… su príncipe.

_**Puedo verte aquí  
y sentirte en mí  
y aunque ya no estemos juntos  
aún guardo en mí  
lo más dulce de tu amor  
ya lo amargo se olvidó  
y ya no quiero nada  
sólo que sepas mi amor.**_

Caminó hacia el balcón y abrió la ventana que daba a este. Se veía gran parte de la ciudad ¿Cuántas veces estuvo ahí junto a Darien? ¿Cuántas veces se había besado y abrazado en ese mismo lugar? Probablemente muchas, pasaban tardes enteras enlazados viendo el atardecer, la luna o las estrellas, incluso hubo una vez que contemplaron el amanecer desde allí, igual que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en su reencuentro, tomando café.

Era extraño estar ahí nuevamente, su olor aun seguía impregnado en cada parte, no había polvo, sabía que Reika iba una o dos veces por semana a hacer el aseo y aunque ella quiso acompañarla no fue capaz de entrar, al final siempre se volvía a su departamento y se quedaba refugiada en el junto a su hija.

Era doloroso todo ¿hasta que punto su vida iba a estar siempre llena de obstáculos? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar para ser feliz? ¿Hasta que punto seria capaz de aguantar?

No estaba segura de la respuesta, pero estaba consciente de que tampoco soportaría mucho más, le dolía cada recuerdo, cada imagen que llegaba hasta su cabeza provocaba una agudizante punzada justo en el centro de su corazón.

A veces creía sinceramente que ya no podría soportar más el peso del mundo que tenía sobre sus manos ¿Qué pasaría si un día simplemente lo dejara caer? Eso no se lo podía permitir, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo, tenía que seguir adelante y mirar el mundo de la mejor manera.

Fue muy difícil explicarle a Rini que su padre se había ido, por suerte las llamadas de Darien y su nuevo hermanito lograron distraerla, aunque hubo días en que se mostraba decaída, Serena hacia todo lo posible por levantarle el animo, no quería que por ningún motivo su hija sufriera los errores que ellos habían cometido como pareja, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

_**Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)  
y siempre voy a estar,  
aún cuando tú estés lejos de mí**_

Observó el lugar fijándose en cada detalle, el color de las paredes, los muebles, el tapizado de los sillones, la alfombra, la lámpara. Cada cosa tenía un detalle de él, cada cosa tenía un recuerdo juntos. Se dirigió hasta el librero que tenía el medico en la sala y cogió una fotografía enmarcada en un cuadro de plata, donde salían los tres Darien, Serena y Rini, por supuesto la ultima en brazos de él. Como deseaba volver a aquellos tiempos donde todo era felicidad, donde las risas y la alegría reinaban en su vida. Ahora todo parecía una pesadilla y el reflejo de aquella foto ,un recuerdo tan lejano e imposible de creer, a veces dudaba si todo lo que vivió, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, fuese real. Era imposible creer que las cosas hubieran terminado de una forma tan abrupta y repentina.

Con el cuadro en sus manos volvió a dirigirse hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón y lo abrió nuevamente para esta vez quedarse ahí sentada, en el suelo. Aun llovía y podía sentir las pequeñas gotas que el techo del balcón le brindaba amortiguando la intensa lluvia que caía en la ciudad.

Se quedó ahí observando todo, gente correr por las calles intentando guarecerse, uno que otro animal escondiéndose bajo algún techo improvisado, niños disfrutando del agua sobre sus cabezas, personas caminar como si nada pasase.

Sin darse cuenta ni poder evitarlo dos pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, una a cada lado, la opresión en el pecho se hizo más fuerte, tortuosamente difícil de soportar. Dejo caer todas las compañeras, ya no podía callar más…

_**Tu foto en el cajón  
tus cartas y el amor  
se fueron con el sol  
que una tarde se escondió  
y que nunca más volvió  
y que ahora espero aquí  
sentada en nuestro balcón.**_

Todo gris, el cielo oscuro, muchos recuerdos, un porta retratos y la tristeza embargando su vida. Nuevamente se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Cuando iba a acabar todo esto? Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y los sollozos ahogados se estaban haciendo incallables.

De pronto sintió dos manitos posarse sobre su vientre, tan delicadas y pequeñitas… era Rini ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se giró un poco y se dio cuenta de que la señora Tashimura estaba parada en la puerta del departamento observándola con ternura.

Se preocupo por su retraso y la lluvia, así que decidió salir a mirar por si estaba en el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta del departamento de Darien estaba abierta, no se sorprendió al ver a Serena sentada ahí, llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiéndose todo el dolor, a pesar de que la había visto llorar, sabía que intentaba mantenerse fuerte por Rini y su pequeño bebe. Era hora de que enfrentara todo, de que dejara salir definitivamente el dolor.

Serena miró a su hija y la abrazó tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ahí estaba la pequeña luz que necesitaba para continuar, Rini era el motor por la que ella no se iba a dejar vencer, desde siempre fue el motivo por el que se despertaba día a día.

Como si quisiera hacerse notar, sintió una pequeña patadita en su vientre, ahí estaba el, otra razón por el cual debía volver a sonreír.

_**Y ahora pienso en ti  
y tal vez tú en mí  
y en las noches cuando sueño  
voy al jardín  
donde aún vive la flor  
que brotó de nuestro amor  
y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol.**_

**Perdóname –** le susurró a la pelirrosa – **perdóname **– esta vez el murmullo fue dirigido a su hijo, aun en el vientre. La niña no entendió a que se refería su madre ¿que había que perdonar? Pero como respuesta se abrazó aun más fuerte.

Eran las dos y en un par de meses más serían tres, entre el mar de lagrimas logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. La vida de todas formas le estaba dando recompensas, no tenía a Darien, pero tenía a sus dos hijos ¿Qué más podía desear? Tal vez algún día su vida estaría cien por ciento completa, por ahora la felicidad se basaba en uno de sus más grandes sueños, ser madre, ser una buena madre e iba a poner todo el empeño en lograrlo.

Secó sus lágrimas y tomó en brazos a Rini para luego dirigirse a su departamento. Tenía a Rini para infundirle el valor que creía que estaba perdiendo, tenía a su hijo para pensar en un futuro, tenía a sus amigos para acompañarle en el proceso, tenía a sus padres para apoyarla en lo que se venía y tenía a Tashimura su compañera de vida, siempre junto a ella, como una amiga, como una madre, con la prudencia necesaria, nunca abandonándola ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A Darien lo iba a extrañar siempre, lo esperaría el resto de su vida si era necesario, albergaba la esperanza de que volviera, lo extrañaba tanto, pero su vida tenía que continuar con o sin él, aunque fuese mil veces más difícil sin su príncipe. Algún día iban a estar todos juntos, iban a volver a ser la familia que siempre soñaron y rogaba al cielo que él fuese capaz de perdonarla y unir sus caminos para ya no separarlos más y pedía que eso fuera más temprano que tarde.

_**Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)  
y siempre voy a estar,  
aún cuando tú estés lejos de mí.**_

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•SyD•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

¿Cuántos días pasaron? ¿Cuántas noches durmió solo en aquella habitación? Todo era tan extraño, pero a la vez tan conocido. No era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, hacia un poco mas de dos años había vivido una situación similar, solo que esta vez los papeles se habían dado vuelto, no era él el dolido, no huyo de Japón como sucedió en esa ocasión. Esta vez había sido él el juzgado y no el juzgador, y si se marcho no fue por su voluntad. Su pasión, su trabajo, lo obligaron a cumplir con la tarea que le habían asignado que para su desgracia tuvo que ser fuera del país.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo, de mandar al diablo todo por lo que tanto luchó durante años, todo por lo que se alejó alguna vez, su carrera, todo por Serena y ahora que se ponía a pensar en que hubiese pasado si se quedaba en Tokio, lo más probable es que en este minuto en vez de estar ahí recostado sobre esa cama fría, estaría junto a la mujer de su vida, junto a su amada, abrazados viento tele, jugando con Rini, tomando leche caliente o café en su caso, planeando los últimos detalles de su boda, planeando los últimos detalles para tener su final feliz.

Ahora se encontraba en un departamento asignado por el hospital, recordando todos los momentos junto a su princesa, los momentos difíciles, los de felicidad, cuando la conoció, cuando pensó que lo había engañado, resultaba un poco irónico aquello, no habían podido continuar su vida juntos la primera vez porque él creyó que ella lo traiciono y ahora todo sucedía de la misma forma pero al revés, su novia dudo de el, porque pensaba que estaba con Hotaru, si tan solo Serena le hubiese dado una oportunidad de explicarle todo, si no se hubiese cegado de esa forma, ahora estarían viviendo otra historia.

_**Yo te esperare aquí  
sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín  
donde aún vive la flor  
que brotó de nuestro amor.  
Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí amor.**_

Le rogó que lo dejara explicarle, pero no se lo había permitido, le había escrito una carta esperando que ella lo perdonara y lo escuchara, ese fue su último recurso, pero de nada sirvió. Ahora dudaba si alguna vez leyó esa carta, tal vez lo hizo demasiado tarde, tal vez ni siquiera le importo, no, conocía perfectamente a Serena y a pesar de que no entendía el motivo que la orillo a no querer verlo nunca más, lo iba a entender y aunque le resultara imposible ya no la buscaría mas, esa había sido la decisión que ella había tomado y que él respetaría, no por él, sino por Serena.

La espero sintiendo con cada segundo que pasaba que era un latido menos que su corazón daba, poco a poco su alma se le estaba yendo de las manos, hasta que al final, después de todo, la había perdido ella no acudió y, él, con el corazón roto, tuvo que partir, deseo con toda su alma, aunque fuese en el último segundo, que llegara, pero no fue así ella lo expulso de su vida tal cual como él lo había hecho años atrás.

No la criticaba ni la juzgaba, solo le dolía, le dolía saber que ninguno de sus sueños se iba a hacer realidad, no se iban a casar ni iban a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, no tendrían más hijos ni llegarían a ser viejitos .Aun tenía a Rini y sabía que eso los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, su amor por ella también, pero ahora ese amor seria unilateral. La iba a amar por el resto de sus días y la esperaría aun después de su muerte si era necesario solo para poder volver a sentir aquellas caricias que lo llevaban a la locura, aquellos besos que despertaban más que pasión y locura, lo besos que con su ternura y necesidad le hacían creer que el cielo existía justo en aquellas gemas que irradiaban pureza, ternura y entrega.

¿En que minuto todo eso se acabo? ¿En que minuto había cambiado el puesto de príncipe por el malo?

Costaba creer que toda la felicidad que un día logró recuperar le fue sido arrebatada de manera tan injusta.

_**Que aún te amo (te amo)  
que aún te espero (te sueño)**_

_**Yo te esperaré**_

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la pequeña sala del departamento en que estaba viviendo actualmente, hecho un vistazo por todas partes por si se le olvidaba algo. Fue nuevamente a la habitación reviso el armario, la cama, la mesita de noche. Luego fue al baño e hizo lo mismo, se fijo que todo estuviera en orden, la cocina y la sala otra vez. Todo estaba empacado.

Ese mismo día volvía a Japón, específicamente a Tokio, su tiempo en Estados Unidos por fin había terminado, aquel curso que tantos problemas le trajo lo daba por finalizado con la calificación más alta de todos los doctores que acudieron, ¿De que otra forma podría ser si lo único que hacía era estudiar para liberar su mente de los tormentosos recuerdos que a cada minuto lo invadían?

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto, mañana estaría pisando su país natal enfrentando lo que hasta ese momento se negó a admitir completamente, el fin de su relación con Serena, ya sabía que de todas formas tendría que verla no iba a dejar de visitar a Rini ya no sería nunca más un padre ausente, amaba a esa niña como nunca creyó amar, era una forma tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era un amor que solo un padre o una madre puede llegar a sentir, las ganas de protegerla, de velar por ella, de no querer perderse ningún segundo de su vida, de querer entregarle incluso lo que no tiene solo por ver brillar esos pequeños ojos zafiro, igual que los de él.

Había extrañado tanto a su hija en ese tiempo, la llamaba casi todos los días apenas tenia un tiempo, intentando congeniar los horarios tan diferentes y evitando encontrar a Serena al otro lado de la línea, sabía que algún día tendrían que volver a verse o escucharse, pero resultaba tan difícil, por lo que entre más la evitaba menos sangraba su corazón, jamás lograría soportar la indiferencia de su princesa.

Tenía claro que sus amigos deberían estar odiándolo, se fue sin poder decirle nada a nadie igual que la vez anterior, imaginaba la decepción de Andrew, la rabia de Mina, los improperios de Rei, la sorpresa en Lita y la prudencia de Amy. Imaginaba la reacción de Kenji y agradecía estar lejos de lo contrario ya podía ver nuevamente el puño del hombre estampado en su mejilla. Se sentía decepcionado de él mismo, quizás no tenía toda la culpa, aun así permitió que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto donde creía que el retorno no era una opción, no podría volver el tiempo, no podría hacer lo que las cosas fueran como antes, pero por sobre todo no podría hacer lo que tanto se prometió… no volver hacer sufrir a Serena.

Reika le dijo que tenía que volver, que las cosas no eran lo que parecía. Ella siempre tan prudente, dando pistas sin decir más de lo que se le estaba permitido o lo que creía correcto, Darien alego que tenía que respetar la decisión de la rubia y por respuesta había recibido un "la verdad solo la podrás ver con los ojos del corazón, hay tanto que decir y a la vez tanto que callar, no permitas que los pequeños obstáculos acaben con su amor" no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Reika esa vez.

¿Mirar la verdad con lo ojos del corazón?

¿Tanto que decir?

¿Tanto que callar?

Ya no se detenía a pensar en ello.

Llegó al aeropuerto y rápidamente su vuelo fue anunciado. Era hora de volver y ver que era lo que el destino le tenía preparado, solo esperaba que su destino tuviera nombre y apellido _Serena Tsukino_.

Se subió al avión sin mirar atrás deseando con toda su alma ya no tener que volver a ese lugar, no sabía exactamente que es lo que tenía ese país, pero cada vez que iba ahí el dolor reinaba en su vida, quizás era una señal de que su vida no estaba allí y que en el único lugar que podía ser feliz era en Tokio.

Esperaba que así fuera…

A la mañana siguiente Darien por fin se encontraba en su país natal, después de 5 largos meses estaba de vuelta. Por segunda vez estaba de vuelta con el miedo llenando cada parte de su ser, la diferencia: esta vez no tenía rencor en su corazón, no podía haberlo. Ya una vez había intentado odiar a Serena y creyó lograrlo, pero basto verla para darse cuenta de que eso nunca sucedería. Amaba a esa mujer como nunca creyó capaz de amar a alguien, con ella siempre todo era tan intenso y a la vez tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan potente que sabía que por más que los días, los meses y los años pasasen nunca la olvidaría y menos iba a ser capaz de reemplazar su lugar. Estaba comprobado. Si a la palabra amor tuviese que darle un nombre el primero que se le vendría a la cabeza sería Serena…

Serena, Serena, Serena…

Una palabra, tres silabas, seis letras, su completa felicidad y a la vez su mayor tormento, su meta y su perdición. La joven, sin darse cuenta, con una decisión podía darle la vida o por el contrario quitársela. Solo que esta vez se la había quitado.

¿Acaso alguna vez ella se dio cuenta de la influencia que tenía en él?

De todas formas deseaba con todo su ser que su princesa fuese feliz, jamás fue egoísta y si necesitaba estar con otra persona para conseguir la felicidad y la confianza que él no le había dado, que así fuera, aunque muriese en el proceso.

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•SyD•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol dieron en su cara la fémina comenzó a despertarse. Otro día más, otro despertar. Giró en su cama y luego se tapo con cobertor, _solo un ratito más_ se dijo así misma, sabía que de todas formas, aunque quisiese, solo tendría los minutos que Rini tardara en abrir sus ojos y le pidiese su biberón. Podía sentir la bulla en la sala así que lo más probable es que Tashimura ya hubiese llegado.

Sinceramente Serena no sabía como agradecerle su compañía a Reika, desde que la conoció siempre había estado a su lado, a veces, incluso dejando a su propia familia en segundo plano para ayudarla. La rubia sabía que jamás podría pagarle lo que había significado todo ese tiempo a su lado. Su relación iba más allá que el trabajo, incluso más allá de la amistad que forjaron durante todo ese tiempo, ella había sido su consejera, su paño de lágrimas, su maestra, se porto como una madre y una amiga dependiendo de la situación. Estuvo en los momentos más importantes de su vida, en los más cruciales…

Siempre a su lado…

**Mami –** la voz de su hija la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Otro día comenzaba. **– Quiero mi leche –** reclamó Rini al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama de Serena y se subía a ella para darle los buenos días a con un beso.

**En seguida mi amor** – le contestó mientras la tomaba en brazos y se levantaba para ir a la cocina a prepararle su desayuno.

Cuando terminó de preparar todo le entregó el biberón a Rini y luego se puso a ordenar todo lo que utilizo. Guardó la leche liquida en el refrigerador y cerro la puerta de este fijándose en el calendario que estaba pegado al refrigerador junto a unos _dibujos_ que la pelirrosa hizo tiempo atrás.

3 de agosto.

Hoy era 3 de agosto.

Inmediatamente la nostalgia volvió a invadirle. No era la primera vez que no pasaba el cumpleaños de él a su lado, de hecho hacía años que no pasaban, ninguno de los dos, un cumpleaños juntos, pero aun así le era fácil admitir que lo único que deseaba era estar con Darien en una fecha como esa, darle el día libre a la señora Tashimura, levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno, mimarlo, entregarle un regalo y pasar el día juntos, tal vez sin hacer nada, solo estar juntos. En momentos como ese apreciaba cada segundo que paso a su lado y se reprendía por no haberle contado sobre Rini antes y de esa forma hubiesen aprovechado mas el tiempo y no arrancando de él como si hubiese cometido un delito, tal vez de esa forma tantas cosas se hubiesen evitado.

¿Dónde estaría en ese minuto? Le era inevitable no pensar en ello cuando deseaba con toda su alma poder estar con el y no solo ese día sino por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Acaso pensaría en ella de vez en cuando? ¿Estaría solo o acompañado? ¿Tendría a alguien que le cantara el cumpleaños feliz? ¿Estaría contento o del mismo modo que ella?

Necesitándolo…

Hasta ahora solo se dedico a pesar en si misma, en su pena, en su dolor, pero ¿y Darien? ¿Acaso la odiaría por no haber confiado en el? ¿Algún día la perdonaría? A veces se sentía tan egoísta, tenía tanta gente a su alrededor, en este tiempo jamás estuvo un solo día sin compañía, si no estaba Reika, que con suerte la dejaba en las noches, estaban sus amigas o su madre o padre, siempre había alguien a su alrededor, pero y alrededor de el? ¿Quién estaba? Una vez el pelinegro le contó que había estado sin nadie, sus amigos y su familia, que eran ellos, se habían quedado en Japón mientras que él se encontraba solo en un país desconocido. Igual que ahora.

Sabía que mientras que a ella le daban todo el apoyo, de cierta forma, a él le habían dado la espalda al creer que la abandono nuevamente dejándola embarazada. A pesar de intentar explicarle que el no tuvo la culpa, ninguna de sus amigas le presto mucha atención a ese_ pequeño_ detalle, más bien se concentraron en el hecho de que, simplemente, la volvieron a abandonar, aunque no supiese de su embarazo.

Caminó hasta su habitación luego de entablar su pequeña charla matutina con Tashimura, que más que nada se trataba de cómo se durmió noche anterior y otras cosas sin mucha importancia.

Luego de bañar a Rini y cambiarle ropa decidió ir a darse una ducha para levantarse.

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•SyD•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

3 de agosto, su cumpleaños.

Hoy oficialmente tenía 27 años y estaba en la misma ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Ya había desempacado todas sus cosas al llegar a su departamento, lo había encontrado casi tal cual como lo dejo cuando se fue, tal vez un poco más ordenado y con un pequeño aroma a Serena, era tanto lo que extrañaba a esa mujer que incluso sentía su olor en todas partes.

Después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación caminó hacia la sala para descansar un rato. Cuando estaba ahí se dio cuenta que en la mesita de centro estaba el porta retratos donde salía los tres, lo tomó y se sentó en uno de lo sillones, se veían tan felices en aquella foto, que deseaba volver el tiempo y situarse nuevamente en esa época donde todo era perfecto junto a ellas.

De verdad extrañaba tanto a Serena que prácticamente se le hacía imposible estar a tan solo unos pasos de ella y no poder abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla como tantas veces en esos cinco mese soñó.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, caminó fuera de su departamento y se detuvo delante de la puerta de la rubia, levantó su mano para llamar, pero cuando su puño se iba a dirigir hacia la madera, se arrepintió y decidió mejor salir de ese lugar.

Dolía…

Dolía mucho…

¡Cobarde! Se llamó. No había otra palabra para definir su actitud, pero no era capaz de enfrentarla e imaginar su rechazo, eso sería aun más doloroso.

Rápidamente salio de ahí y se dispuso caminar sin rumbo fijo. Donde sus piernas lo llevaran.

Dio vueltas por toda la ciudad sin percatarse demasiado en el paisaje o por cuales lugares pasaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en su princesa ¿algún día podría sacársela de la cabeza? Lo dudaba, siempre estaría entre sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Como deseaba estar en ese minuto junto a ella, pero lo que un día vio como un sueño a punto de convertirse en realidad hoy solo lo veía como un espejismo en medio del desierto, parecía mentira todas la cosas que vivieron y que ahora solo se hubiesen transformado en un pasado difícil de recordar.

Se detuvo, en el primer lugar que encontró, para almorzar. Se quedó ahí por más de una hora, sumergido aun en sus pensamientos.

Por un minuto fijó su vista en el ventanal que estaba a su lado, irónicamente se encontraba igual que el día que volvió por primera vez desde los Estados Unidos. Sentado viendo la gente pasar.

"_Coincidencia_" se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando ya hubo terminado pagó y salio, otra vez, otra vez sin rumbo fijo. Por ahora no era dueño de sus actos, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños, podía hacer lo que él quisiese, aunque lo que realmente quería no lo podía hacer. Estar con Serena y su hija.

Caminó durante varios minutos más ,hasta que inconcientemente fue a parar al único sitio que realmente le podría entregar la paz que tanto buscaba, aunque ese lugar fuese el mismo que le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

El parque nº 10.

Se dirigió hasta la banca que solía sentarse cada vez que iba a ese lugar, sin querer su vista se clavo en el árbol que se encontraba a un lado donde años atrás había tallado un "Serena y Darien" rodeado por un corazón. Pasó la mano por encima recordando la vez que lo escribió para su amada.

Luego miro el lago y se fue hasta allí quedándose apoyado en el barandal que daba al lago observando la nada y recordándolo todo.

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•SyD•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

Se sentía un poco ahogada, necesitaba salir de ahí, caminar donde fuera, por un minuto ya no quería pensar en nada ¿Cuándo se suponía que todo iba a pasar? Era una pregunta que se hacía todo el tiempo. Sin dudarlo salió de su casa dejando a Rini con la señora Tashimura, ya era un poco tarde y la niña estaba tomando su siesta matutina por lo que no iría a sentir su ausencia, después de todo no tenía pensado demorarse tanto, solo quería despejar su mente.

Al salir quedo frente a la puerta que daba al departamento de Darien, tuvo la intención de entrar, pero cuando iba a introducir la llave se arrepintió, necesitaba calmar el dolor no aumentarlo. Esa no seria buena idea.

Esta vez decidió bajar por las escaleras. Salió del edificio para dirigirse al único lugar donde podía estar.

El parque nº 10…

No quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba así que tampoco se cansaría demasiado. Como pocas veces, el pequeño Darien estaba más inquieto que nunca, quizás el también extrañaba a su padre, aunque no lo conociera, o tal vez solo estaba solidarizándose con ella, después de todo dicen que mientras los hijos están dentro del vientre pueden percibir todo lo que siente la madre.

Continuó caminando hasta que por fin llegó al parque, tuvo el instinto de sentarse por un minuto, pero no lo hizo.

¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado en ese sitio? Y ¿Cuántas más pasarían? No sabía la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pero si a la primera. Fue en ese lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, donde se convirtieron en novios, fue ahí donde estuvieron para su reencuentro la primera vez y luego unas cuantas más, y fue ahí donde Darien le propuso matrimonio para luego terminar en lo que estaban ahora.

Los momentos más felices de su vida se dieron allí, incluso Darien, sin saberlo, conoció ahí a su pequeña.

Sin quererlo llevó la mano a su vientre y sintió como su hijo le daba una pequeña patadita como queriendo infundirle valor para continuar. Dio una pequeña mirada al lugar quedándose de piedra cuando su vista se quedó fija en el sujeto que estaba parado en el barandal a unos metros de ella…

¿Sería posible?

¿Acaso había vuelto?

De pronto sintió que la fuerza en sus piernas se desvanecían, pero no se dejo caer, ¿Darien había vuelto? El pánico la invadió por completo, volvió a poner la mano en su vientre, quiso correr, pero ya no era dueña de sus acciones sus piernas no le respondían, quiso acercarse, pero tampoco pudo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su cara.

Felicidad, miedo, angustia, necesidad, esperanza… una mezcla de sentimientos se apodero de la muchacha, quería correr a su lado y rogarle que ya no se fuera nunca más que se quedara con ella, con Rini y con el pequeño Darien, quería decirle que iba a ser padre nuevamente, quería gritarle que lo amaba y que había sido una tonta al no creer en él, que los celos la habían cegado, quería decirle que si llego al aeropuerto, demasiado tarde, pero llego.

Sintió otra patada en su vientre por parte de su hijo, pero por más que queria, no podía moverse ni gritar…

_**Aun nos falta mucho por andar**_

_**Los dos aprender hablar con la verdad**_

_**Un tropiezo es una prueba a nuestro amor**_

_**Superarlo seria lo mejor**_

Aun seguía mirando el lago, era impresionante la tranquilidad que este le propiciaba. El sol se estaba comenzando a esconder, pero increíblemente Darien no quería irse, algo lo ataba a ese lugar.

_Los recuerdos_ se dijo a si mismo.

De pronto la necesidad de voltearse lo invadió, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si alguien lo estuviese observando no muy lejos de ahí. Instintivamente se giró quedándose sin aliento al ver a Serena parada con la vista fija en él, sin decir nada.

De forma involuntaria caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella, que al parecer aun seguía en estado de shock.

¿Qué tal si ya no lo quería ver? ¿Si no era capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? O peor aun ¿y si no le permitía explicarle todo lo sucedido con Hotaru? .Pensó tantas veces en la posibilidad de ser rechazado por la joven, pero hasta ahora nunca sintió tanto pánico porque eso sucediera, había barajado la posibilidad y ahora que estaba tan cerca de que eso pudiese suceder un enorme nudo se le formó en la boca del estomago, eso si que sería doloroso, pero ansió tanto tiempo el poder ver nuevamente aquellos ojos, por poder tocar su piel, sentir su aroma.

De algún modo, una parte de él quería detenerse y salir corriendo por miedo al rechazo, pero otra parte, infinitamente mucho más grande, deseaba correr a su lado. Y a si lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta el corazón se le detuvo, estaba frente a ella, su princesa, la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo, con la única mujer que con solo una sonrisa podía hacer que su corazón volviese a latir y que su mundo estuviese completo.

_**Si me extrañas regresa aquí a mi lado**_

_**No digas nada tan solo ven y entrégate**_

_**Despiértame de esta locura**_

**Serena –** murmuró Darien. Cuántas cosas quería decirle, pero de su boca no salía nada. Estaba perdido en su mirada.

Tomo un profundo respiro e intento ordenar un poco las ideas en su cabeza, lamentablemente para el pelinegro ninguna frase se formaba en ella, estaba completamente en blanco, volvió a tomar aire ahora esperando que alguna frase coherente saliese de su boca.

Pero antes de alcanzar a decir algo, los labios de Serena se estamparon fuertemente, de una forma casi desesperada.

No estaba segura de que él fuese a responderle aquel beso, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, lo quería sentir, necesitaba sentirlo, creer, aunque fuese una ilusión, que la había extrañado de la misma forma en que ella lo había echo, necesitaba sentir que aun la seguía amando.

Por un minuto, al ver que su beso no era correspondido, las ganas de llorar la invadieron, al parecer no la iba a perdonar. Creyendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer se decidió a romper el contacto, pero la fuerte mano de Darien se apoyo en su nuca y con más intensidad profundizo el beso.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado, en ese tiempo, hacer eso? ¿Cuántas veces creyó que la posibilidad de volver a sentir los labios de Serena moverse de esa manera sobre los suyos se había extinguido el día que subió al avión? ¿Acaso esto significaba que lo perdonaba? ¿Podrían estar juntos sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido?

Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, pero no quería hacerle caso a ninguna, la tenia nuevamente entre sus brazos y eso era lo que importaba.

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**En tus ojos me quiero encontrar**_

_**Llenarte de felicidad**_

_**Y junto a ti ganar**_

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**Vamos de la mano a caminar**_

_**Yo no te soltare jamás**_

_**Volvamos a empezar**_

Se separaron por un instante solo para recuperar el aire y luego volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más calmado. Era increíble que cado uno estuviera asustado, temiendo por el rechazo del otro, cuando en aquel acto se demostraban cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se amaban y cuanto se necesitaban.

Cuando el delicioso contacto ya hubo acabado ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio por unos minutos. Ninguno quería romper el silencio tan cómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

**Te amo –**fue Darien el primero en hablar para luego cerrar los ojos temiendo, a pesar de todo, que Serena lo rechazase – **Serena… perdóname, te juro que entre Hotaru y yo no ha pasado nada, ese día… –** intentó explicarle, pero la mano de ella fue a parar a su mejilla sin previo aviso.

**¡Tonto! –** le grito sin darse cuenta de su acto. De pronto una rabia tremenda la inundo por completo.

**Serena… perdóname…** – volvió a intentar explicarle, no le había dolido el golpe, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por todo.

**¡Tonto!** – Le dijo nuevamente la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **– te fuiste, me dejaste sola otra vez –**

**Lo siento. Te lo dije en la carta, yo no quería irme… pero tenía que hacerlo. Te pedí que fueras arriesgándolo todo y no llegaste –** termino la frase en a penas un murmullo, aun le dolía recordar aquel día.

**Llegué –** se apresuró a decir **– pero tarde** – susurró.

**¿Qué? –** preguntó Darien no creyendo lo que decía ¿en que minuto? Él había estado hasta el final esperándola, mas nunca la vio aparecer.

_**No es fácil hoy dejar el miedo atrás**_

_**Sentir nuestro amor**_

_**Arriesgarnos de verdad**_

_**Mucho tiempo nos tomo llegar aquí**_

_**Pero amarte es todo para mí**_

**Llegué y tu… te estabas subiendo al avión** – comenzó – **te grité, te juro que te grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero nunca te diste vuelta. Te vi subir al avión y luego te marchaste… **-

**Pensé que no me habías creído, te busque tantas veces y no me recibiste nunca –**

**Lo se –** le respondió sonrojándose. Había sido tan tonta al desperdiciar tantas oportunidades.

**Perdóname Serena, no pensé que tener a Hotaru conmigo fuese a provocar todo esto, debí habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero quería darte una sorpresa, Hotaru es mi prima, estuvo conmigo…-** comenzó a explicarle otra vez.

**Perdóname tu a mi –** lo interrumpió – **ella me explicó todo en el aeropuerto. ¡Fui tan tonta! ¡Nunca debí desconfiar de ti!** – sollozó.

**Estoy aquí –** le dijo el pelinegro **– estoy aquí-**

**Te extrañe tanto –** susurró abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

**Y yo a ti Serena – **le devolvió el abrazo. Hasta ese momento no se percato del incipiente vientre de Serena. Estaba tan concentrado sintiendo nuevamente su princesa que no se preocupó en nada más.

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, no quería que nadie más se interpusiera en su camino, no quería que nada más sucediera interrumpiendo ese mágico encuentro

A pesar de estar nuevamente juntos como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, esto no daba por hecho que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes, de todos modos ninguno iba a pensar en eso en ese instante. Nadie sabía lo que pudiese venir después, incluso no estaban realmente seguros que todo lo que estuviese pasando fuera cierto.

No importaba.

Iban a disfrutar el uno del otro mientras así lo pudiesen hacer.

_**Si me extrañas abrázame mas fuerte**_

_**No digas nada**_

_**Tan solo ven y entrégate**_

_**Despiértame de esta locura**_

Tomó la mano de Darien y la guió hasta donde se encontraba su futuro hijo. Sorprendido la miró dándose cuenta del _pequeño_ detalle que había dejado escapar por estar pendiente del hecho que ella estuviese nuevamente junto a él.

Atónito la miró a los ojos.

¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Desde cuando lo sabía Serena? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

¡Idiota! Se dijo Darien a si mismo.

Comenzó a recordar lo extraña que había estado antes de su partida. Las nauseas, el constante cansancio, los mareos. ¿Qué clase de medico era que no se dio cuenta? ¡Él mismo la obligo a ir al doctor! ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar pasar ese _pormenor_? ¿Qué clase de pareja era que se había quedado tan tranquilo cuando ella había evadido el tema?

Ahora la pregunta clave era ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¡Era su hijo por Dios! Se perdió el embarazo de Rini y ahora el de su segundo hijo o hija.

Por un minuto se imagino cargando al bebe entre sus brazos junto a Serena y su pequeña

La idea no le cayó para nada mal.

Miró a la fémina aun confundido, quiso preguntarle la razón por la cual él no se había enterado, porque era imposible que ella no lo supiera antes de que Darien se fuera, pero la rubia se le adelanto.

**Es niño –** dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – **y se va a llamar Darien… igual que el padre** –el sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su hijo.

**Que originales –** murmuró e intento sonreír, pero fracaso – **Serena y Darien -**

**Espero que esta vez no se parezca a mí –**

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**En tus ojos me quiero encontrar**_

_**Llenarte de felicidad**_

_**Y junto a ti ganar**_

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**Vamos de la mano a caminar**_

_**Yo no te soltare jamás**_

_**Volvamos a empezar**_

Caminaron de la mano hasta quedar sentados en la misma banca de siempre. El silencio los rodeó durante un par de minutos, era un silencio pasivo, cómodo. Ambos miraban el horizonte sin saber en que decir o por donde empezar. Había tantas preguntas que hacerse, tantas dudas que aclarar, miles de cosas por contar, pero ¿por donde empezar?

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –** preguntó de repente, acariciando el vientre donde se encontraba su bebe, dando a entender a lo que se refería.

**Te quería dar una sorpresa –** suspiró **– pero no alcancé.**

**¿Ya lo sabías cuando te lleve al medico? –**

**No, me entere ese día, pero le pedí que no te dijera nada para darte la sorpresa –**

**Ya veo. Le pregunté a Maturana y me dijo que no era nada para preocuparse. Ahora entiendo, nunca me contó que no tenías nada, sino que no era **_**nada para preocuparse**_– hablo resaltando las ultimas tres palabras.

**¿Por qué te fuiste? –** interrogó de repente.

**Me mandaron a un curso. No podía decir que no, me avisaron el día que te lleve donde el Dr. Maturana y no alcancé a decírtelo antes –**

**¿Hace cuanto que volviste? –**

**Hoy –** respondió Darien.

Serena sonrió recordando la fecha de hoy.

3 de agosto.

**Feliz cumpleaños –** lo felicitó lanzándose a sus brazos y proporcionándole un calido beso.

_**A veces no nos entendemos**_

_**En la impaciencia nos perdemos**_

_**Muy rápido quisiéramos volar**_

_**No es tan difícil acercarnos**_

_**En lo que amamos de los dos perdernos**_

_**Ven aquí, despiértame de esta locura**_

Se quedaron juntos viendo el atardecer, a ratos sin decir nada o hablando de nada importante. De un momento a otro cada pregunta, cada queja, cada duda dejó de tener importancia ¡Estaban juntos! ¿Qué más importaba? Lo único que ninguno de los dos dejó de decir fue cuanto se amaban.

Lo demás… ya tendrían tiempo para eso…

Por ahora solo ellos dos y nadie más, bueno el pequeño Darien también, pero a él no podían dejarlo fuera.

**¿Por qué siempre las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas para los dos? –** preguntó al aire.

**Supongo que si las cosas fueran tan fáciles no tendrían el valor que tienen –** le respondió el mirándola a los ojos y tomándole una de sus manos mientras que la otra la llevaba al vientre de la rubia **– hemos cometido tantos errores, tomado demasiadas malas decisiones, nos hemos confundido, separado, vuelto a juntar y luego vuelto a separar, hemos sido felices juntos e infelices separados, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todas las confusiones, de todos los errores seguimos amándonos, seguimos volviendo al otro… -** la besó.

**Después de toda esta locura estamos juntos de nuevo –** sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Darien **– seguimos formando una familia, seguimos agrandando nuestra familia –**exclamo mirando donde se encontraba su hijo – **te sigo amando incluso más que el primer día. No puedo volver a vivir sin ti de lo contrario juro que moriría, no de nuevo. No podría amar a otra persona que no fueras tú, porque cuando me hablan de amor tu rostro se me viene inmediatamente a la mente, tus manos son las únicas que quiero en mi cuerpo, tus labios son los únicos que quiero sobre los míos y mis noches solo las quiero compartir contigo –** suspiró – **Te amo Darien, solo a ti… el primero y el único… por siempre –** concluyó.

**La vida suele ser como una rosa –** murmuro el pelinegro – **para llegar a la flor hay que atravesar las espinas que el tallo provee; en la vida hay que atravesar los obstáculos que esta no da para poder llegar a la felicidad, a veces lastimándonos con las espinas en el camino, pero al final de todo siempre nos vemos reconfortados. Yo te tengo a ti, a Rini y ahora a Darien, **_**nuestro **_**hijo ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –**

**Una completa vida juntos, con más hijos, con sueños por cumplir, con noches eternas uno al lado del otro, con días llenos de risas junto a nuestros pequeños, con un futuro lleno de tú y yo, de Rini y Darien. Siempre por el resto de la eternidad de la mano –**

**Siempre… -** susurró – **Te amo Serena. Ya no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, no sin ti. Nunca más –** prometió uniendo sus labios en un voto de amor eterno olvidando el pasado y prometiendo un futuro lleno de amor, entrega, fidelidad y por sobre todo compañía.

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**En tus ojos me quiero encontrar**_

_**Llenarte de felicidad**_

_**Y junto a ti ganar**_

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**Vamos de la mano a caminar**_

_**Yo no te soltare jamás**_

_**Volvamos a empezar**_

Caminaron de la mano hasta el edificio "Your Dream". Cuando compró su departamento en aquel lugar Darien jamás imagino que todos sus sueños serían cumplidos justo ahí, _tu sueño_, extraño pero cierto. Serena y su hija estaban ahí, a _su _familia la había encontrado allí, todo lo que quería _su propia familia_.

Subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraban ambas casas y no dudaron en ingresar al de la joven. El galeno se encontraba ansioso, quería ver a Rini, habían pasado cinco meses en lo que tan solo hablar con ella no le era suficiente, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y pasar todo el tiempo que había perdido con ella.

Entraron topándose con un sorprendida Reika, que no disimulo su impresión al verlos entrar juntos, y una saltarina Rini, que apenas vio a su padre no dudó en salir corriendo a su encuentro y lanzarse a los brazos de este, el cual la recibió con su mejor sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. La hizo girar junto con él viendo como la pequeña reía. Serena que los contemplaba sintió una alegría que hacia tiempo no experimentaba, la pelirrosa estaba sonriendo como nunca y ella se sentía dichosa. Sintió como su bebe quiso estar presente en el momento también y se acercó hasta donde estaba su príncipe con su niña para tomar la mano del mayor y llevarla hasta su vientre, de esta forma haciendo participe de tanta felicidad a su hijo también.

Ya no habría más sufrimiento y al parecer su bebe tenia la misma felicidad que ella.

El sintió como el pequeño Darien daba una pequeña patadita. Su sonrisa aumentó más, si es que eso era posible. Definitivamente este era el mejor de todos sus cumpleaños: había vuelto, estaba con Serena y Rini, y se entero de que nuevamente iba a ser padre… faltaban sus amigos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ellos lo perdonarían y entenderían.

Reika viendo lo feliz que estaban los tres decidió dejarlos solos para que aprovecharan más íntimamente su reencuentro. Miró a Darien y le entrego una calida sonrisa que fue devuelta con inmensa gratitud por parte del pelinegro y luego se fue.

"_La verdad solo la podrás ver con los ojos del corazón, hay tanto que decir y a la vez tanto que callar, no permitas que los pequeños obstáculos acaben con su amor"_

Inmediatamente las palabras que Reika le dijo tiempo atrás vinieron a su cabeza. Ahora entendía todo… de no estar ahí en ese minuto, de no sentir a Serena como la estaba sintiendo ahora, de no ver con sus propios ojos la verdad, de no sentir el amor, que a pesar de todo, ella le seguía profesando jamás lo hubiese creído aunque mil personas se lo hubiesen dicho, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Y lo estaba haciendo.

Después de pasar un tiempo los tres decidieron irse a dormir juntos, ya que Rini no quería separarse de su papá, lo cual no molesto a ninguno de los dos mayores. Se acomodaron en la habitación de Serena y mientras que con un brazo Darien abrazaba a su rubia por la cintura dejando su mano donde se encontraba su hijo y con el otro acomodaba a Rini en su regazo quedándose los tres dormidos como siempre debió ser y como sería de ahora en adelante… _juntos_.

Un nuevo reencuentro y el destino los había vuelto a unir, pero esta vez por el resto de sus vidas.

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_**Quédate conmigo háblame de frente**_

_**Ven volvamos a empezar**_

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levanto muy temprano, preparó el desayuno para sus dos princesas y se los llevó hasta la cama. Desayunaron los tres en la recamara, luego se levantaron y se vistieron. A petición del pelinegro las dos mujeres se arreglaron un poco más de lo normal.

Darien habló con Reika pidiéndole que los acompañara, no les contó a ninguna a donde las llevaba, solo les dijo que era algo que ya no podía esperar.

Salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto del medico.

**¿A dónde nos llevas? –** preguntó por milésima vez Serena ya impaciente de tanto misterio.

**Ya te lo dije, hay algo que tengo que hacer si quiero seguir vivo y conocer a mi hijo –** le respondió con simpleza.

**¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo también? – **interrogó Reika curiosa ¿Qué es lo que tenía que ver ella en todo ese asunto?

**Porque tú eres la más indicada para testiguar lo que tengo pensado hacer –**

Tanto Reika como Serena se quedaron en silencio sin saber que pensar o que decir, ninguna entendía ni se imaginaba lo que el hombre tenía planeado, al principio la rubia pensó que podían dirigirse a casa de sus padres, pero al ver que pasaban la calle donde tenían que doblar para ir a su casa desechó esa posibilidad quedando aún más intrigada.

El continuó manejando hasta que llegaron a un edificio que sorprendió a las dos ¿Qué tenían que hacer en…? ¿Acaso sería posible que Darien…? ¿En que minuto?

Reika dibujo una sonrisa al darse cuenta la sorpresa de Serena y las intenciones de Darien. Rini no dijo nada, no entendía lo que se proponía su padre de todas formas, pero aun así se bajo del vehiculo de un salto y le estiro los brazos a su papa para que la cargara, petición que el ojiazul no demoró en aceptar.

**¿Qué significa esto? –** preguntó aun en estado de shock la muchacha

**Significa que estamos en un registro civil para casarnos **– le respondió su, al parecer, futuro esposo – **si tengo que enfrentar de nuevo a tu padre, a Andrew, Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita quiero hacerlo con una libreta que certifique que eres mi esposa y así nadie me podrá criticar nada – **dejó escapar una carcajada cuando miro a Serena, que por más que trataba no lograba salir de su estupefacción.

**Pero…- **

**Pero nada, a demás me muero por poder proclamarte como mía, solo mía, ante todo el mundo –** le susurró al oído – **te amo, mi amor –**

**Y yo a ti Darien –** le respondió besándolo.

Minutos más tarde con Reika como testigo ambos ponían la firma sobre el papel que los uniría ante la ley por el resto de sus vidas.

Un año después Darien con Rini de su mano y Serena con un hijo de 9 meses daban juntos el _"sí"_ ante Dios frente a toda su familia y amigos. Por fin la felicidad había comenzado a reinar sus vidas, ni los malos entendidos, ni los celos, ni los errores iban, esta vez, a opacar la felicidad que a ambos tanto les había costado conseguir, sus vidas por fin estaban siendo iluminadas por el amor que se tenían.

No necesitaban de nada más solo a ellos, porque siempre serian el uno del otro.

_**Y si me preguntan  
A dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar  
Si me preguntan  
A dónde me lleva amar**_

_**A ti, a ti  
A ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar  
En ti, en ti  
Es donde siempre quisiera estar**_

_**A ti, a ti,  
A ti mi verdadera nacionalidad  
En ti, en ti  
Se acaba el rio, comienza el mar**_

• • **-(¯`•.•´¯) (¯`•.•´¯) ¤ * ¤  
.......*`•.¸(_FIN_)¸.•´  
...... ¤ °º ¤`•.¸.•´ ¤ º° ¤`•.¸.•´`•» • •**

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•SyD•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

**-**

**-**

**Canciones:**

**Aun** Kudai

**Quedate conmigo** Ha Ash

**A ti** Sin bandera (el coro)

Primero que nada y como ya viene siendo costumbre quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso ya van dos meses y se que prometí subir el ultimo capitulo antes de año nuevo. Principalmente quería subirlo para navidad, pero no tuve tiempo, es que entre tanto ajetreo por los tramites de la universidad no me dejaron mucho tiempo para poder actualizar antes, además luego de subir el capitulo anterior, al día siguiente mi hámster se murió (Tomás, más conocido como "el ratón"). Me paso por mala jaja pero ya no importa supongo que no volveré a ser tan mala con los personajes ¬¬ nah!! Mentira total ya no tengo ningún ratón que se me muera así que da lo mismo, los machitum ya no sirven ahora jaja.

Es un poco extraño estar en esta situación, espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia, a mí si me gustó. Da un poco de pena tener que finalizar el fic, pero ya no tenía más ideas y desde un principio la historia estaba pensada como se dio aunque en el camino haya cambiado algunas cosas, lo esencial quedó como yo lo había planeado. Ahora me voy a dedicar a "te amare por siempre" de lleno, no lo había querido actualizar antes, mas que porque si me ponía a escribir ese capitulo ya no me iba a dedicar a "reencuentro" y no se me hacia justo demorarme aún más así que ese es el motivo mas grande. No piensen que lo abandone, ahora me voy a dedicar 100% a ese fic por lo que espero actualizar pronto ese.

Quería dar las gracias también por la cantidad de rw que recibí, gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300, creo que no he visto ningún fic que tenga esa cantidad de rws con tan pocos capítulos, por lo menos no aquí en Sailor moon ¡Gracias! Nuevamente a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios.

También quería agradecer a cada una de las personas que me siguieron a lo largo de esta historia, a las que empezaron junto conmigo, a las que se unieron en el camino y a las que se van a unir también. Gracias a las que dejaron rw en cada capitulo a las que no también. Solo GRACIAS!! Por simplemente leerme.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en las demás historias, y las respuestas a los rws vana ir al correo.

Un beso cuídense mucho.

Nos vemos.

PD: Gracias especialmente a **Any (mami!!)** que me ayudo con la gramática de este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo y los consejos un besote!!

Ahora si chau!!.


End file.
